Harry Weasley
by donalddeutsch
Summary: Completed, will be working on the sequel soon that will cover years 5, 6, and 7. Please read and review.Undergoing BETA now, will be replacing chapters as they get done with the BETA. Donald
1. Octber 31, 1991

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter One: October 31, 1981

A/N: This is the reposting of this story. I am having the full thing BETA'd now, and I will be replacing the chapters as they come back to me BETA'd.

A/N2: What if a pregnant Molly Weasley had went to visit Lily Potter on that fateful Halloween day. What if she got there to late to help her friends, and came across a crying baby Harry. What if she told Dumbledore that in no uncertain terms would she allow him to take baby Harry to his muggle relatives. What if she took him in and the Weasley's adopted Harry after that night, and raised him as one of there own. Well I hope that this story will answer those questions, and show what Harry's life would have been like if he had been raised in a household full of love. Thank you for reading my faithful readers, and I hope that this story will brighten your day. Unlike most of my stories, I will not be having Harry and Ginny hook up, for one because she will be his adopted sister, and for another in this reality that would be wrong. Please enjoy the story. –Donald

"Arthur, I'm going to go visit the Potters for awhile. Can you watch Ron and the twins while I'm out? I should be back in a couple of hours." Molly Weasley was in her 9th month with her 7th child. She was hoping that this time she would have a daughter, but wasn't holding her hopes up. She had been friends with Lily Potter for a couple of years now, and her son Ron and Harry were playmates. She was going to visit them tonight so that she could see Harry's Halloween costume, and to visit Lily before she had her baby anytime soon. She heard her husband say a reply in the positive before she went to the fireplace to floo to Godric's hollow, where the Potters were in hiding. She wasn't able to get to there house exactly, but only had a short walk from the town proper to there dwelling. She was bundled up warm for the weather, and hoped that everything was ok.

When she stepped out of the floo in the small wizarding tavern in town, she nodded hello to the friendly barkeep as she headed for the door. She was walking at a leisurely pace towards the Potters house, and decided to stop by a little store that had a few cute little teddy bears in the window. She went in and picked up 5 of them, one for each of her babies, and the one coming, and one for Harry.

After she paid for her purchases, she headed on her way again with her packages in her pocket, shrunk. She was getting a little bit nervous as she approached the little house, and especially when she saw the mark in the air. "Oh my god, it can't be. How did he find them?" She ran as fast as she could to the house, knowing that there wasn't anything that she could do. She knew what the dark mark in the sky meant, and was hoping that for some reason that she could help.

When she got to the Potters house, she walked in through the door, and saw James Potter dead on the living room floor, with his wand still in his hand. It looked like it had been an intense battle, but he wasn't able to do anything about the killing curse. "Lily, are you still here?" She went looking around the house, hoping that Lily Potter was able to get out of the house with little Harry before the dark lord was able to find them. She had a foreboding feeling about it tho as she saw no one else down stairs. She made her way upstairs and as she was looking around, she found Lily in the nursery along with another body. "What happened here? Who is this other person?"

Molly was about to look over the dead body of the stranger in black when she heard the soft crying of a baby. She ran over to the crib, hoping beyond hope that she would find Harry Potter alive. When she looked down into the crib, she saw something that made her heart leap. Harry Potter was sitting there, crying but alive. She picked him up and started soothing him as she heard popping coming from downstairs. She went downstairs to see who was the first to arrive.

"Albus, I'm so glad to see you." Molly was crying almost as much as Harry was.

"Molly, what are you doing here? What happened here?" Albus Dumbledore was shocked to say the least when he found James Potter dead in the living room, but to see Molly Weasley walk downstairs with a baby in her arms, he was a little happy, happy to find one of the Potters alive at least. "Please tell me that you and Lily were out when this happened, and you came back to find it like this. Please Molly, please tell me that." Dumbledore was pleading with the lady when she just shook her head.

"I'm sorry Albus, I came to visit to see Harry's Halloween costume for tonight. I came in too late, and they were already gone when I got here. The funny thing is, I found little Harry here crying in his crib, and a strange man in his nursery dead along with his mother. Who would it be that was here?"

There was a twinkle in his eye when he heard this. "That, my dear Molly, was Lord Voldemort, and it seems that young Mr. Potter here has started the fulfillment of an ancient prophecy. Come now Molly, I will take him someplace that is safe for him to be raised, he will be raised with his muggle family."

"You will not Albus. I don't know what happened here, but I will not let you take him to live with his muggle relatives. Lily never liked her sister, and her husband despises everything magic. Arthur and I will take him in, and raise him as our own. We will adopt Harry Potter, and make him our 7th or 8th son, depends on what this little one will come out as. There is no arguing with me Albus, and you know it." Molly was cradling little Harry in her arms, and cooing to him. "Don't worry Harry, you don't have to go to your aunt and uncle's house to live. You will have a big happy family to live with." Harry looked up at her with those deep emerald eyes, and she fell in love. "If you have a problem about this, there is something you should know. Lily and James had named me as his godmother, and it is my right to raise him."

Albus Dumbledore just sighed and relented. "Ok Molly, you will probably be the best for him. If your going to do this, I need to let you know what the Prophecy says, so you can tell him when he gets old enough to understand what's going on, and what he has to do. I'm sure with your family's love and support, he will be able to handle this before he goes to Hogwart's with your youngest son Ronald. This is the prophecy that was told to me by Sybil Trelawney many years ago. Some might think her a fraud, but she does have true sight sometimes. It goes like this."

The Prophecy

(Taken from the book Harry Potter and the Order of The Phoenix)

(Page 841)

"_The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives..._ _The one with power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

"Well what do you think Molly? That is one of the only prophecies that she has ever made, and I trust that it's true. So you see, Harry has been marked and been made the one that the prophecy speaks of." Dumbledore had a sparkle in his eyes as he said this. "Do you still want to take him in as one of your own? Please think about this hard Molly, this will put your family in more danger than before."

"Yes Albus, I'm sure that we want to take him in as one of our own. I know that it will be hard, but he can't go and live with those muggles."

So Albus Dumbledore handed young Harry Potter to Molly Weasley, and she took some of his things and flooed back to the Burrow. She told her husband what happened and that they were going to take Harry in as their own to raise for the Potters.

Arthur Weasley was more than willing to take in another little one into their family, he also knew the Potters, and thought it would be great to raise him. So Harold James Potter, came to be raised as an Weasley. He became Harold James Weasley, the youngest son to the Weasleys. November 1st 1981 found Molly Weasley going into labor with there 7th born child and had her at around noon that day. Ginevra Molly Weasley was born as the only daughter to Arthur and Molly Weasley the day after Lily and James Potter were killed on Halloween in 1981.

Harry was raised in the loving family of the Weasley, and he was told all about his parents when they thought he would be old enough to understand. He understood that he was brought in by the Weasley's, and was excited watching his older brothers going to Hogwarts. He couldn't wait for the day when he would join them as well.

A/N: Ok everyone I hope that you liked this story, the next chapter will be when Harry get's his Hogwart's letter, and goes to Diagon Alley to get his supplies. This chapter will also have the first Train ride and the sorting feast. This story probably is going to be a long one, and go through Harry's seventh year. Thank you for reading and reviewing. As always I look forward to your reviews. —Donald


	2. Letters and shopping

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Two: The Letters and shopping

"Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Percy come down here, your letters are here."

There were five sets of running feet coming down the staircase at that announcement Harry and Ron were finally getting their first letters telling them that they had been accepted to Hogwart's for their first term. It was July of 1991, and Harry had been living with his adopted family since his parents were killed by the Dark Lord Voldemort 10 years earlier. Mrs. Weasley had come there the night before his little sister Ginny was born, and found him in his crib with his mother dead, along with the body of Voldemort at the foot of his crib. Harry didn't know how he survived, but all he ended up with was a lightning bolt scar on his forehead for the experience.

He was now a part of the Weasley family, they had adopted him soon after Molly had Ginny, and he became their 7th son. Harry loved his family, for they were the only ones that he had known since he was a year old.

"Good morning mum. Does that mean that Ron and I got our Hogwarts letters?" Harry was very excited about the possibility of going to Hogwarts. He had looked forward to this day, since Bill had gotten his letter so many years ago,.

He knew that he possessed power, for he had been doing accidental magic since he was three years old. He started with turning his hair red like his adopted family, deciding to keep it that way after his mum had taken a picture of him with red hair. It made him look more like his adopted family, and it was less unruly than the black hair. Molly let him keep it until he turned 11, but made him change it back because she said that he he should be proud of his black hair. He knew that he was famous for defeating the Dark Lord when he was only one year old. He was able to disguise his scar pretty much with his bangs, and was happy when she told them that yes they both got letters.

Harry ripped into his letter and pulled out two sheets of paper.

Dear Mr. Weasley (Potter),

We are proud to inform you that you have been accepted to go to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the coming term. The enclosed list is the books and supplies that you will need for your first year at the school. Please send an owl with your intentions to join us as a 1st year.

Your's truly

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Harry looked over the list of stuff that he was required items, and noted that he was only allowed to have a cat, toad, or owl as a pet as a 1st year. Harry smiled as he looked over the list and looked at how excited Ron was. "We made it Ron, we're going to go to Hogwarts."

Ron was as excited as his brother was, for he had been waiting for many a year to go there. He already had his pet to take there in Scabbers, his family's rat. "Looks like we will be going there this year."

As Harry and Ron were talking, they saw a smile creep across Percy's face as he pulled out a badge. "Mom I got Prefect this year. I got my dream of being a prefect." Percy pinned the badge to his shirt and shined it up.

"That's great Percy, we will have to get you something. What would you like, didn't you say you wanted your own owl?"

"Yah mom, that would be great, I would love to have one, and that would mean that I could write to friends without much problems." Percy didn't want to let his brothers or sister know that he had a girlfriend yet, and that he actually wanted it to write to her.

"Ok everyone, now that you all have your letters, we will be making a trip to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies today. Quickly finish your breakfast everyone, and we will get going."

Everyone finished up their breakfast, and flooed over to Diagon Alley to get their supplies. The first stop was Gringotts Wizarding bank to get their money. When they entered, Harry went down to his vault with one of the goblins to get some money. When he saw how much he had, he scooped up three bags full of money, so that he could help buy his brothers' supplies as well. He also took some so that he would have some for the school year.

At Madame Malkins robes for all occasions, they ran into a blond haired boy, that knew who they were, and was an arse to them. They finished their shopping without much further incidence, with one exception. When they were in the wand shop, the proprietor told Harry that the wand he purchased was the brother to the one who gave him his scar.

As they were making their way down the alley to go home, Harry was drawn to a beautiful snowy owl in the owl emporiums window, and asked his mom if he could get her.

"I don't know Harry."

"Please mom, it's like I've being drawn to her, like we were meant to be together as owl and friend. Please please please."

Harry eventually got Molly to agree and he went in and got his owl Hedwig, a cage and treats. They headed back home, and had dinner before they went to bed, ready to leave the next day for school.

A/N: Ok next chapter will be the train ride and sorting feast, thank you. –Donald


	3. Train Trip and Sorting Ceremony

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Three: Train Ride and Welcoming Feast

The Weasley clan all piled through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 onto platform 9 3/4 towards the Hogwart's express. They all said there good byes to Mr and Mrs. Weasley before boarding the train. Once aboard, Ron and Harry said good bye to the twins and Percy before going and finding there own compartment. The older Weasley's didn't want to hang around with there younger siblings, so they left them on there own accord to find a compartment. When they found an empty one, they took there stuff in, and sat down. They were talking when the lunch trolley lady came in asking if they wanted anything, and Harry bought a bit of everything for them to snack on while on there train ride.

"Excuse me, have either of you two seen a frog come in here?" A bushy haired girl came in asking them.

"Nope, sorry. Why has someone lost there frog?" Ron asked her.

"Yes a boy named Neville, lost his toad Trevor and can't find him. Names Hermoine Granger by the way, may I ask yours?" She came in and sat down offering her hand to the boys friendly enough.

"Ron Weasley, and this is my brother Harry."

Hermoine looked at the two of them with a bit of concentration. "You two don't look alike, are you sure your brothers? Sorry if I sound forward, but you two look nothing alike."

"No problem with that Hermoine. The Weasley's adopted me when I was one years old, and my parents were killed by Voldemort." Harry had a ready smile for the young lady, and a twinkle in his emerald green eyes.

"Did you say that your parent's were killed by Voldemort when you were a baby? What was your last name before you were adopted Harry?" Hermoine was interested in finding out whether or not this was who she thought it was.

"Before you ask, yes I was Harry Potter before I was adopted. I also know that I am famous for defeating the dark lord when I was one, and surviving the killing curse. It still is a pleasure to meet you Hermoine, maybe we can be friends." Harry smiled and shook her hand.

"Really, I don't have many friends. I am muggle born, and don't know much about the wizardring world. I have read all I can of course, but it can't be a substitute for what you can learn growing up in the world. So what house do you think your going to be in? I hope that I'm in Ravenclaw, because there the ones with all the people that like knowledge above all else. If not them I want to be put in Gryffindor, there the house of the brave and honorable students. Actually I don't really care, as long as I'm not put in Slytherinn." Hermoine had a pretty smile and Harry and Ron thought that they would be good friends.

"You don't have to worry about that mudblood. Slytherinn will never allow one such as you into it's house." A blonde haired boy was standing in the doorway with two of the biggest boys standing behind him. "My name is Draco Malfoy, and these two are my friends Crabbe and Goyle. I had heard that the famous Harry Potter was going to start school here this year. Why don't you come with us, and be one of my friends, instead of hanging with the mudblood and the muggle lover?" Draco sneered as he said this.

"I know who my friends are, and it's definitely not going to be you. Now you can leave me and my family alone, along with our new friend." Harry was standing at that time, and was about to punch Draco, when Percy came in behind them.

"What's going on here? There isn't to be fighting on the train. Harry, what is going on." He looked at his younger siblings with a bit of worry.

"Nothing Percy, this person was just about to leave if he knew what was good for him. He had just insulted one of our new friends, and I was just going to show him some respect." Harry smiled at his brother as he said this. Percy was one of his favorite older brothers, even tho he loved them all.

"Yes we were just about to leave. Just remember this Weasley's, watch which side you hook up with in this war. If you hook up with the wrong side, you will end up hurt. Come on Crabbe and Goyle, we don't want to soil ourselves with these people." They turned and brushed past Percy quite rudely, which got them a uncharacteristic scowl from the older boy.

"Well as long as you two aren't getting into trouble before we even get to the school." Turning to the young lady, Percy put on one of his smiles and introduced himself. "Hello there, I'm one of these two's three older brothers that are at Hogwart's this year, Percy Weasley at your service, Gryffindor 5th year prefect." He bowed, and kissed her hand.

Hermoine giggled as he said this. "Hermoine Granger at your service sir. It is nice to meet you. You said there are two others on the train with you all. Who may the other two be if I may ask?"

"That would be us, Fred and George Weasley ma'am. It is a pleasure to meet you also. It is nice that our younger brothers have made such a pretty friend before they even got to school." The twins walked in right after Percy and bowed to Hermoine also.

Hermoine blushed at this and thanked them for there compliment. Fred, George and Percy left shortly after that, and the other three talked for the rest of the way to the school. They told each other about there lives so far and what there families were like. When they were close to the school, they changed into there school robes, and rode the boats to the school.

As they went into the school, they saw many different sites that brought different oohs and awes from the different 1st years. When they were called into the great hall for there sorting, they all walked in behind the older lady that had a stern but kind face.

The sorting hat was sat on the stool and started singing his sorting song. When it was done, the whole school went wild.

"Welcome to the sorting of the new students for the new year. Now if you would kindly come up to the stool when I call your name, you will be sorted into your house."

"Abbot, Hannah. Hufflepuff"

"Bones, Susan. Hufflepuff"

"Crabbe, Vincent. Slytherinn"

"Finnegan, Seamus. Gryffindor"

"Finch-Flechley, Justin. Hufflepuff"

"Goyle, Gregory. Slytherinn"

"Granger, Hermoine. Griffyndor"

"Longbottom, Neville. Griffyndor"

"Malfoy, Draco. Slytherinn"

"Parkinson, Pansy. Slytherinn"

"Patil, Padma. Ravenclaw"

"Patil, Pavarti. Griffyndor"

"Weasley, Harry. Griffyndor"

"Weasley, Ronald. Griffyndor"

After the last of them were sorted, the great hall went up in eruption of applause, and professor Dumbledore raised his hand to quiet the hall. "Yes yes, thank you and welcome to Hogwart's new students. I have a few beginning of terms announcements before we eat. First off, the corridor on the third floor is off limits at the cost of your life possibly. Second, the forbidden forest is forbidden of course. Third, Mr. Finch has a list of products that are forbidden in the halls including magic between classes. Fourth, Hogsmeade weekends are for only those third year and above that have permission slips signed by there parents or guardians. With that said, dig in." There plates in front of them filled with many foods and drinks in front of them. They dug in and ate til there hearts content. Once they all were done eating, Dumbledore told all the prefects to take the students to there dorms and have a good nights sleep.

The Griffyndors followed Percy and the female prefect up through the hallways and stairs to the fat ladys portrait and to the entrance. When they went through the portrait, they were told that the boys were up the stairs to the right, and the girls to the left. There stuff was already in there rooms and that they were to go to bed and get rested tonight. Ron and Harry said good night to Hermoine and there brothers on there way up to there dorm where they slept good that night.

A/N: Ok that was my third chapter on this, I'm sorry if I got something wrong. I hope I didn't. I always welcome reviews, so please read and review. Thank you. I also know that a few people were ooc, but this is my story, so there. —Donald.


	4. First Day of Classes

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Four: First Day of Classes

A/N: Ok everyone, this is going to be my longest story ever. I have an outline of what each chapter is going to be titled, and so you get the gist of how long this story is going to be, it's going to cover all seven years. So if that doesn't help you, it's 300 chapters long. Year one will be chapter one through chapter twenty six. Second year will be chapter twenty seven through chapter sixty four. Year three will be chapter sixty five through chapter one hundred and eight. Year four will be chapter one hundred nine through chapter one forty-six. Year five will be one forty-seven through chapter one ninety-one. Year six will be chapter one ninety-two through chapter two sixty-six. Finally year seven will be chapter two sixty-seven through three hundred. I hope that this explains what the years are going to be like, and to say that each year will start with the summer holiday, and end with the ending feast. Please read and review. -Donald

The second morning found them at breakfast eating when Professor McGonagall walked up and handed them there class schedule. Harry Ron and Hermoine looked it over and found that they had Double Potions first off with the Slytherinns. Then they have Transfiguration, lunch, and charms that day. "Sounds like it's going to be a long day. Well at least we only have the Slytherinns for one class today." Ron smiled as he said this.

"Yah it shouldn't be that bad today. Well shall we head down to the dungeons to get a good seat?" Harry asked his two friends, and they agreed. On there way down to the dungeons, they came across Neville and he joined them on towards the classroom.

When they got there, they found that the Slytherinns were all ready there, and they weren't able to get very good seats. They ended up sitting in the back waiting for Professor Snape.

Snape came in with a snarl saying, "ok everyone, bring out your books, this class won't be waving your wands around, chanting silly spells. You will learn how to heal the sick, muddle the mind, and win the riches. Now let's see if everyone's here. Malfoy, Draco."

"Here"

"Potter, Harry." Snape said with a snarl and looked directly at Harry as if he was dung on the bottom of his shoes. "Well Mr. Potter, you seem to be a celebrity, let's see what you know. " Snape asked Harry questions that he had no knowledge of, and Hermoine kept raising her hand to answer the question. Snape got madder and madder when Harry kept being unable to answer even the simplest of questions. "It seems Mr. Potter that you don't know jack about Potions. You are one of the most inept people that I have ever met." Just then the bell rang ending the period, and Snape yelled out. "I want 3 feet of parchment on what you can figure out about potions by our next class, dismissed."

"That man is a greasy git, I can't stand his class. I know that I will have to put up with him for at least the next 5 years, so I will show him, I'm going to put my all into his class, and become one of the best students that he has ever had." Harry stated this to his friends as they made there way to there next class.

"At least we have a class with our House Matron as the Professor next. I hear that she is strict, but at least fair." Hermoine said as they entered the classroom with the rest of the class.

They had entered 5 minutes late to the class and found that the teacher wasn't there yet. "Whew it looks like we made it before the teacher." Ron said this as the cat that was on the front desk at the front of the class, turned into there professor.

"Well Mrs Weasley's, why are you late?"

"We got lost Professor, sorry. The staircases kept moving on us." The boys looked at her with innocent looks on there faces.

"Well maybe you two need a map or a watch to let you know when you will be late to make sure you won't come up with useless excuses next time. I will only give you a warning this time, but next time it will be both points loss and detention, do you understand me?"

"Yes professor, we won't be late again." The two boys said with the utmost sincerity.

"Good to hear, now sit down so that we can start classes." She smiled at the thought of those two and what they were going to be like when they get farther along in there studies. She was going to have to watch those two, but no more than she would have to there older twin brothers. She was glad that Harry was taken into the Weasley household so willingly, and shown so much love of a family. He seems so much more adapted to the wizarding life than if he had been raised by those muggle relatives of his. Maybe the wizardring world will have a chance now that he knows about it so much more.

The rest of the class went quite well, and they went down to lunch with a spring in there steps. At lunch they met up with Hermoine who had left the transfiguration classroom rather quickly after class to go to the library. "Did you find anything interesting in the library today Mione?" Harry asked her with a smile. He wanted to go to the library also, but didn't get a chance to before Ron dragged him down to the great hall.

"Not much yet Harry, just getting a little light reading for tonight. How are things going for you two?"

"Not bad, I like the classes so far."

After lunch they made there way up to Professor Flitwick's Charms classroom where they learned the levitating charm, "Wingardium Leviosa."

"Remember Ron, Wingardium Levio-sa." With a swish and a flick. "Try it again." Hermoine was rather nice in what she was doing in helping her friends with there spells. She had already gotten it right on the first time. The class ended with Neville blowing up his feather and everyone got a good laugh. The rest of the day went by quite well, and they went to bed that night with a smile on there faces.

A/N: Ok I know that some of the people are OOC, and that the Trio didn't become friends til after the Halloween incident, but this is my story, and this is the way I see it happening in this universe. Thank you for reading and reviewing. —Donald


	5. Flying Lessons

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Five: Flying Lessons

A/N: I have a few comments to make. It isn't going to be just a rewriting of the books but with the Weasley's adopting Harry, I know that it seems like it in the first few chapters, but if you look, you will find some subtle differences. I will be trying to put up at least five chapters a day, so that it won't take too long to go through all 300 chapters. I know that it seems like a long story, but I think you will like it. Please as always, read and review. —Donald

The next morning at breakfast, Neville got an owl post that dropped a package into his eggs. Neville looked at the package and opened it up. "It's a rememberall that is a cool gift Neville, who sent it to you?" Ron asked this of his friend with a bit of enthusiasm.

"My Granmum sent it, said that it will help me remember if I forget something. The problem is that I can't remember what I forgot." Neville looked a bit taken a back, but stuck it into his robe pocket as he finished his breakfast. "What's first today?"

"We have flying lessons with Madame Hooch this morning. I can't wait. I love flying." Harry had a glint to his eyes when he said this.

After there breakfast, the griffindor first years joined the Slytherin down near the front doors to the castle. They stood each to one side of a broom with some having a bit of nervousness at the thought of flying. When the boys, Ron, Harry, Draco, Seamus and Dean stood next to it, they were all smiling because they were all looking forward to this, and were going to try out for their house teams when they had the chance right up.

Madame Hooch was an interesting lady to say the least. She walked up to the class and told them. "Welcome to the flying class students. This is your first test of skill in your wizardring life. You will be tested, and must pass with at least a bit of knowledge of flying a broom. Now place your wand hand out over your broom, and when I blow my whistle, yell up. Now on the count of three 1...2...3." On three she blew her whistle and there was a chorus of ups from all the students, only one person was able to get it up on the first try, but they all eventually got the brooms in their hands within five minutes. "Now students, mount your brooms and just stand there. When I blow my whistle again, you are to gently push up with your feet, and go up five feet hover a few seconds and then come down. Ok on three 1...2...3." When madame hooch blew her whistle this time, everyone did it, except Neville who lost control of his broom, and went flying off. "Neville Longbottom, get down here this minute."

Neville for his part was trying to do as commanded, but the broom wasn't cooperating. The broom took them on a wild goose ride, and eventually was deposited on top one of the towers, and the broom took off. Neville hung there for a few minutes, as his rememberall fell unseen by him to the ground at Malfoy's feet. Malfoy picked it up with a wry smile as they watched Neville fall from the top of the tower, landing on different gargoyles, and eventually landing on the ground with a sickening thud and crack. Madame Hooch ran over and got a stretcher telling her students. "While I'm gone, I don't want any of you to take off on your brooms, or if I hear of it, you will be expelled." She looked serious when she said this, so no one wanted to tempt her. Well almost no one, there was a mischievous glint to Malfoy's eyes when he heard this, and he gave a wink to his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

After she left taking Neville to the hospital wing, Malfoy told everyone what he found. "Look here, I think that little Longbottom lost his rememberall. What shall we do with it?"

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry spoke up at once.

"Why, what will you do if I don't Potter?"

"I will take it from you."

"I would like to see you try." At this said, Malfoy took off on his broom, soon followed by Harry trying to get the ball back.

"Give it back Malfoy, before I take it from you. I will knock you off your broom if I have to."

"You want it that bad Potter? Well go get it then." Malfoy threw the ball as far as he could, and watched as Potter took off after it. Malfoy landed quickly so as too not get in trouble and watched as Potter made an extraordinary catch of the ball, inches from the on looking eyes of Professor McGonagall's office. Malfoy thought that Potter was in for it now, and was smirking with his cronies about how Potter was going to get expelled for certain now.

Harry landed with the ball to the applause of all the Gryffindor and the sneering of the Slytherin. When he was finally able to get away from the crowd, he found his head of house glaring at him. "With me Mr. Potter." She led him off to what he thought was his expulsion from the school.

A/N: Ok I know that I said that I won't be going by the book with this story, but there are certain parts of the books, that will have to be gone at least as far as I can by the book to help the story line. -Donald


	6. Youngest Seeker Ever

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Six: The Youngest Seeker Ever

"I'm sorry Professor, but Malfoy had taken advantage of Neville while he was down, and took his Rememberall and I had to try to get it back for him. Please tell me that I did right, if you do, I will not complain too much about breaking the rules and being expelled. I really love this school and don't want to leave, but if I have to I will." Harry was almost in tears now, because he really did love Hogwart's, and would do anything that he could to stay in school. He didn't want to disappoint his adopted parents by being kicked out for such a stupid mistake.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter, you not being expelled for your actions. Please follow me. I have someone for you to meet." Professor McGonagall led him down to where the DADA classroom was at, and he was wondering what she was doing taking him to Professor Quirrels Classroom. Harry hadn't met the professor yet, and was actually looking forward to his class later that day. As she knocked on the DADA teachers, classroom door, Harry was getting a bit nervous. "Please excuse me for interrupting your class Professor, I was just wondering if I could borrow Wood for a little bit."

"W-w-w-why yes Profe-e-e-e-ssor Mcgonagall. Wood, you are dismissed for the rest of class, you can get your homework assignment from one of your classmates later I'm sure." Wood left the classroom a bit confused when he saw his head of house and young Harry Weasley..

"How may I help you Professor?" Wood was a bit curious, but respectful of his teacher.

"Nothings wrong Oliver, in fact I would say that everything is right. I have found our house their new Seeker. Meet Mr. Harry Weasley, he has shown to be one of the most skilled broom flyers that I have ever saw. He has also shown that he has the reflexes needed for a top notch seeker, once he has some training. He caught a rememberall that was thrown by another student with no problem, being able to track it without knowing exactly where it went. Harry this is Oliver Wood, he is the Griffyndor Quidditch Team Captain at this time, and I was wondering if you would like to join our team as our new Seeker?"

"Are you serious Professor, I would love to. Do you think I really have the skills to do this? I mean I may be good on the broom, and a bit nimble on the broom, but I don't have the proper training in it." Harry was hoping that this wasn't some kind of big joke. He knew that his twin brothers Fred and George were the beaters for the house team, and they would be ecstatic about it. Heck his hole family would love to hear about this. He thanked his professor and Wood profusely and asked when can they get started on his training.

"Well Harry, I think that you can start coming to the practices, and maybe some off time private training sessions. Your first practice is at 6pm tonight on the quidditch pitch. Be there 30 minutes early, so that we can see about getting you set up with a broom and your quidditch robes." Oliver was just as excited to see what young Mr. Weasley was capable of doing, if the professor was so hi on him, he should be good.

Professor McGonagall led Harry down toward the trophy room to show him something. "I think I can take care of the broom problem Harry, so don't worry about it. You see your father was a great player also, and when he was killed, his broom was brought here to be stored for his son to use until he got his own broom. It's not the fastest broom, but it is still faster than the school brooms. Ah here we are." McGonagall led Harry into a small room that held different things in it that were marked James and Lily Potter. "These will all eventually become yours Harry, but not until it is thought that you would need them." She handed Harry a broom that looked like it was well taken care of, and he was happy to learn that it was of his fathers.

"Is it ok if I look around here for a while Professor. Is there anything else that I could have at this time?" Harry looked at her with anticipation.

"Well Harry, there are a couple of things that you can have during your first year, they are in that box over there in the corner. Each year you will be allowed in here to get the stuff that is designated for you to have at each year. I will leave you in peace while you look over the stuff you have coming to you. Beware Harry, you won't be able to get into any of the other boxes until the year that it is designated that you are able to open them." McGonagall smiled at the young man as he went through the box that was for his first year. She knew what was in there, and thought that the school years were going to get interesting with young Mr. Weasley getting his rightful heritage and supplies left him by his parents. She slipped out of the room, and let Harry to his thoughts and musings.

Harry was looking in awe at the box that was in front of him. He started going through it with abandon, looking to see what was left for him. Along with the broom, there was something called an Invisibility Cloak, a piece of parchment with instructions on how to use the Marauders Map, books galore on different things that will help him in his studies for his first year. He alos learned from a note from his mother that he would be given books each year for his use and the use of his friends that might want to also use them. There was also a stack of gold Galleons so that he would have the money he would need for the school year, besides what was in his vault, a book on the Marauders first years and their smaller pranks. Harry wasn't sure who the Marauders were, but he was going to read that book to find out. That was all in this box, but there was a small note in the box from his father that had a charm on it giving him a wink, telling him to read it in private. Harry thought that he would be no more in private than right now, opened the letter and started to read it.

My Son;

If your reading this, then your mother and I have been taken out by Voldemort before your first year. I hope that you were taken in by a nice family, and raised right in the Wizardring world. Well that's not why I was actually writing this letter to you.

You see all those boxes that are for your later years, well there is a way to get into them early, but only if it is absolutely necessary. Don't go looking into them unless you are in absolute need of them. There are books in there that will teach you how to become an Ani-Magi, but I wouldn't suggest doing this til at least your 4th year, and do it the right way, and become registered unlike the Marauders did. Among the seven boxes there is about 20,000 galleon in it, and in the 7th box, there is a special small box in it, that has our engagement and wedding rings in it, so that you can use them on a special someone that I hope you are able to find before then, like I did with your mother. In the 4th box, there is another small box that contains a promise ring in it if you find that special someone before then, it will be found in the box that is for that year. Please remember that you are my son, and your mother and I are always looking out for you, even if you don't see us. Your mother sends her love and all saying not to use the boxes unless in a dire emergency before their time. The keyword to open them before their time is "Marauders Forever." Memorize that and then destroy this slip of paper so no one will find it. Take care my son, and may you live up to the name of the Marauders.

Your loving parents.

James and Lily Potter

Harry had a tear in his eye when he noticed a small box in the bottom of the box, he opened it up and let out a cry of surprise. He found the promise ring that his father was talking about, and it confused him. "Does this mean that I have found my soul mate already? I wonder who it is?" Harry pocketed the ring and everything else before leaving the room and heading to his next class. He found that it was time for lunch, so he headed down to the Great Hall for lunch, and had a smile on his face. He had stuck the cloak and everything else into his book bag until he could get back to his dorm to put it away. He sat down between Ron and Hermoine, and gave them both a smile. When he smiled at Hermoine, he had this strange feeling come over him like they were going to be good friends for the rest of their life.

A/N: Ok I know that some of these things he doesn't usually get til later in the books, but it goes with the story. I hope that you like the idea I had with his getting the stuff over the next seven years, but has a way to get them in an emergency. Yes there will be emergencies that come up, and you will find them coming up in upcoming chapters. Thank you for reading and reviewing. -Donald


	7. Halloween Trolls

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter seven: Halloween Trolls

A/N: Hey all I thought I would answer and acknowledge all my reviews and reviewers before I go on with this chapter. Please as always read and review, and every couple of chapters I will acknowledge my reviewers and there reviews good or bad. Thank you –Donald

For my very first reviewer of this of this story, I would like to acknowledge Nightwing509 and say thank you for all your reviews of this story, I always enjoy reading positive reviews and that people like my stories. I also appreciate on how you have put how you liked different things that I have done with the story so far, from how I had Molly raise Harry, to how I had Harry stand up for Hermoine. You my friend will find out if you stick with this story til the end, that this last event that you made mention of, is quite significant in my story line. This is a Harry Hermoine Romance fiction along with being a epic story after all.

To Athenakitty, first things first, as your review for my first chapter brings up. You don't have to worry, the Dursley's will be making absolutely no appearances in this story. For your other review, thank you for the correction on the spelling of Slytherin, and yes Dumbledore will let Harry know a whole lot sooner than in the books about why Voldemort is after him.

To GigiFanFic, I know that it seems that I am neglecting my other stories, but I can assure you that I will be working on them also. I also know that I seem to be putting up stories more than I am finishing them, but I can guarantee you and my other faithful readers that I will be updating all my stories soon, I can't guarantee when, but soon.

CountingSheep, thank you for your review and I am updating as much and as fast as I can, like I said in the beginning of a previous chapter,. I have all the names of the chapters outlined, and I am working off my list for each one as I get done with them.

Angelkitty27, thank you also for your kind review, as you can see that I am trying to update soon.

Blackpadfoot, thank you Andy for your comments, I do update as soon as I can.

Padfoot, thank you my AOL friend, I hope you like the rest of the story as much as you like the chapter.

Beth5572, I hope that this is going as well as you think it has from the beginning Terri, I always love hearing from my reviewers.

TheMagicBringer, I know what you mean about Dumbledore not telling Molly about the prophecy, but that is just the way that this story is going to go, it makes complete sense in the long run, believe me.

ShadowoftheBlackAbyss, yes Harry will be taking his schooling a lot more seriously than he is in the books, but remember he is still the son of a Marauder, I can't just have him being a bookworm you know.

Nightgodess, as you can see I have been trying to update at least one chapter a day, but sometimes there are extenuating circumstances where I can't update so much. Keep up with your review, I love getting them.

Layce74 thank you for your comments, yes it does seem to be turning out great.

Gryffindor-Mom, actually yes I did sort Harry people may know that he is Harry Potter, but in this story, his legal name is Harry Weasley, and that was the name he was sorted by. Thank you for pointing that out tho.

Tiggersangel2001, I am trying to post them fast and close together. In fact with this chapter, I am going to be trying to post at least 10 chapters today. I hope you like them. PS: I love your Author Screen Name, I am a fan of Winnie the Pooh.

,00., I hope that this stories writing will get better, I know that sometimes it may seem that I need a BETA, but my writing isn't anywhere as bad as some of the errors I find in peoples stories. I hope that this doesn't stop you from reading this story farther.

Anonymous, thank you also for your corrections in my spelling of the houses, I really appreciate that.

Hpstoryguy, thank you for being glad that it is so long, I don't see many epic length stories on this site, and I actually like reading them. I find that this story is going to be around 300 to 350 thousand words. What I consider epic length is 100 or more chapters for you that would like to know.

Shivani, no this isn't just a copy of the book, even tho it may look like it. There are some parts that can't be messed with and would have to look like they were taken from the book, even tho I put my own spin on things. You will also find that I might put things that happen in the wrong order, but they are put in the order that I think that they happened. I am sorry if this offends anyone, but it is my story and I'm sticking to it. –Smiles–

HermoineGirl, ok I can take constructive criticism, but saying that I suck because I like Harry/Ginny being together is a little harsh. So you won't be calling me even more bad things, I can guarantee that this will not be a Harry/Ginny story.

Well that covers all my reviews so far for this story, and I will be doing this again probably in about 10 or 20 chapters. I have a special treat for all my readers, I am going to give you the major pairings that are going to happen in this story. They will be, Harry/Hermoine, Ron/Luna, Ginny/Neville and I think I am going to let Draco's love life be a surprise to you for later in the story. Thank you all again for your reviews. —Donald

* * *

It was Halloween and everyone was happy and excited about the upcoming feast that was going to happen that night. The trio was spending part of the day getting some last minute homework done so that they could have the whole weekend for themselves to have fun and enjoy it. That night as the feast was going into full swing in the great hall, Draco Malfoy was being a git as usual in his teasing of Hermoine, and she was just not being able to take it much, so she left the hall in tears. 

As she ran off, she headed to the Girls bathroom in tears to cry about how much she hated Malfoy, and that her only two friends were boys. She was in there when the commotion started in the Great Hall, and didn't know what was going on. All she knew was that after a while, she wasn't alone anymore, for there was a big Troll in the bathroom with her, and she wasn't able to do anything about it. She was cowering in the corner under one of the sinks hoping that it didn't notice her, when something happened that she couldn't believe. Ron and Harry came in and helped her.

A few minutes earlier in the Great Hall-

Professor Quirrel came rushing into the great hall in a huff saying that there was a Troll loose in the School. Then he fainted dead away.

Of course there were a lot of screaming and shouting from the students, and the Headmaster raised his voice to get everyone's attention. "Now everyone follow your prefects to your dorms in an orderly fashion and Professors come with me to take care of this problem." As the students all followed there perspective Prefects to there dorms, the Professors followed Dumbledore in there quest to find the Troll, all the Professors except Professor Quirrell who was still out cold, and Professor Snape, who had slipped out through the side door the Great Hall on his own mission to get the Troll.

As Ron and Harry left the hall and were following Percy, they remembered that Hermoine was out there still somewhere on her own, because she didn't know about the Troll. "We have to find Hermoine, let's go." Harry dragged Ron off practically to go find there friend. When they rounded a corner, they found a shadow and a rumbling coming from around the next corner, indicating that they had found the Troll. They decided to hide and wait to see where the Troll went. When they saw him go into the girls bathroom, they decided to lock him in and get a Professor. When they locked him in, they heard a muffled scream that sounded like a girls scream and unlocked and rushed in to see if they could help. They had found Hermoine in a corner under one of the sinks, trying to defend herself against the troll, but being quite ineffective.

—Present-

When Hermoine saw her two friends in the bathroom, she let out a scream, and the troll turned around to see what she had saw. When he had seen Ron and Harry, he started after them with a grunt. Harry raised his wand, and was immediately picked up by his ankle and the troll was about to brain him with his club when Ron cast aWingardium Leviosa spell on the trolls club to levitate it above the trolls head. The troll just looked at the club running above his head with a stupid look on his face, and then the spell disappeared and the club knocked him senseless on the head, and he dropped with Harry. Luckily Harry had the reflexes to get out from underneath the Troll. When the Troll started to wake up, Harry stuck his wand up his nose knocking the Troll out again. When he pulled the wand out of the Trolls nose, Ron said "ewe Troll buggars."

Hermoine ran and gave them a big hug in thanking them for rescuing her. As she was hugging Harry, Professors Snape, Quirrel, McGonagall and Dumbledore came in wondering what had happened and how the Troll was not there snacking on the students bones for a snack.

Hermoine was the first to react and said. "I'm sorry professors, I thought that I could take care of it by myself, and Ron and Harry came in to rescue me."

The four Professors looked at her with disbelief, but couldn't deny that it is possible that is what happened. So Snape was about to punish the students, when McGonnagal said that they were her students, and that she would take care of the punishment.

Snape gave his usual snort and stormed out of the bathroom with Quirrell on his tail. McGonagall turned to her three favorite students and said. "There won't be any punishment for this, in fact I award the two Mr. Weasley 20 points each for taking down a fully grown Troll, and in further more, I award you Ms. Granger 10 points for your loyalty. Now you fours go off to your tower and don't mention anything about what happened here tonight, do I make myself clear on this?"

The three students just nodded there head and said there good nights to the two professors as they ran out and too the Gryffindor common room and off to bed. They were just glad that they weren't killed tonight, and were awfully tired. They all had some interesting dreams that night about what happened, and not all of them were nightmares.


	8. Learning Quidditch

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Eight: Learning Quidditch

Harry and Wood met down on the quidditch pitch the next Saturday to learn the basics of quidditch. Harry had been to one practice already, but was still having some problems with the concept of the game. He was enjoying the experience of flying, and found that the game was exhilarating. He had always found that flying was interesting and fun, and he found that he was a natural.

"Ok, now Harry the game of quidditch is played on the field that you are on now. There are 7 players, the Keeper, which is me, three chasers which you have met, they are Katey Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, Two Beaters, who are your brothers, Fred and George, and the Seeker, which is you. The beaters protect everyone else, while trying to keep the other team from scoring. The chasers are the ones who take and do all the scoring except when the Seeker catches the Snitch, which not only ends the game, but also scores the team that seeker catches it 150 points. The keeper keeps the other team from scoring, by protecting the three hoops from the other chasers from scoring. Now the balls are Two Bludgers, one Quaffle, and the Golden Snitch. The only other pieces of equipment that there are besides brooms, are the Beater Bats which they use to bash the Bludger away. The game goes on til one of the Seekers catches the Snitch, and ends the game. Now, this usually wins the game for the team that catches it, but not always. Sometimes the team that catches it is to far behind in points, where the 150 points still doesn't catch them up, or it ties them with the other team, in which case it either ends in the team losing, or the game ending in a tie. Now I don't want to lose when we play, so we will try our hardest to keep the other team from scoring, so that you don't have to worry about us losing even tho you catch the Snitch. Do you understand the game now Harry?" Oliver was great at explaining the intricacies of the game, and Harry was fascinated from what he had been saying.

Harry nodded and asked. "So when can I get some more practice with trying to catch the Snitch?" Harry had a smile on his face when he asked this, and Oliver found that it was contagious.

"Well we still have the field for about a half an hour, so you can go up and try to see how many times you can catch it in that amount of time. Just keep an eye out for it, and be sure to catch it at least once in that time, because we can't just leave it out there when our time is up." He had said this last part with a gleam in his eyes.

So Harry went up into the air on his broom and started looking for the Snitch as soon as Wood let it go. He sure was a natural at this Wood thought as he saw Harry catch it within the first minute, then again 3 more times in the Half Hour time. He had done some spectacular dives and catches that were heart stopping when he pulled them off. We are definitely going to win the cup this year Professor. Wood turned to see his head of house watching from the sidelines and called Harry down when he had last caught the Snitch telling him to go hit the showers before heading off to spend the rest of the day with his friends.

"So what do you think Professor? He seems to be quite natural on the broom, and did you see how he flew?"

"Yes he does doesn't he. Yes he looked just like his father did on the broom, and I'm glad that he is on our team. I agree with your assessment about us going to win the cup this year. I have a feeling that we are going to see great things come from Mr. Weasley there. He is going to prove us right in appointing him as the new Seeker." McGonagall had one of her smiles going, and it made Wood happy that she saw what Harry could do. He could just imagine what the year would have been like if Harry had to wait for his second year before he could try out.

Wood had a smile on his face as he went in to take a shower before he went off to meet his friends in Hogsmeade. Wood was happy that his team would finally be able to get the cup in his final year with the help of the boy-who-lived, Harry Weasley, one time known as Harry Potter. Wood finished up quickly and joined the rest of the team in Hogsmeade to let them know about how well the session had gone. They were all happy and enjoying themselves at the three broomsticks. "To bad Harry can't join us for another 2 years you know. These cool down sessions won't be anything without the whole team. Do you think you can talk to Dumbledore to see if we can get permission to have Harry join us in these sessions Wood? I mean these are meant to be sessions to unify the team, and he was the one who suggested them last year."

"I will talk to him, but I don't think it will do any good. This is the first time that any team had a student on them that was under 3rd year since he started that policy. But I promise I will talk to him as soon as we get back." Wood wanted to bring there Seeker along on these excursions, because not only were they bonding times for the team, but they also served as private strategy sessions that were in a relaxed atmosphere where no one would really bother them. He was contemplating what he would say to the headmaster when the door opened to the three broomsticks and the said person walked in with no other than Harry.

Professor Dumbledore walked up to the group followed by Harry and asked if they could sit down. When Wood nodded, he let Harry sit down next to his brother Fred, and he sat at the end of the table. "I know what you were thinking Oliver, and I am only going to agree to let Harry come on these trips on three conditions. 1. You take responsibility in his safety. 2. Don't take advantage of this, and try taking him down here for other times, and 3. No one in the school is to know about this, or I would be getting asked by everyone and accused of favoritism in my ideas. Do you agree with all these conditions? Harry can get out of the castle with you easily on these days with the use of a certain something that he has in his possession that belonged to his father." Dumbledore had the ever present twinkle in his blue eyes, and was smiling under that long beard of his.

"No problem Professor, and thank you for this. I don't know how you seem to know everything that happens with your students, or know when they need something, but we all thank you for your gift. Is there anything else, or would you care to join us for a butter beer before you head back to the castle?"

"No there isn't anything else Mr. Wood, and I will have to take a rain check on the Butter Beer, but I thank you for the offer." With that said, the headmaster swept out of the room, leaving the team to stratagize about what they were going to do in there first match against HufflePuff. They also spent the time telling Harry all about Hogsmeade, and what they do around the village when they were done before heading back to the castle on these trips. They figured that they wouldn't get into trouble if they took Harry with them to Honeydukes sweets, and he can explain where it came from by saying that the team bought it for him since he wasn't able to go with them for these excursions. Fred and George also got some for Ron since he was the jealous type, also because they weren't always jokester.

Three hours later they made there way back to the castle happier and a bit more laden down with sweets and Butter Beer. Harry went up to his dorm to deposit his bag of stuff into his secret hiding place before heading down to the common room to join his two friends for the rest of the day.


	9. Christmas Holidays

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Nine: Christmas Holidays

November came and went quietly for the students of Hogwart's and there was a list put up of who would be staying behind for the Christmas Break. Since Hermoine told Ron and Harry that she was going to have to stay here this year, because her parents were going to a dental conference for most of the holiday, they had invited her to the burrow for the holidays instead. She accepted immediately, and used Hedwig to owl her parents about her plans of not staying at school for the holiday's because she was invited to her friends house for the holidays/

The next day found the friends heading to Hogsmeade to take the train to London and then to the burrow, for the Christmas Holiday. When they got on the train, they were singing Christmas Carols with some of the other 1st years that were going home up and down the corridors of the train. They were a tired bunch when they reached Kings Cross Station platform 9 3/4, and to the waiting older Weasley's to take them to the burrow.

All three of them were met with bear hugs from Mrs. Weasley when they got off the train. They all went through the barrier and off to the waiting ministry cars that were going to transport them home. Hermoine was wondering what a Wizardring Christmas was like, of course she had read about some of the traditions, but she was sure that it was going to be a lot better in real time.

When they reached the Burrow, the boys took all the trunks up to the respective rooms, which meant that Hermoine's was left in the only single females room, Ginny. Hermoine didn't know much about Ginny, except that she was a year younger than Harry and Ron., and she had the natural Red Hair of all the Weasley's. She was a bit nervous of staying in the same room of the other girl, for she was an only child, and didn't really know what it would be like to have a sister, or a friend that was that close. When she went up to the room that night after dinner, she found that Ginny had a nicely decorated neat room. "Hi, I'm Hermoine. You must be Ginny. I'm Ron and Harry's friend from school." Hermoine tried to smile, to hide her nervousness from the younger girl.

"Hi Hermoine, I have heard many different things about you from my brothers. It is a pleasure to meet you. Come on in, that is your bed over there." Ginny had a ready smile, and seemed like a nice person to be around. Hermoine quickly warmed up to the younger girl and they became quick friends. They spent most of the night talking about different things and boys. Ginny found that Hermoine had found a guy that she thought was cute, but didn't think that it would be appropriate to think these things at her age. She thought that if they became friends first, that it might turn into something more when they get older. She didn't let her know that the boy was one of her brothers, but she thought that the girl might have figured it out.

"So are you two friends at this time? Is it one of my brothers that you are thinking about? Maybe I can find out if he thinks the same about you. You don't seem like the girl to go after the prankster type, so I will leave out the twins, and Ron can be just as childish as those two. You also seem to be the type that know when someone is to old for them, so I will leave Percy out of this. So that only leaves Harry, and I know from the way that he looks at you sometimes that it might be a mutual feelings. So is it Harry?" Ginny watched as Hermoine blushed while trying to deny what she had said. "It is Harry, oh my Hermoine this is big news. I'm so happy for you. Do you know about his history, and why my family took him in and adopted him?"

"I know that his parents were killed by he-who-must-not-be-named when he was only one year old, and that the killing curse was put upon him, but rebounded vanishing the same above named Dark Lord giving Harry the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. But beyond that, it isn't in the history books about your family and why they took him in." Hermoine was in her knowledge seeking mood now, and wanted to learn everything that the younger girl knew.

"Well you have everything right about that night, and the reason that my mother took him in isn't in the books, because it was suppressed, rightfully so, by the ministry on need to know basis. My mom was 9 months pregnant with me the night it happened, in a matter of fact, she went into labor and delivered me the very next day. But that is besides the point, the point is that she and Harry's mom were best friends, and she was off to visit the Potters that night to see Harry's Halloween Costume for that year. She had flooed to Godric Hollow where they were in hiding at the time, and had stopped at a small boutique to pick up some teddy bears for the kids and Harry. Well by the time that she had reached the Potters house, it was already to late. The Dark Mark was already over the house, and the Potters and The Dark Lord were already dead. She had found Harry's dad in the front room dead with his wand out, and found Vold-d-d-d-demort and Lily dead upstairs with a crying Harry still in his crib. Well she was trying to comfort Harry when Dumbledore apparated in downstairs, and she went down to tell him what had happened. Well to make a long story short, it seems that my mom was Harry's godmother, and she told the Headmaster that in no uncertain terms, she was going to take Harry to raise as one of her own." Ginny had a tear running down her cheek when she got done with that story, and Hermoine gave her a hug while they sat there contemplating on what was said.

"Well that explains why Harry is so well adjusted to the Wizarding life when he came to Hogwart's instead of what could have happened. Thank you for telling me Ginny and I think that we should get to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, I want to go do some Christmas Shopping for the holidays." As Hermoine fell asleep, Ginny heard her quietly say, "your right, it is Harry." Ginny had a smile on her face as she fell asleep that night, glad that her brother found someone to at least be a good friend with, and possibly to be a sister-in-law in 6 or 7 years. Both the girls had dreams that night about the same Raven Haired, Emerald Green Eyed Boy, but for different reasons. Ginny's were loving dreams of what her brother and Hermoine's wedding was going to be like, and that she was going to be a brides maid hopefully, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Hermoine on the other hand was dreaming more naughty dreams, well as naughty as any 11 year old could dream of about her best friend that she has found out that she has feelings for. Her night was filled with some of the most interesting dreams that made her laugh on the inside and smile all night long.

The next few days before Christmas Eve and day, were spent with decorating the burrow, and going shopping to pick up last minute gifts for everyone, and food for the feast.

One of the funniest things about decorating the burrow happened one day when Ginny's friend Luna Lovegood was over, and she was caught with Ron underneath the Mistletoe. Of course neither of them were able to move without kissing, because it was one of the twins enchanted mistletoes. Everyone was there waiting with baited breath wondering what was going to happen, when Ron looked at Luna and gave a lopsided grin and while blushing kissed her. Luna on the one hand has had a crush on Ron for some time now, and basically found out that the feeling was mutual. When the spell was broken, they were inseparable, not in the holding hands way, but in that they were seen playing Wizard Chess or talking while walking in the snow outside. They didn't share another kiss before... (that my friend is for the next chapter)

Christmas was a jolly one in which Ron and Harry were woken up in the morning by Luna who had stayed the night with the girls, Hermoine and Ginny coming to there room to wake them up by jumping up and down on there beds.

"Oh common sleepy heads, it's Christmas, time for presents." The boys grumbled as they got up in the PJ's and grabbed robes before joining the girls and the rest of the family downstairs to open presents and have Christmas breakfast.

There wasn't many surprises in what everyone got for Christmas until Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Luna got there presents from each other. Well from the ones that they liked.

Harry got a book on the greatest seekers in quidditch history, and a new watch from Hermoine.

Hermoine got a box of sugar quills, a book on advanced charms, and a locket with her and Harry on one side and a picture of the trio on the other side from Harry.

Ron got a book on the history of his favorite quidditch team the Chudley Cannons, a subscription to the Quibbler, and a wand holster from Luna.

Luna got a box of sweets from the sweet shop in Diagon Alley, a collection of butter beer caps, and a music box from Ron.

They each gave each other a hug and the girls gave the boys a kiss on the cheek thanking them for the gifts. The rest of the day and the rest of the Christmas Holidays went quietly and well.

A/N: I know that things are going quite well for everyone's favorite boy, but I thought that part of each section or book will be spent in niceties before the big things happen. Don't worry, things will be heating up pretty soon, remember that the part about the first year is only 26 chapters, and I'm coming up on half way there. Yes they are acting a bit AU but this is my story so there. Thank you for reading and reviewing all, I love the reviews. —Donald


	10. New Years

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Ten: New Years

The rest of the year went well for the four friends. Harry and Hermoine got closer for Ron was spending more time with Luna. They had a group outing a couple of days after Christmas where they went down to Ottery St Catchpole to go see a movie in the cinemaplex. They sat there watching the movie, and enjoying themselves. When they got back that evening, the four of them were closer friends, and there were some close relationships that were beginning to form, even tho they didn't know it at the time. They spent the rest of the day de gnoming the garden for Mrs. Weasley and then came in for dinner. Luna was spending a few days with, for all her father knew, Ginny, but was spending most of her time with Ron. Ginny wasn't feeling left out at this, because there was one other person that showed up a couple of days after Christmas to spend time with his friends also, one Neville Longbottom. Both Ginny and Neville became close friends more do to the fact that the others were spending more time together, and while not ignoring them, they weren't spending a lot of time with them.

It was a couple of days before the New Year, and they had planned on spending New Years eve in London counting in the new year. The morning of New Years Eve found them all getting ready to go. They had decided that they would spend the day in Diagon Alley, and that night they would go watch the counting in of the New Year on the River Thames. They flooed over to the Leaky Cauldron for breakfast. As they all sat down for a hearty breakfast that Tom fixed for them, they were talking about what they were going to be doing this day.

"Well I wouldn't mind going into London to do some sightseeing and maybe show you all around the areas that I know of. I know that you probably haven't been into much of Muggle London with checking it out, and since my parents are Muggles, I can show you around to the different places I like going to. But first thing, I think that we might need to get you all some more appropriate clothing, I mean it's not that bad, but ... " with this Hermoine got all quiet because she didn't want to embarrass her friends for there ideas of Muggle Clothing. "Well I guess the best way to put it, is that your style of clothing might seem odd to the muggles in London." There she said it, and hoped that she didn't offend them.

Mr and Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the clan had a good laugh at that and told her, "we know that we aren't the most fashionable of people, and we had planned on doing a bit of shopping for more right clothing today also. You don't need to worry Hermoine, we know that Witches and Wizards aren't usually the ones to ask about fashion sense. Thank you for being discrete about how you said it."

Hermoine was blushing by this time, and they all had a good laugh before they got done with there breakfast and went into London to do some shopping before they went back to Diagon Alley to spend the day celebrating. They had fun doing there shopping and each picked a nice outfit for the nights activities. When they went back to the Leaky Cauldron, they went up to the rooms that they had gotten for the night to put there stuff in them before heading out for the day. They had fun going to the different shops around Diagon Alley going into the different shops and watching the different street performers performing different types of magic and shows all around them. Harry, Ron and Neville all slipped away from the girls for about a half hour to go do some shopping for themselves.

"Guys I think we should treat the girls to something special for the New Year. Don't worry about money, I will either lend it to you, or make it a gift. I haven't told anyone this, but not only do I have my own vault that is full of money that my parents had left for my schooling supplies and what not, I also had found out about a room at the school that has a box for each of my years that my parents had left for me. It not only has the different things that they thought I would need, like books and the map and cloak, but it also has around 3,000 galleons in each box for my school years to have fun. So don't worry about it." Harry had a smile a mile wide when he told his friends this, and saw there shocked faces.

They ended up in a small jewelry store looking at necklaces, and pendants for the girls. "How may I help you boys this day? Is there something that can be helped with? Let me guess you three have some young ladies that you want to find something for the new year." She was a friendly lady, and helped them each pick out a nice necklace for there lady friends.

When they left the shop, they quickly put the boxes into there cloak pockets, and went to look for the rest of there group. They found them at the ice cream parlour just getting ready to order there ice creams. They slipped in beside them and ordered there own. When the girls looked at them with a where have you been look, the boys just gave them a grin and told them that they will find out later.

After the ice cream they went back to the Leaky Cauldron where they were to get ready for the night. As they entered the bar, the three boys quickly ran upstairs before the girls could get up there, and slipped the boxes onto each of the girls beds before slipping out and to there room.

As the girls went upstairs to get ready, the boys heard a squeal and three set of running feet coming to there room. There door burst open and the girls threw themselves on there respective male counterparts and thanked them in there own way. Each of the boys got a kiss from the girls, and there were 6 blushing faces, but happy faces. The boys helped the girls put on there necklaces and then they all walked downstairs with happy faces to show the rest of the Weasley's what the boys had gotten them. There were hugs all around and a few glances going Neville's way from the other boys, telling him not to hurt there sister.

They all had a wonderful dinner before heading off to London to celebrate the new year. They spent the night on the Thames watching the fireworks and listening to the free concert that was being offered for entertainment. The new year was brought in with everyone having a kiss to welcome in the new years. No one noticed or cared that the youngest of there group had also got together in kissing.

A/N: I know that this seems that they are to young for the way there acting, but there just friends for now, this is just setting up the different pairings for the rest of the story. Keep on reading and reviewing, thank you. —Donald


	11. Norbert

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Eleven: Norbert

A/N: This note is in response toTeiichi for the last chapter. In response to your review I will tell you that I am not going to be putting Harry's childhood into this story, because it would make the story just to long, but for you and anyone else that is interested, I will be putting a side story when I get done with this one about his childhood. Also he does know about what happened to his parents, and it will also be about how he was able to handle his celebrity status much more easily. Thank you for bringing this up and reviewing my story. I hope that this answers your question. —Donald

When they returned to school for the new term, they were all happy and got into there classes again.

It was around May when they had there final Quidditch match against Slytherin to see who would win the Quidditch Cup. It was a nasty little game in which the score was tight, but it was going good for the Gryffindor, when suddenly Harry saw the Snitch and went in after it, but something happened. His broom all of the sudden started going haywire and tried to start bucking him off. Hermoine looked over at the teachers stand and saw both Snape and Quirrel acting weird. She saw Snape muttering something and thought that he was cursing Harry's broom to throw him off. She mumbled something to Ron about doing something about helping Harry, and snuck off to do something. She went behind the stands and snuck up behind Professor Snape, and caught his robes on fire to stop the curse. This happened when he found that his attention wavered, and so did Quirrels, and Harry got back onto his broom and caught the snitch for a Gryffindor win of 160-150. There was an eruption of clapping and cheers from everyone in the stand except the Slytherin's.

All the Gryffindor's went down to congratulate the team on there win of both the game and the cup. When the team was finally able to get to there locker room, they got there showers and headed for there usual end of game trip to Hogsmeade for a post-game calm down drink. Harry had finally gotten permission for Hermoine and Ron to join them on these, and the team welcomed them with open arms. Ron was welcomed as a future team member, and Hermoine was welcomed as not only the team manager, but also as Harry's lady.

They got back to the castle in time for dinner and had a good day so far.

Hagrid had asked Harry, Ron and Hermoine down to his cabin that night so that he could talk to them. When they showed up and knocked on his door, there was a ruckus going up from Hagrid's dog Fang. "Shut up fang, while I open the door to let our guests in. Welcome welcome, come on in you three."

When the three of them walked in, they found that the hut was a bit hot, and they were wondering why. "Why is it so hot in here Hagrid?" Harry asked the big man, but as soon as they saw the egg sitting on the table, Ron and Harry knew what it was. "Where did you get the dragon egg? Does Dumbledore know about it?"

Hermoine was flabbergasted to say the least when they said Dragon Egg. She being a muggle born, didn't know that there were such things as Dragons, even tho she had read about them, she thought they weren't around here. "Where did you get it Hagrid? Isn't it illegal to breed or raise Dragons by a private Witch or Wizards?"

"Calm down Hermoine, it's not what you think. I won it in a bet, and I asked you three down here to watch it hatch. I know that Ron and Harry's brother Charlie is a Dragon Handler in Romania, and that this is a once in a lifetime experience." While they were talking, there was a loud cracking sound coming from the egg.

When they all looked over, they saw the said egg was hatching. "Oh Hagrid, it's hatching, we get to see a baby dragon hatched. You must be so proud." Hermoine was a bit soppy about this, and she just gave her friends a smile when they sent a questioning look at her. "What can I say, I love little things, and look, it's so cute." She was looking at where the egg sat, an now sat a baby Norwegian Ridgeback Dragon. "Isn't he cute guys?"

The said dragon looked up at them and gave a belch of flame that had set Hagrid's beard on fire. Hagrid was just laughing at what happened, and was so excited. "I think I will call him Norbert."

"How are you going to be able to raise him Highroad, I mean is it safe?"

"Oh I don't think he will harm a fly, but... Hold on a second you three, I think I hear someone outside the hut." When the four of them went out the door, all they saw was a blonde figure running off in the distance and into the castle. "You three better get back up to the castle before you get caught outside the dorm rooms after dark." The three of them ran off to the castle, in hope of getting to the Gryffindor common room without being caught.

As they were almost to the common room entrance, they were stopped by the sight of Mrs. Norris, filches cat. Where ever she was, Filch was sure to be close by. As soon as they rounded the corner, they saw him and he saw them. "Come with me you three, you are going o McGonagall's office for your punishment." Filch growled as he led them off to there Head of House's office.

When they got there, they found Draco Malfoy there also with his usual smug look on his face. "Explain yourselves on why you were out after dark."

"We were with Hag..." Hermoine was stopped with a look by Ron and Harry when she was about to tell her where they were, they didn't want Highroad to get in trouble for the Dragon. They had hoped that Draco didn't tell her about that little thing. They didn't have to worry, Draco had other ideas on what to do about that situation.

"Well for your being out of the common room after dark, you four will lose 25 points each, and have one nights detention."

"Excuse me Professor, but did I hear you right, did you say the four of us?" Draco's smug expression was quickly going away.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, while I commend you for your decision to bring this up to me, you still were out after curfew yourself, so you will have to have the punishment also. Now the four of you off to your common rooms, you will serve your detentions together tomorrow night at 9 pm." The professor said this with a there will be no arguing attitude to her words. The four of them left her office quietly and went to there own dorms to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day for them all.


	12. A Night in the Forbidden Forest

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Twelve: A Night in the Forbidden Forest

The four students and Mr. Filch walked down towards the forbidden forest and Hagrid's hut the next night. When they got closer, Filch walked up to the half-giant saying, "four to help you out tonight Hagrid."

Hagrid looked at the four students and nodded his thanks to Filch. "Thank ye Argus, I will take it from here. Ok you four, come with me, we're going into the forest tonight to check on an injured Unicorn." Hagrid hoisted his crossbow to his shoulder and called for his boarhound fang. "Ok we are going in to find a injured unicorn, we will split up. Ron and Hermoine, you two with me, Harry and Draco, you two go that way."

"Ok, but we get Fang with us." Draco was shaking in his shoes, but didn't want it to show.

"That's ok with me, but be warned, he's a chicken." Draco paled when he heard this, and then followed Harry and Fang into the forest.

On there way there, they were finding that they were going in deeper and deeper, and it was getting darker and darker. Harry held up his hand quickly, and told Draco to stop. "I think I might have found something." Harry knelt down near a puddle of silver liquid. "Go get Hagrid, I think I might have found where the unicorn is. This is unicorn blood, she must be close. Take fang with you if you are scared, just hurry up." Draco could tell that Harry was being serious about this, so he left rather quickly, not taking Fang, not that he cared about Harry's well being, he just forgot.

Harry walked a little bit farther following the trail of the unicorn. What he came upon made his stomach turn. He found a cloaked man leaning over the body of the unicorn, which was obviously dead. Harry drew his wand, and was about to stun the cloaked person, but the person looked up before he could and came at him. There was a thundering of hooves that came out of nowhere to drive the cloaked man off, and all Harry saw was the back end of what he thought was a horse, before it turned around to show that it was actually a Centaur. When the Centaur turned towards Harry, he said. "This isn't a safe place for you to be young Harry Weasley. What brings you to the forest this night?"

"I was with Hagrid serving a detention looking for her. I guess we were to late." Harry looked sad at the dead Unicorn then realized something. "I don't know who you are, but we need to help her. It looks like she is about to foal, and I don't know whether it's possible or not, but I would like to try to save the foal if possible."

The Centaur looked at the young man and asked. "Do you know what you are asking to do? If we are able to help the young one, he or she will be on there own, unless someone takes care of them. Are you willing to take the young one in to help raise them? Think about your answer carefully Young Harry, because it would mean that you will be raising it as your own."

Harry thought about this for a minute, and nodded his head. "I will take the challenge, it doesn't sound fare that one so young wouldn't even be given the chance to live. I know that I would have the help of Hagrid to raise it. Will you help me try to save it?" Harry looked up at the Centaur with hope in his eyes.

The Centaur named Bane, so Harry found out, decided that this young man was going to be very powerful, and that he would help him in this in anyway that he can. He led Harry over to the female unicorn and started seeing the young unicorn make it's way out of his mothers womb, and they could tell that even tho she was still breathing, that the mother Unicorn was taking her last breath to make sure that her foal would live. Harry looked into the mother unicorns eyes, and felt that he was giving her assurance that her young one would be raised right, and with love.

The unicorn licked his hand and as the baby unicorn was born took her last breath. Harry and Bane cleaned up the young unicorn and waited while Hagrid and the others came and for the young one to take it's first steps. "Harry, are you near?" Harry heard Hagrid yell out, and set off a few sparks to let him know where he was, then went back to helping the young foal.

Hagrid and the other three came quickly thereafter and saw Harry and Bane standing over what Hagrid thought would only be one Unicorn, not one with a newborn foal. Hagrid raised his crossbow and was about to put the young one out of it's misery, because he knew that it couldn't bring itself up, but was soon surprised when Harry stood between him and the young unicorn. "What are you doing Harry, this is the only humane way to do it."

Harry only looked at his big friend and shook his head. "No Hagrid, I made a promise to her mother and to Bane here that I would raise her as my own. I know that it will be a hard thing to do, but she has already bonded with me. I can't let you kill her Hagrid, please I can do it." Harry was pleading that his friend would understand.

When Hagrid looked down into his eyes, he could tell that Harry would do his best to do as he promised. "Ok Harry, but you are going to have to 1. Tell Professor Dumbledore, 2. Come down to my hut every night to help take care of her, and also during the day when you have the time, because I will need your help in feeding her and raising her, since you are now her mother basically. 3. Figure out something to do with her over the holidays, because I'm sure that the headmaster won't let you take her home with you, even tho, if we could figure out a way to do it, it wouldn't hurt her at the burrow, and last but not least 4. You have to name her." Hagrid smiled down at his young friend and was happy that Harry was being such a responsible young man for the age of 11.

"Well Hagrid the first two will be no problem, and the fourth one, I'm sure that I can have help with thinking of a name. But the third one, I'm not sure what mom and dad would think about me bringing home a unicorn, but I'm sure that they will support it." Harry smiled and led the young unicorn out of the forest followed by his two friends, Hagrid and a contemplating Draco. If they had looked at Draco's face at that time, they would have found the young man thinking about what was happening, and a look of respect for Harry and his friends.

"Hey Harry, how about Lightning, for the mark of the lightning bolt that is one her forehead." Ron was the first one to notice the marking on the young unicorn, which was a lightning bolt shaped blaze on her forehead.

"You know what Ron, that is a perfect idea." The young unicorn looked like she knew what they were talking about and nodded her head like she liked the name. When they got back to Hagrid's cabin, they led the young one over to the horse stables that were in the back. "Hagrid, do you think that it is possible that I can stay with her tonight? I mean she is just a newborn, and I don't think it would be right for her to be without me at first."

"That sounds like a great idea Harry." Hagrid looked at Ron and Hermoine and said. "I suppose that you two want to stay also."

They both nodded, and too everyone's shock so did Draco. When the three friends looked at him, he just shrugged saying. "Maybe I'm seeing you three in a different light. I'm sorry for being an arse before, and hopefully we can start over." Draco looked at them with a rare smile that wasn't a smirk, and the three friends found that Draco seemed like a nice guy like this.

"It's ok with me if he stays also, he's part of the group that saved her anyway. Welcome aboard Ma-Draco." Harry put out his hand and the other boy shook his hand willingly, smiling even more.

"Thank you Po-Harry, you don't know how much this means to me. I don't have many friends in the Slytherin's besides those that want to be my friends only because of my name. There is one girl that seems to want to be my friend anyway, but I don't know. Her name is Pansy Parkinson, and she may be a pure blood, but I have known her for many years, and she just isn't like that. I think she would like to meet you three, I know that she hasn't been saying bad things about you three or the Gryffindor's house like the rest of us. I must say that I was before, but now that I see you all like this, my ideals have changed."

"What about you two goons, they seem to not be able to do anything without your consent, but they do seem to be a couple of bullies?" Ron asked with concern, he didn't like Draco that much, but was willing to start over with him if the others were.

"Crabbe and Goyle, your right. There a couple of goons alright. They're not the nicest people, but they can be trusted not to do what there not told. They won't be bothering your house anymore if I tell them to." Draco got a laugh out of this, and so did the rest of them.

The four of them made up a bed of straw for the young unicorn, and four beds for themselves. They fell asleep pretty much right away, and even tho Harry was up a couple of times that night to look after the young one, they slept quite well that night. The next morning was spent getting the unicorn more settled in, and then going up to the castle for breakfast. After breakfast Harry and the other three went up to see Professor Dumbledore. When they reached the gargoyles, they kept trying to guess the password, with every kind of candy that they could think of. The pillars opened finally when they guessed Lemon Drops, and they took the stairs up and were about to knock on the door, when they heard a voice calling out, "come in Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermoine."

When the four students walked in they found that the headmaster wasn't alone. Inside the office were, Hagrid, the Headmaster, Mr and Mrs. Weasley, and there head of house Professor McGonagall.

"Won't you all sit down please. I see that you all came here directly after breakfast to tell me something. By what you see with who is here, you probably know already that I know. I asked that your parents to come her Ron and Harry so that we can discuss your plans for the holidays with your new charge, also Professor McGonagall so that she will be informed why you are going to be gone sometimes at night." After this was said, Professor Snape came in wondering why he was up here with these four students, wondering what had they done now. He was totally surprised to see that Draco seemed to be friendly with the three Gryffindors.

"What is it you need headmaster? I was in the middle of putting together some healing potions for Madame Pomphrey." Snape was a little confused, but wasn't going to show it.

"Yes Severus. I wanted you to be here so that you might be informed why one of your students will be out of his dorm room at night from time to time. It seems that young Mr. Weasley, Weasley, Malfoy and Ms. Granger came across a dreadful site last night while on detention in the forest. Mr. Weasley came across a pregnant Unicorn that had been attacked by someone going after immortality, and she had been with foal. Harry and one of the Centaurs were able to save the young foal, and Harry and the other three seem to have bonded with her. They will be taking care of her, and that is also why I wanted you Mr and Mrs. Weasley to come here so that we can make arrangements for the young Unicorn to stay at the burrow with Harry and your children during the holidays." They had spent the next couple of hours making plans and the children went down to the Great Hall to have lunch. They were all happy and it showed.

A/N: Ok I know that this isn't showing Draco and Pansy in there usual light, but I'm having them come to the light side earlier than some would have for the sake of the story. Please read and review. –Donald


	13. Nicolas Flammel

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Thirteen: Nicolas Flammel

The next day found the three friends up in the library finding out the different properties of unicorn blood for immortality, and why that person might have been after the unicorn in the first place. They were behind a large stack of books looking over different theories and histories of the use by the Dark Arts. They found an interesting story written by a person named Nicolas Flammel about how some people used to use it for the replacement of the use of one of his inventions. It seemed that Mr. Flammel invented the Sorcerer Stone, and that it had kept him and his wife alive for centuries. Or at least the after effect in a potion made of part of an after thought was.

"This is interesting guys, it seems that this stone can cause immortality and a few other things to happen, but only if used in a certain way. It says that it can bring a person back to there body also, I wonder who that was, and if they were trying to bring he-who-must-not-be-named back? One never knows,.but I wonder if it has anything to do with it." Harry was pondering when Hermoine gave a squeak, when she was reading an article in a earlier Daily Prophet.

"Guys look at this, it says that Grigotts was broken into on July 31, but the people weren't able to find anything. The goblins said that the thing that the thieves were looking for was in a vault that was emptied just that morning. I wonder if this has anything to do with the sorcerer stone, and what they were after?" Hermoine was excited beyond belief, and was thinking about it more and more while they were pouring over the books.

"It says here that Flammel was last seen handing the stone to a strange man to keep safe, for he was afraid that some of he-who-must-not-be-named followers were trying to get it off him to bring there master back. Hmmm, I wonder. We need to talk to Hagrid to see if he knows what is going on. He might know what is going on with this, for if I remember right, we were in Diagon Alley that same day doing our shopping, and we ran into Hagrid at grigotts. He was all quiet and all saying that he was on official Hogwart's business and all. It seemed that he was hiding something, but we weren't sure what it was. Well come on, we have been in here all day, let's go down to dinner and get Draco. Then after dinner the four of us can go down to Hagrids and look in on Lightning to see how she is doing. Maybe after words we can get a few words in with Hagrid before we go off to bed." The three of them put the books away and then went down to the Great Hall for dinner.

After dinner, they asked Draco if he wanted to go see Lightning and he was eager. They didn't have to be quiet about this, because the whole school knew about it by now. Not that they couldn't keep it quiet, it was to big of news. Dumbledore looked down on the four of them as they left the Great Hall with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile. "Looks like some inter house rivalry isn't happening anymore. Looks like Gryffindor and Slytherin have found something for at least those students to find hope in. Don't you agree with me Severus?"

"Yes it seems that Mr. Malfoy and both Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger have formed a friendship out of a mutual acquaintance in Lightning. I know that Draco won't follow his father now into the Death Eaters if he is offered the chance. I also know that all the 1st year Slytherins follow him as there leader, and that there are going to be less and less evil students in my house from now on." Snape was giving one of his uncustomary smiles, and the old headmaster liked it.

"Good to hear Severus. Now I hope that Voldemort doesn't come back anytime soon. I know that the prophecy says that Harry will fight him, but I don't want to have that happen for quite a few years if we can help it." Dumbledore was left in his thoughts as he saw his students file out of the hall going back to there respective dorms.

The four students went down towards the stables near the forbidden forest, and into the area that Lightning was at. The young foal cantered up to them and greeted them each with a neigh. "Good to see you to girl, have you been doing good?"

The unicorn nodded, and rubbed her horn against Harry's palm as he rubbed her forehead. "You're a good girl, I'm glad that we were brought together. You have done something that hasn't happened in over 300 years, you brought four friends together that were enemies in the beginning, and you also are promoting inter-house unity." All four of them were petting her and checking to see if she was all right. They had decided that they would spend there weekends sleeping in here with her until she was old enough, so at least for the rest of this school year. As the rest of them settled in and got things ready for the night, Harry excused himself saying that he had to go talk to Hagrid for a few minutes, and that he would be back in a couple of minutes.

Harry went up to Hagrid's hut and knocked. He was let in and they had a long talk.


	14. A Talk with Hagrid

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Fourteen: A Talk with Hagrid

When Harry walked into Hagrid hut, Fang was jumping all over him, and licking his face all over. "Get down Fang, down now." Hagrid was yelling at his bore hound and pulling him off. Fang went to the corner and watched the two of them.

"Now Harry how may I help you? Tea, rock cakes."

Harry sighed and took the offered cup of tea, but refused politely the rock cakes. "Well Hagrid, we were wondering what do you know about the Sorcerer Stone? Is that what you were after in Gringotts oh those many months ago." Harry looked at Hagrid, and from the look the man had gotten when he asked that question, Harry knew no matter what Hagrid had told him, that he was right.

"No Harry, what makes you think that is what I was after. I mean the only person that had it was Nicolas Flammel, oops I shouldn't have said that. Never you mind what I just said, it's none of your bother in what's going on with the sorcerer stone, and with what is happening around here."

"So it is true then, you did go and get it. It was the stone that the burglars were after at gringotts the day I ran into you in the summer. You were bringing it out for safe keeping. But Hagrid, I think that there is someone out there looking for it, and if they find out that you are hiding it here on the school grounds, they will go to no ends to get it. Are you sure that you want to endanger the students with the possibility of a fight in the school?" Harry was really worried. "Wait, is that why the third floor corridor is off limits, it's being guarded there by something. That's it isn't it, you have something crazy guarding the stone in that passage. Well I wish you good luck with that Hagrid. I need to get back to my friends and Lightning. Thank you for the tea and for taking care of her so well when I am unable." Harry gave his friend a smile and left to go tell his friends what he had found out. As he was leaving, Harry didn't notice the big man going up to the castle to talk to the headmaster, and if he did, he wouldn't have thought anything about it.

When he got back, he found his friends all asleep, and decided to check on a few things back in the castle. He left quickly and went up to the castle grabbing his invisibility cloak on the way. He just started wandering around the castle, and soon found himself in a part of the castle that he had never been into before. He found himself up in the third floor corridor, and found Mrs. Norris prowling around and sniffing the hem of his cloak. He tried to shoo her away, for he didn't want to be caught up here. But before he could, he heard Filch, and ran into an adjacent classroom trying to avoid him. When he was sure that he couldn't be found, Harry decided to explore this new room, for he hadn't been here before. What he found was a mirror. When Harry looked into the mirror he found that there were two other people looking back at him besides himself. One was a tall man that looked kind of like a older version of himself, except he had blue eyes, and the women had kind emerald green eyes, and red hair. Hair like his adopted mom, and a caring smile for him. He sat there watching them and just being there with them.

He didn't here the person walking up behind him and was startled by the voice when it came. "I see you have found the mirror of Erised Harry. I was wondering when you would find it. Is there anything that you would like to know?" There wasn't any unkindness in the voice of Harry's headmaster as he spoke, so Harry was pretty sure he wasn't going to be in trouble this time.

"Who are these people in the mirror with me? Do you see them? Why do I feel so safe with them, when I don't know who they are?"

"Those are your parents Harry, and I don't see them. That also explains why you feel so safe when you see them. You see Harry, the mirror of erised shows your greatest desires. For a man that has gotten his greatest desires, it would show just him. Do you understand Harry?"

"Yes I think I do. Professor there is one other question I have. Why are you hiding the sorcerers stone here in the school? Wouldn't it be safer at Gringotts?"

To say that the headmaster was surprised that Harry knew about the stone, would be an understatement. His face only showed a flicker of interest in how Harry knew about it, but then his facade fell back across his face. "Don't you worry about it Harry, it is safe here. Why don't you go back to your friends and Lightning. Now go on, before Mr. Filch catches you out." The headmaster chuckled as he saw Harry run off towards the stables, and not get caught. Of course he wasn't going to get caught, for Dumbledore had sent Filch on an errand, but he wasn't going to tell Harry that.


	15. Fluffy

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Fifteen: Fluffy

After his talk with the headmaster at the mirror, Harry made his way down toward the front hall and out to the stables. On his way there, he was waylaid by the constantly shifting staircases, and found himself in the forbidden corridor. When he happened to find himself going into a room that he never previously noticed, what he found made his heart jump. He found himself running for his life down the stairs and out the front door and out to the stables. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was sure that it didn't look friendly. Harry was lucky that the beast didn't notice him before he got out of there. He had found what was protecting the stone, and he was sure that whatever it was, that the stone was safe. There was a three headed dog standing on a trapdoor, and guarding the room. Harry was very certain that this kind of dog was called a cerebus.

When he got back to the stable, he decided not to tell his friends before the morning. He went and stopped by to see how lightning was doing, and to make sure she was comfortable. As always she was able to calm Harry down whenever he was having problems, and he was the same with her. He stood there just stroking her head absently while thinking about what actually the cerebus was doing there, weren't they supposed to be dangerous or something. "Looks like I'm going to have to have another talk with Hagrid tomorrow girl." Harry smiled as he said this, and Lightning was looking at him like he was the one who had the extra heads. "Don't worry girl, I haven't gone crazy yet. I just saw something that had scared the living daylights out of me, and it has gotten me curious." Harry checked her water and hay before patting her head and heading over to his sleeping bag and sleeping for the rest of the night.

Harry had an interesting dream that night. He had found himself in a corridor with different puzzles that he and his friends had to get through before they could get to their goal. He found that there were four tasks that were set up for different people's expertise. He saw a plant, then a set of flying keys, then a giant chess board, and finally he found that he was in a room with a bunch of potions, and he knew immediately who would be helping him with what. He found that there was another room at the end of it, but that he didn't know what it was because he couldn't see it. He woke up with a start and found that the others were coming around, and that it was morning. He decided that he would tell them about the dog, and what he had dreamed that night.

When the four of them woke up that morning, they went about their different tasks in the stables, for they started to work there in the morning to help out with the other animals. As they were working, Harry brought up that he had a talk with the headmaster last night and that he had found a mirror called the mirror of erised. He also told them that after words on his way back down to the stables, he got stuck up in the third floor corridor that was forbidden to enter because of the stupid staircases, and found a three headed dog guarding a trap door. "I think that this is where the Sorcerer Stone is being kept."

They had all agreed that they would talk to Hagrid some time in the future about the dog, and what he knew about what it is. After getting done with their chores that morning, they all went to get cleaned up in their separate dorms, and go down to breakfast. At breakfast that morning, they found that they were going to be having some interesting classes coming up on the different things that they could find in the forest, it was more of a lecture than a class, but was still required for all the students to attend. The class was going to be that evening after regular classes, and the lecture was going to be given by Hagrid and Charley Weasley.

After breakfast the four of them were approached by Professor Dumbledore to ask them a question. "Harry, is lightning well enough to possibly bring her around tonight for the rest of the student body to meet her, and to help Hagrid and Charley with there talk tonight?"

Harry thought on it a minute and after having a quick conversation with his friends he said. "She should be all right with doing it, but not for a long amount of time. She is still young, and she doesn't know the school yet. Can we make it to be either the first or last thing that they talk about, so that she can be brought back to the stables without too much fuss?"

"That shouldn't be a problem. Why don't you and your friends go to class now, and then right before the lecture, you can get out of your last class a bit early to go and get her ready. Thank you Harry, you don't know how much that this means to me and the other teachers. It isn't often that you get a close up look at a young unicorn foal while also learning about them. I promise that it won't be too stressful for her, and it won't take to long." With that Dumbledore quickly dismissed the students and went off to his office while the students went to there first class of the day which happened to be double transfiguration with the Slytherin.

That whole day was about learning about different spells and stuff for there basic skills. None of the teachers gave homework that day, for they were wondering what was going to happen that night also. The day went by rather quickly and before they new it, the four friends were heading down to the stables to get Lightning ready for her debut in the castle. She could tell that her friends were excited about something, and she was going out somewhere. She was a little surprised to find that they were leading her to the Castle, and into a giant room. When she saw Hagrid, she calmed down some, and even more when her friends stayed with her.

"Now everyone I welcome you to the first annual creature lecture on what is out there in the forest. The first animal that we are going to be talking about is the unicorn. Now normally you wouldn't be able to see or approach one unless you were female and pure, but we are privileged to have a student here that has bonded with a baby one when he saved her when her mother was killed. Please everyone keep it down as Harry Weasley and his friends bring Lightning forward. Please remember that she is less than a year old, and might frighten easily, so no sudden movements please."

Harry and his friends led a young foal up to the front of the hall to the soft oohs and ahhs of their fellow students. Lightning for her part was doing ok, but was a bit skittish when a hufflepuff girl tried to pet her. She calmed down right away when Harry whispered something into her ear. They went up to the front of the hall and Hagrid and Charley gave a small speech on the unicorn, and the students were allowed to come up and pet her a little bit before Harry led her back to the stables, telling his friends to go ahead and enjoy the lecture, he would be right back.

After Harry made sure that Lightning was settled in, he went back up to the castle in time too here about the Werewolves, and saw that there happened to be one there. His name was Remus Lupin and it was told to everyone in the hall that he was a student here at Hogwart's back in the time of the Marauders. Nobody happened to notice a little smile come across the werewolves face at the mention of the Marauders.

The rest of the lecture went quite well and everyone seemed to enjoy it. When it was done the werewolf seemed to come up to Harry and his friends. "Excuse me, but would you happen to be Harry Weasley?"

"Yes that is me, why?"

"No reason really, I just wanted to introduce myself. I was a friend of your parents' James and Lily Potter before they were killed. Names Remus Lupin, and if you ever need anything Harry, please feel free to Owl me. Did you find that special place yet?" Lupin asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"If you mean the place with the boxes of stuff that my parents left for me for each year, then yes I have. Professor McGonagall showed it to me toward the first of the year. Yes I will definitely owl you Mr. Lupin, thank you for introducing yourself, it is nice to meet friends of my parents." Harry gave him a smile then went with his friends to there separate dorms.


	16. We have to get the Sorceres stone

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Sixteen: We Have to get the Sorcerer Stone

A/N: Dream Sequence

Harry, Ron and Hermoine were sitting in the Gryffindor common room discussing what they thought was going on, and what was possibly happening. They had come up with a few crazy ideas, but none of them seemed plausible.

"Well our suspects are one person, and that's Snape. He seems to hate you Harry, and it would be completely plausible that he is after the stone to bring back Voldemort. You said that you thought it was him that was cursing you at the quidditch game, trying to get you killed. That makes sense considering that it stopped when I caught his robes on fire. Now how do we stop him from getting the stone, without us ourselves getting in trouble?" Hermoine was the smart one of the group, and always had a good head on her shoulders.

They all sat there and thought about what they were going to do, and how they were going to do it. They decided to all go to bed and think on it. They were going to meet up with each other in the morning before breakfast to see what they had figured out. Little did they know that when they went to bed that night, they each would have a dream about what they had to do, and how to do it.

Hermoine's Dream-

Hermoine climbed into her bed and went to sleep rather quickly. She was asleep for no more than 10 minutes when she started dreaming.

She was sitting in the library when she saw a book on different creatures and what they were. She went to go get it and started reading. It said that the cerebus, or three headed dog, was only able to be calmed by music, and that they were only for guarding special places.

Next she found herself, Ron and Harry going towards the dog, and finding it already asleep. They tried to get past him, but found there way blocked by the dogs huge paw. They got the paw out of the way and were about ready to go down through the trap door, when the music stopped. They jumped in and were caught in some kind of plant. She saw that she knew what it was and she helped them through it. The next thing she saw was a room of potions and Ron wasn't with them.

Then she woke up with a start and found that it was morning already and she went and got ready for the day.

Ron's Dream—

Ron was already to go get some sleep that night, and had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He started dreaming about something, and he tried to remember it all.

Ron was obviously with Harry and Hermoine, and they were getting ready to go and get the stone, when they heard a noise behind them in the common room. It was Neville, and he told them that they weren't going to go and lose the house points anymore. A flash of light and Neville was on the ground. The next thing he remembered was being on a giant Chess Board and knowing that they had to win.

Then he woke up and found that it was morning also.

—Harry's Dream-

Harry was also ready to go to bed right away and sleep. Like the others, he was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. But also like the others, he was to dream that night.

Harry found himself going with Ron and Hermoine towards the third floor corridor under the invisibility cloak to avoid Filch. He found that they got past Fluffy, and went through the trapdoor. Next he remembered getting on a broomstick and flying somewhere. Next her remembered facing one of his Professors in front of the mirror or Erisad, but he couldn't make out who it was, it was foggy. Then he remembered waking up in the hospital wing and talking to the headmaster.

he woke up with the knowledge that he was going to get it, but that something happened to his friends that they weren't with him at the end. It was morning when he woke up, so he got ready and noticed that Ron was already up and downstairs.

When he got there, the three of them said at the same time. "We need to get the sorcerer stone."

They made plans to talk to Hagrid one last time to find out if there was anything that he could tell them. They went down to breakfast and vowed to talk to him after classes that day.


	17. A Talk with Hagrid part two

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Seventeen: A Talk with Hagrid part two

The next day found the four of them going down to Hagrids hut to talk to him about what he knew about fluffy and the different ideas that they had dreamed about. Draco was just going to find out about the stone himself. When they reached the hut, Harry knocked on the door and it was answered by the friendly half giant himself. "How may I help you four? I hope that it isn't anything that will get you into trouble."

"Can we come in Hagrid? We were wondering if we could talk to you about something important." Harry asked his friend with a smile and a lopsided grin.

"Come on in you guys, I was wondering when you would show up. Now how may I help you?" Hagrid had a feeling that he knew what they were going to talk about, he was floored when they actually told him.

"Hagrid, what can you tell us about Fluffy and how do we get past him?"

Hagrid looked at them, and shook his head. "I shouldn't tell you all about that. How did you find out about Fluffy? I mean that is supposed to be a secret. Why do you want to know how to get past him? Your not going in there to find the stone, I won't let you. If I have to I will give you all detention til the end of the school year, so you won't have the opportunity to go down there." Hagrid was looking like he was serious, and wasn't going to let them get themselves killed.

"Don't worry Hagrid, we already know what's going to happen, and that we're meant to go save the stone from someone that is trying to get it. We think that it's Snape, because how he tried to hex Harry during the quidditch match. We're not sure when we need to get it by, but we know that it is soon. The three of us each had a dream last night about each of our roles in the retrieving the stone. Now are you going to help us, or are we just going to go on what we know?"

Hagrid let out a long breath, and looked at them. "I know that I shouldn't be doing this, but I believe you. One thing tho, all four of you won't be able to go. If your going to do this, it's best that it's only three of you doing it. Now since you said that three of you had dreams about it last night, which one of you didn't?"

Draco raised his hand and said. "I didn't have a dream about what my part in it is, but I did have a dream about who the traitor is. I'm sorry to tell you all this, but it isn't Snape. My dream showed me who it was quite well. It's Quirrell, he has something hidden under his turban that is controlling him. I don't know who or what it is, but I know that it is evil." Draco shuddered when he said this, and the rest of them knew that they each had there own way of learning about what was going on.

"Damn, I wouldn't have thought that Quirrell would have it in him to turn dark. But then neither did they think that he-who-must-not-be-named would turn dark either. Well we need to tell Professor Dumbledore immediately and hope that we can catch Quirrell before he goes down there."

The five of them went straight up to the headmasters office to talk to him. When they knocked on his door, they heard. "Come in all of you."

When they walked in they found Professors, Snape, McGonagall and the headmaster standing there in front of his desk discussing what was going on. "Professor, we have news about the sorcerers stone. Professor Quirrell is after it for some reason. We all had dreams last night about either our tasks in getting the stone, or about who it was that is after it." Hermoine was talking a mile a minute, and the three professors looked at them shocked.

"Excuse me, but are you accusing one of the professors of this school of being a traitor? I will not hear of this nonsense. The four of you better be off to your dorms before you get detention or worse expelled." Snape snarled at the four of them, and it seemed that the other two professors agreed with him and the discussion was closed.

The four of them were followed by Hagrid out of the office and went there separate ways to there dorm rooms. "I believe you on what you say guys. I have only two pieces of advice for you if you still plan on going after it. 1. Remember that music soothes the savage beast, and 2. Be careful in there, there are many different types of traps that your going to be facing. Not be very careful, and don't worry about fluffy, just keep singing to him when you come across him." With that, Hagrid went his own way with a smile and a whistle on his lips.

The four of them went on their own way to their own dorms. Draco told them, "be careful please. Your some of the only friends I truly have here. Don't do anything stupid, and get in and get out. I know that you're going to do it, but I didn't see what or if anything bad will happen to you all." Draco waved to his friends and went down to the dungeon to talk to Pansy and wait up to hear whether or not the trio was able to pull it off.

"Well I say we wait til tonight, so that we won't have any problems. Wait til everyone else has gone to sleep, and slip out under Harry's invisibility cloak." With that they each sat down to finish up there homework for the end of the year, and to make sure that they were ready.

Three hours later when they thought that everyone else was asleep, the three friends went to sneak out the portrait hole when they heard a voice behind them. "Stop, where are you three going? Your going to sneak out again aren't you? I won't let you." Neville was standing behind them shaking, but definitely having his wand pointed at them, going to try to stop them.

"I'm sorry Neville, Petrificus Totalus." With that said, Neville fell to the floor petrified but still breathing. "Common guys, he won't be out forever." With that the three friends made their way out of the portrait hole, and Harry wrapped the cloak around them as they walked to the third floor corridor to face their fate with fluffy and the chambers that lay beneath him. When they reached the corridor and the door, they heard music coming from behind the door.


	18. To calm Fluffy and the tasks

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Eighteen: Calming Fluffy and the tasks

A/N: I am sorry that I am combining two chapters into this chapter, but I find that it is going to be to short without the tasks underneath Fluffy. Thank you all for your great reviews and following this story til the end. I am promising you that when I post this chapter, I will be posting the rest of the first year also. —Donald

When they opened the door, they found a magical harp in the corner playing the Brahm's lullabies. They saw that Fluffy was softly snoring, all three heads of him. They went up to look at Fluffy and try to figure out how they were going to get past him. They tried Wingardium Leviosa to levitate it, but they found that there magic wouldn't work on him. Harry tried to lift it by himself, but found that it was just to heavy. Harry and Ron tried to lift it with both their strengths, but it was still to heavy. The three of them decided that they would need to do it with all three of their strengths. The three of them lifted the heavy paw off of the trapdoor, and to the side. They opened the door and looked down in to see if they could see anything. "Well who's going to go first? I think you should Harry, then I will go, then Ron will follow me." Hermoine was thinking about how this might work when they all felt the silence. "Do you guys hear that. The music stopped."

The three of them looked over their shoulder to see whether or not Fluffy had woken yet. They didn't see the heads where they had left them and turned back to the trapdoor. They were deciding how long they had, when Ron felt water fall on his shoulder. He let out a scream and jumped down the hole, quickly followed by Harry and Hermoine and fluffy snapping after them but just missing.

As they fell they all landed in a heap on a pile of plant material. Hermoine lit her wand and looked around. "Oh my looks like we landed in the Devil's Snare. Now what have I read about how to get out of this." As Hermoine was getting agitated about this, the three of them started sinking into the plant. Ron was beginning to get panicky and the plant was strangling him. "I have it guys, just calm down and you will just pass through it. Just calm down." Hermoine relaxed and settled through the Devil's Snare and passed through it. Harry decided that if she could do it, so could he.

He first called out, "are you alright Hermoine? Did it work?" Harry was calling through the plant down to her.

"Yah I'm fine Harry, it's just a small drop once you get through the plant. Just remember to relax."

Harry finally was able to relax, and found himself going through the plant easily and had a short fall to the floor underneath.

"Where's Ron, why doesn't he do the same thing? Ron just relax, and you will go right through and be fine." Ron wasn't able to relax for some reason, and didn't listen to Hermoine and just kept struggling. "What was the other thing I heard about this. Common Hermoine, you know there was something else that would save Ron. Think, think, think. Duh, that's it." Hermoine raised her wand and shouted. "Lumos." The plant shrank and Ron fell through to join his friends on the floor underneath. "Sorry it took so long Ron, I couldn't remember that the Devil's Snare doesn't like sunlight or bright lights." Hermoine smiled at Ron as he sat there getting his breath back.

"Well shall we get back to what we were doing. If I remember right from my dream, the next trap will be trying to catch a flying key out of the air out of hundreds of them." The three friends started walking along a lone corridor and were soon hearing the beats of thousands of wings coming from ahead of them. "I think we found what we were looking for." The three of them came across the flying keys and a broom on the other side.

They went to the other side of the room to try the door, and found that even Alohomora wouldn't work to open it. Harry finally decided that he had to catch the key from the back of a broom. Harry climbed aboard the broom and went in search of the key. When he mounted it, the keys went wild, and he went off in search of it. He went about it like it was a snitch. He was searching all over the place, and eventually found it after going on a wild ride throughout the whole area. He caught it, and the keys went like they were going to go after him. He flew down rather fast and tossed the key to Hermoine where she opened the door rather quickly and Harry flew through it after them and the door was slammed shut and the rest of the keys slammed into the closed door. "Wow that was interesting, I wonder who has set up these traps. Let's see here, the first one was definitely set up by Professor Sprout, and I could guess that the Potions challenge would have been set up by Snape. The keys by Professor Flitwick, and the Chessboard by Professor McGonagall. It seems that the traps were set up by the heads of households, and it's not going to be easy."

The three of them agreed that they weren't going to make it through this without any problems, but knew that they could do it. They made there way to another door, and found it unlocked. When they entered, they found that the door shut behind them with a loud thud, and a bright light filled the room. They found themselves on a giant chessboard. When they went to cross the floor to the other door, the opposing King blocked their path not letting them get through. "Looks like we're going to have to play to win this game. Ok let me think, Hermoine, you take the King side Castle. Harry you take the Queen side Bishop, and that makes me a Knight. Now just follow my instructions, and we will be ok." Even tho Ron wasn't sounding to assure of himself to his mind, he was actually sounding like he knew what he was doing. Harry and Hermoine went to their assigned spots, and Ron climbed up on the Knights Horse.

"Ron is this going to be like a real Wizard's Chess game?" Hermoine was worried about this and Ron didn't actually know.

"Well there is only one way to find out. White goes first so I move that pawn over there up two." When he said this, the pawn he indicated moved up two places. The other side moved a pawn up into place and knocked his pawn out with a vicious blow. "Yes Hermoine it looks like it is just like a Wizard's Chess game."

The rest of the game went pretty well when Ron saw that they could win if he sacrificed himself. "Ok there is one way for us to win in two moves. I'm going to move up into check, then when there Queen takes me out, Harry you move up into Checkmate on them. Now no arguing, I will be ok, I hope." Ron moved up to his spot, and called out "check." The opposing Queen went and swung and knocked him out and off his horse. Hermoine went to run to help him, but Harry stopped her just in time.

"Don't move Hermoine, if you do, we lose." Harry made his move and called out "Checkmate." The opposing King's sword fell out of his hands, and he collapsed to let them out through the door. Harry and Hermoine ran to Ron's side and found him just knocked out but still breathing. "We need to get going Hermoine, he will be alright. Let's go and get the stone." Harry and Hermoine went through the next door, and found that they were in a room full of potion bottles and both their doors blocked by flames.

"Looks like we have a problem Harry, we can't go back, and we can't go forward. Maybe these Potions have something to do with us going on." Harry and Hermoine went looking over the seven bottles of different sizes, and found a note. They read it and found out that three were harmless, two were poison, and there was one each to go back and forward. The riddle was a complex one that Hermoine sat there thinking on for about an hour. When she looked up finally, she said. "Well Harry now that I think about it, this is actually very easy. You see the ones in the middle are the poison, the ones on each side of them are nothing just plain old simple healing ones. The ones on the ends are the ones that we need to use. One will let one of us through the door ahead of us, and the other will let us through the other one. Now we just need to figure out which one is which. You will take the one to go ahead, and I will take the other one to go help get Ron out of here, then get Dumbledore and help. Now let me think." Hermoine sat there thinking and pondering over the different clues that they were given about the potions. When she looked up, she smiled at him and said. "You take the one on this end, and I will take the other one. Good luck Harry, get the stone. Don't fight unless you have to. I don't know what's going to happen, but I have a feeling that I'm going to see you again." Hermoine gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug wishing him good luck. She drank her potion and went through the door leading to where they were. Harry watched her go, and took his potion, and went through the other door to either his doom, or to get the stone.


	19. A Meeting with Quirrell and Voldemort

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Nineteen: A Meeting with Quirell and Voldemort

When Harry went through the door to the other side, he saw Professor Quirell looking into the Mirror of Erisad. "There has got to be a way through this mirror to get the stone. I just have to figure it out. Welcome Harry, I see that you have made it through the other tasks to make it to here. Why don't you join me in front of this mirror."

"No thank you Professor. What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find the Sorcerers Stone why else."

"He knows, use the boy." Harry heard a voice of someone that wasn't there. He looked around to see if there was anyone there.

"Come here Weasley. My master thinks that you can help find the stone, or at least know what this stupid mirror does." Quirrell waved his hand and Harry was bound and being pulled towards them. "What do you see when you look into the mirror Harry?"

Harry looked into the mirror and saw his parents again smiling at him. "I see me winning the Quidditch Cup for my house, and holding it up after the final game." Harry hoped that he didn't sound as nervous as he was.

"He's lying, show me to him."

"But your to weak Master, why don't you let me take care of it."

"Are you questioning me Quirrel? Now let me see him."

Harry was surprised when he saw Professor Quirrell unwrap his ever present turban, and found that he was facing the face of someone on the back of his head. "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"Why my dear boy, I'm Lord Voldemort, and I want you to show my pawn here how to use this mirror. You see something don't you."

Harry looked into the mirror again, and saw that his mirror self was putting the stone into his pocket. When Harry reached into his pocket he felt the stone there. He didn't know how it got there, but he knew that he had to get it out of there. He found himself no longer being bound, so he ran for it.

"Stop him, he has the stone."

Quirrell cast a spell that surrounded Harry with flames, and stopped him cold in his tracks. He advanced on Harry and tried to take the stone from him. He started fighting with him, but let out a scream when Harry's skin was burning him. Harry found that this was happening so he tried to pry Quirrells hands off of his throat, and found that he was burning his flesh. As he did this, the stone rolled away about five feet, and Harry found himself rolling around with his Professor trying to keep him away from the stone. He placed his hands on Quirrels face, and it started melting. The last thing that Harry remembered before passing out, was seeing Quirrell melting into a pile of ash. The next thing Harry remembered was waking up in the hospital wing.

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I had decided that I wanted the first year to be twenty chapters long. Harry wakes up in the hospital wing and has the leaving feast next chapter, so it will be longer. Thank you for reading and reviewing. —Donald


	20. Hospital Wing and Leaving Feast

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Twenty: Hospital Wing and Leaving Feast

Harry woke up to find himself in the hospital wing again. He groaned out and reached out to get his glasses to see who was there with him. When he put them on, he found that he was alone in the ward, but not for long. The headmaster walked in shortly after he woke up and started munching on some of the sweets that were there at the end of his bed.

"Oh I'm so glad that your awake Harry. I need to speak to you." The twinkle that is usually in his eyes wasn't there at the time, in fact he looked a bit mad. "Why did you do what we had told you that wasn't necessary?"

"I'm sorry Professor, but we had dreams about it, and we knew that someone was after the stone. The dreams showed us going after it, and getting the stone back. I won't say that I wouldn't do it again if I was in a similar situation. Don't be mad at my friends, I take the full brunt of any punishment that is felt necessary, they only did it to help me out. Am I to be expelled?" Harry was scared, but ready to go on with his life if he is expelled.

"No Harry, you nor your friends are going to be punished for this. We were wrong in what we said, and we are grateful that you and your friends went after it. Now is there anything else that you wanted to know?"

"Yes professor, what happened to the sorcerer stone? What happened to Quirrell? How did I get back here?"

"I will answer those questions in the order that they were asked Harry. The stone was destroyed when Professor Quirrell tried to take it away from you. He was killed when Voldemort was expelled from his body and sent into oblivion again. How you got here, I was responsible for that. You see Ms. Granger and your brother got out of the area and got a hold of me, I immediately went down to try to help you. When I got down there, you were passed out, the stone was no longer there, and Professor Quirrell was dead."

"What about Nicholas Flammel, how will he survive without it?"

"Well it seems that my friend and I had a long discussion and he decided that he had lived a long enough life. Don't worry, he has enough of the elixir to put his estate together, and make plans for the future. He and his wife will be taking a trip for the last of their lives and have some fun. Now when you get out of here, you will find that even tho no one was to know about what happened, the whole school already knows about what happened. That is where all these gifts came from. Now I will let you get dressed and join your classmates in the great hall for the leaving feast." On his way out, the headmaster picked up one of the Bernie Botts Ever Flavor Beans. "I had the most inevitable task of finding a tripe flavored one once. I think that a toffee would be alright to have." He popped it into his mouth and grimaced. "I guess I was wrong, this was puke, oh well. See you downstairs Harry." When he left the Headmaster had his normal twinkle in his eyes when he smiled at Harry.

Harry was checked over by the medi-which and given a clean bill of health. He quickly got dressed and went down to meet his friends. He came down and saw Ron Draco and Hermoine coming down the stairs and he greeted them. They made their way into the Great Hall for the leaving feast. They split ways when they entered the hall which was decorated in the colors of the Slytherin house.

Dumbledore stood up to address the students before the feast was started. "Welcome to the end of the year feast. It seems that we need to award the house cup at this time. With 310 points we have the Gryffindor house. With 340 points we have the Hufflepuff House. With 370 points we have the Ravenclaws. And with the most points we have 450 points for the Slytherins." The house tables roared, but none so loudly as the Slytherins. "That is fine all, congratulations to the Slytherins, but we have some extra points to add that have come to my attention. For Ms. Hermoine Granger 60 points for a great sense of Potions and riddles. For Mr. Ronald Weasley 60 points for a terrific game of Chess. For Mr. Neville Longbottom 5 points for showing that sometimes it takes standing up to your friends more than to go with them. To Mr. Draco Malfoy, 60 points for his help in showing the others who the spy was."

"That makes up only 75 points behind Slytherin, I wonder if he is going to acknowledge Harry's assistance in this, he did do the most of all of us. He did defeat Quirrel and Voldemort again." Hermoine was excited and chattering wondering what was going to happen.

"Finally, I give Mr. Harry Weasley, 80 points for saving this school yet another time, and keeping he-who-must-not-be-named from coming back again. Now if my math is correct, I believe that there is a change of banners due. Congratulations Gryffindor on winning the House Cup."

The rest of the feast was going quite well and everyone was congratulating the Gryffindors and Draco on what they had done to help the school. They all went to bed that night full and ready to go home tomorrow. They all had happy dreams, and ready to get ready for a new summer then a new year.


	21. Going Home

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Twenty-One: Going Home

A/N: I just wanted to say that this is the last chapter of year one based on Harry Potter and the Sorcerer Stone. I hope that you have liked the story so far, and that the story will be following basically what happens with my own twists through the end of OOTP. Each year will start in the summer, and then go to the end of the year. Please read and review. —Donald

The next day found the school up and running quite early. They were all eating breakfast and talking about what they were going to be doing this summer. "You going to come over for a while this summer Hermoine, aren't you?" Harry was excited to have a friend come over for a while, and especially if it was Hermoine.

"Of course I will Harry, I will be coming over before your birthday, my parents and I are going to the south of France for the first couple of weeks on vacation tho. I will be there in time to go to the lake for swimming and flying on the brooms to help you practice. We all will be having fun this summer. Doesn't your sister Ginny start here next year? We can help her out, and get her started on learning and reading up on different things that she is going to learn next year." Hermoine was excited about seeing her friends again this summer, and having fun with the Weasely's.

"What about you Draco, do you think your parents will let you come over for a couple of weeks towards the end of the summer to stay? Maybe you can come over and invite Pansy over also so that the girls won't be outnumbered this summer." Harry and Ron asked this when they saw Draco come over to say good bye.

"I don't think my parents would like that, but I will ask. We might be friends, but I should warn you, that Pansy and mines fathers are supporters of he-who-must-not-be-named, and wouldn't like us to fraternize with you all. So if you see us this summer out and about, don't be offended if we snub you, it's so that we won't be hurt by our parents or the Dark Lord. Don't worry about us, we have grown up learning how to get around the brutality, and we are survivors." Draco smiled at his friends, and said his good-byes. The rest of the Slytherin house wasn't to worried about this, for Draco had a cover story already set up about his friendship with the Gryffindors.

They all got up after breakfast and said there good byes to there favorite teachers, and made their way out to the carriages that would take them down to the train. Harry was waylaid a second when Hagrid stopped him and said. "Harry I have something for you, it's a photo album that has a bunch of pictures of your parents from when they were younger and what they were like. It is a wizardring book in that the pictures move. I hope you like it, and that it will help you remember them." Hagrid gave Harry a hug and sent him on his way with his new photo album.

Harry went down to the stables one last time before heading home to make sure that Lightning had her way to the burrow secured. "Now I will see you when I get home girl, ok. You be careful, and do as Charley asks you to. He should be here in a couple of hours to get you, and you will be traveling with him to my home. I'm sorry that I can't go with you at this time, but I will be there later. Take care of yourself, your growing into a beautiful young filly. Your going to be a beautiful unicorn when you get older." Harry gave her a hug, and patted her on the horn before turning and going to the last carriage to get to the train. He could have stayed with Lightning but didn't want to miss out on going home with his friends on the train. He knew that she would be alright with his older brother on the way home.

Harry found his friends in a empty compartment waiting for him. He sat down next to Hermoine, and started playing a game of chess with Ron. Hermoine was reading Hogwart's a history again, and Harry just smiled as he watched her. He didn't know what the feeling in his stomach was at this time, but if he did, he didn't think that he was old enough to fall in love. He knew that he liked her like a friend, and that he loved spending time with her, but love, he didn't know that it was what that was. After losing a couple of games to Ron, he decided to read the same book Hermoine was reading at the time, and pulled out his copy. Ron seeing that they were going to be reading on the rest of the way, decided to start his summer homework essay for Potions, and to be happy with it. He found that it was getting easier for him now that he had actually started to study more frequently, and was getting good study habits.


	22. The Summer Before Second Year

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Summer before second year

Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Neville, Pansy and Draco all said their good byes once again before the train was back in London. They had all agreed that they weren't going to be able to show that they were friends to their parents because of their hatred for each other. They had all hoped that Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Parkinson wouldn't join the Dark Lord if he ever comes back, but weren't too sure. They agreed that they would OWL each other during the summer, and try to get together for Harry's birthday at the end of July. When they got back to Kings Cross, they went out and met their parents, and went their own ways.

When Harry and Ron met the rest of the clan, they said their good byes to Hermoine and reminded her that she was invited to come over after she got back from France. They had agreed to write and keep in touch. Hermoine gave both Ron and Harry hugs' good bye, but it seemed that the hug she gave Harry lasted a little longer. No one seemed to notice, and they said their good byes.

Harry walked up to his parents and asked if Charlie had made it back with Lightning to the burrow yet. When said that they should be back there when they got home, he was happy, and couldn't wait to get back. They all piled into the Ford Augula and went speeding off toward the burrow. They were talking about what happened during the year, and what kind of new friends that they made. Mr and Mrs. Weasley were quite surprised that Harry and Ron had befriended Draco Malfoy, but they were happy that he was a friend of theirs.

When they got to the burrow, Harry quickly carried his trunk up to his room, then ran down to where Charlie was standing waiting with Lightning. "Was she any trouble Charlie? Did she do all right with the traveling?" Harry was petting her while talking to his older brother with pride.

"She did fine Harry, she took the traveling like a trooper. In fact she slept most of the way. We ended up traveling along the ancient wizards' road from Hogwart's to London. It was a long and arduous journey, but it was fun. I will have to send an Owl to Hagrid thanking him on telling me about it. She's been waiting for you Harry, she has a nice stall set up in dad's old workshop. Go see her, I will send Ron down in a few minutes." Charlie left his brother to tend to his unicorn and went inside.

The rest of the summer went by rather quickly with Hermoine coming over toward the middle of July, and spending the rest of the summer with them. Draco, Pansy and Neville came over for Harry's birthday, and surprisingly Draco and Pansy along with Neville ended up staying for the rest of the summer. It seems that Lucious and Mr. Parkinson decided that if their children could bury the hatchet with the Weasley's, so could they. The birthday party was a blast that had them all playing quidditch and eating lots of food.

The morning of Harry's birthday shone a bright and cheerful one. Harry woke up to find that there was a delicious aroma of all his favorite foods coming up from the kitchen. When he went downstairs, he found Draco, Neville and Pansy down there waiting for the rest of the clan. "Good morning you three. I'm glad that you two could come Draco and Pansy. It looks like all the bad feelings between our families is going to naught. Good to see you to Neville, Ginny will be down in a few minutes." Harry said this last part with a wink to the blushing Neville. He then noticed that Draco, Neville and Pansy had their trunks with them. He knew that Neville was going to stay for the rest of the summer, but he didn't think that Draco and Pansy was going to be able to. "So you and Pansy are able to stay for the rest of the summer then Draco. This is going to be a fun summer, we finally have enough people here to play two full teams for quidditch." Harry patted Draco and Pansy on the back welcoming them there. "Since Neville is going to be staying in Ron's room, looks like your bunking in my room Draco, and I'm sure that there is plenty of room in Ginny's room for you Pansy with Hermoine, isn't their mom?" Harry looked over at his mother while she cooked breakfast.

"Yes there is, and if there isn't, we can always make her room bigger with a spell. I think that Luna is going to be spending the rest of the summer also, so we probably will have to make them bigger. Oh you all will be having fun this summer." She went back to her cooking whistling and being happy.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, that sounds great." Draco and Pansy were happy to be with such a big happy family for they were both only children. They all sat there drinking pumpkin juice waiting for the rest of the clan to come downstairs. After about half hour wait and them sitting there talking, the rest of the clan were making their way downstairs.

After everyone greeted the newcomers, and wished Harry happy birthday, they sat down to a big breakfast. It seemed that no one paid any attention to having Draco and Pansy there, they all accepted that Harry, Ron and Hermoine had made friends with them, and were glad that they were able to come for Harry's birthday. They all had a big breakfast talking and chatting about what they were going to do that day. Luna showed up shortly after breakfast and joined them for the rest of the day.

They spent the morning playing quidditch with the teams being on Harry's Regulars, Seeker and captain. Harry. Chasers: Ginny, Luna and Pansy. Beaters: George and Neville and Keeper: Bill. On Dracos Dragons: Seeker and Captain: Draco, Chasers, Hermoine, Arthur and Molly, Beaters: Fred and Percy and Keeper, Ron.

They played the best of three games, and the first two went quite quickly when Harry caught the Snitch in the first five minutes in the first game, and Draco caught it just after the five minute mark in the Second game. The third game was a tight game that the score went back and forth, with a high scoring game of 360 to 210 in favor of Draco's Dragons, when Harry spotted the Snitch, he hoped that one of his Chasers could score one more time before he went for the Snitch, but once he saw that Draco also saw the Snitch, he decided that he had to go and get it quickly. Harry went into a steep dive for the Snitch, and as he went to catch it, Ginny through one last score and Harry caught the Snitch so that the final score was 370 to 360 in favor of Harry's Regulars.

After they got done with the quidditch game, they went in to get showered, and have lunch. Ron, who was in charge of making sure Harry was the last one down, had made sure that Harry was the last one to get into the shower by challenging him to a 'quick' game of chess. 1 and ½ hours later after Ron got out of the shower, Harry finally got into the shower, grumbling about being late for lunch on his birthday. After getting dressed in a pair of jeans and an emerald green T-shirt, he went down to what he was hoping still being food on the table. He got downstairs and found it awfully quiet, so he went into the kitchen in hopes of getting some food. "Mom, sorry I'm late in getting..." Harry was struck speechless when all of a sudden there was a loud "surprise" ring out throughout the Burrow's kitchen and lower floor. He found his hole family, and his friends that were staying with them for the summer. There were also Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall along with Hagrid. There was a table that was laden to overflowing with gifts, and a spread of all his favorite foods. He sat at the head of the table to eat lunch blushing.

After lunch, they went to the living room to open presents. Harry was surprised at all the gifts that he got, and found some interesting things there. The professors got him a pensieve and a book on different care of unicorns. Hagrid also got him a leash and collar for Lightning. The male Gryffindors that weren't there got him a new quidditch box of equipment, and the girls got him all kinds of stuff for Lightning. Draco and Pansy got him a book on the Potter family line, and genealogy. Ginny got him a book on seeker skills from around the world, and a signed poster of his favorite team Puddlemore United. Mr and Mrs. Weasley got him some new robes and sweets. Fred and George got him the new line up from Zonkos in Hogsmeade. Ron got him a signed poster from the Chudley Cannons and a book on Ancient Charms from around the world. Luna got him a book on different ancient creatures that were thought to be either extinct or non excitant. Neville got him a book on herbology and what different plants are good for healing and potions. Percy got him a book on the history of the Aurors and the ministry. Charlie got him a book on Dragons and other magical creatures and their dangers. Bill got him something that he had found on one of his trips in Egypt, that he had already found not to be cursed, but a good luck charm.

Harry looked at the table, and found that there were two more gifts on it, and only one person that he knows of that he hasn't gotten one from. That was Hermoine, and he just wasn't sure who the other gift was from. Harry decided to open the one from Hermoine first, so he pulled the large box toward's him. He opened the present and looked inside the box. What he found inside the box surprised him, but he had a smile. "Thank you Mione, it is definitely nothing I would have thought that I would like." He pulled out a potion bottle, and a note. When he opened the note, he read it and found that it said, 'when you drink this potion, your wish will happen in four years time from the drinking of this potion. Make sure that the wish is something that you have lost, and wish to have back later on.'

Harry smiled and drank the potion hoping that his wish will come true. When he put it down, he went over and hugged Hermoine and the rest of the group that was there. "Thank you everyone for what you got me. I appreciate it all." It was at this time that Harry remembered the other package, and went to open it. When he opened it, he found that there was a mirror in it, and a note saying, 'say the name of your birth parents and you will be able to talk to them.'

Harry gasped and looked for a note on whom it had been sent by. There was no sign of who might have sent it, but then he found a small emblem on the bottom of the mirror of a stag, dog, wolf and rat. He didn't know what it meant, but was sure that when he used it, he would find out.

"Thank you for everything all. I am happy to have so many friends. So what would everyone like to do tonight now." Harry took all his presents up to his room and came back down for the rest of the party. The party lasted for another couple of hours, and then the professors had to go, and everyone else went off to bed. The rest of the summer went well, and there wasn't any real problem til there was only a couple of weeks before they went back to school.

A/N: Ok I have done it, I got rid of the animosity between the Weasley's and the Malfoys. Who do you think I should bring in as the enemy. I have a few ideas, I will let you choose.

So its poll time.

First poll, who is going to be the enemy

1. The Dursley's

2. Fudge in a more active roll

3. Crabbe and Goyle

Second Poll, who is Harry bringing back

1. Parents

2. Parents

3. Parents

Ok that wasn't a fair poll, I just gave you a hint about what happens later in the story. Lily and James are being brought back to life. Thank you all for your reading of this story and for reviewing. Have a great time, and a great year. —Donald


	23. Gilderoy Lockheart

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Twenty-Three: Gilderoy Lockheart

When they got their letters for the upcoming school year a couple of weeks after Harry's 12th birthday, they found a full list of books by someone that the ladies knew of. Gilderoy Lockheart, the arrogant git, who had, as he so puts it in his own books, taken out, Werewolves, Vampires, Hags, Giants and everything else evil and lethal. He was able to keep up his appearance easily, and win witch's weekly's most eligible winning smile five years running. None of the boys or men were very well enamored with the man, but they did respect him. They all have heard about his exploits in taking on the evil in their midst.

While they were a bit surprised that they had to have so many books, they all were able to get their lists together to get the books that year. It was going to be tight for the Weasley's, but Harry said that he would take care of Ron and Ginny's books also, since they were the closest to his age. He would have offered to take care of Percy, Fred and George's also, but the three of them quietly declined saying that they would be able to take care of they're own this year. Harry smiled when he heard this, but didn't say a thing. The Weasley clan was having breakfast one morning, when they heard a small pop inside the living room. When they went in there, Draco was surprised to find his house elf Dobby standing there.

"What brings you here Dobby? I thought that you would be at home helping with the manor. I'm not saying that I don't appreciate having you around, it's just that I didn't think that father would let you come here." Draco even tho he was sounding like he was a bit mad at the house elf, actually had a smile on his face when he saw the little being.

"Mr. Draco sir, Dobby is sorry for bothering your sir, but Mr. Lucious sir sent Dobby over to help you and your friends with anything that you might need. I am also to help Mrs. Weasley ma'am with whatever might need to be done around here." Dobby was bowing to Draco and hoping that he wasn't in trouble. Dobby liked the young master Malfoy, because he has always treated him well.

"That is great Dobby, I'm glad that you are here. Mrs. Weasley, my parents house elf is here to help out around here. Also he is to help us with what we might need. His name is Dobby, and he is very loyal to me. Dobby, this is Mrs. Weasley, and this is her family, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Ginny Weasley. The others are Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and you know Pansy already. We are all staying here this summer, and will be going back to school from here. I think that Harry might have a friend that is here that he might want your help with also, but that's up to him." As he introduced everyone, they all said their hello's and shook the elves hand.

The rest of the day went quite well, and they all went to look over their school lists to see what they were going to need this year. "Hey Ron, are you going to try out for the team this year?" Harry knew that Ron had always wanted to play on the house Quidditch team like all his brothers had. They all had practiced since they were old enough to fly. They had a small pitch in their backyard, and all were very good.

"Yah I think I will, maybe try out for a reserve spot, because none of the other positions have an opening. Maybe go for a reserved Keeper spot." Ron was actually quite excited about doing this, and was all ready to try for it.

"That's great Ron, I hope that you get it. I know that Wood will be looking to at least train his replacement for he graduates after this year. I think you have a good chance, especially if Fred, George and I give a good recommendation for you being on the team. I know I will, you might have to talk them into doing it tho." Harry chuckled a bit as he saw Ron running out of his room down to where the twins were at. Harry didn't tell him this, but he had already talked to the twins about them talking to wood about giving Ron a chance at his replacement at Keeper for when he graduates this year, and they were all for it.

Ron came running back upstairs slapping Harry across the back of the head when he got in there. "Why didn't you tell me that you had already talked to them, and they agreed to talk to Oliver about it?"

"I thought I would let you find out for yourself. I thought that it would be better for your confidence if you had to ask them yourself, to make sure that you actually wanted them to do it. We knew that you wanted to, but we wanted you to know that you wanted to. So we decided that I would tell you that you would have to ask them yourself, but not tell you that they were going to talk to him also. Are you mad?"

"Nah I'm not mad, I'm actually glad that you did it. It makes me know that I really want to be on the team."

"Now Ron, you know that your going to be going through a whole lot of training with him, and that he will push you just as much, if not more than the rest of the team. This is because he only wants the best to be his replacement. Believe me, by the end of this year, you will not only be just as good as he is, but you will also be the hands down pick to be the quidditch captain in a few more years when Fred and George graduate. I know that your going to say that I will deserve to be the captain, but you will not only be trained to do it, but you're a great strategist. You will probably be an assistant Captain every year til you are ready to be the Captain, Oliver told me that he went through this also. He also started when he was in his second year, and became the Captain in his 5th year. You will do great at it Ron, you're a natural."

Ron was blushing when Harry got done with his speech, but he knew that he was right. "Thank you Harry, I really needed that."

They talked about Quidditch for the rest of the afternoon and then they went down to dinner and ate with their friends and family.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

#4 Privet Drive

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was a quiet evening at #four when there was a loud knock on the door. Vernon Dursley went to the door and answered it. "Who are you? What can I do for you?" The men that were on the other side of the door pushed their way into the household, holding guns on the Dursley's. Dudley Dursley was lucky, in that he was spending the night at one of his friends house, and wasn't home at that time.

The robbers tied the two elder Dursley's up and rummaged through their house stealing everything and anything. They let the Dursley's watch what they were doing, because they weren't going to let them live after this. They had already decided that they were going to kill them when they were done. When they got done with the ransacking of the house, they went into the living room where they had the Dursley's tied up. "Where is the child? We know that you have a child that also lives here. Where is he?" They were punching Vernon into submission, hoping that he would tell them.

When Vernon wouldn't say anything, they turned their attention to his wife and started beating her with bats and pipes in hope that he would talk. When he wouldn't talk, they just beat her to death, and then beat him til he was dead. As they left the house, they torched the place, burning all evidence that they were there. As they disappeared with a pop, there were sirens heard in the distance.

When the Auror's from the ministry of magic showed up, they didn't know why wizards would do this to a muggle family. They new that it was wizards because there was signs that the fire was caused magically.

When Dudley came home the next morning, he found that his house was destroyed, and his family was dead. He was met by a kind looking woman, that introduced herself as Leanna Newkirk from the Child Welfare Service to take him somewhere where he would be safe. She took him to his Aunt Marge's for she was his closest living relative. Dudley liked his Aunt, and hoped that she would be able to love him like his family did.

They cried for the lost of the other Dursley's, and laughed over what their life was like. Marge was Vernon's older sister, and was more than happy to take in Dudley. Since the next day was Dudley's 11th birthday, they decided to turn in early for the night.

The next morning when they woke up and were down at breakfast, there was a brown owl that came flying in through the fireplace, and landed in front of Dudley. Marge looked like she was getting a bit nervous when she saw the owl, thinking. "Can it be possible, but his father was a Squib like me? Well I recognize the letter, it's from Hogwarts. I guess that Dudley is a Wizard." She smiled as her nephew opened the letter up with trepidation and looked at it.

"Aunt Marge, this is a letter from a school called Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It says that I'm a wizard, and that I have been accepted to start there as a first year starting on September 1st. Do you think I would be ok for me to go there? I promise that I will be good, and make you proud of me." Dudley looked at her with pleading in his eyes.

Marge just sighed, and looked at her young nephew. "You can go Dudley, but we need to talk about some things first. Your father was and I am what is known as Squibs, they are people that are born to Magical people that don't have magical abilities. If I remember right, your mom's sister also was a witch, so I'm not surprised that this happened. You can go, and don't worry about the money, your grandparents had set up a fund for any children or grandchildren that have the ability of a witch or wizard. You have a vault at the wizardring bank called Gringotts. We will go to Diagon Alley in a couple of days to get your supplies for the new school year. You might want to send a reply back to the headmaster saying that you will be attending this year."

"You said that my mom's sister was also a Witch, do you mean the one that was killed in a car accident 11 years ago? Killed with her husband and baby son?" This is what Dudley and Vernon had been told by Petunia that had happened to her sister and her family. He didn't know that his cousin was alive and attending school at the school where he was going to be attending this next year.

"Yes that was her, her name was Lily Potter. She was married to a nice man named James, and there son, who would only be a year older than you, was named Harry. As to them being killed in a car crash, that is wrong. You should know that there used to be a evil man out there that would kill those who despised him. They were killed on Halloween night in 1980, and there was rumors that Harry wasn't killed, that he deflected the killing curse. Those are only rumors you understand, for his body was never found, and there was no word heard about the baby. We only hope that he had survived some how, and is still out there." Marge knew that Harry was still alive, and she wasn't going to tell Dudley that. He would find out soon enough anyway.

"Ok Aunt Marge, I think that I will like going to this school. Thank you for letting me go, and I will keep my promise to be good, and to make you proud of me. I know that dad and grand ma and grand pa will be looking down on me with pride." He hugged his Aunt, and went off to his room.

"Harry I hope that you can handle having your cousin in school with you. I know that you will find out soon enough. I better send off a owl to Albus to let him know that I am going to be taking care of Dudley from now on, since his parents were killed. She had heard through her sources in the Ministry that it was done by wizards in a muggle way, so she was wondering why." She went about her day with a song in her heart, but also with a bit of worry.

A/N: Ok what do you think about the new twist in this story. Before you say anything, I know that Dudley is actually a year older than Harry, but for the time line continuity, I have made him a year younger.

A/N two: I have another challenge for you all. If I get 500 reviews I will do one of two things. I will either give you a preview of the final chapter of this story, which I can assure you that I can easily, because I have it already written. Or I will give you a preview of the Sequel to this story, which is going to be about a new school, and have some of the characters that were students in this one, being teachers there. Thank you again for your kind reviews. —Donald


	24. Meeting the new DADA Teacher in Diagon A...

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Twenty Four: Meeting the DADA Teacher in Diagon Alley

The students went through the fire floo into the Leaky Cauldron to get their school supplies. They made their way through the bar to the back entrance to Diagon alley. When they made the wand movements on the brick, they were approached by an elderly woman who didn't notice Harry at first, and ask if she could go through with them also. She explained that her Nephew was going into his first year this year, and that she was a Squib, so she wasn't able to get through without help.

Mrs. Weasley said that it would be fine, and gave the lady a strange look when she had let out a gasp when she saw Harry. "Is there a problem? You look like you have seen a ghost." Molly was a bit frightened for her children and their friends when she saw the look on the ladies face.

"No I'm fine, I just thought I saw something that I thought would be impossible." She looked over at Harry and asked, "may I ask your name young man?"

Harry thought that the lady seemed to be a nice enough lady. "My name is Harry ma'am, nice to meet you." Harry was a very polite young man, and shook the ladies hand.

As they walked through the alley, they were going into Gringotts, and the lady led went in with them. "Excuse me Mrs. Weasley, but can I speak to you for a few minutes. I think that Mr. Weasley can go with the children, can't he?" She had a pleading look on his face when she asked, so Mrs. Weasley nodded and herded her children with her husband down to the vaults.

"Now how may I help you ma'am? I don't think that you wanted this to be a social visit."

"I don't know how I am going to put this, but I guess that I should start by introducing myself. My name is Marge Dursley, and that is my nephew Dudley. I am watching him because his parents were killed earlier this summer by wizards. I don't know whether you know of me or not, but is young Harry actually Harry Potter?" She asked with a bit of nervousness.

"How did you know my adopted son's last name?"

"I'm his Aunt, and Dudley is his cousin. We thought that he was killed when his parents were killed is why we didn't try to come find him. Dudley thinks that his cousin was killed with his parents. I know that Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid know who Dudley is, and probably will be a bit surprised when he comes to school this year. You see, his father didn't know that he was a Squib, and his mother disliked the wizardring world when she found out that her sister was a witch and she wasn't. Please don't tell him who we are, I'm sure that he will find out during the school year himself. Has he been a good boy growing up?"

"Yes he has been a great son, and my husband and I love him and always have like one of our own. Please don't tell me that your going to try to take him with you, because I will fight it to the death."

"Don't worry, I would never separate a child from the ones he knew as his parents for all of his life pretty much. I just want to know that he will be able to get to know his family, and we will be able to get to know you all also once he finds out. I hope that the two of them will get along well during their time together in the school."

"So do I Marge, so do I. Would you two like too join us for lunch once we're done with our shopping? You are more than welcome to."

"That sounds great, we would love to."

The two ladies were joined 20 minutes later by the children and Mr. Weasley. They went off to get there supplies and went into Flourish and Botts last and found it bustling with patrons. When they finally made there way to the front, they found that the DADA teacher was signing autographs of himself and copies of his books. "Now now ladies and gentlemen, I will be here for about 2 hours and will be signing autographs the hole time. Ah I see someone else that is a celebrity in the wizarding world, Mr. Harry Weasley. Come up boy, you will be getting all your books for the school years DADA for free, and all your friends also. All I want is a picture of the two of us together for the paper."

While Harry was going through this, someone slipped up behind Ginny and slipped a book into her bag of books. She didn't notice him, and was to preoccupied til later to find it. She noticed it, and figured that it was something that was required for her this year. She figured that she would look it over later.


	25. Wizardring Road

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Twenty-Five: Wizardring Road

August 31 found Harry sitting in the makeshift stables that Lightning had been using that summer. "Hey girl, we head back to Hogwart's tomorrow. You have grown so much in the last few months. I am so proud of you, and hope that your travels are safe tomorrow. I don't know yet, but I'm going to talk to mom and Charlie to see if I can travel with you tomorrow, maybe have the others join us in our travels. I know that Ginny, Fred, George and Percy will be taking the train, but maybe I can convince them to allow Hermoine, Ron, Draco, Pansy and Neville to travel with the three of us tomorrow. I really want to check out that road that you traveled on to get here. Charlie says that it is an ancient road that was used by the Roman Wizards when they occupied this part of England way back when. Well I will let you know later today if we're able to travel with you, take care Lightning girl." Harry petted her and gave her a hug before heading out and back to the house.

When he got back to the burrow, he found his mother and older brother sitting in the kitchen with Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid. "Good morning Professors, what brings you around today?" Harry had a smile on his face when he saw two of his favorite people at Hogwart's in his kitchen.

"Well Harry, we had a couple of things to discuss with your mother, and the one thing that we didn't need you here for, is done being discussed. Will you please sit down Harry, and we will start this meeting. How is Lightning doing Harry? Is she growing big, and hearty? Are you taking good care of her?"

"She's doing good, growing like a normal unicorn should at her age. I am taking really good care of her sir. Now that is one of the things that I wanted to talk to you about mom and Charlie. I was wondering if Hermoine, Ron, Draco, Pansy, Neville and I could travel with her back to Hogwart's tomorrow? I know that she didn't really know Pansy when we left, but she has grown to love Lightning like we all have. Percy, Fred and George would be traveling with Ginny and Luna of course, maybe the two of them could travel with us starting next year." Harry looked over at them with hope in his eyes.

The adults looked at Harry like he was a bit hyper-active, but they knew he had a lot of love for the young unicorn. They weren't going to deny him his request, but weren't sure about the others traveling with them. "Harry, we don't have a problem with you traveling with Lightning back and forth between the school and here, but why the others?"

"Well I have a few good reasons. 1. They have also bonded with Lightning, and she would feel more comfortable if all her family traveled with her. 2. It would be a great learning experience for everyone both in the care and transportation of unicorns, and the history of the wizardring road. 3. It will also show you that we are responsible enough to handle this trip in the future, so that Charlie won't have to keep coming from Romania to travel with her." Harry smiled at them, showing that he had thunk out everything already.

"Well Harry, you have given us three good reasons for allowing you and your friends to travel with Lightning. You have our permission to travel with them. You should know that you will be leaving awfully early tomorrow to make it to the school in time, so you and your friends should get to sleep early tonight, and make sure that Lightning is ready for the trip before you do." Mrs. Weasley was proud of her son, and was going to let him go anyway.

"Thank you mom, Charlie, Professor Dumbledore and Hagrid, we won't disappoint you." With that, Harry ran upstairs to tell the others that they needed to be ready to leave early tomorrow, because we were all going to travel with Lightning on the Wizardring Road. He then went off and made sure that Lightning was ready to go tomorrow, and had all her stuff ready and packed for the trip. "We're all going with you tomorrow girl." Lightning gave him a nuzzle on his cheek, and neighed her affirmative.

The rest of the day was spent packing all there stuff, and making sure that they were ready for traveling the next day. They had an early dinner, and all went to bed early that night to excited about traveling the way they were. They all had pleasant dreams that night, and slept pretty much peacefully.

The next day found the Ron, Charlie and Harry Weasley, Hermoine Granger, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson sitting down at breakfast with Mr and Mrs. Weasley, and Hagrid early on September 1st. They were discussing what they were going to find when they started on the road, and how long it would take them to get there. "While it only took us a couple of hours at the beginning of the summer to get here Harry, that was with only myself and Lightning. We won't be getting to Hogwart's til about two hours before the sorting feast tonight because we're going in such a large group. We will be taking a picnic lunch with us on the way, and have fun traveling the road. You all should feel privileged, this road is usually only open for Auror's, Hit wizards and ministry business. We have been given special permission from the magical creature department and the head of the wizarding law enforcement agency to use it twice a year. Now I have a question for you all. I have been in touch with Professor Binns and he was wondering if you all would like to work on a project for his class on the history of the road for his class?"

Ron gave a groan when he heard this, but gave them a smile.

"Well it sounds like a lot of fun to do. What is he expecting for the beginning of the school year on this, anything?"

"Well he wants to talk to you all after the first class this year about this, but he isn't expecting anything on it right away. He says that you might find some interesting things going on with the road, like sightings of magical creatures, and ghosts. He said that he knows of at least two ghosts formally of Hogwart's that travel that road all the time. Well I think that we should get going." With that, the group got up gathering there trunks which the adults had shrunk for them to be able to carry easily and the picnic basket.

They headed out towards the barn and put the reins on Lightning to get going. "We are also leaving this early, so that we won't be seen by the muggles in the area. Once we get on the road, we don't have to worry about it. Come on Lightning, are you ready to go?"

They headed out towards the edge of town, and out towards the edge of the local forest. :"The road starts here in the middle of the forest, and we won't be having any problems anymore. Now that we're here, it will go faster now."

Lightning nuzzled her head in Harry's hand and nudged him towards her back.

Harry looked at Charlie and Hagrid, and wondered what was up with the unicorn.

Both Hagrid and Charlie were looking at Harry with surprise on their faces. "Looks like she wants you to ride her for a while Harry. You should do it, it will further the bond between the two of you, and it is also a privilege that most people don't ever get the chance to do. You're the first one that she has had any inclining to let ride her, not that we have been trying, for she has been to young until now. Go ahead, you should be able to ride her for awhile, but I wouldn't recommend doing it for longer than a couple of hours." Harry beamed and climbed up on her back, and took her into a walk.

While they were walking they came across pixies and other small magical creatures, and also they came across Hagrid's old friend Firenze and a group of Centaurs that were on their way back to the forbidden forest. "Firenze, it is good to see you again. As you can see, Lightning is doing great." Harry smiled at the young Centaur and shook his hand.

"It is good to see you too Mr. Harry Wesley, I am glad that you and your unicorn are getting along good. Are you all heading back to Hogwart's now?"

"Yah, it seems that they wanted to travel with Lightning back to school." The group said their good byes to the Centaurs and were back on the road to school.

Three hours later, they were all getting a bit hungry, so they decided to stop for lunch. When they stopped, they found a small clearing that was the perfect size for them to have lunch in. When they were all settled in for lunch, they were approached by a couple of ghosts, who asked if they could join them for their lunch, well not to eat but to chat.

After they said that it would be all right, they explained that they were the ghosts that their Professor had said was traveling this road, and that they were happy to meet them. They spent about an hour with them giving them a history about the road and what kind of creatures and people that travel it. They enjoyed their lunch, and company before starting off again. Lightning let each of the students a chance to ride her for a while on the way there, and they were all happy. They got back to Hogwart's just in time to settle Lightning in and make it up to their dorms to put their stuff away and come down to the Great Hall in time for the rest of the students to get there.


	26. Sorting Feast and Dudley Dursley

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Twenty Six: The Sorting Feast and Dudley Dursley

Hagrid led in a small bunch of first years into the hall. They all looked terrified, and looked on in awe of the sights. When Professor McGonagall brought in the sorting hat and stool, they looked on at it when it's brim opened up to sing a song.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sorting Song

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tho I may look ragged and torn, I was made more than 800 years ago to sort you into your separate houses pending what you are like.

Whether you be brave and strong with the pride of the lion, in which you will be sorted into the Noble house of Gryffindor.

Or if you are the kindest of souls, who will never hurt or turn your back on a friend, then you may be in the House of Hufflepuff.

If you have the brains and the willingness to learn whatever you can and all you can, then the House of Ravenclaw is the one for you.

But if your one that is looking for power, and are of the sly and sneaky like a snake type, but can be a friend to those that prove themselves worthy, then the House of Salazar Slytherin is for you.

Now come put me onto your head for I am the sorting hat, and I will sort you into the house you belong.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

End of Song

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

With the ending of the song, the rest of the hall erupted in roars of applause and cheers.

After all the students calmed down, Professor McGonagall came up and took out a sheet of names. "When I call your name, you are to come up and place the hat on your head to be sorted into your house."

"Randall Combone — Ravenclaw"

"Mia Conners — Gryffindor"

"Michelle Conners — Hufflepuff"

"Michal Corner — Ravenclaw"

"Mark Crandle — Slytherin"

"Colin Creevey –Gryffindor"

"Dudley Dursley — Ravenclaw"

When this last name came out, if anyone had been paying attention to the head table, they would have noticed that Professors, Dumbledore, and Hagrid along with Professor McGonagall when she read the name were a bit shocked but covered it well, they would talk about this later."

"Luna Lovegood –Ravenclaw"

"Claus MacTaggert –Slytherin"

"Miles Okeefe — Hufflepuff"

"Bobby Stormchaser — Hufflepuff"

"Ginerva Weasley — Gryffindor"

With the last name there ended up being three new students to each house, and they were all greeted with enthusiasm by their peers. Professor Dumbledore stood up and told them to dig in.

While they were eating, some of the professors were talking at the head table.

Harry received a note for him to come to the headmasters office directly after dinner, and he could bring his friends Ron and Hermoine with him also. He was given the password to the gargoyle, and told that he would be meeting someone that he might want to meet there.

Harry and his friends headed up to the headmasters office after the meal, not noticing that they were being followed. When they got there, Harry gave the password, and he and his friends walked up the stairs followed by a nervous first year. They heard a enter when they knocked on the door, and they all entered. "Ah Mr Weasley Mr. Weasley Ms. Granger and Mr. Dursley, good for you four to join me, would you all sit please. Lemon drop?" When they all declined the offer, he set the tray down and began. "I bet you are wondering why I asked you all here, and why Mr. Dursley is also here. Well to put it short. Harry, Dudley is your cousin. His mother and your mother were sisters. His parents were killed this summer by a wizard hit squad, but we do not know who sent them at this time. He is now living with your Aunt Marge, who is a Squib and also your late Uncle Vernon's sister. Vernon Dursley didn't know that he was a Squib, and has hated magic his whole life, thinking that they are freaks. Is there any questions that you two would like to ask either me or each other?"

"Yes professor, why haven't I been told this before?" Harry asked his friend and mentor.

"That is a very good question Harry, we didn't know about him being a wizard, and didn't want to harm your growing up any with the Weasley's. I was actually going to tell you when you turned 17, but that was shot out of the water when he got his letter. Yes Dudley."

"I was told that my cousin was killed in a car accident with his parents. I recently found out that wasn't the case, but my Aunt didn't know that he was still alive either, why is that?"

"We didn't want to send Harry to live with you and your parents because of the attitude of your parents towards his parents. Now if there aren't anymore questions, I think that you should all go to your dorms, because you have classes tomorrow. Good night all, and sweet dreams." The students were led out of the office by Professor McGonnagal to there dorms. At the Ravenclaw Dorm, Harry and his friends said good night to Dudley, and that they would talk to him tomorrow. They headed to their own dorm and went right to sleep.

A/N: I know that some of the people that were sorted weren't really in the story, but their filler people. I don't have a copy of the first four books in front of me, so I don't know who was sorted where. Anyway, this was the year that Harry and Ron missed the feast in the books anyway. I hope that your enjoying the story so far, I am enjoying writing it. –Donald


	27. The First DADA Class

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: The First DADA Class

The five friends went down to their first DADA Class of the school year with Professor Lockhart. When they first saw him in his Professor robes at the sorting feast, they thought that he was a fake, but they thought that they would give him a chance. They walked into the DADA classroom and found that the girls were all sitting up front, and that included Pansy and Hermoine who left the boys to their own designs on where to sit. Ron, Draco and Harry sat in the back of the room with Neville, Seamus and Dean. "What do you guys think about the Professor so far. Have any of you talked to anyone who have had a class with him yet?" Draco asked his other friends.

"I hear that he is a bit eccentric, but seems to know what he is talking about. I heard from a couple of first years that had him right after breakfast this morning, that he made them comfortable with the subject. They were more astonished that they were here, than with the teacher or the class it seems." Crabbe said this from in front of the other 6 where he sat with Goyle. It seems that since last year, they had started to treat the other students with more respect. They were also smarter than they at first seemed.

Draco had explained to the rest of them that they weren't stupid, just a little slow. They were actually quite good at certain things, and they were followers, not leaders. They weren't to be worried about with going on with what their fathers were doing, because they follow what Draco does anyway.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Headmaster's Office

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

While the 8 of them talked, the headmaster was talking to Marge Dursley who he had invited to come to Hogwart's to have tea that evening. "Well Marge, I'm glad to announce to you that Harry and Dudley now know who each other are, and seem to get along fine. They were a bit surprised to hear about each other, but they have been spending some of their extra time getting to know each other and about their respective families. It seems that Dudley is liking this school a lot, and is getting along with his fellow students well. He was sorted into the Ravenclaw house, and all his Professor's seem to like him. None of them know that he is related to Harry, and only a couple of students do. I figured I would let them tell everyone if they wanted to." He smiled at the lady who was sitting there with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad to hear that Albus, I know that they both are orphans now, and that they could use each other. Harry might have been adopted by the Weasley's, but he is still a Potter. When do you think I can let him know who I am? Even tho I think he knows who I am by now, because we met up in Diagon Alley when we went to get their school supplies this year."

"Like you said, he knows who you are, and I think that at any time that you want, you can come up to get to know him better. Maybe I can get things worked out so that you and Dudley can spend the Christmas holidays with the Weasley's this year. I will work on that for you, and send Fawkes with a reply for you. I know that you don't have an owl to keep in touch with Dudley during the school year, can I offer the services of one of the school owls for you to take4 with you?"

"Is that possible, I would really appreciate it if you could. Thank you Albus, you have been nice to me and my family. Is there something that your not telling me that I should know?" Marge, being the ever knowing lady that she is, hit the nail on the head right away.

"Yes there is something, and I would prefer that if I tell you, that you don't tell Harry or Dudley what I tell you. I will let you take the owl with you anyways, but this must be kept a secret for now." Albus didn't have his usual twinkle in his eyes when he said this, but it came back with a force when Marge nodded. So he told her about the secret that he had been keeping for the last 30 years of his life.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back to the DADA Classroom

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Harry and the rest were sitting there talking quietly when Professor Lockhart came in carrying what looked like a owl cage with a cover on it. "Class now if you would kindly put your books away, this first class will be practical and you will only need your wands." With a flourish after the class put there wands away, he lifted off the cover and the class found it filled with pixies.

A/N: Ok I am not one to flame my reviewers, and I am not going to do it now. I just have a comment to one of mine, and please don't take this the wrong way. This is supposed to be a good comment and it will also clear some things up for those of you that don't follow the books, or don't remember little things. I will not mention the name of the reviewer, so as not to make them mad.

To the reviewer who asked, Dudley is the same person who in the books is his obnoxious cousin that picks on him all the time.

Now who can guess what Dumbledore's secret is. Thank you all for reviewing and reading. —Donald


	28. Lockhart's First Mistake

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Lockharts first mistake

When he lifted the cover to reveal a cage full of Pixies, the whole class let out a collective gasp. "These students are Cornish Pixies, and I want you too use your wands and without killing them, put them back into their cage when I release them." With that he opened the door to the cage, and the pixies flew out. He immediately sprinted to the door of his office, and told them, "go ahead and get started." At that he shut himself into his office and watched out of a magical window that the students couldn't see. He was pretty sure that these students should be able to take care of the pixies, but was there just in case.

As soon as he let them out, they scattered for the hills and there was spells being shouted at them left and right. A pair of them took and picked Neville up and hung him upside down. Pansy shot a stunning spell at the pixies that had him in the air, but they were to fast, and she accidentally hit Neville. When he was hanging there upside down and unconscious, there were a few snickers from around the room, but mostly there was screams of terror.

Hermoine was the one that decided that what they needed was a plan, so she cast the Sonorus charm on herself, and yelled out. "Team up two at a time, and try to stun them without hitting the other students, we outnumber them by at least 2 to 1 so we should be able to take them out." Hermoine immediately teamed up with Harry, and Ron hooked up with Neville after he revived him and got him down. Draco and Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle, Dean and Seamus, and Padma and Blaize Zambini were a team of cohorts. They went about going after the pixies with utter abandon.

Hermoine and Harry were doing pretty good with their's in that they first cornered it, and cast a stunner at it, which it easily dodged, but wasn't able to dodge the one shot by Harry at the same time. He was hit and put into his cage with no problem. They sat down for a minute to catch their thoughts as they watched the rest of the class take down their pixies.

Ron and Neville were able to cast a freeze spell on theirs, and saw that it was freezing to much, so they made the mistake of unfreezing it before they put it in the cage. The pixie flew off laughing at them, and was taken down by a quick thinking Ron who shot a stunner at the awed Pixie. A red faced Ron and Neville picked up theirs and put it in the cage, then joined Harry and Hermoine waiting for the rest.

Draco and Pansy used a shocking curse on their pixie and immediately put it in the cage with a laugh at the commotion that Ron and Neville had while with theirs.

Dean and Seamus cast a cheering charm on their pixie and while it was laughing at them, and flying directly at them to be caught, they decided to put it in the cage right away before casting the counter curse.

Padma and Blaize were having a bit of trouble with theirs in that it wouldn't stay still even tho they had stunned it a couple of times. When they were finally able to stun it out, they had a good laugh as they put it in the cage.

Now the most hilarious one had to be Crabbe and Goyle, in that they couldn't get theirs at all, so the rest of the class were helping them grab their pixie. When they finally got the last pixie into the cage, they were dismissed by a laughing Professor Lockhart, who had emerged after they caught the last one. "No homework tonight, just read up on the proper ways to take out Cornish Pixies."


	29. The Dueling Club

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Twenty Nine: The Dueling Club

"Welcome second year Gryffindor and Slytherin to another day of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I Gilderoy Lockhart am going to be teaching you about dueling today. We will be starting a Dueling club this year, and it will involve every year. You will be going against your own year, and the best male and female from each year will be going up against each other to see how they do. Now put your books away, and get up from your tables, so I can put them against the wall so you can practice." As soon as the class got up, the professor waved his wand, and the tables went to the side of the room. "Ok team up two to a team."

The class broke up into teams of two. Harry teamed up with Hermoine, Ron with Neville, Draco with Pansy and of course Crabbe with Goyle. They had gone to one end of the room to do their practices, and work on their shield spells that they were working on that day. There was Protego's and other spells being cast left and right. When the class was over, the class were pretty much able to cast and protect themselves.

"The dueling club will be meeting in the great hall after dinner tonight, you will all be required to be there, for it is part of your grade. You are dismissed now." As he said this the bell rang ending the class. The whole class picked up their books and bags leaving the classroom happy but tired. They all headed down to the hall for lunch.

That night after dinner, they all met up in the great hall for their first club meeting. As they sat down, they were set up to team up for the class. Harry was set up against Draco for the first duel, and they were sitting there getting ready for it. They were watching Dean Thomas go up against Blaise Zambini in a duel, and Blaise had just cast a Serpentisa spell, sending a rather large snake at Dean. Dean being afraid of snakes, was shaking at the sight, and couldn't move when it came toward him. Harry seeing this, jumped up and onto the stage and started hissing at the snake to leave him alone. The snake looked at Harry a second, and then headed back at Blaise. Blaise passed out, and everyone was looking at Harry wondering why he had sent the snake back at Blaise. Hardly anyone noticed that the Snake went back into Blaise's Wand and didn't hurt him at all.

"Parselmouth." Was heard throughout the hall, and everyone was looking at Harry with a combination of Awe, Fear, and respect. They all knew what he was, and they weren't sure that they should fear the one who is supposed to be the hero of the wizardring world.

"Harry how were you able to do that? That is supposed to be an ability of only dark wizards. Your not one are you?" Ron was getting excited for his brother, and wondering what was going on. "Why didn't you tell us you were able to talk to snakes?"

"I don't know how I did it Ron, it just came out. No, I am not a dark wizard, and I wish that you wouldn't spread around that I might be. Let's get out of here, before everyone else starts looking at me with more weird looks." They all left the hall and headed up to their respective dorms. They thought hard and long that night on what happened. Dean had been thanking Harry for saving his life, and hanging around him more and more.


	30. Parselmouth

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Thirty: Parselmouth

Harry walked up to the Headmaster's office with a worried look on his face. He had spent the last three hours in the library checking out what a parselmouth was, and he was actually wondering why he was one. He had read that the last one was Lord Voldemort himself, and that only Dark Witches and Wizards were one, because they were decedents of Salazar Slythein himself. He gave the password to the Headmaster's office when he got to the Gargoyles. "Skittles," and he walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in Harry." Harry walked in and found that he was in the office of the Headmaster of Hogwart's and he had no idea on what he was going to ask or say. "Please sit down Harry, I think I know why you're here. You want to know why you can speak with the snakes, especially since it is only known to occur in Dark Witches and Wizards. Am I correct in assuming that this is why you are here at this time?" Dumbledore gave Harry one of his twinkling smiles, that always made people feel better.

"Yes sir that is why I am here. How did you know? Never mind, why do I have this ability, I'm not a Dark Wizard, nor am I a descendant of Salazar Slytherin as far as I know. Wouldn't I know if I was the Heir of Slytherin?" Harry was completely dumbfounded now, and he wanted answers.

"It doesn't matter how I know that was why you're here. No you're not a Dark wizard or a descendant of Slytherin which would have made you an Heir of Slytherin. There is only one known Heir, and he is Voldemort. You see when the dark lord gave you that scar. He also transferred some of his power to you. Which means, that he gave you the ability to speak the snake tongue, it would also mean that you have some other abilities that I would like to explore with you some time. Now is there anything else that you need Harry?"

"No I think that is all, unless you have some more books that I can look into more about this power, and the powers that I might have." Harry looked at him with anticipation hoping that he could help him. He also knew that he would have to go to his special room to get the new year's trunk that he hadn't opened yet.

"I might have a couple of books that you could borrow, but I think that the trunk that you will be opening soon, will have the books you need and in more details. You also won't have to return those books for they are your own." Again Dumbledore had completely surprised Harry in his knowledge about what he knew.

"Thank you Headmaster, I will probably be looking into those now. May I be excused please?" Harry was looking excited about the possibility of learning about what he may be able to do.

"Yes Harry, you may go. Now don't stay up too long while you are in there. You can take the trunk up to your dorm with you if you want. I'm sure that Ms. Granger and your brother would love to see what you got. Don't worry, they aren't magically sealed into that room, and they might help you in what you have to do this year." Dumbledore gave Harry one of his knowing smiles and dismissed him.

Harry immediately left the office, and went down to the room that held the trunks. He decided to take the trunk for this year with him up to his dorm and open it there. When he dragged it part of the way there, Dobby popped in and helped him with the trunk by taking it the rest of the way there.

When he got there, he dragged Hermoine and Ron up to his dorm to see what was in the trunk. "Common guys, I was told that this might help us out. I was also told that this should give me more information on why I can do the snake tongue more, also what other powers I might have. This should be interesting, and be of help with our studying." Harry took them up and opened the trunk. What they found in there would change their lives forever.

For when they opened the trunk, they found not only invisibility cloaks for all three of them, but also books for their knowledge and fun reading. It seems that Harry got a new invisibility cloak each year, because he keeps outgrowing the old ones. The books that they found were some of the most interesting. There was a book on advanced ani-magi training and what to do to prepare. A book on the powers and talents of Salazar Slytherin and Tom Riddle. A history of the heirs of Hogwart's, and what they could do. "Does this mean that either your one of the heirs, and are supposed to find the others, or you may be the heir of all of them?"

"I don't know Hermoine, but I don't think that I'm the heir of all of them. Let's look through that book more first. Now I want to see what else is in this trunk." They looked through the trunk some more, and Harry found that there was more money in it for him and noticed that there was a pouch for each of his two other friends. He was wondering why there was in this trunk, but not in the last trunk. Then he saw the note.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Harry's Note

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

My Dearest Harry:

I hope that this note finds you well. I bet you are wondering why the bags are starting in this trunk and not in your last years. Well that is not yours or theirs fault. You see, the trunk only puts the bags in there when they start going through the trunks with you. There will only be up to eight extra bags that will be put in here each year. Once that limit is reached, then you can't let any more people go through the trunk with you. Now the money won't go down at any time in which you get, for the money is coming directly from our private vault that you will get access to when you become of age, which is 17, or you get married, if for some reason you do before then.

Love your mom and dad

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back to Harry, Ron and Hermoine

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Wow Harry. This is great. Do you think that they know that there is a total of nine of us that you would want to go through the trunks with you?" Ron was getting a smile on his face that Harry knew well.

"I don't know Ron, but here you two go, it should be enough for you two to get through the rest of the year without any problems." Harry tossed them there own bags that when they looked in them, they found that they each contained around 5000 gold galleons, and were bottomless and feather light.

"Thank you Harry, we will definitely put these to good use." Hermoine and Ron thanked him profusely.

"Your welcome guys, I think that they did this, because they are like me. They don't want me to end up like some rich Witches and Wizards and be stuck up. They want me to help my friends. Spend it well guys, you will get more next year. I will make sure that we open up the trunk before Christmas next year most definitely." They had fun going through some of the books, and finding out what is going on.

A/N: Ok, I'm sorry that I almost forgot to put in the Trunks this year. Please read and review. No Dobby hasn't been freed in this story, he doesn't need to be. He works at Hogwart's during the year to help out Dumbledore and Draco if need be. Donald


	31. The First Victim

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Thirty-One: The First Victim

The friends were going through the books quite well, and Harry was meeting with the Headmaster on Friday nights to find out more about what his powers might be. Harry had already found out that he was a natural Ani-Magi of the Phoenix, and that all he needed to do was practice. He also found out that he could not only speak with Snakes, but also with all Magical Beings. He learned that since he was a natural Ani-Magi, he didn't have to register that one as it, but if he decided to become another kind, which he found that he could a lot easier than others, he would have to register it. They had discussed whether he should at least go through the formalities of figuring out what he wanted to be, and that his friends were going to want to do this also, the headmaster said that it should be all right, but he would discuss it with McGonagall first to see if she would supervise them in doing it. He found out that he had an affinity with animals and the Dark Arts. Harry was going to be learning not how to do the Dark Arts, but how to defeat them.

A week later, while the group was in the library studying, Dumbledore called them up to his office. When they got there, they were told to come in and take a seat. There were two other people in the room besides them and Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall was there with her stern look as usual, and there was a representative of the ministry, who introduced himself as Marcus Deschutes, head of Ani-Magi registration. He told them that he was there to get their paperwork filled out, and will be back when they were ready to be tested and licensed to be ani-magi. Harry told him that he was ready, that he had already been certified as a natural Ani-Magi, and that he wanted to be tested for his second form. "Don't worry Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Mr Deschutes, I haven't been practicing anything besides my natural form, but as my friends can attest to, my second form seems to want to come out. They can see it in the background as a shadow when I transform into my Phoenix form." Harry had a smile on his face at the shocked looks on the others face. He knew that they were going to be even more surprised when they found out what his second form is.

"Ok Mr. Weasley, just sign these papers here, and we can go ahead and test you if you think that you're ready." Mr. Deschutes also handed the paperwork to the others to fill out and sign. Then handed them to Professor McGonagall to sign as the Ani-Magi trainer, and then to the headmaster to give his signature. When all the papers were in order, he turned to Harry and said. "Well Mr. Weasley, if you can show me what your other form is, we can get this over with quickly."

Harry stood there with a smile on his face and transformed first into his Phoenix form to show that he can do that, and to show what he was talking about his shadow in the background. He concentrated and brought the second form to the front of his conscience, and transformed into it. To say that the adults were surprised, would be a understatement. He turned into a beautiful golden griffon, that was the perfect size for the office. Harry then turned back to himself and explained that he read that he could change the size to any size that he wanted to fit the circumstances.

The tester congratulated Harry on his transformation, and put his seal of approval on his Ani-Magi license, telling Harry that he was now officially licensed as a registered Ani-Magi, handing him his card saying so. "Now the rest of you, if you can learn that quickly, I suspect that I will be back here within the next couple of weeks." He left with a good by to the adults, and without even looking at the paperwork. He suspected, but didn't want to make sure of it til he was in his office, that where he thought that it would be blank, it would show what each of them would be becoming. He expected great things from Harry Weasley and his friends, and he was glad that they were on the side of the good.

"The rest of you will be meeting with me once a week until we can figure out what you all are going to become, then we will meet three times a week til we get it done." McGonagall looked at her students with pride, and was not only shocked, but had even more pride for them when Hermoine told her that they already went through the process finding out what they were to become, and just needed her help with the transformation.

"Well I suppose that this shouldn't even take a week, if you all want to meet me every night to do this. It is Monday night now, if we start tomorrow with this, we will be able to have you all tested by next Monday night. How does that sound to you all?"

They all gave a cheer over this, and were all talking to themselves when Dumbledore gave a wink to Harry of congratulations. "Now may I ask what each of you have found out to be your forms?"

"Sure headmaster, we would love to tell you all what we are to become." Hermoine handed him a list of the different types of creatures that they are becoming, it also included Harry's so that he could keep a list for future references.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The List

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Draco Malfoy : Form: Dragon Abilities: Flight and Magical

Dudley Dursley :Form: Pegasus Abilities: Land Flight and Magical

Ginny Weasley: Form: Great Dane: Abilities: Land

Harry Weasley : Form: Phoenix : Abilities: Flight Magical (natural form)

Form: Golden Gryphon Abilities: Flight Magical

Hermoine Granger: Form: Otter Abilities: Swimming and Water

Luna Lovegood: Form: Unicorn: Abilities: Land and Magical

Neville Longbottom Form: Penguin Abilities: Land, Water, Swimming

Pansy Parkinson Form: Dolphin Abilities: Water and Swimming

Ron Weasley Form: Seagull Abilities: Flight

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Well what do you think? Do you like the wide variety of creatures that you will have at you disposal if needed in an attack? We are all willing to help protect the school if needed sir, we just ask that you give us some leniancy in what we may do in our protecting, and in our training. I know that might be a lot to ask, but we feel that we are the ones that will be the main force in protecting the school in case of an attack." Harry looked at his headmaster and mentor in the eye letting him know that he knew what he was talking about.

"Ok your group will have some lee way in what your training will be like for this. I trust that you won't let it go crazy, and make me regret my decision. Now off to bed for the nine of you, it's getting late, and you have classes tomorrow." The nine students made their way down out of the headmaster's office, and to their dorms. As they passed the girls bathroom that Hermoine had hid in the year before, they noticed that there was water flooding from under the door, and that there was something written on the wall above the pool. It read, "Beware, the Chamber of Secrets has been opened. The Heir of Slytherin has returned. Beware, for death will only follow the Heir." Under the note, was Mrs. Norris laying there stiff as a board. Harry bent down to check her out, just as Mr. Filch came around the corner to see what was wrong. When he saw Harry bent over his cat, he went hysterical.

"You killed her, you never liked her, now she's dead. Your going to be expelled for this one Weasley." While he was ranting, McGonagall and Dumbledore came up and looked at the cat.

"Don't worry Argus, she's just petrified. She's not dead. We can bring her back, but we need to make a potion, that will take a while. Now you nine get back to your dorms like you were heading to, and not a word of this to any of the student's, we don't want to cause a panic now do we." They made their way to their dorms quietly, and none of them took notice that Ginny was more pale than the rest of them.


	32. The Chamber of Secrets

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Thirty Two: Chamber of Secrets

Harry was sitting in the Head masters office having tea and discussing what was happening. He asked him about what the Chamber of Secrets was, and Albus was telling him. "You see Harry, back when the founders made Hogwart's, Salazar Slytherin made this chamber that was his secret compound. He had called it the Chamber of Secrets. No one knows exactly where the entrance is anymore, and how to open it. Whoever opened it, it is said, has to have the ability to speak with snakes. Now you're the only one that I know besides Voldemort himself that is a Parselmouth, well unless there is another Heir of Slytherin in the castle. I don't think there is, but there would have to be, considering I know that you didn't open it. I don't want you going off and trying to find out who the heir is, because it could mean the death of you. I know that you don't go looking for trouble, and I hope that it doesn't come looking for you. Just stay out of this, and we will try to find out what happened. Is there anything else you need Harry?"

"No, I think that is all Professor. If there is an heir, what will happen to them when they are caught?"

"Well they will be expelled immediately for opening the chamber of course. Now don't you go worrying your head about this, it is something that the board of governors of the school will take care of when it comes up. Good night Harry, and please don't discuss what we talked about with anyone, we don't want to start a panic now, do we?"

"I won't say a word to anyone sir. Good night, and have a good evening." Harry left the headmasters office with a smile and a skip to his walk. He knew that there was something up, and he was going to find out what it is. He wasn't going to go against the headmaster completely, he wasn't going to bring his friends into this at first. He was going to do some research on the Chamber, and find out what happened the last time it was opened. He went immediately to the library to find out what information it had on the chamber, and took out some books on the history, myths and legends of the Chamber of Secrets. While he was looking, Hermoine just happened to be in the library at the same time, and saw what the book was he checked out.

"Some light reading Harry? I didn't think that you would be interested in something like that. I wouldn't have thought you to be a history buff. Well enjoy your book." With that Hermoine walked over to their usual study table, and got down to her mound of homework. Harry sat down near her, pulling out his own books for his homework. He had slipped the other book into his bag for later reading. This is more important right now, he needed to get caught up on his homework, so that he could have more time for Quidditch.

After doing his homework and saying his good byes to Hermoine, Harry left for the Gryffindor common room to do some light reading. When he got there, he found that everyone else was gone for the day, either out in the courtyard, or to Hogsmeade. He remembered that he was going to meet the team at the three broomsticks later today, so he set his watch for an hour before he was supposed to meet them, so he wouldn't forget. He found that he had around three hours before he was to meet them, so he got down to reading on the history of the chamber. He found that the last time that it was opened was 50 years ago, and a young girl was killed. He found that a young man was accused of opening it, and was expelled from the school. He saw that the young man was one Rubeus Hagrid, and that the creature that he supposedly let out of the chamber was an Acramantula, which live deep in the forbidden forest. Albus Dumbledore kept him on after his wand was snapped as the Games Keeper, and Keeper of the Keys of Hogwarts.

As he kept reading, he found many contradicting evidence saying that it couldn't have been Hagrid, because he couldn't speak Parselmouth. Others said that he had heard it spoken enough to get into the Chamber, and to let out the creature. Harry knew that it couldn't have been Hagrid or the Acramantula, because the affected being or person is petrified, and the Spiders can't do that. By the time that Harry realized this, he was wondering what had caused Mrs. Norris to become petrified like that, and if it will happen to others. He hoped that it wouldn't.


	33. The Diary

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Thirty Three: The Diary

A/N: Ok this is a rewrite of the original chapter 33 for me. I found once I wrote Chapter 34, that I had made a mistake, and this makes it fixed. Thank you and if you have already read this chapter, please read again so that you can get the rewrite. Donald

Harry and his friends were off walking and looking around under their cloaks one night when they found themselves hiding from Filch in the Girls Bathroom. While they were hiding they heard someone come in and throw something over the stall door which hit Harry in the head. When he looked, he found it to be a diary. He decided that he would look at it later to see who's it was, and if he could find who to give it back to. After the wait, he and his friends went out of the bathroom, and headed back to their dorms.

When Harry got back to his Dorm, he decided it was time to see who's diary it was. When he looked at the cover, he found that there wasn't any name on it of who it belonged to. He found that it was empty in fact. Well empty until he was looking into it for a minute or two and words became clear on the paper in front of him.

"Who is this that I'm speaking to?" The diary said.

"I am Harry Weasley, who are you?"

"I am Tom Marvolo Riddle. It is a pleasure to meet you Harry."

"The pleasure is mine. Why can I see what is being written in this book?"

"This is my essence that is in this book, and I can communicate with whomever has the book at the time. So basically I can answer your basic questions."

Harry thought that this could be a convenient usage for a diary, and decided to test it out. "Who was you last owner?"

"I am sorry Harry, that is one thing I can't answer. I can't let anyone know who my previous owners were. Is there anything else that you want to know?"

"Will these attacks continue?"

"Yes, but someone can stop them if they tried."

Harry was surprised at this, and decided that he didn't want to know what was going on at this time. He hid the diary in his trunk under a few clothes and old socks. He went to sleep that night having weird dreams about talking heads, and weird snakes that decided that they wanted to eat people.

He woke up with a start at midnight sweating bullets. "Calm down Harry, it was just a dream, a terrible one, but just a dream." He tried calming down and getting back to sleep. He eventually got back to sleep, only to sleep for a couple of more hours before having to get up.

When he got up, he went down to breakfast and ate very little. He went through the classes that day without paying much attention. When he went back up to his dorm that night, he found that the diary was gone. He went through all his stuff, and found that whoever got it, got it without disturbing his stuff to much. "Hmm, I wonder who was able to get into my trunk without leaving a trace. I will have to talk to Dumbledore about this, and see what he has to see about this. See if he knows who this Tom Marvolo Riddle is." He made his way to the Headmasters office, and found that he didn't know the password. He tried different types of candy both muggle and magical. He finally got in on Cockroach Clusters, and made his way up to his office.

"Come in Harry and have a seat. How may I help you this evening?"

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell me a couple of things. Someone had thrown a diary into a place I was standing the other night, and I had looked at it, and found that it had held the essence of some former student of this school, and that it is said that it would help whoever holds the diary. I went to look for it after class today, and found that someone was able to get into my trunk, and take it out without making any disturbance. My questions are, do you know who could have done this? The second question is, do you know who a Tom Marolo Riddle was?" Harry was surprised at the reaction that he got from the name, he wasn't sure that he wanted to know after what Dumbledore looked like when he heard the name.

"I don't know who could have gotten into your trunk Harry, but we will look into it. Did you say Tom Marvolo Riddle, where did you hear that name from? Tell me Harry, that is a name that most people don't even use anymore, and the person doesn't even like it anymore."

"It was the name of he person who had owned the diary first I guess, and had left his essence in it. Why do you ask, who is he?" Harry was nervous now, and wasn't sure that he wanted to know.

"Tom Riddle is also known as Lord Voldemort, and if it was his diary that is here in the school, then he might be the one controlling the person who opened the Chamber of Secrets. We need to find them quickly, and stop them Harry. I don't want you to do anything rash Harry, but if you see anything that would point to someone that is being possessed or whatever, then let me know."

"I will professor, thank you for the information and I will keep an eye out for you. Good night Professor, I better get back to my dorm and get some sleep." With that Harry left the headmasters office and headed back to the Gryffindors dorm room.

On his way there, he ran into Colin Creevey, who surprised him with his ever present camera. "Say cheese Harry." Colin had snapped the picture before Harry could even think about it. "Thanks Harry, this is going straight into my photo album." With that he ran off in the other direction to do just that.

"No problem Colin, it's my pleasure to let you take my photo." Harry was shaking his head as he made his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. He needed to get his rest, for they had a big game tomorrow against the Slytherin, and they had planned on winning. Harry was in his dorm room, and asleep by the time his head hit the pillow.


	34. Colin Gets Petrified

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Thirty Four: Colin get's petrified

The game was a close one, and Harry had just spotted the Snitch. He was diving for it, when the bludger smacked him in the arm and he started to fall. Luckily he had just caught the snitch, and was only about 10 feet off the ground. He landed on his arm tho, and heard the most distinctive sound of his arm breaking. While he was glad that he caught the snitch, he knew that it was going to hurt to get it fixed. When he saw that Professor Lockhart was coming towards him with his wand out, he moaned out, "no not him."

Harry was unable to do anything about it tho, and when the Professor waved his wand above Harry's arm, he felt like his hole arm just went limp. When he looked down, he exclaimed. "What happened to my arm? What did you do with it?" Harry then passed out when he realized that his arm had no bones in it anymore.

Madame Pomphrey ran up and when she looked at Harry, she asked the same thing. "What in the blazes did you do to him Gilderoy?" She was pissed at his interference with the healing of a student. "I am going to have to give him a Skele Grow potion to rebuild his arm now. It wouldn't have hurt that badly if I would have been able to just use a spell to fix the arm, but now he is going to be in extreme pain for the rest of the night as he regrows all the bones in his arm. You are a menace to students with your wand when you go to extremes like this Professor." She conjured up a stretcher and took the snitch from Harry's other hand and handed it to Madame Hooch.

Harry couldn't hear the cheers from the stands for his catching of the snitch, and would have been at least a bit happier about breaking his arm, if he had known that they had won the game. He was brought into the infirmary, and was awoken by Madame Pomphrey, and told to take the potion. "This is going to be very painful Harry, it always is when we have to regrow bones completely like this. I'm sorry about this, but with the spell the he did on you, he took away all the bones in your arm instead of just fixing them. It will take all night to regrow them, but you will be better in the morning, and still be able to play Quidditch." She smiled down at him as he took the foul tasting potion, and watched as he grimaced in pain. She just told him to try to get some sleep, it won't be really bad for another hour or so.

Harry fell into a fitful sleep and was awakened 3 hours later by the pain. When he woke up, he noticed that there was someone else in the bed next to him. When he saw who it was, he let out a gasp. "Madame Pomphrey, what happened to Colin? Why is he here, and why is he so still?"

Poppy pulled the screen between the two students and just shook her head at Harry. "I'm sorry Harry, but he was petrified a couple of hours ago. He's not dead, but we are doing our best to try to wake him up." She smiled down at Harry. "How are you doing so far Harry? Is it hurting a whole lot?"

"I'm fine ma'am, thank you. It hurts a bit, but I can handle it, thank you." Harry gave her one of his smiles, and tried to get back to sleep. He had a fitful sleep, but was happy when his arm was back to normal in the morning.

Unbeknownst to Harry when he went back up to his dorm that morning, the hole school had known about what had happened to Colin, and were all getting worried about what was happening around the school. He was met by Ron, Ginny, Hermoine and Neville when he got through the door. "Where have you been Harry? Did you hear about what happened to Colin?"

Harry told his friends what he knew, and that he wasn't sure what was going on. They then went down to breakfast and sat there wondering with the rest of the school what was going on. There were rumors going around that there was an Heir of Slytherin running around, but no one knew who it was. They found that there was a way to bring the victims around, but it took Mandrake Root, and they weren't ready for harvesting for another month or so. So they just had to wait and see.

The rest of the month went well, but with nervous anxiety among all the students and Professors.


	35. The Students Are Worried

**Harry Weasley **

Chapter Thirty Five: The Students Are Worried

When the rest of the school had heard that one of the students was a victim this time, they were in complete chaos. The professors weren't able to keep control for long during each class, for they were trying to calm their students nerves. Some of the most productive classes were, DADA,. Charms and Potions for they were the ones that taught them how to take care of themselves better. Well Charms and DADA were teaching them how to take care of themselves more, Potions was teaching them how to concoct the potion that was going to take and bring them out of the petrification.

Harry and his friends were some of the calmest of the students, not because they weren't scared, but because they were trying to figure out what or whom was doing this. They were in the library most of their free time trying to find out more information about the last time that the chamber was opened. They got permission to go into the restricted section to get the information that they needed, and were poring over the books that they had found.

Everyone was looking towards the 1st and 2nd years that were working to find out what was going on, and were helping them as much as they can. They were given permission from the head of house for the Ravenclaw house to go into the House private library and do some research, as long as they had either Dudley or Luna with them. They had no problem with that stipulation in their use of the library, and were looking forward to looking into the private books. They had thanked Professor Flitcwick for his permission, and told him that they wouldn't abuse his trust in this.

He told them that he just wanted them to be able to find out what was going on, and that they got it done quickly. "I know that there should be something in those books that should be able to help you out. Please whatever you do, find out quickly. The students are really getting worried."

They assured the tiny professor that they were working on it during their free time when they were done with their studying and on their weekends. One thing that they found out, was that it was someone that had claimed to be the Heir of Slytherin last time also, and that the person had claimed that he didn't do it, but that after he was expelled that the attacks had stopped. The weird thing was that the name of the student was no where to be found.

On the bright side, the eight others that had been going for their Ani-Magi forms, had finally gotten their training done. They had met with Professor McGonagall twice a week while getting it done. The official for the ministry came by one afternoon to test them on their transformation, and was proud to announce that they were the youngest ever to not only complete their transformation, but also to be registered.

They nine of them decided to let their parents and guardians know about their Achievements in this. They all Owled them letting them know. They then decided that they would go out to the lake to have a little fun. They ended up going to the lake because two of them were of the water type. They all went down there, and changed into their forms. Hermoine and Pansy dived into the lake as they transformed into the Otter and Dolphin forms respectively. They splashed and played in the lake with the Giant Squid while the others were either flying or running around. Before they went down there, Harry went and let Lightning out to play with them. She was a little surprised and scared when she first saw Luna's form, but came up to her like an old friend. Luna's unicorn form went off and played with Lightning for a while along with the others. Harry stayed in his Phoenix form so as not to scare any of the others with his Gryphon form. Neville dove into the lake with the other two to go looking around, and Ginny ran around with Luna and Lightning. The others took off to go flying around the school grounds. Draco's massive form was having fun playing with some of the other big flyers. Harry finally decided that he would join in with the other flyers and turned into his Golden Gryphon form. The nine of them all came out after a couple of hours when Professor Dumbledore came down looking for them. He told them that it was time for dinner, and that they should come in for it.


	36. The Heir of Slytherin

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Thirty Six: The Heir of Slytherin

A/N: Ok here is a couple of things that you should know. 1. To answer one of my reviewers concerns, this is not anywhere near like the books. There is only slight similarities in that it will be basically the same plots, but there will be complete differences in the way it is written. 2. If you found that chapters 33 and 34 contradict each other, please reread chapter 33, I have fixed the contradiction in it. Thank you and please keep reading and reviewing. —Donald

While they were reading up on what happened before, there was one thing that kept coming up each time. "Heir of Slytherin." No one knew who it was back then, and they still didn't know who it was. All anyone knew was that the Heir was the one that could open the chamber, and that the Heir was a Parselmouth. Well as far as anyone knew there was only one parselmouth in Hogwart's at this time, so everyone was looking at Harry with some trepidation from the time that they found out what was going on. The Slytherin's were either jeering Harry or cheering that the Heir was a Gryffindor. Well that was except the four friends that he had in the Slytherin House. Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle weren't quite sure what to think about it, but they knew that Harry wasn't opening up the Chamber, and couldn't have been the Heir that they were looking for.

The group was meeting in the Room of Requirements to find out if they could find out who or what was going on. They had all the books from both the Restricted area of the Library, and the ones from Professor Flitwicks private library that were on the Chamber of Secrets, who the Heir of Slytherin has been, the history of the Slytherin Lineage, and the different types of creatures that could cause the petrification without killing the people. They had it down to a couple of creatures that it could be, but neither one of them were seen in many a century. They finally found out who it was that was accused of opening the chamber the last time, but they didn't believe it. It was their friend Hagrid, he was accused of bringing out a monster that had killed the student, a Acramantula. They looked up the Acramantula, and found that they couldn't petrify anything. So they found that it was impossible for it to be the cause this time, and they didn't believe that it was the problem back then.

When they decided to take their inquiries to Professor Dumbledore, they decided that they would approach him together. They made their way up to his office, and knocked on his door. When they got the permission to enter, they each took a seat and started in with their tale to the headmaster.

"Professor, we think we might have found what it is that has been attacking the students. We think that it is either a Medusa, or a Bassilisk. They are both able to speak snake tongue, and are both able to petrify without killing. Now neither of them are common around this area, and we aren't even sure if it is possible for either of them to exist in the castle without anyone knowing about it." Hermoine told the headmaster with some pride in her research.

"Thank you all for your research, and I will look into this. We don't know who the Heir is yet, and I can assure you that we aren't accusing you Harry. Some of the students might accuse you for a couple of weeks, but it should calm down after then. Now is there anything else that you wanted to talk to me about?" Dumbledore had his twinkle in his eyes that seemed to fill the hole room.

"No that's all sir, except that we were wondering, why was Hagrid accused and expelled when the student was obviously petrified to death. The Acramantula that he was accused of hiding and raising wasn't able to petrify anyone."

"Well that was a long story. You see, at the time we weren't sure whether or not the student was petrified or not. You see, she just sat there dead. We couldn't do anything to save her, and what the Acramantula's do is similar to that. So you see, once we found out what really happened, we couldn't do anything about it. Now if there isn't anything else, I am quite busy." The students took that as if they were dismissed.

Harry told his friends that he would meet them back in the ROR, he had something else that he had to ask the Headmaster. Harry stayed back as the rest left the room. "Excuse me Professor, can I ask you one last something?"

"Go ahead Harry, even tho I think I know what your going to ask already."

"Do you think that this has anything to do with that Diary of Tom's?"

"It is a possibility Harry, but at this time I am not sure. You see, Tom was the Heir of Slytherin back then, but by the time we found that out, it was too late. He had already left the school, and become Lord Voldemort. Then his reign of terror had begun. If there isn't anything else Harry, I truly am busy. You should go and catch up with your friends."

Harry thanked the headmaster and quickly left the office to catch up with his friends. When he caught up with them, he was excited about what possibly could be happening. What he didn't know was that his suspicions were going to be brought up in a rather interesting way later.


	37. It's Not Him

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Thirty Seven: It's Not Him

When Harry went down to breakfast that next morning, he found that the stares of the students and Professors were on him. "What's going on here, why is everyone looking at me like that?" Harry asked his best friend and brother Ron.

"Everyone thinks either you are the Heir of Slytherin, or know who it is. Don't worry Harry, those of us that know you don't think so. Draco, Pansy, Greg and Vincent are trying to dispel the myth around the Slytherin House, while Luna is spreading the word around the Ravenclaws. The Hufflepuffs don't really think that it is that way, but Dudley has a few friends in there, and he is trying to get them to see the light." Ron was trying to sound enthusiastic about this, but Harry knew that it was going to be a hard time of it, until they found out what was going on.

"Hey Weasley, have you set your beast on anyone lately?" The voice of Blaize Zambini was grating on Harry's nerves already, and he didn't really have anything nice to say.

"No, why are you volunteering Zambini. I hear that it like little Slytherin wanna be's." Harry's scowl was one that would match and make Snape's look like a nice one.

The rest of the day went by similar to this, and Harry was constantly harangued by both the students and Professors that either didn't get the message or didn't believe it that Harry didn't have anything to do with it. They all thought that since Harry could speak with snakes as a Parselmouth, that he would be the one that would know about it. Of course no one could possibly have any clue to the truth about what was happening. In fact if Harry had his choice, he would have preferred that it was him when he found out later whom it was.

At lunch that day, Harry spent the time in the ROR looking through the books that he had borrowed from the Charms Professor, and was looking into different things about Tom Riddle and what he has done before and since he left Hogwart's. He found that there wasn't much written on his history, and what he had done. It was found out that shortly after he left the school, he started in on his plan on taking over the Wizardring world. He started out on his reign of terror, and put together his band of followers shortly there after.

He found that there wasn't much more to find out, but that there were rumors that Salazar Slytherin had a large monster in his Chamber, and that it was one that could petrify its victims. He shook his head, and hoped that it wasn't true, or if it was, that it wasn't there anymore.

Harry went to the rest of his classes that day and found that even tho there weren't any more that were accusing him of it, there were some more that were on his side and believed him now. He was happy for this, and found that he was having a good day.

At dinner that night, he walked into the hall with a slight smile on his face, and sat at the Gryffindor Table next to Ron and Hermoine. "Hey it seems that our plan on dissuading the students about me being the Heir is working. I haven't really been bothered about it since lunch." Harry was smiling when he said this, but his smile was soon turning into a frown when he heard the unmistakable voice of Blaize Zambini yelling over to him.

"Hey Weasley, I hear that you weren't around most of the day. Were you down in the Chamber playing with your little pet? Maybe you were planning on your next victim. So who is it going to be, maybe your little mudblood girlfriend there? Yah that's it, she is going to be the next ..." He was cut off rather quickly when Draco decked him to shut him up. Draco didn't like the little pretender to the throne of the Slytherin house.

Snape looked down at his favorite student with a sneer and told him. "As much as I hate to say this Mr. Malfoy, you will be having detention with me tonight. Meet me in my classroom after you have dinner, and you will be cleaning cauldrons tonight." He went back to his dinner and if he had noticed the Draco was smirking after that, he didn't let on.

"It was worth it, he shouldn't have been saying what he was. Everyone should know, that Harry wouldn't be the one who is doing this. I don't personally know who it is, but I know that the Great Salazar Slytherin wouldn't choose a Proud Gryffindor as his Heir." Draco finished up his dinner and made his way out of the Great Hall down to the Potions Classroom for his detention. He knew that he had to face his punishment for what he did. He also knew that it was worth getting the detention to defend one of his friends. He never thought at the beginning of his first year that he would become friends with Harry Weasley, or that his parents would turn their back on the Death Eaters completely, but it has happened.

A Malfoy and a Weasley were friends now, and their parents were on speaking terms. This is going to be one to go down in the history books. Maybe it will even be in the next version of Hogwart's a History about how The Slytherin and the Gryffindor Houses have put aside their differences. "Hmm, this is going to be an interesting next five and a half years that we're here at the school. I wonder what will happen over the next few years?" He was mumbling to himself as he started in on his detention, then on his homework that night.

"So do you think that Draco meant what he said in their tonight Ron?" Harry was a bit worried, but he didn't want to voice his concerns to anyone else that would think he is crazy.

"Sure I do Harry. He hasn't shown any type of dissent towards us. I know what the history of are families are, but even mum and dad are happy that we are all getting along now. They're even getting along with the Malfoys now. I never thought that it would happen, but it has. Hey Hermoine, I think that the next version of Hogwart's a History will have something in it about us and how we have brought the houses together. What do you think?" Ron turned to the other member of the trio that was quickly turning into a lot more people.

"I think you are right Ron, and I also believe that he should be trusted. He hasn't done anything to prove us wrong about his intent. I am happy to have them on our side instead of against us actually." Hermoine went back to her book that she was reading, and was happy that her friends were showing interest in their work more.


	38. Binding the Curses

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Thirty Eight: Binding the Curses

"So what do you think today's class is going to be about Ron?" Harry was talking to his brother one morning about their next DADA class. They were told to expect an interesting surprise this day. They weren't sure about what to expect from this strange Professor and what was going to go on today.

"Harry, don't worry. I don't think that he would do anything that would truly endanger the students. Now on to what I think is going to be going on today, I don't know. Hopefully he won't try something like the pixie incident again." Ron wasn't acting like it, but he was also nervous.

After breakfast that day, they went down to their first class of the day, which happened to be the aforementioned DADA class. The seven friends walked into class, and took their seats among the different areas of the room. When they were all seated, the professor made his way into the classroom. "Good morning class. I hope you are all ready for a day of surprises. Now if you all would settle down, we will get started." Professor Lockhart sounded like he knew what he was talking about, so the class calmed down rather quickly.

"Excuse me Professor, but what are we going to be doing today?" Hermoine was as always one to get to the point. She wasn't being rude or contradictory, she was just being curious.

"Excellent question Ms. Granger, I was just about to get into that question. Now today we will be discussing the different uses of the Binding Spell. It is used to bind evil Creatures and spells to the spot that they are cast from. Now can anyone tell me what is a good way to use this in a battle." Professor Lockhart looked out over the classroom of anxious faces, and pointed to Hermoine, who happened to be one of two or three that had their hands raised. He was happy that there was at least one that could answer the question. "Yes Ms. Granger, you have an answer for my question?"

"Yes Professor. A few good ways to use this spell in battle is to use the spell against a Banshee to keep her from her screaming which would hurt the victims." Hermoine was proud of her knowledge, and was sure that she was right.

"Very good Ms. Granger, that is correct. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now how about you Mr. Malfoy, do you have any ideas?" He had turned to the Slytherin blonde boy as he asked him.

"Yes professor, there is one spell that I know that it can't be used against, which is to bad because if it was able to be used, then it would have saved quite a few lives. The aforementioned spell is Avada Kadabra, or the killing curse. The Binding spell can be used on the other two Unforgivable's, but just doesn't work on the killing curse because it's just to powerful." Draco looked at his professor with a bit of sadness in his eyes. He knew what he was talking about, for he had heard stories about what Voldemort's first reign was like, and that people had tried to use the binding spell to block it.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, you are correct in saying that it can't block the killing curse. Ten points to Slytherin for the use of it to block the unforgivable's and another ten points for the lesson on it's uselessness in blocking the killing curse." He had looked over the class, and there wasn't any objections for his giving extra point to the Slytherin house for once. He was proud of this class, and he thought that they would definitely be able to confront whatever may come their way trouble wise.

The rest of the class went rather uneventfully except when they tried to get Neville to cast the spell. He went and did pretty well with the spell, except when he said one of the words, he accidentally mispronounced it, and the binding spell, was now a bouncing spell. He went on around the class bouncing off the walls, and off of the different students. Professor Lockhart, to his own amazement, thought that he was doing something good, and tried to counter the spell that Neville cast. When he did, Neville was really bouncing around now, and he hit the ground hard. He had broken his arm in three places, and was sent to the hospital wing where he spent the rest of the day healing up.

"Now class, that goes to show that with the mispronouncing of one word will do with a spell. Can anyone tell me what the one word was that Mr. Longbottom mispronounced?" He looked around the room, and caught the eye of Harry. "Yes Mr. Weasley, do you know that answer?"

"Yes sir, I think that the word he mispronounced was 'Grondium' where he should have said, 'Gramdom'. You see with the first pronouncement, it's bouncing, and the second it's binding." Harry was proud that he had known the answer, and the professor was smiling his winning smile.

"Very good Mr. Weasley, that will be twenty points to Gryffindor for the answer. Well it looks like class is almost over, so I will let you go early today. Class dismissed." With that all the students packed up their bags, and made their way to their next class, which for them happened to be Potions. They were all talking as they made their way down to the Dungeon for the class.


	39. Moaning Myrtle

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Thirty Nine: Moaning Myrtle

The next few weeks were spent with their heads in the books, and finding out about different things that could be done. They were talking about who the heir could be, when Hermoine said that, "maybe Myrtle would know? I think she was around back then. Maybe she would know either who the student was that was killed, or who the heir would be."

"That sounds like a good idea Moine. Your talking about Moaning Myrtle right, the ghost that's in the closed down Girls Lavatory on the third floor aren't you?" Harry was now interested in what she was talking about more, because he had read that she was a student around that time, but no one knew when or where she died. Only that she had shown up as a ghost shortly after that incident.

"Well when shall we go talk to her? I mean if we're all going to do it, I don't think that we should go during the day. Maybe we can all get together tonight and head to the bathroom to talk to her." Draco was contemplating this and how they would do it. It wasn't like they all had invisibility cloaks to get around without being noticed.

"Well I can help with that, so we won't be caught. You all know that I have my own invisibility cloak. Well I think that I can get us each one, but you aren't to use them unless it's in use for one of our outings, or pranks. Do you all understand?" Harry was being serious about this, he didn't want to get everyone in trouble for this, and he also didn't want them to abuse the right of having one of these cloaks. He knew that there was already one for each of them in the trunk, but he just hasn't given them out yet. He knew that the Marauders were behind that, and that they were hoping that they would form the new Marauders group. Harry was planning on bringing this up to them eventually, and decided that if it went well tonight, that they might bring up the possibility within the next couple of weeks. They could set up a good prank for once all these problems were done with, and that they could do it quickly.

"You mean that you have more of these cloaks Harry? Why haven't you told us this before?" Ron was getting a little bit mad at this, but once Harry explained it to them, they were understanding why he hadn't brought it up before.

"Yes I have one for each of us, and there is more in there for when we get too big for our cloaks. I mean get too tall to fit into them, not too big in weight. Now if you will all follow me up to my dorm, I have them up there." He led them up to his room, and got the trunk that had them all in it. "Ok, now these are special, in that they were given to us from my parents." He handed them each one, and then they walked out into the common room.

That night they all met outside the Ravenclaw common room waiting for Luna and Dudley to come down to meet them. They made their way down to the third floor levorotary which had Moaning Myrtle in it. They were all dressed under their invisibility cloaks, and each of them made it there without an incident. When they walked in, Hermoine, Ginny and Luna walked over to where Myrtle was usually at and asked her to come out. When she did, she gave a loud gasp when she saw the boys in the room with them.

"What are they doing in here? This is the girl's bathroom. They aren't supposed to be in here." She was becoming rather mad now, and wasn't about to let them get away with it.

"Calm down myrtle please, we just came in here to get some information from you if possible. Do you remember much from back when you were in school here? Do you know either who the girl was who died, or who the Heir of Slytherin was back then." Hermoine was trying to be nice to the hysterical girl, and was actually doing pretty well at it.

"I can answer both your questions Hermoine. One the girl that died back then was I. I don't know how I died, only that I saw these red slits for eyes, and then I was dead. The Heir of Slytherin back then was Tom Riddle, but I couldn't do anything to save Hagrid, for by the time I had known it, I was already dead and couldn't tell anyone. I felt sorry for him when I heard that he was accused of doing this and was expelled because of it. I wonder if there is anything that I can do to reverse what had happened?" Myrtle was contemplating this at the time, and everyone could sense that there was something else that might have been going on between the two of them back then.

Hermoine, Ginny and Luna all had a knowing smile on their faces as they figured out what was going on. The boys of course were completely clueless, and wouldn't have known what was going on if it bit them on the nose.

"We can talk to Dumbledore and see if there is a way of reversing the ruling on Hagrid if you were to testify about what you know Myrtle. Would you be willing to do so, maybe if we got some people to come down here to talk to you and find out what you know? Are you sure that you don't know what the beast was that was released and killed you?"

"Of course I will talk to the headmaster, I have no problems with him. He was always friendly to me back then, like he was with all the students. Yes I am sure that I don't know what it was that killed me, but I know that it was big."

They thanked Myrtle, and made their way out of the bathroom and up to their dorms. They decided that they would talk to the headmaster about this tomorrow morning after breakfast and before classes started.


	40. Hagrid's Freedom

**Harry Weasley**

Chapter Forty: Hagrid's Freedom

The next day found the nine friends all eating breakfast rather quickly and then going up to the head table asking if they could have a talk with the headmaster before classes that day. He had told them the password, and that he would meet them in a few minutes.

They found themselves sitting in the headmasters office recounting what they had found out the last night. They told him that they felt that with Myrtles testimony that Hagrid should be able to be proven innocent of all wrong doing back then.

"I understand that you all would like to prove your friends innocence in this, and I will do everything that I can to help him. This may take a few weeks to get it all straitened out, and I don't want you to tell Hagrid about this. I want to spring it on him as a surprise. Now is there anything else that you have found out about what is terrorizing the school and students?"

"Well there is one other thing headmaster. Myrtle said that she didn't know exactly what had killed her, but that it was big, and had red slitted eyes. Do you know of any creatures that this might refer to? We have only found two creatures that would do what it is doing at this time, and they both fit her description. The creatures are the Basilisk and the Cockatrice. They both are big and have red slitted eyes. Now if we knew something else that would help out, like how it was getting in and out of the Chamber, then we might know which one it is." Hermoine was going into her contemplating mode right now, and they knew not to bother her when she had something going on in her mind. She was really going at it now, and was about to go to the library when she was reminded that they still had to get to classes that day.

"You can go to the library to work on it when we get done with classes today Moine. But for now, we need to get to Transfigurations with Professor McGonagall before we are late." Harry said this, and with that they were on their way to the classroom. They were happy and when they were done with that class, they went on to Charms, then Lunch and then to a double class of Care of Magical Creatures. They were barely able to keep their calm when they were taking Hagrid's class, but kept their cool around him.

After dinner that night, Hermoine found herself studying late into the night in the ROR trying to figure out what was going on. She had just found what she was looking for, when she heard the door open to the ROR, and she quickly held up a mirror to look behind her. What she saw petrified her, and she had a note in her hand when she fell. The mysterious figure that let the creature in, took her out of the room and to somewhere she would be found.

Hagrid found himself exonerated quite a bit quicker than what the headmaster had originally said. He found that after Dumbledore talked to Myrtle that night, he was exonerated of the problem back then the next day. He was happy and had invited the nine students down to his cabin to thank them for what they had done. When they went down to the cabin, they had all thought that Hermoine was already there, and when Hagrid asked about her, they were all worried. "She was going to the ROR to research about what might have been doing this. I hope that she is alright. Maybe we should go look for her." Hagrid wasn't the only one that was worried for their friend. They decided that they would go look for her in the castle.

The first place they decided to look was the ROR, and when they got there, they found that it was empty, and there was no sign of her. They then made a floor by floor search for her, and couldn't find her until they were by the Hospital Wing. When they got there, they found her body laying on the floor, petrified and laying there stiff as a board.

When Harry knelt down beside her, he felt for a pulse and was relieved when he found one. "She's still alive, she's just like Colin and Mrs. Norris were, just petrified. Maybe there was something that we didn't know about that is keeping them from dying. Hopefully there is, and that no one will be killed." Harry was being hopeful in his assumptions, and everyone knew it. They weren't going to say anything, and didn't when he picked her up and carried her into the hospital wing. He put her in the bed that the medi-witch told him to, and then sat there wondering what she had found, if anything. "Please Moine, please come back to us. We can't do this without you. You are the light in our lives, and you are the one to keep us in line." Harry was crying at this time for his friend. He didn't cry for Colin, and no one was quite sure why he was being so emotional over Hermoine.


	41. Not Hermoine

**Chapter Forty One**

**Not Hermoine**

A/N: Ok this is my new version of the set up for the chapters, I hope you like it. If I get enough bad reviews about the title of the story not being there anymore, I will start putting it there again. Thank you as always for reading and reviewing. —Donald

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Harry Potter, that privilege goes to the great mastermind of Ms. J.K. Rowlings. Thank you J.K. for inspiring us fan fiction writers of Harry Potter and letting us use your characters and universe in our own ways.

Harry was spending most of his free time with his friend a confidant Hermoine. He was hoping that they would be able to figure out what was going on, and how to bring them back to the land of the living. While he was there on his constant vigilance, her parents had come and visited at the same time. He hadn't met her parents yet, and found them to be kind gentle folks. "I swear Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I will do anything within my power to get Hermoine out of this. I just hope that it isn't anything permanent." The next thing he said was mumbled, but the Grangers heard him all the same, and they had a smile on their faces, for they liked Harry from the beginning. They had heard all during last summer about Harry this and Harry that. "I promise that something like this will never happen to her again. I think that I love her. I know that you might think that I'm too young to know what love is, but I have seen many things in my young life, and believe me, I am glad that I grew up with loving parents." Harry had a tear in his eye at this, but quickly wiped it away.

"Don't worry Harry. I'm sure that you know what your doing, and that you will find a way to bring her back to all of us. We have heard a whole lot about you young man, and I'm glad that our daughter has found someone that cares about her so much. Don't worry, we won't tell her what you just told us until you tell her yourself. I know that you are young, but we have also heard a lot about the life you have had. Thank you for caring about our daughter so much as to be able to talk to us about it like this." Hermoine's father placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, and he and his wife made their way out of the hospital wing and down to the great hall to get something to eat. They just knew that they could trust their daughters life in the hands of this young man.

Harry spent the rest of the night in either the hospital wing, or up in the ROR reading more about what she might have been studying about, or if she had found something out. When he got in there, he found the book that she had been studying, but there wasn't anything out of the ordinary out of it, so he didn't make the connection to what had happened. He decided to go down to see Lightning to see how she was doing. When he got down there, he found her doing good, and she was as happy to see him as he was to see her. "Hey girl, are you having a good day? I have some sad news girl. Hermoine was one of the students that have recently been petrified. I know you like her, and I like her also. She isn't dead, just sleeping. We have a cure that is known of, we just have to wait for the Mandrake Root to mature. We know that she is going to be ok, and we are all happy. You want to go out for a run girl? Maybe we can go out and have some fun." Harry took her out to the pasture, and let her out for a run. He watched her go and have fun. He was glad that she was doing so good, and growing to be a beautiful young Unicorn. "You know what girl, you are going to be a beautiful Unicorn as you get older. Not that you're not already, just even more when you get older." Harry was proud of his young charge, and was happy that he was able to save her in his first year.

As Harry was watching her, he was getting the strange feeling that someone or something was watching him. He quickly looked around, and didn't see anything, but still had that strange feeling. He shrugged it off as just a weird feeling, and watched his young charge.

Unbeknownst to Harry, he was being watched from a tower hi up in the castle. Albus Dumbledore was watching him through one of his scrying mirrors that he has to see what is going on at different places on the school grounds. He had tuned it into Harry when he saw him leave the castle, for he wanted to make sure that he was all right. He was smiling at the young Harry Weasley while he watched. "So much like your mother Harry, she would have done the same thing without any hesitation. She was known to take in the hurt and young that were without their parents. You remind me of her so much, and in more than just your eyes." Albus gently rubbed his eyes, then took out the colored contacts that he always wore to reveal the Emerald Green eyes that he had. No one except maybe Minerva knew that he was Harry's great-Grandfather on his mother's side. No, Lily Potter wasn't a mudblood, in fact she came from a long line of great wizards. Dudley Dursley wasn't a half blood as most people would have believed, both his parents were Squibs, but Petunia didn't know it either.

He went on through the books that he was reading, and decided that he would tell Harry once he turned 15 about his true heritage. That would give him some time to just be a kid some more. James wasn't the only one who was giving Harry and his friends this stuff in the trunks, Albus was doing this for some time now, to make sure that he was ready when Voldemort came back. Yes Dumbledore knew that the dark lord was coming back. He just didn't know when or how. He hoped that Harry was ready to fulfill the prophecy that was made about him so many years ago. "Oh Harry, I hope that everything will go good for you my Grandson, for you are meant for great things. Fudge I hope you're ready to go down in a few years, we're not ready to take you down at this time, but we will in a couple more years, for it is prophesized." He looked down at the piece of paper that was in his hand, and read it over again. It was one of the last prophecies that was made by Constance Weasley before her death 10 years ago. She was the matriarch of the Weasley clan back then, and she also did a reading for all the Weasley's including Harry about when they would die. The prophecy went like this.

_He who would take down the Dark Lord, will also take down the evil incarnate that fills the leadership role in the wizardring community._

**The Prophecy of the new leader**

_He will take him down in his 15th year, and he will be replace by one of my own. whether it is my son, or one of his sons, it does not matter, for a red headed man will bring the wizardring world back into the right place of mind._

_He who would take down the Dark Lord will also take down the evil incarnate that fille the leadership role in the Wizardring community in his 15th year._

**End of Prophecy**

Albus was reading this again when Minerva McGonagall walked in on him and his musing. "Reading that old prophecy again Albus? At least it was made by a seer that isn't known as a fraud." She smiled at the old man, for she knew who had made that prophecy, and that the lady was one of the most talented seers that had walked this world. In fact she was the one who used to teach Divination here at Hogwarts before she retired 40 years ago. Minerva didn't know where Albus had gotten the fraud that is teaching it now, but she wasn't that bad she had guessed.

"Just an old man musing over some old manuscripts my dear. Now is there anything that I can do for you Minnie?" Albus turned his sparkling green eyes back toward her. He didn't try to put the contacts back in, or hide the fact that he had the same green eyes as both Harry Weasley and Lily Evans/Potter, for Minerva McGonagall knew the story.

"I was just wondering if you knew where your Grandson was off to at this time? He isn't in his common room, and it is getting late." She was getting a little bit worried, but calmed down when she saw the mirror that he had set on the said person. "Oh he off with his Unicorn yearling. He is so much like your daughter was, isn't he. I remember when Lily had taken in a hurt raven, and brought it back to health. She was a great person, and so was James. I'm sorry, I shouldn't bring them up so much should I?" She was a bit horrified that she had brought back sad memories for Albus, for he had lost more family than some in this war.

"It's alright Minnie, I still think about my children every once in a while, and it's still good to be reminded about it. Yes it seems that he is just like Lily was in more ways than one." Albus was smiling with the constant sparkle in his eyes at that time. Everything was going to be good she knew now.


	42. I Hear Voices

**Chapter Forty Two**

**I hear voices**

A/N: Hey everyone, this is a momentous occasion. This chapter marks the last chapter on the first of seven pages of outline I have written out for this story. So that means, one page down, six to go. Please keep up the reading and reviewing. —Donald

Harry was walking between classes that Monday morning with his friends, when he heard a strange voice coming from the walls it seemed. It kept saying, "kill kill kill kill, kill them all." Harry was getting worried now, and asked if any of the others had heard the voices also, or whether he was just going crazy.

"We haven't heard anything mate. I don't know what your hearing, but maybe you should go see Dumbledore about it. He would be able to tell you what might be happening." Ron was looking a little white in the face, when he was told what the voice was saying. "Go ahead Harry, we will tell McGonagall what happened, and that you should be back for some of the class.

"Ok thanks Ron, I think I will do that." Harry made his way up to the Headmasters office and found that he didn't know the password. He started naming off different types of candy and sweets when he finally came up with 'Berty Botts Every Flavor Beans' as the password. When the Gargoyles sprang to life and showed the moving staircase, Harry climbed aboard for the ride up. When he knocked, he heard a soft 'enter' and he entered the office of one of his favorite people in the school. "Good morning Headmaster, is it ok if I talk with you for a few minutes.

"Sure Harry, have a seat. Lemon Drop?" When Harry politely refused, the headmaster motioned for him to go ahead and tell him what was up.

"Well sir, it seems that I am hearing voices in the walls. They keep saying, 'kill, kill, kill, kill them all.' Do you have any idea what or whom they are?" Harry had a worried look on his face when he told the headmaster this, and wasn't sure if he wanted to know what he had thought of this. He didn't want to be known as a weirdo or anything like that. "The funny thing about this sir, is that I'm the only one that can hear these voices. Whenever I hear them, none of the people who are with me can hear them."

"Well Harry, that sounds like a problem. Is there any other weird experiences that you may have had while on your walks between classes, or up to the library or the Great Hall?"

"No sir, and it was just only this morning that I started hearing these voices. It's like they are weird hissing sounds that I am hearing. You know like you would think that Snakes would sound like if they talked. Hissing and extending their SS's. I know that it sounds weird, but do you think that it might have something to do with my Parselmouth ability?" Now Harry was really getting worried, for he didn't want people to think that he was the one who had opened the chamber.

"It might have something to do with that ability Harry, but remember we have already figured out that your not the one who has opened the chamber. Now I am going to have to do some research on this phenomenon, maybe you can do some more research also. I know that you and your friends will try to do the research as much as you can. Don't worry about it Harry, you will be able to find out what you can. Now you better be getting to class, I think that Professor McGonagall will be wondering where you have been. Here is a note for her to keep you from getting into trouble. Oh and Harry, remember that no matter what, what is going on isn't your fault." As Harry was walking out the door, the headmaster remembered something and handed it to him. "This was found clutched in Ms. Grangers hand when she was brought into the Hospital Wing, it may prove quite interesting. It's a bit cryptic, but you might be able to figure out what she is talking about. Good day Harry, and try to stay out of trouble will you." The headmaster had a twinkle in his eyes as he dismissed Harry, and Harry was getting a little confused by his headmasters quirkiness.

Harry made it to Transfiguration with about an hour left in the class. He handed the note to Professor McGonagall explaining where he was at. "That is fine Mr. Weasley, please take a seat and start on your assignment." She smiled at Harry knowing that there was something that was going on, but didn't want to interfere.

"Thank you Professor." Harry made his way to sit between Draco and Pansy, for that was the only seat left open. He found that he was quite able to do the assignment without any problem. He sat there and done the transformation of the feather into a stick and back again. "Don't you two think that this is easy? I hope that we will be getting into more complicated Transfigurations soon." Harry just smiled over at his two Slytherin friends with one of his warm smiles.

"You are a bit off, don't you know that Harry. I mean we will be learning more spectacular transfigurations later on, but right now we need to learn the basics." Pansy loved teasing Harry about his obsession with Transfigurations, but she knew that he was one of the best in their class at it.

"Oh hush Pansy, I know you want my help with this, and I will help you all out like I always do. Now let's get back to the assignment." Harry was smiling as he knew that Pansy was going to be thankful for the help. She wasn't stupid, but this wasn't her greatest subject. She would also help Harry out in his least favorite subject of Potions. She and Draco were a couple of the best in the class. Even tho Snape still didn't like the Gryffindor's that much, he wasn't that rude with them anymore since most of his second year Slytherin's were friends with the Gryffindors.


	43. The Note

**Chapter Forty Three**

**The Note**

Harry and the rest of his friends were meeting in the ROR that night to see if they could figure out what the note that Hermoine had clutched in her hand read. They unfolded it, and looked it over. What they found was a copied page from a book, and some notes on what it all meant.

Page 356 of the Book of Weird and Fascinating Beasts of the World

"The beast that can Petrify with just his look can be defeated without looking at him by chopping off his head. To get at him without looking at him, use a mirror so as not to look into his eyes. This beast is very intelligent, and thought to be loyal to the one who raised it. It can grow to be over 50 feet long, and has the body of a snake."

The group was stunned at this passage, and even more stunned when they found that there was a note on the bottom of the paragraph stating that the book seemed to have the parts that said what the beast was blacked out or magically removed for some reason. Hermoine's notes were a bit more organized than that, and she had pretty much figured out what it was. She had a small note on the bottom under what could be described as different ways to stop from being petrified or killed. "Looks like the thing snuck up on her. That's the only way that she could have been caught by it. But from what it says here, it couldn't have brought her to the Hospital Wing, whoever released the thing, probably didn't know who it was, or had a change of heart after it happened, so they brought her to the Hospital Wing where she was found. Now let's see what she says that the creature is." They looked over her meticulous notes, and found that they were right with their first assumption. "Damn, it's a Basilisk that we're facing. Not only are their eyes deadly, but also their bite is poisonous. We need to be careful if we ever go after it. What do you think we should do Harry?" Draco was the one who was being the one who was talking about this in the open.

"I think that we should tell Dumbledore what we found, and let him take care of it. Maybe if there is anything that can be done, he would know. We should also talk to Hagrid about the different ways to take them out, and where we might find them in the school. I think that it is in the Chamber of Secret's, but where is it. Do either of you four know?" Harry was looking at Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle with interest for if anyone either knew or could find out, it is them.

"There are rumors about where it is, but they are only rumors Harry. Some say that the entrance is in a remote out of the way place in the castle. The only thing that is concrete is that the Chamber is underneath the castle in the catacombs deep in the earth. The where abouts of the entrance are known only to a few people. All of them are either dead, or not on our side." Draco was looking worried, but he knew that what he was talking about was not passed on to everyone in the Slytherin house. The only ones that knew of it were Voldemort, and the one who opened it. He wasn't even sure if Dumbledore knew about where the entrance was.

"Ok thank you Draco. Is there anything else that anyone has either heard, or found out?" Harry was looking around the group of friends, and they all shook their heads. "Ok then I think that we should call it a night. We will be talking to both Professor Dumbledore and to Hagrid tomorrow." They all went their own ways after that and had restful nights sleep. When they woke up in the morning, they all went up to the headmasters office to speak to him. When they knocked on his door, they were surprised to find that he was in there with Professor McGonagall having tea.

"Excuse me Professor's, I hope that we aren't disturbing you during your morning ritual. We have some important news about what is happening with the students. Hermoine's note was very descriptive about what we are facing. It is a basilisk, and it is in the Chamber of Secrets somewhere. We know that the Chamber is under the castle in the catacombs some place, but we don't know where the entrance is. All we know is that there is only one person in the world that knows where it is, and they aren't on our side. It is the heir that has been opening the chamber up." The students were a bit agitated, and they were looking to the headmaster for guidance.

"I'm sorry that I can't help you with that. I wouldn't help even if I could. You aren't to be worrying yourselves about this. We will take care of it. The students and Mrs. Norris will be back to normal in a few weeks when the potion is made, then we will try to take care of this by then. Thank you for your information. It is really helpful." The students were dismissed with this, and they made their way down to Hagrid's cabin.


	44. Talking To Hagrid

**Chapter Forty Four**

**Talking to Hagrid**

The group of them made their way down to Hagrid's Cabin, and knocked on his door. When they were ushered in, they looked at him and started talking all at once. "Hold on you guys, one at a time please. Ok now you Harry, what is going on here? Why are you all down here to talk to me?"

"Well Hagrid, we know that you know a lot about different creatures and what they can and will do. We found out what it is that is attacking the students. We were wondering if you could tell us how that a 50+ foot long Basilisk can get around the school unnoticed to attack the students. Is it possible to be done without us noticing it?" Harry was a little nervous when he was talking about this. They were technically going behind the headmasters back with talking to Hagrid about this.

"Well from what I know about Basilisk's, the young ones aren't as deadly as the full grown ones, and the full grown ones are just to big to do what is being done now. The only way that it can be done without being detected is through magic, or it's going through the pipes. I don't know whether or not that is the way, but it makes sense to me. Have you talked to the headmaster about this yet?" He looked at the students with a 'you better have or else' look that they knew would make Hermoine proud.

"Of course we have Hagrid, in fact he was the first one we went to this morning with our suspicions. Now you said that it is more than likely that it's getting at the student's through the pipes. Does that mean that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is in one of the pipes or something like that?"

"That would make sense. Now don't you all go getting yourselves killed by going after this thing. The only thing that I can say is follow the spiders. They will lead you to where you need to go. But don't you dare go looking for trouble, if you feel like you want to go after this thing, make sure you have a lot of back up in the form of a Professor or two. I also would recommend that I go with you, so as that I can keep you all out of trouble. Now off with you, enjoy this fine Saturday morning. You know with all your abilities in Ani-Magus, you should be able to take it out yourself. But I don't want you to go after it by yourself anyway. You aren't that experienced with your powers yet." With that, the eight students made their way out to the lake to discuss their options.

"Well we should follow what he said. I know for one that he is right. We aren't fully trained in our Ani-Magus powers to be able to take it on by ourselves. We might be able to in a couple of years, but right now we need to follow the spiders with a few professors to back us up. Who do you think we should take with us?" Harry was talking and figuring out to himself at the same time.

"Well I think that we should at least take Hagrid and Professor Lockhart with us. Maybe we can get Professor Flitwick to come with us to help out also. I don't think that Professor McGonagall will be of much help in this situation, and Professor Snape will be more than likely to help it take some of us out. No offense to the Slytherins, but he still hates the Gryffindor's for some reason. Now I don't like the idea of going and following the Spiders to find where we are to go, but I will swallow my pride and follow you to help out Harry." Ron was shaking a little bit at the idea of following Spiders anywhere, but Harry knew that he could count on Ron to help out.

"Ok that sounds like some good people to help us out. So we ask Professor's Lockhart and Flitwick along with Hagrid to join us when we go down to go after the Basilisk. This is agreed to by all of you right?" Harry looked at his eight friends and they all nodded their heads in agreement.

They decided to approach Professor Flitwick first to see if they could get his help in this endeavor. They had decided that they would talk to him Monday after class, and just enjoy the rest of the weekend. They had a quidditch game this afternoon, and they went to get ready for the game.


	45. Quidditch: Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

**Chapter Forty Five**

**Quidditch Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw**

The match that day was one that was going to be an interesting one. The Gryffindor team was in the lead for the Quidditch cup, and they were facing the second place team in the Ravenclaws. Harry wasn't to worried, but still this wasn't going to be an easy match. Madame Hooch blew her whistle after giving her instructions to the two team captains. "Now you two teams play clean and have a good match. On my whistle you are to kick off, and then I will let the balls go for the match to begin." 'tweet' the whistle went off, and all fourteen players from both teams kicked off into the air. Madame Hooch let the Bludgers and the Quaffle go before she let the Snitch go indicating the start of the game.

Katey Bell took the Quaffle and went into a race towards the Ravenclaw goal posts at top speed. She passed the Quaffle off to Angelina Spinnet who shoots and scores. The score was now 10 to 0 in favor of Gryffindor.

Harry was high above the crowd and action keeping an eye out for the Snitch, while also keeping from being hit by the Bludger. He saw that the Ravenclaw Seeker was tailing him along, and that Cho was also looking for the Snitch. "How are you doing today Cho? Isn't it a beautiful day for the match?" Harry was trying to make nice talk to the girl with the black hair.

"Well hello Harry, yes it is a great day to fly and have a good match." The chaser for Ravenclaw just scored on a good beat of Oliver Wood. The score was now Ravenclaw 10 Gryffindor 10, a tie score. "I am doing great, thank you for asking. So how are you enjoying it here at Hogwart's so far?" She was being nice, and they were having a nice little conversation far above the deafening crowds while also searching for the Snitch.

"I am finding that this is a great school, and that I am meeting new and interesting friends. Have you heard anything about what is going on with the Heir of Slytherin, or who it might be?" As they were talking, Angelina took the Quaffle and scored another time. It was now 20-10 in favor of Gryffindor.

"The only thing that I have heard were the rumors that it might have been you, but that was squashed in the bud when so many people were for you not being it. I never believed it in a for a minute that you were the Heir Harry. I'm glad that things turned out good, and that you aren't it. How is your Unicorn Lightning, and your friend Hermoine doing?" She was curious and concerned for Harry's well being. They might have been adversaries on the Quidditch Pitch, but she liked Harry as a friend, and was concerned for his well being. The scoring was now going at a fevered pitch, and it was now tied at 120 points.

"They are both doing great. Hermoine should be getting out of the Hospital wing along with Mrs. Filch and Colin Creevey within the month. Lightning is growing like a weed, and she is doing great." As they were having this last conversation, Ravenclaw took the lead by 30 points, and it looked like their Keeper was blocking all of Gryffindors shots pretty well. "Damn, well if you will excuse me Cho, I need to go get the Snitch before your team gets to far ahead of us and we don't win." He gave her a wry smile, and reached behind her head and grabbed the Snitch before she knew what was happening. "Thank you for the conversation Cho, it was great talking to you again. I hope that classes are doing good, and keep doing good for you. Now if you will excuse me, I just caught the Snitch while you were trying to figure out what I was talking about to see that it was right behind you. Good game, and better luck next time." Harry made his way down to the Pitch with the Snitch in his hand. The crowd was going crazy with the way that Harry caught the Snitch.

"Gryffindor won, Gryffindor won. The final score of this game folks was, 270-150 for the Gryffindors. Thank you all for joining us today for this most interesting game."

With that the students made their way away from the Pitch and the teams went on their way after congratulating each other on a good game. The Gryffindor team along with the other friends of Harry's, made their traditional trip to Hogsmeade for an after Game party. It went great, but they were all wondering when the other friend will be joining them again.

A/N: I know that this chapter was probably lame, but it was just a filler chapter. I will be getting more into the story more in next chapter. Thank you for everyone's reading and reviewing. —Donald


	46. Professor Flitwick

**Chapter Forty Six**

**Professor Flitwick**

Harry decided that they needed to talk to Professor Flitwick as soon as they could. They decided that since they had his class the next day right before lunch that they would stay behind from his Charms class for a few minutes after words. So after an interesting class on the different cleansing and cleaning charms, Harry, Draco, Ron, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle stayed after class to talk to the diminutive Professor.

"Excuse me sir, but is it possible that we could talk to you for a few minutes before lunch today?" Harry was very polite toward his professors now, and even was beginning to get along with Professor Snape.

"Yes Mr. Weasley, how may I help you?" The little Professor was levitating books up to the different shelves in the classroom, and talking to the students at the same time. Even tho he was still a Professor, he was also the head of the Ravenclaw house, and it was for no reason. He was one of the most intelligent, bright men in the school. His small nature wasn't quite known to the students, but there have always been rumors going around to what might his parentage be.

"We were wondering if we could get your help in case we were to go after the Basilisk that is in the Chamber of Secrets? Hagrid had suggested that we ask you to come with us if we find out how and where it is. We're not even quite sure how to get to it, but we do know where it is. It is in the catacombs underneath Hogwart's. The Basilisk has been getting up to bother the students through the pipes, that's why he was unseen. All we need to know now, is where the pipe leads to up here. Do you have any ideas, or knowledge of where it might be Professor?" Harry was smiling at the Professor with a friendly smile.

"Well Mr. Weasley, I don't have any knowledge of the location of the entrance, but there are as many rumors about the entrance, as there is about my parentage running around this school." The professor was chuckling as he thought of the different rumors that have gone through the school about why he was so short. Everything from him being a Midget, to a part Goblin, Dwarf, or something in between. No one knew that he was just short, nothing else to it. So he guessed that he would be considered by the muggles as a midget. He always loved hearing tales of what the students thought. "As for your request that I come help you in your fight against the foul beast, I would be privileged to accompany you and Hagrid and any other professor that you might think would be able to help out. Just let me know the where and when." He thanked the students, and dismissed them with a wave of his hand. They made their way down to the Great Hall for their lunch.

At lunch that day, they told their other friends what they had found out, and that they would now have to find out where the entrance was. As they were eating, they thought of the different places that the Beast would be able to come out, when it hit them like a brick wall. "Of course, who was it's last victim the last time? Moaning Myrtle of course, maybe the entrance is in the bathroom where she hides." Ron was the one to come up with this hypothesis.

"You know Ron, maybe Hermoine is rubbing off on us. You have come up with the most logical idea yet. We should go check with Myrtle tonight before we take this to the Professors. We will meet tonight at her Lavatory, and talk to her again." They all ate their lunch in relative silence, and then went on about the rest of their classes for the day. They weren't able to talk to Myrtle that night, because they had different detentions that happened to be brought on by their inattentiveness in class that day.


	47. Talking to Moaning Myrtle

**Chapter Forty Seven**

Talking to Moaning Myrtle

The group ended up talking to the ghost in the bathroom the next night. When they met up, they were walking into the bathroom and looking for her.

"Hey Myrtle, it's us. Can you come out to talk to us for a bit? We have some questions that you might be able to answer for us." Harry had a light mood to his voice so as to not send the young ghost into hysterics, like she usually goes into when surprised or someone she doesn't like comes into her realm.

"Hey Harry, how can I help you and your friends? You said that there was something that you wanted to know from me. If there is anything that I can do, I will. You helped my friend get his status back as a wizard." She was actually smiling at them when she was talking.

"Yes Myrtle, we were wondering a couple of things. That is if it isn't to sad for you to remember these things. We were wondering if it was the Basilisk that killed you? Whether this was where you were killed, or whether it was someplace else? Where you might have seen him come out of?" Harry was asking these things with a calm and easy manner. He knew from what he had learned from some of the girls in the school, that Myrtle was a bit skittish around boys.

"Well I don't know exactly what killed me Harry, for you see all I saw was the red slitted eyes, and then I was dead. I guess that it could have been the Basilisk, they have the red slitted eyes don't they? Yes it was in this bathroom, in fact in this very stall that I was sitting and hiding from some of the older students that were teasing me when I died. Where I saw him come out of is a difficult thing to remember, let me think a second." While she was sitting there thinking, Harry was talking to the others about what she had said.

"Well that settles that. It seems that we're going to have to go after ourselves a Basilisk. Have any of you read anything about how to take one down. I mean I have done a lot of reading on them since we have been having this problem, but the only thing that the books say is to strike first and to strike fast. Preferably with a sword to cut off it's head. I know that I don't have a sword ready, do any of you?"

"No we don't, but I'm sure that there will be a way when we go down there. I don't think that any of the professors will let us go down there unprepared. Now what are we waiting for, Myrtle to tell us where the entrance is if she remembers. Well guys and gals, I think we might be in for a long run. Why don't we sit and wait. Harry want to play a game or two of wizardring chess while we wait?" Ron was actually smiling when he asked this.

"Sure Ron, even tho I know your going to kick my butt." Harry and the rest of them settled in for what turned out to be most of the night. Myrtle it turns out didn't have a great memory, so she was sitting there thinking hard. It seems that Myrtle was a Hufflepuff, so she wasn't the brightest in the bunch. When she finally snapped to attention, Ron had managed to win five out of six games against Harry. Harry was lucky in that he won one game against Ron. When Myrtle came out of her stall she was looking at Harry with interest for he had just beat Ron. "I remember now where it had come out of. Look directly across from my stall, under the sink. You should find some kind of indication as to where the entrance is there." Myrtle was happy about this happening, and told them good luck in their adventure.

They decided that they would go down to visit Lightning one last time before telling the professors in the morning about what they had found out. They went down to the stables, and played with her for a couple of hours, and then went to their separate chambers.


	48. Ginny's Missing

**Chapter Forty Eight**

Ginny's Missing

A/N: Ok this might seem a bit lame, but I have to get it so that only Harry, Ron and Lockhart are the only ones going down there to fight them. So I'm having the others petrified like the other three, and having Dumbledore, Hagrid and Flitwick called to the ministry for urgent business. This is different from what the books say, so please read and review. –Donald

The scene that was going on in the castle when Harry and Ron woke up was a mess to say the least. They went down to the common room to find out what was going on. When they got down there, they found that there was a doom and gloom session going on. "What happened? Where is everyone?" Harry was really worried now, and turned to Ron to see if he knew what was going on.

"I have no idea Harry. I have just got down here myself. Why don't we go see if we can find the rest of the gang, or at least one of the professors to see if they know what is going on. Maybe the headmaster will know what is going on." Ron was as worried as Harry was, and as they were making their way out the portrait hole, they were stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Where do you two think your going?" She had that stern look on her face like, your not going anywhere, and if you try, you will have detention or worse for the rest of the school year.

"We were just wondering what was going on Professor. Is something wrong, everyone's running around with their heads cut off." Harry was really worried now, from the look on their house heads face, they knew something was wrong.

"There's nothing wrong that the two of you need to worry about. Now classes have been canceled for the day, why don't you two go do some homework or something. There is to be no one leaving this dorm today, do you understand?" She furrowed her brow, and was looking extremely stern now.

"Yes professor. We do have a few things that we can work on I guess." They looked at her with wonderment in their eyes, and interest in what was going on.

"Let's go up to the dorm Ron, I left my books up there." Harry led him up to their dorm looking for Neville to see if he knew what was going on. When they got to their dorm, they found that Neville wasn't there. "I wonder where he is, I didn't see him downstairs, and I don't think that he has left the dorm." Harry was talking more to himself than to Ron, but Ron heard him all the same.

"I don't know Harry, do you think that he might have went down to breakfast early this morning? Wait we're talking about Neville here, let's look to see if there are any clues around his bed." Ron was looking through his bed area and found that it wasn't even slept in last night.

"Did you say it wasn't slept in last night. That means that he wasn't even in the dorm last night. I wonder if Professor McGonagall knows about this. Let's go downstairs to see if she's still around." They went downstairs to look for their head of house. When they got down there they found that she had already left, and that the portrait hole was blocked not letting anyone in or out. "Darn it, she's not here, and we can't get out."

"Harry, Ron have you seen Ginny around? We can't seem to find her anywhere." The twins Fred and George were their older brothers and if they couldn't find her, then something was wrong.

"No we haven't seen her all day guys. Neville's missing also, I wonder."

"Do you think that they..." Fred started

"Went off to have some alone time together." George finished.

They were always finishing each others sentences and it was a bit annoying sometimes.

"Their both too young, and we would have known about it if they were more than just friends at this time. Heck you don't see Harry and Hermoine going off and snogging do you? Or even me and Luna. Sorry Harry, I know that it was supposed to be a secret, and it's a little hard for you seeing her like this, but you know what I'm talking about right?" Ron could be a giant prat sometimes, but he knew that he might have hit a nerve with Harry when he mentioned Hermoine there.

"It's ok Ron, at least you mentioned you and Luna also in that statement. Just don't do it again." Harry smacked him on the arm and gave Fred and George a innocent smile.

"Don't tell anyone what you just heard, the four of us aren't dating yet, but we're making like we're already taken for when we're ready to take it farther. You guys understand don't you. Mum and dad would freak if they found out that we're already interested in a couple of girls. At least they know the girls, and like them." Ron was talking to the twins now, and Harry made his way over to where Professor McGonagall just came through the portrait hole to talk to her.

"Excuse me Professor, but can I talk to you for a couple of minutes?" Harry was smiling at her, hoping that he might be able to get in some information. What he heard next was shocking and made him dumbfounded for a second before he just nodded is head at her.

"Your five, the Weasley boys, please come with me. There is something that I need to talk to you about." She had a kind tone to her voice this time, and Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Percy followed her out the Portrait hole to her office.

"What is going on Professor? Is there something that is the matter? Did something happen to our parents or Ginny? Oh god, not Ginny. What happened? She was missing this morning, and we can't find her or Neville." The four of them were getting a bit anxious now, and wanted to know what was going on.

"Well as for Mr. Longbottom, you don't have to worry about where he is, he has been found. He and the rest of your little group were petrified last night, all but Ms. Weasley for some reason. What we found when we found their bodies is what is concerning us tho. Will the four of you follow me again, and I will show you what we found." She led them to where they found the bodies, which just happened to be right in front of the bathroom that Moaning Myrtle was hiding. What was on the wall written in blood made their blood run cold. The note said:

_**Beware of the Chamber of Secrets. The blood traitor has been taken, and will be sacrificed for her families support of the muggle borns. She has been taken to the Chamber to be sacrificed. **_

"Where is Professor Dumbledore, Flitcwick and Hagrid, they were going to help us go after the Basilisk Professor. We have to find them so that we can go get Ginny." The four Weasley boys were now getting really nervous and mad now.

"The professors that you have spoken of were called to the ministry last night on business. They aren't able to be gotten a hold of, and if we were able to, they wouldn't be able to get back in time. Professor Lockhart, your going to have to go down there alone to take care of the problem." McGonagall was looking stern at the DADA professor like he wasn't going to have the help of the students in this.

"Yes Minerva, I will go down there immediately to take care of this problem." With that statement, he went to his chambers to get ready, at least that's what they thought he was doing.


	49. Exposing the Imposter and Opening the Ch...

**Chapter Forty Nine**

Exposing the Imposter and Opening the Chamber

Harry and Ron turned on their three brothers with their wands out. "You three go back to the dorm and make sure everyone is all right. Your not coming with us. We work better alone, and we don't want you to get hurt." They were looking serious when they said this, and Fred, George and Percy weren't sure that they wanted to argue with them. But also they didn't want to face their mother if something would happen to the youngest Weasley's without them trying to help out.

"I don't think so you two. Your not going to go down there at all, and if you think you are, you don't think that we will let you go without our help do you?" Percy was stern when he said this and Fred and George were nodding their heads in agreement with their older brother.

"We thought so." At a nod from Harry, they raised their wands yelling. "Petrificus Totalus and Stupefy," while dodging the third ones attempt at stopping them. They stunned the third one also before putting them in the bathroom and went off to find Lockhart to tell him what they knew.

When they got to the DADA classroom, they found him packing his stuff up quickly, and getting ready to leave. "What do you think your doing Professor? Aren't you going to help out our sister? Why are you leaving?" The two students were completely dumbstruck by the look that their professor had as he was getting ready to leave.

"Well yes, I was actually leaving. So sorry for your sister, she was a smart student, but there isn't anything that I can do to help her you know. Don't believe everything that you read in books boys, sometimes they are totally falsified." With that, he turned his back on them and continued on with his packing. What he didn't notice when he turned his back, was them pointing their wands at him and then he felt the cold point of a wand in his back as they told him this.

"We don't think so. You are going to help us, and the only reason we're taking you with us, is because there is no one else that we can trust to help us here. Now march, and I will take that before you think about doing something stupid." Ron took his wand, and they started marching him out of the classroom and towards the bathroom. On their way to the bathroom, they were talking about what was wrong with what Lockhart was doing. "Why did you say that you did all those things if you didn't? I mean did any of it actually happen?" Ron was a more than a bit mad at the teacher that the females were all going goo goo over.

"Do you think that the readers out there are interested in hearing that Horris the Honorable had defeated the Hag of Horichy, or that Matilda the Lame was the one who talked the Banshee from taking down the village that had taken her homeland. No they wanted someone that they could love, and was heroic like. You don't know this, but I wasn't a Gryffindor like you two, I was actually a Slytherin. Yes I was one of the dreaded snake children. I didn't do all those things, but I am one of those that would take advantage of those that were of weak minds. I would get their stories, and then use a memory charm on them to make it so that they forgot what it was that they just told me that they did. Then I would take their stories and say I did it. Now doesn't that sound like it is a most Slytherin thing to do. I actually went to school with your parents Ron, and they didn't like me at the time either. That is actually funny that I was one of those that were looked down at because of the way I looked, and for the house I was in. Now I'm one of the most beautiful wizards in the world. Now you were leading me down to take out the Basilisk as you obviously figured out that is the problem. Have you found out a way to take it down, or are we going to go in and fly by the seat of our pants on this one." The professor was looking like the two of them didn't know what they were doing, and he was worried that they would get him killed along with themselves, instead of an innocent young girl that got herself taken away by the true evil.

"We know how we're supposed to take it out, but we aren't sure where we are to get one. It is said that it is best to take off it's head before it can look you in the eye, or bite you. Do you have anything that can be used to take off the head of the Basilisk?" Harry was looking at their prisoner from a new point of view right now. He didn't trust him to help them, but he promised that they would take a Professor with them.

When they got to the bathroom, Harry went looking around the sinks that Myrtle told them about while Ron kept an eye on their prisoner. While he was looking, he could hear the voice of the Basilisk as if it were far away, but still loud enough to hear. "Damn, we need to get in there to help her." Harry was mumbling under his breath until he found the symbol of the snake on the faucet. When he saw it, he muttered 'open' in parselmouth, and the sinks started to move out of the way. "Come on you two, I think that this is the way in." Harry moved out of the way, and showed them that the sinks and mirrors were moving out of the way to reveal the entrance to a large pipe that lead underground. "Come on, you first Professor, I don't want you at our backs yet."

Professor Lockhart hesitated before the prodding of Ron's wand pushed him to jump into the pipe. After he went in, Harry told Ron to go down and he soon followed. What he found when he got to the bottom of the shaft, made his heart freeze.


	50. Fighting Lockhart

**Chapter Fifty**

Fighting Lockhart

When Harry came out the bottom of the shaft, what he found made his blood freeze. He found that Ron was knocked out, and Lockhart had his wand pointed at him when he came out. "Now Harry, you are going to go over there and awake your brother there, and then I will preform a memory charm on both of you so that you won't remember any of this. What will happen is that the rest of the professors will find that I brought you out, and that you two won't remember anything about it. I will have looked like I had saved you two when you went down to save your sister. I will say that I was able to kill the basilisk, but not before he killed young Ms. Weasley and ate her. I had brought you two back, and you were so shocked by what happened that you don't remember anything. Now if you two will please go over there and stand while I think about how to do this without causing any commotion." Harry went over and revived Ron and they stood over by the wall.

"What do you think he is really going to do to us Harry? I'm sorry that he got the drop on me, but he was down here waiting for me, and knocked me out with one punch. I have got to learn to defend myself more if we make it out of this alive." Ron was really freaking out now, and wasn't sure about what to do.

"Don't worry Ron. I don't think that he is that stupid. Now just follow my lead while I figure out something to do about the situation we are in. Maybe if we distract him enough, I might be able to get a stunner on him and then we can go rescue Ginny. Then maybe if we can, we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. Don't worry Ron, Ginny's not dead, I can tell that whomever it is that took her down here, didn't want her to die." Harry was smiling as they talked quietly and watched the professor.

Lockhart in his own defense was standing there primping and preeming about what he was going to do, and that he had to look good going about it. "Now are you two ready to be taken out of the picture. Are there any last words or requests that you might have?" He was cocky in that he thought that the two boys didn't have an idea up their sleeves at this time. He was right in thinking this, but he didn't have to act so pompous about it. He was laughing actually as the students were watching. "Now who should I take care of first? How about you Ron, that way Harry can watch another of his family be taken down. Yes that should do it, maybe I will save him so that he can see what became of his little sister before I charm his memory." He was chuckling menacingly when he said this. Ron and Harry were now smiling, for they saw that the wand he had was Ron's old broken one, and he hadn't noticed it yet.

"I didn't know you still had that one on you Ron. That is brilliant, hopefully he will try to use it and it will backfire on him like it always does on you." Harry was whispering a bit so as the professor wouldn't hear them.

"What are you talking about Harry, that is my wand. Wait I see what you mean, he has my broken one doesn't he? This should be interesting to say the least. Shall we go on down the hall here to see what he will do, see if he is crazy enough to try anything." Ron and Harry started walking down the dank corridor with Harry having his wand out, Ron didn't have his out, because he didn't want the professor to think that he still had his wand.

"Where do you two think your going? Come on, I'm good with these charms, so don't tempt me." When they kept walking, Lockhart pointed the wand at them and tried to cast the memory charm. When he did, it backfired, causing part of the ceiling to fall between Ron and Harry, and Professor Lockhart to look at Ron weirdly. "Who are you? What am I doing here?"

"I think that the charm backfired Harry. Are you all right? Harry, why don't you go on and get Ginny while I stay here with Lockhart and start clearing some of this away for your exit for there." Ron started clearing away the rubble as he heard Harry agree with him on this. As he was clearing all the rubble away, he told the Professor who he was, and what was going on.


	51. Inside the Chamber

**Chapter Fifty One**

Inside the Chamber

After Harry left Ron with Lockhart to take care of him and to start digging a hole big enough for him and Ginny to crawl through when they got back, he started walking down the corridor and looking for something that might be what he is looking for. As he was walking, he kept hearing the voice of what he could only assume was the Basilisk. It kept telling him that, "he was sorry for hurting his friends, and that he was only put down here by Salazar Slytherin to watch over his Chamber. He understood why he was down here, and that he wouldn't stop him from taking out the evil. He only asked that the young Parselmouth would be able to some how let him live out the last days of his life." Harry thought on this while he was walking down the corridor. He didn't know how long the Basilisk had to live, but he didn't think that it was long. From what he had read in the books, the Basilisk weren't immortal, they only lived for what seemed like just over a millennium.

"I will let you be, as long as you don't attack me old one. I know that you only have a little bit longer to live from what I have read in the books about your kind. If you have truly been down here since Salazar's time, you only have a short time before you go on to where Basilisk's go when they die. Just let me get there and find my sister, and I will let them know up top that you were defeated."

"Your sister is the little red headed one isn't she? She is in much danger from one of my original masters heirs. He is down here, but he isn't. He is in spirit, but getting stronger. Please hurry young Parselmouth, she needs you quickly. No one has been killed this time, was there?"

"No old one, no one was killed this time. They were all lucky in that they didn't get the full blast of your vision. I am on my way, but how much farther is it til I find out where you are?"

"You don't have much farther, we can hear your footsteps on the other side of the Chamber Door. You should be on the other side of an ancient door, just use your snake speak to order the door to be opened, and you will find us in there."

"Thank you old one. Open," when Harry said this the doors that he was standing in front of creaked open, and he found himself in a large chamber that had statues of large snakes and doors all around. "Wow, the Chamber of Secrets. It is huge, much bigger than I thought it would be." Harry was in awe as he looked around for Ginny. He found her on the far side of the Chamber with a boy in black standing over her muttering some words. The boy was transparent, but Harry could tell that he was becoming more and more into life, while Ginny seemed to breath shallower and shallower.

"Your to late Harry, I have finally gotten my body back." Tom Riddle the younger version was laughing when he said this. Harry heard from the old one that he still had about ten minutes to save his sister.

Harry was running through his mind what he could do, and it came to him with a quick thought. He sent a message to the old one. "Hey old one, can I have your help in something quickly? I need to destroy the diary before he can get his body back. I'm thinking that if we used your fang and sent it through the diary, it will be destroyed and so will his essence."

"I will let you have one of my fangs young one to destroy the crazy one. I can tell that my time is up anyway. Do you see that sword that is sitting on the dias over there? That is the sword of Gryffindor, use it to kill me, and take my fang. I am almost dead anyway, so don't worry about it."

Harry went and grabbed the sword and walked over to the Basilisk. "Are you ready old one? I will make this as quick as possible, so you won't suffer that much." As the Basilisk lowered his head, Harry ran the sword through one of it's eyes and into his brain killing him instantly. He then took out one of the fangs, and turned towards the boy in black. "Are you ready to die again Tom?" Harry was smiling for he was near the diary, and he was ready to take down this menace to society.

Tom turned towards the young Gryffindor and said. "Your to late young one. I can already feel the life draining from the young girls body. There is nothing that you can do."

"Boy you are crazy Tommy boy, not only will I save my sisters life, but I will also end this now." With that, Harry took the fang and drove it through the heart of the diary and Tom Marvolo Riddle's ghostly essence was no more. "Good bye and good riddance Tommy boy. I hope that I will never have to face you again." Harry ran over to Ginny and picked her up checking her pulse. When he found that she was still alive, he walked out of the chamber saying good bye and thank you to the old Basilisk.

Bye the time that Ron, Harry, Gilderoy and Ginny made their way out of the Chamber, Dumbledore and the rest were back from the Ministry, and Ginny was awake again. "Thank you for saving me Harry and Ron. I didn't mean to let the thing out, is everyone ok? Tom was manipulating me through the diary, is he gone?" Ginny was crying now, because she was afraid that she was going to be expelled for this.

"Everyone's ok, or will be in a couple of days when the potion is done that will bring them out of their sleep. Don't worry Ginny, I don't think that they will expel you for this after you tell them what happened." Harry and Ron were comforting their little sister not knowing if what they just said was true or not.

"You are correct Mr. Weasley, we won't be expelling her for this. We know that it wasn't her fault, and that she was controlled by the memory of Tom Riddle. Now why don't three get to the Hospital Wing to get checked out. What happened to Lockhart, he seems to be out of it?" Dumbledore was asking this question, but he thought that he knew what was wrong.

"It was a backfired memory charm sir. He doesn't remember what happened, or who or what he is. It's like a complete mind wipe that happened. It wasn't our fault that this happened sir, he was a fraud, and he tried to cast it with Ron's old broken wand." Harry was smiling at the thought, but was worried for the man.

"Ah I see, well it seems that it's to St. Mungo's for him to see what they can do to help him. Now off to the Hospital Wing, your friends have all taken the potion and are about ready to leave there also. You shouldn't be there long, just long enough for Madame Pomphrey to make sure that your OK." Dumbledore had his twinkle in his eyes again, and the three students made their way to the Hospital Wing.

They weren't in the wing for long before they were all shuttled off with their friends. The rest of the school year went quite well and quietly. Hermoine and the others caught up on their missed homework with the help of the others. Ginny had no long lasting side effects of being controlled by Tom. Harry, Hermoine, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Pansy, Neville, Dudley, Luna and surprisingly enough Parvarti Patil got closer as friends over the rest of the year. It seems that Dudley and Pavarti had hit it off as friends right away, and she was at his side in the Hospital wing while he was out of it.

At the leaving feast that year, it was quite a feast. Gryffindor won the House and the Quidditch cup again. Ron and Harry were given special commendations for their work in the saving of their sister, and what they did to help save the school. Everyone was excited about the upcoming summer holiday, for they were going to be having fun this summer.

Hermoine's parents invited Harry to come along with them on vacation to France, and he readily agreed after getting permission from the Weasley's. They were going to be gone for a couple of weeks, but be back in time to go to the Burrow for the rest of the summer holiday and Harry's birthday. What Harry didn't know, and wasn't going to find out was that her parents wanted to meet Harry and to get to know him better. They knew that Harry and Hermoine were getting closer, and they wanted to know the boy that might one day become their daughters boyfriend, and someday their son-in-law.

Dudley was invited to come over to the Burrow along with the Patil Twins, and they said that they would come over for Harry's birthday and then stay for the rest of the summer.

A/N: I know that it didn't go as the book went, but I hoped you liked year two just as much. This one chapter covered what had originally been scheduled to be five chapters, so that I can fit more ideas into the story, or cut down the size of the story. As always please read and review, and starting next chapter we will be having the summer between second and third year. Thank you again for your reviews. Donald


	52. Going Home

**Chapter Fifty Two**

Going Home

The train ride home was rather boring actually. They had ended up taking up three train cars next to each other to fit all of them and their stuff. The thirteen of them were going between the three compartments playing either exploding snaps or wizard chess in one of two compartments. The third compartment was used for talking or just reading. Crabbe and Goyle it seemed weren't as dumb as people were making them out to be. They were actually quite intelligent, and if it wasn't for their fathers or families, they might have been put in Ravenclaw themselves. Their dumb bully act was just a facade and they were able to keep up quite an intelligent conversation with people. Crabbe seemed to be almost as good as Ron at chess, and Goyle was talking about how he was going to try out to be one of the beaters on the house team next year. Harry, Ron, Draco and Gregory were having a lively conversation on the possibility of who there DADA teacher was going to be next year, and whether or not there was any of the other houses that they thought that had a chance of beating either Gryffindor or Slytherin in the Quidditch matches. They thought that Ravenclaw might have a chance, but only next year, because their team is going to be fairly new the next one. The only ones that were going to be on their team in their fourth year were going to be Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory. Besides those two, they will be having to field a whole new team.

As they got to Kings Cross Station, they made their way off of the train and through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Harry met his Aunt Marge that he didn't know that he had, and had invited her to come along to his birthday party on July thirty first. "I insist that you come along with Dudley to the Burrow to celebrate my birthday Aunt Marge. You are still my family, even tho I was adopted by the Weasley's. Dudley and I have become friends over the last year, and in fact he has been asked to stay the rest of the summer after my birthday."

"Ok Harry, I would love to come to your birthday party, is there a way that I can get hold of your adopted parents over the summer?"

"Why don't you ask them yourself, their right over there with all the other Weasley's. they're good people Aunt Marge, they have treated me well over the years. Now lets go over there and I will introduce you two to them." They walked over to where the Weasley's were standing, and Harry introduced Dudley and his Aunt Marge to his adopted parents and family. Most of them have already met Dudley, but they didn't know his Aunt. "Mum, Dad I would like you to meet my Aunt Marge on my mum's side. My cousin Dudley had started at Hogwarts this year after his parents were killed by some rogue wizard's and he has been staying with her. He is the one that I had asked if I could invite to my birthday party this summer. Well she needed to talk to you about how she is to get a hold of you if needed this summer. Well I see that the Grangers are waiting patiently for me, I will see you all in a couple of weeks." After hugging his family and promising to send post cards, Harry made his way over to where the Granger's were standing. "Hey Hermoine, Mr and Mrs. Granger, thank you for inviting me to go along with you on your summer trip this year. I am really looking forward to going to France, I have never really been out of the country before, except going to Romania to visit Charly, or once going to Egypt to visit my other brother Bill." Harry had a ready smile for the Grangers, and they instantly liked the young man.

"It's our pleasure to have you with us Harry. We have heard a lot about you from our daughter, all good things I assure you. Do you have all your stuff?"

"Yes sir, I'm all ready to go. Actually I was wondering if we can make a quick stop at Diagon Alley before we go, so I can get some traveling cash for myself?" Harry asked this innocently enough and with a ready smile.

"There's no need to do that Harry, your going to be our guest on this trip. You won't be needing any of your own money on this trip. But if you need to, we don't actually don't leave for a couple of days, and I'm sure we can make a short trip to the Alley on the way home." Mrs. Granger said as she looked at Harry.

"Thank you Mrs. Granger, I know that all my needs will be taken care of this trip, but there might be something that I want to get that I would prefer to pay for with my own money now, instead of either having you pay for it or paying you back for it when we get back. I do thank you for your offer tho."

The four of them made their way out to the Granger's car and then off to the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley so that they could stop by Gringotts. Harry made a withdrawal of a couple thousand galleons and had it switched to muggle money for the trip. When he was done, he had put it in a wallet that they had given him, and met the Granger's outside. "Ok I'm ready to go now." Harry absentmindedly took Hermoine's hand as they walked through Diagon Alley and back out to the car. Hermoine was a bit surprised, but happy that he did this.

The Granger's noticed this and smiled to themselves. "Well where shall we have dinner tonight? I hear there's a great mexican place that just opened up on the way home."

"That sounds great Dad. Harry have you ever had Mexican food? It's a bit spicy, but really good. They have stuff like burritos, which is beans and meat and cheese and stuff all rolled up in a flat skinny type bread. They also have tacos, and all kinds of good stuff."

"No, I haven't had it before, but it sounds good to me." They made their way to the restaurant and had a leisurely dinner, then went to the Granger's home and had a fairly quiet couple of days getting ready for the trip.


	53. Summer Again

**Chapter Fifty Three**

Summer Begins

The trip through the Airport was an interesting one for Harry. He had never traveled by air before, they went to Romania and Egypt by either floo or Port Key. When they got on the plane, Harry had asked for a window seat so that he could see what was going on outside as they took off.

"Ok Harry, you can have it this time, but I get it on the way home." Hermoine was smiling at her friend, and sat down next to him as he looked out the window watching the big jet take off out of Heathrow Airport. The trip was only about two hours long, and it had fascinated Harry to no extent. He was fascinated by the way that they were flying without the use of a broom, and that they were going really fast, in fact faster than a broom.

"Hermoine, I don't see why you don't like to ride a broom, they're a lot slower than this thing." Harry was whispering this to her so no one will hear them talking about it.

"Well Harry, I don't like riding brooms because, there a lot more dangerous than a plane and I just love riding in these machines of modern technology. Don't worry, if you stick with us, you will be riding in these things each summer, for we go on a trip each year." She was smiling at the way Harry looked at her with admiration. She was also wondering why she had said that, thinking that Harry and her would be anything more than just friends. Of course he had taken her hand when they had left the train station, and they had become closer during the last couple of days. She didn't know what to think about this, but she felt that she might have been starting to have feelings for Harry, other than just friends. She knew that part of the reason that her parents had invited Harry to come with them, was because they figured out that she was beginning to have these feelings, and they wanted to get to know the boy that their girl liked. She was happy that her parents weren't going postal over the idea that she liked a boy at this age, but she was also worried that Harry didn't like her that way.

Harry was sitting there thinking that Hermoine was one of the most intelligent, beautiful, caring witches that he had ever met. He looked over at her, and smiled. "It looks like we are almost there Moine. I have to admit, this is my second favorite way to fly. I have never had the chance to try flying on a flying carpet when we were in Egypt, but I hear that it is quite a way to go. To bad there banned in England." Harry smiled over at her as the plane started to land.

"Welcome to Paris ladies and gentlemen. If you will please stay in your seats until we come to a complete stop, and enjoy your stay." The stewardess, or that's what Harry thought that Hermoine had called them when they got on board, was a sweet lady that was friendly to all the passengers when they got on board. Harry sat there in his seat with his seatbelt fastened waiting for the plane to come to a stop. When it did, he and Hermoine undid their belts, and stood up to get off the plane. Harry reached up to the bins above their seats to get his and Hermoine's carry on bags out of the overheads. He handed her hers, then helped get the Granger's out of the racks also.

"Ok, the first place that we're going is to the hotel. We are going to be staying at the Ritz hotel, where we have a large suite. You two will be staying in one room, which has two bedrooms which are connected to our room through a door, and we will be in the room next door." They went and got their rental car, and started into the city towards their hotel.

"That's the Eiffel Tower Harry, and there's the Louvre, and the Arche De Triumphe." Heromine was pointing out the different sites to Harry as they passed them. "We can go see Paris from the top of the Tower one night, and go to the Louvre to see some of the greatest art pieces of our time. We can sightsee the sites, and have Coffee in the street cafes. Oh isn't it a beautiful city Harry, it's called the City of Lights. I just love Paris in the summer." Hermoine was talking nonstop about the city to Harry and he was soaking it in. She was happy to finally be here with someone that she cares about. It is also the city of lovers, and she is there with someone that might be her love by the end of the summer, or at least by the end of the next year. She just sighed as she looked out over the streets of Paris, and was planning all the sightseeing that she and Harry were going to be doing over the next two weeks.

A/N: I hope that this is going to be an interesting summer for you all to read about. Yes this is going to be the start of the different relationships that will be showing the Romance part of the story. I hope that none of you think that third year is too young for our intrepid heros to start thinking about love. This is just the way that I'm going to be writing it. Don't worry, there won't be anything more than some snogging, and holding hands. Nothing big is going to happen for a couple of years yet. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I love all my reviewers. —Donald


	54. The Old Man and the Guitar

**Chapter Fifty Four**

The old man and the guitar

They had just got done eating breakfast in the hotel restaurant, and were on their way out to do some sightseeing when they saw an older gentleman that was sitting on the sidewalk selling a beautiful acoustic guitar. Harry asked the man how much he wanted for the Guitar, and he said that he wanted 300 Euros. Harry looked over the instrument, and looked over at Hermoine with a smile. "I'll take it sir." Harry handed the man 300 Euros, and took the Guitar and the case that the man had with it. "Don't worry Hermoine, I think that I will take it up as a hobby. What do you think, Cowboy Harry." Harry put it on his hip and pretended to play it with the cowboy swang.

Hermoine had a laugh at this, and told Harry. "I think that it's a great idea for a hobby, but not the type of music. I don't see you doing country western Harry. Maybe Punk, or alternative, but not Country Western. But I like the Guitar, it looks good on you." She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Harry didn't know why she had done that, but he wasn't going to complain. "Thank you Moine, but I think that I might try the Country thing. If I don't turn out being any good at it, I can always try the others." Harry put the guitar in the case and asked the Concierge if he could put it in his room for him.

The concierge told him. "It won't be a problem Masuer, it will be there when you get back today from your sightseeing."

Harry thanked the man, and left him a tip and his room number. After they left the hotel, they made their way down the Arch De Triomphe, and did some sightseeing and shopping. Hermoine took Harry all over the area describing the different things that were both built by the Muggles, and by Witches and Wizards. "See the Eiffel Tower over there Harry. It was actually built by the French Ministry of Magic for their own headquarters over a hundred years ago. No one can tell where the entrance to the ministry is except for Witches and Wizards. It looks just like a regular tower to muggles. There is a whole five stories underground that house the ministry. The entrance is in a inconspicious phone booth that's on the ground floor of the tower." Hermoine showed him the booth as they toured the tower, and the guard that was guarding the area just nodded to them with a smile. "That guard knows if you're a Witch or Wizard and won't let anyone use the booth unless they are. He is one of the French Auror's and they are very powerful Witches and Wizard's. His nodding to us was just in letting us know that he recognizes us as a Witch and Wizard, and that if we have any problems that he would help us out while we're here at the tower. See what he's doing now, he's letting the appropriate people in the Ministry know that there are a foreign Witch and Wizard in Paris, and that we are sightseeing at this time. Look he is waving us over, probably to find out how long we are going to be staying in France so that he can let his superiors know." They walked over to the man to talk to him for a bit.

"Good afternoon Madame and Mesiour, how long will your stay in Paris be this time. Ah my oh my, aren't you Harry Potter?" The young man was excited that he was finally able to meet the famous Harry Potter.

"To answer your questions in the order that you asked, we will be staying here for two weeks, and yes I am Harry Potter, but I go by Harry Weasley, which is the last name of my adopted parents. They adopted me right after my parents were killed. Is there anything else that we can do for you sir?" Harry was polite, but didn't like the notoriety that his scar brought about.

"No there isn't anything else that I need, but the minister of magic would like for you and your party to join him for dinner tonight at the top of the tower restaurant at eight pm."

Hermoine looked over at Harry with hope in her eyes. "Is it going to be a problem with my parents that we are here with for they are muggles? I know that they would love to meet your minister, they don't have problems with magic, in fact they have been living with me being a witch for the last two years." Hermoine was smiling at the young man with a sweet smile.

"No, it won't be a problem at all, the minister has dealt with muggles before, and this is a muggle restaurant. Just tell them that You're with Minister Pierre le blanc at eight, and you will be shown to your table that he's at." The young Auror smiled at them as they went about there sightseeing around the tower.


	55. Dinner with the Minister

**Chapter Fifty Five**

Dinner with the Minister

That night the four of them made their way to the Top of the Tower Restaurant to meet with the Minister of Magic for dinner. Mr and Mrs. Granger were really excited that they got invited to eat with the Minister and were looking forward to it. They weren't worried to much that they were going to be eating with the Minister of the Magical Community of France, he was just another Wizard to them. They were all dressed smartly in either nice dresses or suits. Harry didn't have a suit of his own, so they went shopping for one for him that afternoon after the invite and some sightseeing. He was dressed smartly in an Armani three piece suit, and Hermoine was wearing an identically colored Dress. They made their way to where the Maitre D' was standing and told him. "We have a reservation for eight P.M. with minister Leblanc tonight."

"Yes he is waiting for you all. If you would please follow me." He lead them to a nice table that was near the window so that they could see the bright lights of Paris that night. When they were seated the Minister introduced himself and made quiet conversation while they were waiting for the waiter to take they're order.

"Well it is nice to meet you Mr. Weasley, Mr and Mrs. Granger and Ms. Granger. It was a bit of a surprise to us when we heard that the great Harry Potter was seen in the tower, but once it was confirmed, I just had to meet you all, and to entertain you tonight with dinner. Go ahead and order anything that you want, dinner is on me tonight." He was smiling nicely at them as they made small talk about the weather and what they thought about Paris and the different sights that they had seen so far.

"I seem to like some of the different museums and other sights that we have seen so far this day sir. I found it interesting that the Mona Lisa is actually a Wizardring portrait that moves and you can talk to her also. I commend the lady for not moving and acting as a muggle picture all this time except when she is with other Witches or Wizards. She has said that she also takes and go visits where she also has a portrait at. She said that she has one at the school Beaucbaton's and also one in Hogwart's. She says that she visits them only when the Museum is closed, or at night. She was in love with Leonardo Da Vinci, and he was a great Wizard himself. That was quite interesting talk we had with her, and I will have to look up her portrait when we get back to the school." Harry and Hermoine were already talking about what they were going to be looking for when they got back to the school. They were happy that they were going to be having another friend at the school, and they knew that the other friends would be interested in meeting her also.

"Ah I know whom you speak of. Yes she is quite a lady isn't she? I hear that your Headmaster has actually met her when she was alive. They were quite some friends, the three of them. That was back when he was still young, and he lived in Paris right after graduating from hogwart's. You will have to tell Headmaster Dumbledore hi for me, I'm sure that he will remember me. He was the one who helped me get this position back when Grindeweld was running amuck over Europe. He is a great man Dumbledore is. I know that he will remember me, and that he would be glad to hear that you have met me." He was going on like this for a bit while they ate their meal. During the dessert, he asked. "So tell me about yourself Harry. I would be interested in hearing about what your life was like before you went to Hogwart's." The Grangers were also interested in this, so Harry went into his tale telling them about what his younger life was like.

"Well I guess I will start with as far back as I can remember. I don't really know anything about what my life was like with my birth parents, except for what Mrs. Weasley has told me. I hear that it was a loving family, and that I am a mixture of both my mother and my father. I have my mother's and grandfather's eye color, and my dad's messy jet black hair. My mother was like my adopted family, in that she had red hair also. I was told that it is a trait that is passed on from Witch or Wizard to the next Witch or Wizard in the family. I know that my grandfather had red hair also, but I never met him that I know of." When he said this, the Minister of Magic had a far away look on his face, but Harry didn't notice, or if he did, he didn't say anything. "All I remember about that night is seeing a green light hit my mother and her falling to the floor not moving. I didn't know it at the time, of course, but she was dead. I also remember a green light coming at me and that's the last I remember of that. I know that I was taken in by the Weasley's after that, and raised as one of their own. My next memory was my 4th birthday party where the twins had gotten a hold of dung bombs from somewhere, and set them off in my room. They got into real trouble, but we all had a good laugh at it. They were just showing that they thought of me as their brother, and not just someone that their parents had taken in. I got my first toy broom that day, and I was a natural at it, even tho I couldn't go any farther off the ground than 3 feet so as to not get hurt. What my parents didn't know was that Charlie and Bill had taken me up on one of their brooms and letting me try it out. I was so excited when they let me on, that I wasn't frightened at all."

Harry took a break to take a drink from his wine glass, and then set it down to continue with his story. "The next thing I remember was when I was six, and got to go out with the other boys to play quidditch with them in our back yard. Since I was the smallest, I was able to be the Seeker, and I was quite interested in it even back then. I wasn't able to get the Snitch all the time, but some times I was able to get it. That was also the first time that I broke my arm. I was about 10 feet off of the ground when a stray bludger hit me in the arm, and I fell off of my broom. Charlie was able to catch me, but the bludger still had broke my arm. Mum was able to fix it easily enough, but I had to stay off of the broom for the rest of the summer. That really was a bad time, because all I could do was go out to the swimming hole and swim when I wanted to fly. It wasn't that I was injured, but they had a rule in the house, if your injured while flying, you are not allowed back on the broom again for two months. That doesn't apply while your in school, but it does while at home." They all had a laugh at this, and were enjoying the tales of Harry's childhood.

"I remember Christmas that year, and I got some books on Ani-Magi from a stranger that I didn't know and I seemed to absorb them quite well. Well at the time I didn't know who had sent them, but mum and dad told me later that Professor Dumbledore had sent them to me, and that he thought that I might like to read up on them. I was a bit surprised that mum and dad would let me study up on something that was so dangerous for someone of that age to be looking into, but they told me that it was alright as long as I waited until I was at least at Hogwart's to look into becoming one. They never told me at what year I had to wait til, so I became one in my second year and I am a natural Ani-Magi of a Phoenix, and a regular Ani-Magi of a Golden Gryphon. I know that this is a very rare ability, but it seems that I have the rare ability of doing this. Let's see here, where was I, oh yes. In my eighth year, I was the spelling bee champion of Greater England, and did pretty good in the nationals. I ended up taking 7th place in the finals because I misspelled misspell. Now that is funny if I don't say so myself. Yes I have heard of you Hermoine before we met up at Hogwart's, I know that you were the champion that year, and the years up to the time you entered Hogwart's. I just figured that out, so please don't think that I didn't remember you on purpose." He gave her one of his winning smiles, and she gave him one also.

"My ninth and tenth years were kind of boring except that we went to Romania when I was nine, and Egypt when I was ten. Romania was quite interesting in that we were able to see the dragon preserve that my brother Charlie works at as a Dragon Handler. We stayed there for a couple of weeks, and found that it was an interesting area, but had to go back early when one of the dragons escaped." Harry had a shiver at that thought, they barely made it out of Romania without anyone getting hurt. They had to take an emergency Port Key back home, and they were happy when they found out that no one was hurt there, and that they had caught the Dragon rather quickly.

"The next year was when we went to Egypt where my brother Bill works as a Curse Breaker. It was quite interesting in that we saw some of the more interesting parts of the Pyramids that muggles aren't allowed to see. We saw what Bill had been doing at the time in that he was working at breaking into the ancient Egyptian Wizards tomb, and had just opened one up and declared it safe. We were allowed to go down into it with him and found that it was quite interesting. Bill had pulled out a ancient scarab that was made of pure gold, and an ancient spell scroll. He wasn't the one who broke the curse on the scroll, but he was part of the group that deciphered it. It was the ancient scroll of Manurab, or the spell of 'Death Defying Logic'. It wasn't a very special spell, but they were able to put it in the books of some of the more advanced spell teaching books around. Well after we came back from Egypt is when I received my letter from Hogwart's and you know the rest." Harry smiled at them and they were flabbergasted about his young life, but they were happy that he was still alive.

"You have led an interesting life Harry, I hope that the rest of your life brings you happiness and good times. Well if you will excuse me, I have a meeting I have to go to in the morning. Don't worry about the bill, it is already taken care of. Please enjoy the rest of your meal and the rest of your time in Paris." With that the minister of magic swept out of the restaurant and left them to enjoy the lights and the sounds of Paris at night.

The rest of the vacation in Paris went by without much hoopla. They spent it touring the different parts of France, including a tour of the wine country. They spent the rest of June and part of July with the Granger's back at their place in England. They went swimming, and to movies. Harry started up with his learning of the Guitar, and it seemed that he was a natural at it. He could be seen singing and playing his Guitar late into the night with Hermoine and her parents listening. Harry and Hermoines relationship grew at this time, and they became closer that they ever were. When they made their way back to the Burrow at the end of July, they were even closer, but were keeping it quiet from their friends and family.

A/N: Ok I hope that this satisfies you all that wanted me to put in something about Harry's childhood. I hadn't planned on doing that, but it just came out while I was writing. It made this chapter a lot longer than my usual, but I'm sure that you all appreciate that. Please as always read and review. —Donald


	56. The Killer

**Chapter Fifty Six**

The Killer

When they got to the Burrow that day at the end of July, they were happy and holding hands. They were also talking about what their summer had been like so far. They were happy that they were together now, and wondered what their family and friends would think about it. The answer wasn't to surprising when they walked into the Burrow. The teenagers that were they're said finally basically. Arthur and Molly congratulated them and asked how Paris was. Charlie and Bill who were there visiting at the time told the two of them that they were glad for them. Percy was like who cares, but congratulated the two of them anyway.

They sat down in the living room and began to tell their tale about their summer so far. Mrs. Weasley brought out pumpkin juice and sandwiches for everyone. "Well Paris was so beautiful, and the plane ride over there was interesting. The stewardess was nice, and the food was ok. Not only was it loud, but it was fast. A whole lot faster than going by broom, but not as fast as a Port-Key would have been. We spent the first full day there sightseeing and then meeting this nice French Auror who was in charge of guarding the entrance to the French Ministry of Magic at the base of the Eiffel Tower. We had dinner with the French Minister at the top of the tower restaurant that night, and he was telling us all about what it was like for witches and wizards in France.

They were all happy for Harry and Hermoine, and were going over what everyone else had done that summer so far. They were making plans for Harry's birthday party in about a week, and everyone had decided that they were going to go to Diagon Alley for shopping this weekend. They had all received their letter for Hogwart's that day, and were also going to be picking up their school supplies. Harry had decided that he would help his cousin out and get his stuff for him this year, and to also get Hermoine's stuff also.

The next morning found everyone sitting down at the table talking and having breakfast. It went suddenly quiet when Mr. Weasley slammed down the Daily Prophet and tried to keep the kids from looking at it. "Don't worry about it kids, everything is going to be ok." He looked over at Molly with a worried look as he took the paper and folded it up before they could see it. "It's nothing that you need to worry about. Just someone who had escaped from Azkaban. Nothing too serious." He smiled at the gathered teenagers and said. "Well I need to get to work, I will see you all tonight." He kissed Molly quickly and then aparated to the Ministry of Magic and his office.

Unbeknownst to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermoine had already gotten her copy of the Daily Prophet for this day. It was sitting up in her room, but she hadn't had the chance to look at it yet. She and the rest of the teenagers quickly finished their breakfast and excused themselves to go up and look at what was the big deal that was going on. When they got to the room that she, Ginny, Pansy, Luna, Padma and Pavarti were sharing for the rest of the summer, they immediately went to see what was so important in the Prophet this morning. What they saw was something that they weren't expecting. The headline read this.

**CONVICTED MASS MURDERER 'SIRIUS BLACK' ESCAPES FROM AZKABAN**

_Convicted Killer Sirius Black escaped from the Wizardring prison Azkaban yesterday, and is considered armed and dangerous. It is unknown how he managed to escape, but he has._

_For those of you that don't know the story about Black, he was convicted of letting the dark lord know where they were at and helping to murder his best friends James and Lily Potter 12 years ago on Halloween night. He was also brought in for the murder of one Peter Petigrew and a group of muggles to try to escape._

_Once again, he is considered dangerous, and if you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Ministry of Magic immediately. Do not try to take him down yourself, for no one knows what he might be capable of now. _

_Rita Skeeter_

_Special Correspondent to the Ministry_

_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

"What do you think about this guys? Is it true that he betrayed my parents and got them killed?" Harry was getting a little bit mad, and wanted to know the truth.

"We don't know Harry, that's what everyone says, but he wasn't ever put on trial for the crime. He had always claimed his innocence, but no one believed him at the time." Mrs. Weasley was standing in the doorway at the time, and knew that they had found out what was in the prophet. "I'm sorry Harry, we didn't want to worry you about it. Don't worry, he can't get to you while you're either here or at Hogwart's. You're also safe as long as you're with us. Now why don't you all go out and have some fun, maybe go down to the lake to take a swim or go out and play some quidditch." She had a smile on her face, even tho they could tell that it was a bit forced.

"Ok mum, sounds like fun. I think that it's to hot today to play quidditch, why don't you all get ready, while we go up and get into our trunks." Harry was smiling now thinking about seeing Hermoine in her Bikini that she had gotten while they were in France. He and his friends went up to get changed while the girls got changed.

"Wow Hermoine, that is a small Bikini, mum would never let me wear anything that skimpy. Where did you get that?" Ginny was looking at her friends' bikini thinking that Harry was one lucky bloke to have someone who looked that good in a bikini that also loved him.

"Oh I got it while we were in France this summer, you don't think that it's a little too much do you? I mean Harry seems to like me in it, and it's all the rage in France now a days. Well except for those ladies that prefer to go topless you know, but that is done mostly by the grownups, in fact only by the grownups. The teenagers where suits like this and smaller. This is actually conservative over there. My parents wouldn't let me buy the one I wanted to." She was smiling as she put on the top of the bikini. She was happy that she was developing into a figure that could fit into the bikini without any problems.

Pansy just looked over at her and put on one of the patented Slytherin smirks. "Your lucky Hermoine, you are beginning to get the figure for that suit. I know that I am also, but I won't be able to get something like that for a couple of more years."

"Thank you Pansy, you don't know how much that means to me to have all of your approvals in this. It makes it easier for me to face your mother Ginny. I don't think that she will appreciate me coming down in this thing." She had a little frown on her face, but brightened up when she thought about what Harry thought about it.

The aforementioned boy was up in his room getting ready and telling the other boys about why he was so happy. "You guys will see the suit that she got. She looks really good in it. Draco, you know a bit about what they wear over there right? Well this is conservative for them she says."

Draco smirked at that, for he knew exactly what they considered conservative over in France for their women to wear as bathing suits. He was definitely looking forward to seeing what she was wearing. "Yes I know what your talking about Harry, and you are one lucky guy. If I remember right, what they consider conservative, most people around here would consider indecent. Come on guys, are you ready. I want to see the look on Mrs. Weasley's face when she comes down and sees her in it."

The guys all made their way downstairs to wait for the girls and to watch what was going to happen. They were disappointed tho when they got downstairs and found a note from Mrs. Weasley saying that she went shopping and that there was a picnic lunch for them to take with them to the pond. Harry picked it up when he saw the girls walk downstairs, and the boys were hooting and whistling when they saw what Hermoine was wearing. It was actually a conservative bikini for even England, but it was the curves that it was showing off.

"Ready to go boys?" Hermoine asked and they each hooked up with their respective partners to go down to the lake. Padma was joined by Seamus Finnegan for the day and to stay for the party later that week.

A/N: I hope that you like the story so far, there is going to be a few more chapters before we get into year three, but I think you will be pleasantly surprised about what I have planned. As always read and review. —Donald

A/N2: for your information here is the pair ups that are going to be going on for the rest of the years at hogwarts. They are already together pretty much, and yes Crabbe and Goyle will be having girlfriends in this story.

1. Harry Weasley and Hermoine Granger

2. Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood

3. Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom

4. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson

5. Dudley Dursley and Pavarti Patil

6. Padma Patil and Seamus Finigann

7.Vincent Crabbe and Michelle Conners

8. Gregory Goyle and Mia Conners

For those of you who don't remember who Michelle and Mia Conners were, they were the twins that were sorted with Ginny and Luna in there first year. Michelle's a Hufflepuff and Mia's a Gryffindor. That is all that I have planned on matchups so far, I might have Dean Thomas hooking up with someone else later in the story, when I think of someone. Thank you again for your reading and reviewing. Donald


	57. Harry's Birthday

**Chapter Fifty Seven**

Harry's Birthday

The week had gone by rather quickly and they all had fun with swimming and quidditch. Harry and Hermoine were spending a lot of time together, and having fun all the same. That weekend they had decided that they were going to go to Diagon Alley to get birthday gifts, and school supplies. They decided that Hermoine would distract Harry in the book store while the others were off buying their gifts for him, and then they would all finish their shopping together. While they were in the book store, Harry could have sworn he had seen a big black dog out front, but when he looked again, it was gone. He shook his head and thought that it was his imagination. "Well, should we get some light reading for while we are at school Hermoine? I don't know. I might like some old time western novels, or something like that." He and Hermoine were looking around while the others were shopping. They got all the books that everyone else needed while in there, and did some light shopping. Harry picked up a couple of muggle westerns, while Hermoine picked up a couple of Romance Novels. Harry looked at her weirdly when she did this, but just shrugged. He then went and got a couple of books on quidditch strategy's also.

When they were done, they met everyone else out front, and handed each of them their packages of books. They then went to get their supplies for Potions and all the other things that they needed. When they were done, they headed back to the Burrow for lunch and some more Quidditch. "Oh before you two go off to play quidditch, give me your permission forms so I can sign them." Harry and Ron had completely forgot about those, and went up to get them. They handed them to Molly for her to give them her permission for them to go to Hogsmeade on the weekends. She signed them with a smile, and sent them on their way. Hermoine and the rest had already gotten them taken care of by their parent or guardian.

They were out playing a pick up game of quidditch, and Harry was trying his hardest to get Hermoine up on a broom to try to play. He had finally talked her into coming up with him on his broom, and was leisurely flying around the area and toward the pond. He landed and the sat by the pond contemplating life, and talking about what their futures might bring. "What do you want to do when you get out of school Harry? I want to either teach, or go into the ministry as an Auror, or Unspeakable." She was smiling over at her boyfriend while sitting in his lap while they were watching the water.

"I don't really know Moine, I think that I might want to be an Auror like my dad was, or maybe teach also. I know that whatever I do, that I want to do it with you by my side. I know that this might be too early in our relationship, but I have a strong feeling about us, and I was wondering if we're still together and alive then, if you would marry me sometime in the future?" He looked at her with all seriousness, and a smile on his lips.

She was flabbergasted to say the least, but she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him also. She leaned over and gave him a kiss and smiled. "Of course Harry I will marry you one day. I also feel the same way about you. I know people might think that we're too young, but we are growing up in an age that has seen us take on the Dark Lord twice all ready since we started school, and even tho we can hope that he won't come back, it's not guaranteed. I love your Harry, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You didn't know this, but one of the reasons that my parents invited you on our vacation this summer was because they can see it also, and they wanted to get to know you." She kissed him again, this time a lingering one that was as passionate as a couple of young teenagers could.

When they broke up, they got up and flew back to the burrow. It was time for dinner, and tomorrow was Harry's birthday. They sat down with the rest of the clan to eat dinner and spent the rest of the night playing games, and finishing up the rest of their summer homework.

The next morning found them getting up and having a big breakfast of all of Harry's favorites. There was Pancakes with Blueberry syrup, eggs, sausage, orange and pumpkin juice. They had a good breakfast where everyone wished Harry a happy birthday. The party was for that afternoon, and everyone went down to the pond to go swimming and enjoying the warm day before the rest of the guests got there.

After lunch all the rest of the guests began arriving, and they had a great party. Harry got a whole lot of interesting gifts for himself and Lightning.

His list of gifts was turning out to be a large list of things that everyone thought that people thought that he needed. There were three packages that came from people that Harry didn't know who two were, and the other one was unsigned. He decided to open those last.

From his friends and family he got all kinds of stuff.

From Ron he got a book on the history of the Chudley Cannons, and a signed poster.

From Percy he got a gift certificate from Flourish and Botts for 20 galleons.

From Fred and George he got a variety of pranks from Zonkos and a box of sugar quills

From Ginny he got a set of grooming tools for Lightning and a pendant of a Unicorn

From Bill he got a charmed box that he could use to keep his private stuff that only he

could get into it, unless he allowed others to?

From Charlie he got a set of Dragon Hide Boots and a Dragon Hide Wand Holster

From Mrs. Weasley he got a Broom servicing Kit, and a new sweater

From Mr. Weasley he got a muggle radio that was set so it can be played at Hogwarts

From Draco he got a book on countering dark curses and the history of the rise and fall of

Dark Lords of the last 1000 years.

From Pansy he got some special owl treats for Hedwig, and Unicorn Treats that Hagrid

had sent him for Lightning.

From Dudley he got a book on the magical history of his family on his mothers side

From Aunt Marge he got a pendant that was his mothers that had a picture of them when

they were kids on one side, and a picture of his parents on there wedding day on the other

side.

From Neville he got a book on Herbology and a sampling of different plants for potions

From Luna he got a lifetime subscription to the Quibbler

From Seamus he got a Kilt and a book of sheet music of Irish folk songs for his guitar

From Dean he got a football signed by his favorite football team

From Lavender, Pavartti and Padma he got a Wizardring Camera with film

From Dumbledore he got a Penseive and a book on the history and proper usage of it

From Professor McGonagall he got some books on Advanced Transfiguration

From Professor Flitwick he got a charmed block that worked like the Rubix Cube, but

more advanced in that it had eight sides and had a chance of changing colors on you

From Hagrid he got a complete set of books on the history of the Unicorn and other

magical creatures.

From the other professors he got a set of Dress Robes and different types of sweets

Now he was looking at the last three packages that he didn't know who they were that sent them. When he looked up at the headmaster, he just had the twinkle in his eyes when he looked at him. "Excuse me Professor, but do you know who sent these last three packages? Two have names on them, but the third just says Padfoot on it." Harry was looking a bit worried, for he only knew of one Padfoot, and he didn't know what he was sending him.

"Well two of them are from friends of your parents, and the third is from one of there daughters. Remus and Dawn Lupin are father and Daughter, and he is going to be teaching DADA this year at Hogwart's. Dawn is transferring here from Beauxbatons for her third year, the same as you. As for Padfoot, I don't know what to say to you, but you might want to look at them." Harry could tell that he was trying to hide something here, but didn't feel like calling him on it.

He opened the packages from Remus and Dawn Lupin first, and found that they had sent him some interesting stuff. Remus had sent him some books on Dark Creatures and a Sneakascope. Dawn sent him box of Chocolate frogs, and a French to English Dictionary.

He opened the package from Padfoot and found that he had sent him a picture of his parents and their group of friends in their ani-magus form. He noticed that one of them looked a lot like Ron's Rat Scabbers. "Excuse me Professor Dumbledore, but who is the Rat in the picture, he looks a lot like Scabbers, Ron's rat?" Professor Dubledore was more than a bit surprised when he heard this, for that would mean that if Petigrew was alive, then that Sirius was actually right in saying that he was innocent.

"What did you say Harry? Did you say that the rat in the photo looked a lot like Ron's Rat Scabbers? Excuse me a second. Ron can you please go get your Rat for me, but please keep him in his cage just in case this is true." Ron looked puzzled, but did as his headmaster had asked. When he came back down with the cage, the eyes of the Professors were wide. "He does look a whole lot like Peter's Ani Magus form doesn't he? I wonder." Dumbledore was scratching his beard with a twinkle in his eyes as Scabbers was getting nervous in his cage. Dumbledore cast a quick spell that was an anti-aparition ward on the cage. "Now no one worry, I think that we may be able to take care of this quickly. Arthur, will you please floo the ministry and have a group of Auror's come here just in case it's who we think it is?"

Arthur Weasley had an idea that he knew what the old headmaster was up to, and quickly went to the fireplace to floo the ministry to let them know what they have found.

A/N: I know that I'm going different from the books with this, but I have an idea on what I'm going to go with this. Sirius is going to be freed early in this one, and Peter isn't going to be around for long. Now this is sounding like where is Voldemort going to come in, but I'm also setting it up as Fudge being the secondary flunky in this. Please read and review. Donald


	58. Capture of a Traitor, Clearing of a Frie...

**Chapter 58**

Capture of a Traitor, Clearing of a Friend

Kingsley Shacklebot and a team of 12 of his best Auror's aparated into the Burrows living room with wands drawn. "What is going on Albus? I thought you said that you had Pettigrew here? Where is he?" The Auror's were all also wondering right about now whether this was a hoax or something. What happened next would be something that put them in the Prophet the next day, along with the whole clan that was there.

"If you will hold on one second Kingsley, we will have him here for you." Dumbledore told Ron to put the cage down on the floor now, and to step back from it. He also told the rest of the teenagers and adults to stand away from it, but for the adults to have their wands ready just in case. "Ok Ron, you can open the cage now, he won't be able to get out of here, there are anti-aparition wards up around the Burrow now that the Auror's are here."

Ron opened the cage up and Scabbers the Rat walked came out of there looking scared. He concentrated and when he found that he couldn't escape, he ran. There was 16 stunners shot at him, and a couple hits him knocking him out. Dumbledore picked him up and placed him on the couch before casting a spell forcing him out of his Ani-Magus form and into his human form. "Kingsley, may I present to you one Peter Pettigrew. AKA, Wormtail. This will prove without a shadow of a doubt that he isn't dead, and if you interrogate him under Veritesium, you will find out that it was he not Sirius Black that were the Potters Secret Keeper 12 years ago when they were killed. That should be enough for Sirius's name to be cleared and all charges dropped from his name." The twinkle was back in Dumbledores eyes when he said this, and he was obviously happy about this.

"Wait Professor, are you saying that this person was the one that got my parents killed, and not Sirius Black?" Harry was confused now even more. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Yes Harry that is what I am saying, and why I didn't tell you before is because we weren't completely sure about it until we found him alive."

Shacklebot and his Aurors took Wormtail to the Ministry at that moment. "If you can tell Mr. Black that all charges will be dropped against him, and all he has to do is come to the ministry in a couple of days to get his stuff. Tell him that we are sorry about what happened, and that we hope that he can be able to spend some time with his godson and to get to know him better. Happy Birthday Harry, and I'm sorry if we spoiled your birthday with this."

"No sir, you haven't spoiled anything. If anything you made it better, in that you have caught the true traitor of my parents. Have a good day sir, and I wish to meet Mr. Black sometime if someone can make the arrangements. Well him and Mr. Lupin, they are the only living people that can tell me about my parents that I wish to still speak to." He shook the Auror's hand before he left. "Wow that was something. Sorry about Scabbers Ron, we can get you another pet for school before the year starts. I will get it for you, considering that your last one was the one who betrayed my parents." Harry was smiling at his brother when he said this.

"Well Harry, now that we have that settled, do you think that it would be all right if a couple of other people join us for the party?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly right now as he thought about this.

"Who would that be Professor? I would have to ask my parents if that is all right." He looked to his mum and dad as in asking if it was all right.

"It's all right with us Harry, especially if it's who we think it is. We would like to apologize to one of them for not believing him all those years ago."

"Then of course you can bring them here if you want professor, if they have to apologize to one of them then it would make it better. Wait a second, would they be, Sirius Black, and the Lupins?"

"Of course that's who it is Harry. It won't take long for them to get here, I just need to Fire Floo them." He went to the fireplace and made a couple of Fire Calls and 10 minutes later came back into the kitchen with three people. One was a teenage girl that looked around Harry and thems age. The other one was obviously her father, and the last man was a tall black haired man that looked a little bedraggled.

Harry walked over to the three of them and introduced himself. "Good evening Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Ms. Lupin welcome to the Burrow. I am Harry Weasley, but you may know me better as Harry Potter." He stuck his hand out for the three of them to shake. He was a little surprised when instead they both Sirius and Remus hugged him. Dawn Lupin shook his hand shyly, and smiled.

"It is good to see you again Harry. I see that you have grown into quite a young man since you were taken in by the Weasley's. You can call me Remus, or Remy outside of class, but in class it's Professor Lupin. This is my Daughter Dawn and she will be starting in your school as a third year this year. She is transferring from the French school Beaxbatons." He was indicating the young lady who had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She smiled at him shyly.

"Harry, it is so good to see you also. It has been so long since I last saw you. You better call me Sirius, and stop with this Mr. Black crap. I am your godfather, but I won't try to take Mr. Weasleys spot as your dad. Like Remy said, you sure have grown up quite well. Now what is this that I have heard, you and your friends are registered Ani-Magi? It took us from our third to our fifth year to do that. That is good to hear. Now can I meet this young lady that I have heard that has caught your heart?" Sirius was smiling as he saw Harry blush a bit at this.

"Sure I would love for you to meet her." He led them over to where Hermoine was sitting talking to the rest of their friends. "Hermoine, I would like you to meet Sirius Black, my godfather and Remus and Dawn Lupin, his and my parents friends. Remus, Sirius, Dawn, this is my girlfriend Hermoine Granger."

"It is a pleasure to meet you three. Congratulations Mr. Black on your being found innocent." She smiled at the three of them and brought Dawn over and introduced her to the rest of the group of friends. Dawn Lupin wasn't that shy actually once she opened up to people.

"No need to call me Mr. Black Hermoine, you can call me Sirius, and that goes for all of you also. It is also my pleasure to meet you. Thank you for your congratulations, it is great to be a free man, even tho it won't be official for a couple of days." He shook her hand and so did Remus. The adults then went off to talk to the rest of the adults, while Harry, Hermoine and Dawn went off with the teenagers to do what they were going to do for the rest of the day.

The next couple of days went quite well, and Sirius was cleared of all charges. He was given a five million Galleon payoff for his troubles and for being wrongfully arrested and imprisoned. He was offered his old job of Auror back, but he declined, offing to instead take the job of helping Remus with the DADA teaching at Hogwart's.

A/N: Ok I know that it's way different from the books, but that's why it's called a AU story. I hope you like it, and there will be a few more surprises for you coming up. Peter got the Dementor's kiss for what he did, so he won't be around to bring back Voldemort, but don't worry old Voldy will be coming back. There will be someone else to be his flunky. Who it is, you will have to wait til next chapter to find out. Don't worry, it will be quite obvious who it is from the title of the chapter. —Donald


	59. The Removal of Fudge

**Chapter 59**

The Removal of Fudge

The next few days were going to be quite interesting. Harry got to know his godfather better, and he understood that he was better off with staying with the Weasley's. He learned a lot more about his parents, and how they were killed. He got more angrier with Voldemort as time went by. By the time that things were beginning to calm down in the Weasley household, and Harry had gotten Ron a Owl of his own. A little hyperactive thing, that was named Pigwidgeon, or Pig for short. It was a small thing, but was great for delivering messages and with the mail.

Ron was ecstatic over the Owl when Harry surprised him with it one day. "Thank you Harry, this is just the thing I need to replace Scabbers. I know that she isn't a materialistic person, but I know you wouldn't have gone and done this for me, without getting something for your girlfriend, so what did you get Hermoine?" Ron was smiling at this, and Harry was blushing a bit.

"You know me to well Ron, of course I got something for Moine. It is a surprise tho, so you will find out with everyone else at dinner tonight. I'm having it delivered especially here for her. Don't worry, it's almost dinner time, and it should be here within the half hour." The two boys went down to dinner at that time, and joined everyone in the Weasley kitchen for the meal. Harry and Ron were looking around and smiling whenever Hermoine looked at them.

"Ok spit it out, what are you two up to? I mean you two aren't usually this happy unless you have pulled something quite big off. What did you do to my food?" When all they did was smile at her, she was getting a little bit nervous. It's not that she didn't trust her best friend and boyfriend, it's just that look that they were giving her. Either they did something really stupid, or really sweet for her. Considering that it wasn't her birthday, or that Harry hasn't done anything wrong lately, she was opting for the first one. "Ok you two are up to something and I will find out now or else." She was fuming now, and she could tell that Ron and Harry were really getting scared.

"Calm down Moine, we haven't done anything wrong. If you would please wait for another 10 minutes, you will see what we are hiding from you." Harry's eyes were pleading with her to trust him. She couldn't resist those eyes, and decided to trust him this time.

When she was calmed down and dinner was served they were all sitting down to a quiet dinner when a small mew was heard near Hermoine's heal. She looked down and was a bit surprised to find a orange cat sitting there looking up at her. He had a bow around his neck with a note tied to it. She bent down and picked it up and took the note off from around the cat's neck and started petting him. When she opened up the note, she scanned it and started to smile. "Well hello Crookshanks, it is nice to meet you to. This note says that you're a gift from my boyfriend, and that I should take very good care of you. Do you agree with that?" When Crookshanks gave her a knowing nod, she smiled even more and gave Harry a kiss as thanks. "Thank you Harry, how did you know that I wanted a cat?"

Harry looked at her and the cat and smiled. "I didn't know that you wanted one, but this little guy came up to me in the pet shop and it was like I was meant to take him home for you. He's at least half kneazle, which means he's at least half magical. He will be loyal to you, and it seems like he likes you Moine. This was a gift of love, and I love you so much. I know that most people would think that we're to young to know what love is, but I feel that we were meant to be together." Harry said this with all the conviction that he had.

"Thank you so much Harry, I love you also, and this is the perfect gift. I'm sorry I didn't give you anything." She looked a little sad at this, but Crookshanks was making her feel better.

"Don't worry Hermoine, I don't need anything. Don't worry if I get you something, you don't have to get me anything in return." Harry's smile was all she needed to make her believe what he just said.

"Ok Harry, you are the best." She knew what she could give him, so she leant over towards him and gave him a nice long kiss.

Crookshanks looked up at the two from Hermoine's lap, and new that these two were meant to be together. He was glad that he decided to go to the young man to get him to buy him. He knew that these two would make it through anything and everything that was to come there way.

There was a sudden call over the fire for Mr. Weasley calling him into the office for an emergency meeting of the Wizengmaut. He didn't know what was going on, but he had to be there as he was the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifact department. He told the teenagers and the rest of his family that he would be home as soon as he could. He disappeared from the Burrow and reappeared in the Ministry of Magic. When he got there, he found it in disarray. He found Albus Dumbledore standing there waiting for him.

"Good thing you could come Arthur. There is two things that are going to be going on here tonight. One is the trial of Peter Pettigrew, he has already confessed to everything, so it is just a matter of getting an official statement and the sentence. The second thing that you're here for is something that has been brought up, and we need to take care of it quickly. You see, he had named a few, how should I put it, accomplices that are in the ministry. The rest have all been arrested and charged, all but one. You see, Minister of Magic Fudge was also named, but before we could get him, he disappeared. We don't know where he went, but he left a note saying that he wasn't coming back to be caught. So the second thing that we need to take care of is to name a new Minister of Magic. I know that everyone will accept who I nominate for this, so I thought that I would let you know right away that I'm going to be nominating you Arthur for the post of Minister of Magic. Before you argue with me about this, I want to say that you're the best man for the position. You are known to not be bribed, and you're an honest man. Will you accept the nomination for the Minister post?" Dumbledore was looking at him with all honesty, and all Arthur could do was nod his head. "Good to hear. You will do a good job at it. There was one person that we were worried about in not agreeing with it, but I hear that you and your family are friends with them now. I know he used to be one of Voldemort's followers, but I also know that ever since you became friends with him, he is against the dark. You know who I am talking about Arthur, and he has already told me that he would support you for the Minister position."

"Thank you Albus, it is a great pleasure to be asked to do this. What is going to be the recommended punishment for Pettigrew anyway? Will he be given the kiss, or what?"

"Well people are calling for the kiss for him, but his lawyer is calling for leniency. I know that Sirius wants blood for what he has gone through. I don't blame him really, but I don't think that I can call for it to one of my former students."

"I know what you mean Albus, but it has to be done. I don't think anyone would blame you for not wanting to do this, but you know that it's the right thing. He did a very bad thing sir, and I don't think that there is anything else that will do."

The trial of Pettigrew went quite quickly, he was sentenced to get the Kiss from a Dementor, and it happened right there in the courtroom. His lawyer tried to keep it from happening, but stopped as he saw Pettigrews face and the look of sorrow. Pettigrew said one thing before the Dementor came for him. "Tell Harry, Sirius and Remus that I am sorry for what I did. I hope that they could forgive me sometime." With that the Dementor came upon him, and gave him the kiss. It was over rather quickly, and his body was sent off to Azkaban, along with the Dementor.

The next point of business took a little bit longer. Not much, but it took more time for the points of business on why it is being done, and to take nominations. There were a couple of nominations before Albus stood and nominated Mr. Weasley. When that happened, all the others just shook their heads knowing that the head of the wizengmauts nomination would more than likely take most of the votes. None of them could argue with who was being nominated, they just didn't nominate him because they didn't think that he would want it. The voting went rather quickly, and Arthur Weasley was declared the new Minister of Magic for England.

When he got home the next day, he found that his family had already found out through the Daily Prophet, and they were all there to congratulate him. They had a small celebration that evening and all the friends of the family were there.


	60. Hogwart's Express

**Chapter 60**

Hogwart's Express

The rest of the summer went quite well, they decided that Lightning would be traveling by herself this year, for they decided to take the train this year. They said their good byes to the family, and Lightning. Lightning went off without much of a fuss with Hagrid, who had come to pick her up to go back to Hogwart's with him. He had to arrive and leave while it was still dark, as so the muggles wouldn't see him. He being a half-giant made it hard to make people who weren't knowing of their world, look at him strangely.

Harry, having gotten his stuff packed up quickly last night, spent the night with Lightning, making sure she was ready for the trip. When Hagrid showed up that next morning, he found that Harry had fallen asleep next to the young Unicorn. He smiled as he picked Harry up and went back to the house where he laid him down on the couch in the living room. He went back outside to the barn to get the unicorn, and be on their way. When Hagrid looked back at the Burrow, he saw Harry waving good bye to them and then go back into the house. Hagrid had a smile on his face as he faced Lightning. "He loves you so much. They all do. You were lucky that he found you that night two years ago. I have a feeling that you will be a vital part in this war if it comes down to it. Well let's get going girl, we are going to be going via a special port key, that was made just for this kind of situation." With that Hagrid put a hand on her shoulder, and they disappeared.

Harry had gone back up to his room and decided that it was still early. He decided to try to get some more sleep before he had to get up in a couple of hours. He smiled at what it looked like when Hagrid and Lightning were standing out there just outside of the barn. He smiled as he fell off to dreamland, and dreamed of both the beautiful young Unicorn, and of the beautiful young brown haired young lady who had taken his heart also. He was dreaming of their time in Paris when he was awoken by Ron pounding on his door saying that it was time to get up. Harry was still smiling when he came downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning everyone. How did everyone sleep last night?" Harry said this after giving his girlfriend a good morning kiss as he sat down next to her.

"Good morning Harry. It seems that you had a good night's sleep last night. What or should I ask who were you dreaming about last night?" George was giving him some ribbing about it, but was glad that his adopted younger brother had found someone so special to him.

From the look on Harry's face at that time, they knew that George was right in his assumption. They didn't dare say anything tho, for they knew that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were extremely protective of their children's private lives, well when it came to their girl and boy friends. Harry was thankful for this at the time, for he was blushing a bit at Georges question. How was he to tell them that he was dreaming about Hermoine, especially with her sitting there right next to him. He smiled at Hermoine, and kissed her again. "Good morning Moine, did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes I slept quite well, thank you Harry. I'm glad that you also slept well. Did lightning get off well with Hagrid this morning?"

Harry was relieved for the change of subject, and went with it. "Yah, he picked her up early this morning. I saw them go, and they were happy together. I can't wait to get back to school to let her know that I got there all right. Well how are we getting to King's Cross today Mum?" Harry and the rest of them were excited to learn how they were going to be doing this, for they had such a big group this year.

"Well we will be going by way of Floo. It should be rather quick that way, and we won't have to leave til almost 10:30 this morning. That way we shouldn't be all trying to rush around so much. Now is everyone ready to go, it's almost 10 now, so we should be getting everyone's stuff down here so we can get going." She looked out over the gathered teenagers, and was glad to see them all nod.

Harry looked over at his adopted parents, and was happy that they were going to be all right. He finished up his breakfast and went up to get his trunk and Hedwig's cage to get going. He made sure that she was ready to go, and put a cover over her cage so she would sleep on the way there. "We're getting ready to go girl, you sleep and I will look in on you when we get on the train." He scratched her behind the head before putting the cloth over the cage.

The flooing experience for the group went quite well actually, for they found that they were the only ones that were going to be getting there that way this year. They all boarded the train after saying good bye and thank you to the Weasley's for having them this summer. They all went in and got three separate cars for their travels. They were met by Crabbe and Goyle, who weren't able to stay that summer, but met them on the train without any problems. They ended up spending time in the different cars, but were all switching back and forth all the time. They ran into Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Dawn Lupin in one of the other train compartments and invited Dawn to join them in their car. She declined saying that she wanted to spend some more time with her father before she started at the new school. They were invited to come to their car at anytime during the trip that they wanted tho.

The trip went by rather uneventfully, except that they thought they had seen some strange figures flying around outside the train, but when they looked, they found that they were seeing things. When they got to Hogwart's they found that it was getting dark, and they were going to be getting into the Great Hall rather cold. They were looking forward to the opening feast, and seeing the rest of their friends again.

A/N: Ok that is the 60th chapter to this story, I hope that you're enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it. I am sorry that I am a little late on my usual for putting out this chapter, but my computer was messing up, and not really letting me into Work Perfect to write. Well as usual, please read and review. —Donald


	61. Opening Feast

**Chapter 61**

Opening Feast

They made their way into the Great Hall and sat at their appropriate tables. They had said their hello's to their friends, and sat down to wait for the first years to be sorted into their different houses. Harry looked up to the head table and found that there were a couple of seats that were still open. He knew who one of them was going to be, but he wondered who the other one belonged to. He found that he didn't have to wonder for long, because the headmaster stood and got the students attention. "Welcome to another year at Hogwart's. I hope that you all had a good summer, and that you are ready for another year of learning. Now let us start with the sorting, then I have a few announcements to make before we eat." With that, Professor McGonagall led the nervous first years into the hall, and to the front. When they were there, she brought out the stool and the sorting hat. Everyone could tell that there was one student that was with them that was obviously not a first year. They weren't left wondering who she was for long, for McGonagall said.

There was the sorting song as usual that told of new friends, and old foes alike. Then went on about the different houses, before telling an offbeat joke about the founders that had the students and teachers alike laughing quite a bit. When he was done, Professor McGonagall pulled herself together and started with her speech.

"We have a transfer student with us this year. She is the daughter of our new DADA teacher, and she will be joining the third years. We will sort her first, then the rest of the first years. Will you all please welcome Ms. Dawn Lupin." There was a smattering of applause from throughout the hall as Dawn went up to the stool, and placed the hat on her head. She heard the hat start whispering to her as soon as she put it on her head, and she got some interesting information from it, even tho it also gave her more questions that weren't going to be answered at this time.

"Hmm, you have a quick mind, and a trusting soul. There is something else that is well hidden that you don't even know about, but will find out within this year. You will do well in many houses, but there is one that you are meant to be in. You will do well in the house of your parents, and you will be put there. Don't worry about what I had said about a secret from your past that will be found out this year, you will find that it fills a hole that you feel deep within your heart, a part that you have been missing. Do well young Lupin, for you will be having an interesting year this year." With that said, the hat yelled out 'GRYFFINDOR', and Dawn Lupin went to sit with the rest of her house and waited for the rest of the first years to be sorted. She wondered what the hat was talking about, but she knew that it would be good. How did it know that there was something that felt like it was missing from her heart. She shrugged and applauded for the new students as they were sorted.

The rest of the sorting went quite well, and each house got around eight new students, four boys and four girls. This was a big year for students, and the headmaster and head of houses were happy. Gryffindor got a total of nine new students, because of Dawn being sorted into the house with the first years.

When she sat down Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, Neville and the rest of her new friends said hello and welcomed her into the house. "It's great that you got into Gryffindor Dawn? Where's your dad, I thought that he would be with the teachers by now." When Harry was looking at her and asked that question, she noticed that he had the deepest of emerald green eyes. It was weird, she thought that she was the only one who had those eyes, and she was told that they were the same as her mothers. She didn't remember her mother, for she had died when she was yet a baby.

"He will be sitting in a couple of minutes Harry. He and the other new teacher are waiting for the Headmaster to introduce them. They won't be long. They wouldn't miss the feast for anything. That's an unusual eye color you have Harry, I was told that it was a rare color for witches and wizards. I have the same color, and I was told that my mother and my grandfather had the same color. I don't remember my mum very well. She died when I was still a baby." She smiled, but Harry could tell that the smile didn't go to her eyes.

"That's ok Dawn. I know what you mean. I lost both my parents when I was a baby also, but I was adopted by the Weasley's the day after they were killed. As for my eye color, I was told that my mother had the same colored eyes also, but I don't know anything about my grandfather." He had a genuine smile for her, and she warmed up to the group quickly. She was already their friend from earlier in the summer, but she seemed to be drawn to Harry for some reason. She knew that he and Hermoine were a couple now, but it wasn't anything like that, it was more like he was supposed to be part of her life for ever. She took and put that in the back of her mind to research as the headmaster stood to give some start of term announcements.

"I am sorry to say, but Professor Lockhart will not be rejoining us to teach DADA this year, he had an accident at the end of last year, and is now a permanent resident of St. Mungos psychiatric ward. I am glad to announce that we will be having two new teachers teaching DADA this year, it was only going to be one, but the other one was just recently pardoned of all crimes that he was accused of doing 12 years ago, and he will be joining us to help teach the class. Will you all please join me in welcoming Professor's Remus Lupin and Sirius Black." There was a loud applause as the two professors made their way from the back room to the head table to take their seats. The applause seemed to be coming the loudest from the friends that knew about him being innocent, but didn't know he was going to be teaching this year.

Remus Lupin stood to talk first. "Thank you headmaster, we are glad to take the position this year, and hope that we will be able to teach for further years to come. I know that some of you know me from meeting me this past summer. I would like to let you know, that my door is always open for talking about any of your problems that you might have. Well at least during the day it is, I wouldn't like it if you came to see me in the middle of the night." When he said this last part, he gave a little chuckle along with the rest of the student body. "Now I will let my distinguished co-professor say a few words, but I should warn you, he isn't much of a talker."

After the laughter from the last statement died down, Sirius Black stood up and faced the students. "Very funny Moo... Remus," he cut that last word off quickly when he remembered that none of the students knew that they were part of the Marauders, and the ones that knew who the Marauders were, namely the Weasley Twins, wouldn't leave them alone if they knew. "All I have to say is that you can all trust us to teach you what you need to know, and that you have no need to worry about the guards that are guarding the castle at this time. But I'm sure that the headmaster will be telling you about these when he next talks." Sirius sat down at this time, and Dumbledore stood up to finish his beginning of term announcements.

"As usual the forbidden forest is forbidden for students to go into. The guards that Professor Black was talking about are the Dementors that you will see standing guard outside the gates of the school. They are here to prevent an attack of our former Minister of Magic or those that might follow his lead. Don't worry, they are not allowed into the school itself, and you don't have to worry about them. Just leave them be, and if you accidentally get too close to one, stay still, and go see Madame Pomphrey as soon as they go away. Mr. Filch also reminds me that there is a list of forbidden items on his door, and not to use magic in the halls between classes. Now that we are done with the beginning of term announcements, dig in." With that said, he clapped his hands, and the tables were laden down with all kinds of food and drinks for the students to enjoy.

A/N: Ok I'm sure you could probably figure out who she is, but I will let you tell me. Please remember that this is an AU story, so there are things that aren't going to be cannon or by the books. The same things are going to happen, but I have changed some of the events around. Considering that year six is coming out in July, woohoo, my sixth year in this book might be different from I originally planned. I don't know yet, but I hope you enjoy the story. Please as always read and review. —Donald


	62. DADA with Moony and Padfoot

**Chapter 62**

DADA classes with moony and padfoot

The third year Gryffindor's were sitting down to breakfast the first day back when they got their schedules for classes that year. When Professor McGonagall handed them their schedule, they noticed that they had DADA first thing this morning, followed by Divination, then Double Charms after lunch.

"Looks like it might be an easy day first thing off this year. We have DADA with Moony and Padfoot first thing, then Divination and Double Charms after lunch, pretty much an easy day. At least we don't have Potions until tomorrow, but it's still with the Slytherin's and it's a double again. At least we're beginning to get respect from Professor Snape and the rest of the Slytherin, since we're friends with a bunch of them from our year. You know once we get to fifth year, we won't have to worry to much about what's going on with the older Slytherin's, because we're friends with the one's up to two years older than us." Harry was smiling when he said this, for he knew that there might be some that still didn't like the Gryffindor's, but there are still more that are friends.

They made their way up to the DADA classroom with little difficulty after breakfast that morning, and walked in saying hi to the two professor's that Harry and them knew were part of the legendary Marauders. "Welcome to third year Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Lupin, and this is Professor Black. For those of you that might have a problem with Professor Black, or haven't heard of his innocence, we will start off the year with the story. I will have him talk about it, and then you can ask any questions that you might have. Professor Black, I now give you the floor." Remus had then stepped back from the front of the class, and Sirius Black stepped forward.

"Thank you Professor Lupin. First off, I would like to also welcome you to Defense Against the Dark Arts. You all will be learning plenty of things to help fight against dark creatures and performers of the dark arts. Now for my story, some of you might have heard many different stories about it, but I promise I will tell you the truth. First off, I wasn't the Potter's secret keeper and so then I wasn't the one who betrayed them. Our former friend, one Peter Pettigrew, who everyone thought I had killed, was actually the Secret Keeper, and he faked his death to put me into Azkaban. We just recently caught Peter this summer, and that's how I am now a free man, and able to openly teach you without any problems. Peter, it seems, had hid out in a family's house in his Ani-Magi form, and we had just found him this summer. We found him quite by accident, for you see, my godson was given a picture of his parents, and the rest of the Marauders both in their human and their Ani-Magi forms. He had noticed that," at this he looked at Ron for permission to go on, and after Ron just nodded his accent, he went on, "that his adopted brother's pet rat looked a whole lot like Wormtail in the picture. He had then summoned Professor Dumbledore to make sure, and they then summoned the Aurors to take him in. After Peter confessed everything, he was tried and given the Dementor's kiss for his atrocities. This is also when former Minister of Magic Corneleus Fudge was revealed to be involved in the Dark Arts, and went on the run before he could be caught. Well that is everything, does anyone have any questions?" Sirius Black smiled at the class who were awestruck about what they had heard. There were no hands that went up, but he could tell that they were all wanting to ask the same question. "Ok I think I know what's on most of your minds. Well at least the ones that don't already know the answer. The people that I am talking about that were involved with this, already know who they are, and I don't think that I should tell you. If you know anything about the people I know, especially who my godson is, you would already know who they were. All I ask is that you don't bother them with questions about it, if they want to let people know, they will tell you. Thank you, now let's get started on what we are going to be learning about first this year."

With that Professor Lupin came to the front of the class again and started talking. "Thank you Professor Black, I would like to echo what he said about that, and please no asking more questions if they say that they don't want to talk about it. One last thing that I would like to mention is that we will be learning to preform the Patronus Spell this year, can someone tell me what it is, and what it is used against mostly?" He looked out over the students, and smiled when he found that there was two or three other students besides the two that he knew would know the answer. He pointed to Neville Longbottom, who had his hand up. "Yes Mr. Longbottom, do you have an answer to my question?"

Neville stood up and cleared his throat. "Yes Professor, I know what the Patronus Spell is, and what it is used against mostly. The Patronus spell which is cast with the words 'Expecto Patronum', is basically a spell that produces a patronus, or silvery form of creature that is a part of the spellcaster to come out of his or her wand to chase off the enemy. The enemy that it is used mostly against are the Dementor's. The Dementor's are creatures that suck out the soul of people, and feed on their happy thoughts. One of the main attacks of the Dementor's is the Dementor's kiss, in which they suck out their souls, leaving a empty husk." When he was done, he sat down with a smile, and a congratulations from his friends.

"That is very good Mr. Longbottom, that will be ten points for Gryffindor for the excellent answer to my question. Now it seems that we only have a couple of more minutes before class get's out, so I want you to write a two foot essay on the Patronus spell, and the Demetors due next class." With that the bell rang, and the class made their way out of the classroom and to the Divination Tower, where they had Divination with Professor Trelawny.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but I do plan to update more often now. Please read and review. —Donald


	63. The First Divination Class

**Chapter 63**

The first Divination Class

When they made their way up to the Divination Tower, for their next class, they found that everyone was standing at the bottom of the tower, with a trap door above them with no apparent way to get up there. When they were all there, the trap door opened, and a ladder came down for them to climb up. "Come on up students, and welcome to third year Divination." They heard the ominous voice of their Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney.

They made their way up the ladder, and into the tower that held the class. They found that it was filled with a mild smelling smoke and crystal balls. "Ok everyone please take a seat, and we will start with your first class in looking into the future." Once they were all seated, they saw the diminutive professor Trelawney, with her multi-colored robes, and round glasses on her face. "You will find that Divination is a study into the facts and fiction of reading the future, predicting events, and seeing into the events that might happen to another person. I don't forsee that there are many of you that have the inner eye, but there are possibilities." She went from table to table talking to each student individually, and finding that there were things that she was able to predict, but they were all well known things. She had predicted that Lavender and Pavarti were going to be looking into new clothing within the week, and that Neville was going to blow up a cauldron in potions sometime this week. When she came to Harry tho, she thought that she saw something that made her faint. "Excuse me Mr. Weasley, but can you please let me see your palm to read please?"

Harry didn't think much of this, for the whole family were related through either blood or adoption to a well known seer, and she had already read their lifelines, telling them that they were going to be doing well, and not come to harm for some time yet. When the Professor took a hold of his hand, she let out a shriek, and looked him straight in the face. "You will die shortly Mr. Weasley, I see a very short lifeline, full of death and destruction." She looked at him funny when he was laughing in her face.

"Please Professor, but quite frankly I don't believe you. For you see, my family is related to Madame Deveau of Scotland, and as I'm sure you know, she is a well known seer and owner of the eye that you so nicely talk about. Well she did a reading for the whole family shortly before she died last year, and she told me that I will at least see my eighteenth birthday, and that I have no worries about dying in the near future. Now if you would care to look at my lifeline again, you will find that you are quite wrong in your prediction." Harry couldn't help but smile when he saw the look on her face when he said that. Of course she had heard of Madame Deveau, and she knew that she was at one time the most sought after Seer in the United Kingdom.

"I'm very sorry for my misinterpretation Mr. Weasley, I didn't know that you had already had a reading with such a well known person. Of course I was wrong in my prediction, and I see you living to a rips old age." She quickly went along checking on the other students, and completely ignoring Harry.

"That was bloody brilliant Harry. I had completely forgot about Great Aunt Deveau and her predictions she did last year. This class just might be more interesting now that you have told her that. Fred, George and Percy have all said that she was a fraud, but we still have to take the class." Ron was clapping him on the back for this, and Hermoine was just smiling at her boyfriend, even tho he had proved a teacher wrong. She never had believed in Divination, but she was happy that everything went well with this.

The rest of the class went by with no problems, they did some reading of the tea leaves, and found that Harry had found the Grim in his leaves, but he wasn't worried about it like some of the others were, for he knew that it was also the form that his godfather had taken in his Ani-Magi form. He didn't let the professor know this, but instead just let her have her fun with it. He didn't really care, he was just happy that he had known about him before this year started.

When the class bell rang, they found that they weren't given any homework that day, and went down to check on Lightning before lunch. When they got down to the stables, they were pleased to see her up and around, and prancing around the paddock.


	64. Lightning and the other Unicorn

**Chapter 64**

Lightning and the other Unicorn

What they saw when they looked out on the Paddock made their hearts leap. They found another Unicorn in there with Lightning, it was a young male Unicorn, and it looked like they were getting along quite well.

When Harry motioned for the others to stay outside the paddock while he went inside, he said that it was so that they wouldn't scare the male unicorn. "I don't know what he would think if all of us go in, I'm going to go in and then if everything seems to be alright, I will motion for the rest of you to come in. I know that Lightning won't harm any of us, but I don't know about this other one." They all agreed that it would be a good idea, and waited outside the Paddock while Harry went inside slowly.

When he approached the unicorn's, Lightning neighed and trotted up to him, while the Male Unicorn looked at him suspiciously before coming up to him slowly, but cautiously. Harry for his part was a little surprised, but not totally at the action of the male. "It's ok boy, I'm not here to harm you. I am a friend and I raised her from a foal." The male unicorn seemed to understand what Harry was saying, and sniffed him to make sure that he had the same scent that he had smelled on Lightning. When he was satisfied, he neighed his agreement, and came over for him to pet. Harry patted him on the head and asked them if it was ok if his friends came in, he told the male they were all friends of Lightning's. The male was a bit cautious, but relented when Lightning neighed at him that it was all right.

Harry motioned the others to come in slowly, but confidently, and not to show any fear. When they all were in the Paddock, they all came up and petted the two Unicorn's and were quietly talking about what was going on. Harry figured that the male was brought in for Lightning by Hagrid, for she was grown up now. "Well it looks like you have a mate now Lightning, I am so proud. Does he have a name girl, or do we just call him, him?" Harry wasn't expecting an answer, so he was surprised when he heard a deep rumbling voice in his head saying that, "I am known as Stardancer young one. I am glad to finally meet you, and thank you for raising such a fine young Unicorn. Yes your friend Hagrid had brought me in as a mate for Lightning here, and you and your friends are always welcome into my herd as friends. Now don't look to worried about this talking, Unicorn's are able to speak with humans through telepathic means. The only reason that you haven't heard anything from your young one here before, is because she hasn't had the time to learn how yet. You will find that she will be able to talk to you more from now on." With a nod and a neigh, Star Dancer told Lightning that she could talk to them now.

What Harry had heard next made his heart flutter. He heard a beautiful melodious voice in his head saying. "Good afternoon father, I thank you for all you have done for me, and ask that you let me go into the forest to live on my own now. Don't worry, I will be just at a mental call away for you to call me. I will be living with Star Dancer from now on, and I will be his mate. Thank your friends for me also, I truly appreciate what you all have done for me. Don't cry, for I will always be there if you need me. My mother would have been proud of how well you raised me. Please tell your brother thank you for all that he has done in his travels in getting me between here and your other home. Also thank Hagrid for taking care of me so well. Thank you again Harry, and I will always love you as my father." She then rubbed her head against Harry's cheek and neighed to him. She then went to the others and did the same thing. Star Dancer went up to Harry and handed him a small necklace that he said was made by the Centaurs for them to give to him in thanks for what he has done. He then handed one to each of the others, and they then went back to the forest after saying their good byes.

Harry had a tear roll down his cheek, but wiped it away quickly. "By girl, have fun and a great life with your family. We will come visit you again while you are out in your own home. Thank you for showing me that I can love also." He put the necklace around his neck, and found that it had a pendant in the shape of a Unicorn on it, and that it felt warm to the touch. He smiled and he and his friends made their way back to the castle and lunch. They had Double Charms next, and were needing a good lunch for it.


	65. Charms and the Kiss

**Chapter 65**

Charms and The Kiss

After lunch that day, they made their way up to Professor Flitwick's Charm's classroom. The diminutive Professor was one of their favorites, for they all loved his way of teaching. When they walked in, he said. "Welcome to third year Charms, please all of you have a seat. We will be starting out the year with a charm that will show who your love is in your life. It's a simple charm, and I find that starting around this year, you will all start to take notice of the opposite sex. I know that some of you are already couples, and a couple of you are with younger students. Well that is all good and well, we will still be having you preform the charm to find if you are with who you are supposed to be with. Don't worry, this spell isn't meant to break up people, and 99 percent of the time, most of the witches and wizards that use it find that they are with the person that the spell says their supposed to be with. Now the incantation and wand movement is like this." With this the Professor waved his wand in a heart shaped motion uttering the words 'Invictus Lovus'. With that everyone showed a little snicker when the spell showed who Professor Flitwick's love is. It showed Professor Sprout. "Well that is interesting, it seems that the spell actually worked this time." He was off in thought at this when someone pointed out that they were to try the spell out.

With that the professor cleared his throat, and said. "Ok one at a time, you will come to the front of the class and cast the spell on yourselves. Ok, Ms. Granger, you will be first, since your one of our most prolific students." He smiled down at Hermoine as she got up nervously and walked to the front of the classroom and did the spell.

No one was surprised that when the spell went off, it showed a smiling Harry holding her in his arms watching the Giant Squid swimming lazily in the lake. The spell broke off just as he was bending down to kiss her. "Very well Ms. Granger, looks like the spell showed who you were most compatabile with, is there any surprises?"

Hermoine just shook her head and went down to sit by Harry. They shared a knowing look and a smile. Professor Flitwick started calling other students down one at a time, and started with Harry.

Harry Weasley cast the spell and it showed the same scene with Hermoine being the one it showed instead of Harry being the main focus.

The rest went like this: (sorry there aren't going to be any surprises, it is just a recap of whom I have set up for this story.)

Harry/Hermoine

Ron/Luna Lovegood

Neville/Ginny Weasley

Draco/Pansy

Pavarti/Dudley Dursley

Padma/Seamus

Lavandar/Dean

The others were pretty much predictable, and they found that they had totally enjoyed the class this time. They made their way to their common rooms, and stayed up part of the night after dinner talking about what happened, and doing their homework.

Harry and Hermoine were talking by the fireplace quietly when they looked at each other

with intent in their eyes. Harry bent down and pressed his lips to hers for the briefest of seconds, but they found that they enjoyed the kiss. They went in for another kiss, and sparks were flying and everyone knew that these two were meant to be together. They sat the snogging for a couple of hours, homework completely forgotten. They were finally interrupted by Ron saying that it was getting late, and that they should think about heading off to bed. They nodded their agreement and parted ways at the bottom of the girls dorm stairs. They kissed one last time and said their good nights. They both had sweet dreams that night thinking about the vision that they had about the kiss at the lake. They both woke up with smiles the next morning, and their dorm mates all had feelings that they were dreaming about each other. They weren't to surprised, and were happy for the couple.

The next day being a Saturday, they decided to go down and see Lightning and Night Flight and see how they are doing. When they got permission to go into the forbidden forest as long as they took Hagrid with them, they made their way down to the gently half-giants cabin and knocked on his door. When he opened the door, he saw that they were all dressed up warmly and he figured that they were wanting to go visit the Unicorns. He got his crossbow and fang, and they made their way into the Forbidden Forest to find them. They were immediately greeted by the two unicorns as soon as they entered the forest. They sat around a small clearing that they were led to, and were talking to themselves about what they had learned their first week of school. The day went by fast, and they found that Lightning was with her first foal now, and that Harry was going to be an Grandfather in a few months. He was happy for them, and congratulated them on it. After saying their good byes, they made their way up to the castle for dinner and an interesting conversation with different people about what was going on, and why Harry was so happy.

The next few months went by rather quickly, they had their first quidditch match, which found them beating Huffle Puff by a considerable margin, and then October came with a whirlwind. They hadn't heard anything about the former Minister of Magic, nor had the Dementor's attacked or bothered any of the students. They were relieved for this and were just enjoying their peace and quiet. Their was a Halloween Ball announced for third years and above and the pairs automatically hooked up for going to the ball. They found that it was going to be an interesting one, and that they were going to enjoy it, for a little while at least.

A/N: Next chapter the Ball and maybe an attack by Fudge and his forces. No I haven't forgotten about Fudge, and he is still out there. He won't be a major factor in Year Three, but he will be in the background. I find that this was just a filler year with no attacks by Voldemort, just Harry worrying about his godfather and the Dementors. Don't worry there will be some action next chapter.

A/N2: Now to answer some questions: 1. For one of my reviewers wondering about whether Lightning will still be part of the story even tho I have her going off on her own. The answer is a resounding 'YES', she is going to be a major factor later in this story, along with Star Chaser, and their foal that is yet to be born. Please I am taking a poll for the sex and a name for the new Unicorn Foal. You have around 7 chapters til it's born, which means you have until the end of the week to give me ideas. 2. Don't worry, there will be action in this story, this is mostly just a filler year. Please keep up the reading and reviewing. —Donald


	66. The Ball and the return of Fudge

**Chapter 66**

The Ball and the return of Fudge

Halloween was turning out to become an interesting one for the students and staff alike. They were all aloud to go down to Hogsmeade the weekend before to get what they needed for the ball. All the girls were dragging their boyfriends along to the village, and some of the second years that were going with their third year boyfriends or girlfriends were given special permission to go to Hogsmeade as a group with a Professor as a escort.

That afternoon found the guys going through that years trunk to see if there was anything that they were wanting to get out of it before that night. They each took out their personal pouch of money that was there for them, and also took out the one for their ladies, or at least the ones that was part of the group. They found that there was a locket for each of the ladies that were for the guys to give them, including for the ladies that weren't part of the group. "I think that my parents have gotten into something cool gents, they seem to have known what we all need, or maybe there is someone else at work here. I don't know, but I thank them for it." Harry didn't know how true his last statement was, for his grandfather, our lovable Headmaster, was there that very morning putting the lockets and money into the trunk.

Harry and the other guys were downstairs in the common room that minute waiting for their dates for the dance that night. Dudley had joined them with permission from Professor McGonagall to pick up his date, Pavarti Patil. He was sitting there playing a game of wizardring chess with Ron, and while he was giving him a run for his money, he still lost. He had accompanied Luna Lovegood to the Gryffindor Common Room for her to meet her date Ron. Ron was flabbergasted to say the least. For Luna had really outdone herself and was totally beautiful that night. He gave her a quick kiss, and smiled as she sat down with him to wait for the others.

Hermoine was the first to come down that night, and Harry's jaw hit the floor. She was wearing a green dress to match his emerald green eyes just right. She had her hair done up with it less bushy and more manageable. He went over closing his mouth, and gave her a kiss, "you look great Moine, I will be one of the luckiest guys there." He smiled as she blushed a bit, but thanked him with another kiss.

Next was Lavender, and she was wearing a off the shoulder number that made Seamus let out a loud whistle and he walked up to her smiling. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and led her over to the others where they were waiting. "Don't worry guys, the other girls will be down in a minute or two."

Ginny came down a little hesitantly, but was a ravishing beauty for Neville, and he showed his appreciation for it, by handing her a dozen roses and kissing her on the cheek. The other girls looked at their dates with wonder why they didn't provide roses for them. The guys quickly looked at each other and smiled. With a wave of their wands each girl was given a dozen roses, and the ones that were still waiting for their dates, were holding a dozen roses.

Pavarti came down with a silver dress on, and her hair up in a french braid. Dudley came up to her and handed her the roses while smiling. "You look great Pavarti." He was smiling and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She blushed a bit and thanked him.

The last one to come down the staircase was Dawn Lupin, she was going to be going to the dance with Ernie McMillan, and she looked great in a black strapless number. When she saw Ernie, she smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek for the roses and the compliment.

The guys all pulled out a small box for each of the girls, and handed it to them. There were a lot of gasps when they opened them and found the lockets. They each had their respective date put it on them, and then gave them a kiss also. None of the guys looked to surprised when Ernie pulled one out also, even tho he nor his date were part of the crowd. They just thought that he had gotten one for her also when he had heard that the guys had gotten one for their dates.

They went down to the great hall, and had a great time that night. The guys hadn't told their dates about it, but they had all been taking dancing lessons from a couple of the pure bloods that were great dancers. Luckily for them, they had one as a good friend, and he and his date were more than willing to teach them all they knew about dancing.

About half way through the dance, Harry was getting a strange feeling from his amulet that he was wearing. He shot a worried look at Hermoine, and the others went to him and asked what was going on, for they also were getting the strange feeling. "I have a strange feeling that there is something wrong with Lightning and Star Dancer, we need to go to them." They made their way up to Dumbledore and told him that something was wrong with the two Unicorn's and that they needed to go check it out.

Dumbledore was a bit surprised that they knew something was wrong, when he himself didn't. "How are you sure that there is something wrong with them?" His eyes weren't twinkling as much as they were before when he asked.

"It's the amulets that they gave us, that are acting up, and we know that something is wrong. I'm sorry Professor, but I can tell that something is wrong. We can't just stand here talking about it, we need to go and help them. Please Headmaster, she is with a foal, and I don't want to loose either of them." Harry was getting frantic now, for the amulet's were now burning.

"Ok you all go, but take Hagrid with you. I don't want you to go alone into the forest at night or any time. Well what are you waiting for, I will have Hagrid waiting for you at the entrance to the forest." With that, he sent a message through Fawkes to Hagrid, and the group went made their way down to the forest.

When they got down there, they were met by Hagrid and fang as they went into the forest to where they felt that the Unicorn's were at. What they saw when they got there broke their hearts. They found that both Lightning and Star Dancer were standing over the body of two young Unicorn's protecting them while a man in a black robe was pointing a wand at them.

"Who are you and why are you bothering these Unicorn's?" Hagrid's voice bellowed at the man, and as he turned, they could see that it was Fudge. There were stunners fired off at the former Minister of Magic which he easily dodged, and he through a killing curse at one of the Unicorn's that missed the two adult ones, but hit one of the young ones. As it lay there still, Harry, Ron and Draco shot stunners at Fudge, and he fell. They took and bound him up to be taken to the Ministry of Magic for questioning and trial. As they were tending to the wounded Unicorn's, they heard a small pop, and as they turned around, they saw a black robed figure take out Hermoine and Ginny with stunners and take and aparate away with Fudge. They ran over to where the girls were lying, and cast Enervate on them to wake them up.

"Go back to the castle Harry, we will be alright now, thank you for your help. Don't worry about the young one, we will take care of the body, and take the other one in with our herd. Don't worry, I'm all right now." Lightning gave his hand a nuzzle letting him know that she was indeed alright.

Harry and the rest of the group watched as the three unicorns took there dead and wounded off into the forest with the help of a couple of Centaurs that had shown up to help. "Ok everyone, you heard her, let's get back to the dance, and let them know that we are all right." They trudged back up to the castle, and into the rest of the dance. They were all greeted with hugs and smiles from the rest of their friends. The rest of the dance was a great one, and they had a great time.

A/N: Ok next chapter will be Christmas Holidays, where Harry will be spending it with the Grangers. —Donald


	67. Gift Exchange

**Chapter 67**

The Gift Exchange

A/N: Ok this is a warning to you all about what is going to happen between this chapter and chapter 81. This is going to basically be filler chapters, but it will show Christmas through the eyes of 12 different Witches and Wizards. This chapter will be them getting together before they leave for Christmas holidays, and then it gets going on chapter 68. Sixty-eight and sixty-nine will show Christmas at the Grangers. It will first be in Harry's Point of view on a Muggle Christmas, then it will be Hermoine's point of view on what Harry goes through. Seventy and seventy-one will be Ron and Luna, seventy-two and seventy-three, Draco and Pansy. Seventy-four and seventy-five, will be Neville and Ginny, seventy-six and seventy-seven will be Dudley and Pavartti. Eighty will be New Years at the Burrow. If you don't feel like reading all these points' of view on Christmas, you can skip to eighty-one. Please read and review. —Donald

The group decided to get together on the last Hogsmeade trip before they left for the Christmas holidays. They decided that they were going to have a gift exchange between the friends and family. The group included Harry and Hermoine, who were going to be spending the holidays with Hermoine's parents. Draco and Pansy who were staying with the Malfoy's for the holiday. Dudley and Pavarti, who were staying with the Patil's for the holidays. Ron and Luna, who were going to be staying at the Burrow. Ginny and Neville who were staying at his Grandmothers house for Christmas.

They all went down to the village to get their shopping done for the exchange and for all the other shopping they were going to do also. Unbeknownst to Hermoine, Harry had already made one of his purchases before that day. He didn't want her to know where he was going to be shopping for this gift, and he wouldn't be bringing it with him. He had stopped by the Owl shop in Hogsmeade, and bought two owls, one for Hermoine's parents, so that they could do posts of their own to Hermoine or whoever in the wizardring world, and he also got Hermoine her own Owl for posts. The one he got for Hermoine was almost the exact same coloring as Hedwig, in fact they looked like they could be twins, except that hers was a male. He got her parents one like Pig, small and inconspicious, but theirs isn't so flighty.

They decided that each couple would get the others something as a couple. Harry and Hermoine were off shopping in different Book Stores and Honey dukes along through the day. They had decided to get everyone something that fit their personalities, at least from what they thought that they were. For Dudley and Pavarti, they got a couple of books, one on Charms of the past, and one of famous muggle raised Wizards of the twentieth century. For Draco and Pansy they got a figurine of a flying Dragon, and a mirror that showed what the proper look for any occasion would be. For Ginny and Neville, they got an assortment of Zonkos Prank Products, and a Book on advanced Herbology and the different types of plants of the world, from common to the rarest. For Ron and Luna they got an assortment of Chudley Cannon's merchandise, including Tickets to one of their matches over the next summer, and a book on the different types of fabled and real magical creatures of the world. "Well I think that is everyone for the gift exchange, and I have all my shopping done for everyone else." Harry kissed Hermoine lightly, and they walked to meet everyone at the three broomsticks for a butter beer.

Hermoine just smiled at Harry, and thought that this was going to be one of her best Christmases ever. "I love you Harry. I am also done with my shopping, and all we have to do now is go meet up with everyone." She kissed him back, and they held hands on their way to the three broomsticks.

When they got to the Three Broomsticks, they found that everyone else was done, and waiting for them. When they walked in, they found that they had gotten a back room for the small party that they were having. They walked in, and found that everyone was there, and there were decorations all over the place. They walked in and hugged their friends, and sat at one of the tables.

The party went quite well, and they found that they were also given some interesting gifts. The exchange lasted for a few hours with a lot of fun and Harry bringing out his guitar to help with singing of Christmas Carols. The rest of the Weasley family had shown up along with Aunt Marge to exchange their gifts also, since most of the children weren't going to be home for the holidays. It was a fun time for all. Some of the funniest times, were when people were caught under Fred and George's enchanted mistle toe. The people that were caught under it, weren't able to leave before kissing, even just a kiss on the cheek worked. One of the cuter ones was when Professor McGonagall was caught under it with the Headmaster, they looked at each other and everyone could have sworn there was a blush on McGonagall's face before Albus kissed her on the cheek.

"Ah, ain't that cute, Professor McGonagall was actually blushing. Do you think that there is actually something going on between them Harry?" Hermoine asked with a small smile, not knowing that she was at least partly correct in her assumption.

"I don't know Moine, but wouldn't it be great if there was? Who knows, there might be something going on between them, look at the headmasters face, he is also blushing, but hiding it well." Harry grinned as he saw this.

A/N two: Ok that is the beginning of the Christmas chapters. I have a question for all you readers. When should I bring back James and Lily? As you know, in an earlier chapter I said that they were going to be coming back, but when should I bring them back? I was going to do it around 5th or 6th year, but since my guideline has been shot with how I got into this story, it can happen any time now. I will be taking a poll on this until Sunday May 1st, then I will make my decision. Thank you and please keep on reading and reviewing. —Donald

A/N three: I am thinking about, and understand only thinking about, not bringing Voldemort back, and just having Fudge be the next Dark Lord. Please give me your opinion, you have until I get toward's the end of year four to give me your opinion on that. —Donald


	68. Christmas at the Grangers

**Chapter 68**

Christmas at the Grangers

They had spent a quiet train ride back into London's Kings Cross Station where they were met by Mr and Mrs. Granger and taken to their home in Manchester. The Grangers had a nice two story house that was on a quiet rural street. Hermione was excited about getting home for the holidays, and showing Harry what a Muggle Christmas was really like. When they got home, she found that there was about five inches of snow on the ground already, and she helped Harry quickly get their trunks and cages up to the guest room that Harry had stayed in the last summer. When they had their stuff up in their rooms, they went down stairs to meet up with Mr and Mrs. Granger for hot cocoa and dinner.

"So Harry, did you have a good year so far?" Mr. Granger asked with a ready smile for the young man that had a hold of his daughters heart.

"Yes it has been an interesting year so far sir. We have been learning quite a few new things, and I am glad that I am able to spend time with my Godfather that didn't know I had. He was accused of betraying my parents to the Dark Lord, but his name was cleared this last summer. Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up such a low subject on a conversation during a happy time of year." Harry smiled at the two adults, and went back to eating his dinner.

Hermione was glad that Harry was able to talk about something like this with her parents without feeling to self-conscious. "Yes, Harry has been doing a lot of different things this year, and so far we haven't had any troubles this year to say of. I mean we had a run in with the former minister of magic, but that wasn't to much trouble, we were just out there trying to help a friend, and had an adult with us that helped out with him." They were having a great dinner, and were talking about what they were going to be doing this vacation time, and about going out tomorrow to get a tree for the living room. Hermione was really excited about that, for she always remembered what it was like when she went out with her father to get a tree for Christmas. "You will like doing this Harry, we go out into the woods, and find a big tree that would be perfect for the season. Then we come back, and decorate it with all kinds of ornaments, and lights and stuff. We are going to have so much fun this season." She hugged him with glee, and they finished their dinner up.

After dinner, Harry brought down his Guitar, and joined Mrs. Granger at the Piano to sing Christmas Carols with the family. He didn't know a whole lot of Muggle ones, but he picked them up quite quickly.

They spent the next couple of days getting a tree, and then decorating it and the house up. Harry was loving the muggle Christmas traditions more and more. They went caroling out in the neighborhood with some people from Hermione's church and then went back to the church for cider and egg nog. There was a youth group Christmas Party, that the teenagers went to, and had a lot of fun at.

Christmas morning found Harry being woken up by Hermione jumping up and down on his bed saying, "wake up sleepy head, it's Christmas." Harry slowly woke up with a smile, and gave Hermione a hug and a good morning kiss.

"Ok, I'm awake Mione. Let's get down to see what we have gotten for Christmas, shall we?" He got up and went into the bathroom with his clothes and got a quick shower before getting dressed. They went down to the Granger's living room to find the tree filled with presents underneath it. "Well this is interesting, I wasn't expecting all this for just the four of us. Is there something that you haven't told me Mione?" He looked at her with a smile that said that even tho he was surprised, he didn't care that he was.

Hermione blushed a bit but looked at him with a smile. "Well Harry, we have my grandparents coming for Christmas, and also a couple of my Aunts and Uncles, along with a few cousins. Don't worry about having to get them presents tho, I put both our names on the ones from me. Don't give me that look, I was expecting this and I figured that it would be ok." She gave him a huge hug and kiss again as they made their way down to breakfast. When they got there, there was a lot more people there than were there the night before. Hermione was ambushed by four other littler people that were obviously her cousins.

"Hermione, it's been so long. How has your school year been so far? Who is this guy?" They were looking at Harry like he was some stranger, which he was, but without showing any ill toward's him. The three girls and a boy looked at him with awe, but also one of them who looked like they might have been ten or eleven looked at the scar on his forehead and nodded.

"Guys, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Harry Weasley. Harry these are my cousins, Megan, Brianna, Julie and Brian. Their all brother and sisters. Brian is the oldest, then Julie is seven, and Megan and Brianna are the five year old twins." Hermione made the introductions, and Harry shook the hands of each of them, saying hello.

"Harry Weasley, hmmm, are you sure it's not Harry Potter?" Both Harry and Hermione looked a bit shocked when Brian had asked this.

"Where have you heard that name before Brian? How do you know who Harry Potter is?" Hermione and Harry took and went with the rest of the cousins to breakfast where they met Hermione's Grandparents and Aunt and Uncles. After the hugs and introductions were made, they sat down to a nice Christmas breakfast.

After breakfast they went to the living room to open presents. Brian took Harry and Hermione aside and said they would talk about it later. When everyone was settled into opening presents, Harry found that everyone had gotten a present also, like they had known that he was going to be there or something. He had gotten a lot of books and sweets like Hermione did. When it came time for his special presents to come, he asked Hermione and her parents to come to the kitchen with him for a special present that he has for them.

When they got to the kitchen he closed the door, and smiled at them. "I didn't want to give you guys these presents in front of your relatives, because I didn't know what they knew about magic." Harry let out a low whistle, and two white owls came through window and to them. "These are for all three of you. This one here is for you two Mr and Mrs. Granger so that you can owl Hermione or myself at anytime during the school year, and the other one is for you Mione, so that you can owl your parents or whoever without using a school owl." He smiled as they hugged and thanked him for the special gifts.

"I see why you wanted to do this Harry, and we thank you for that. Now let's get back out to the others so that they won't think it weird that we're gone. What shall we do with the owls while they're here?" Mrs. Granger asked this with a smile.

"Well you can let them go hunt, or they can go up to their cages which are up in your respective rooms." The two owls gave hoots then flew up to their respective owners rooms.

"Well that's taken care of. Now Mr and Mrs. Granger, what do you know about your nephew Brian and what he knows about our lives in the magical world. He seems to know who I am, at least who I was born as. Not many people know about that, in fact I don't think you even know about that. You see, I was born as Harry Potter, but my parents were killed by one of the most evil wizards of our time when I was a little over one years old. I was adopted by the Weasley's once that happened. Brian knows who Harry Potter is for some reason. It's not like it's something that I'm hiding, but not a lot of people know about it, in fact I didn't think it was known outside of the wizardring world, except for you that is." Harry had an interesting expression on his face when he said this, as if he was in thought.

Hermione was deep in thought over this, and then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "When did Brian start going to school? You see Harry, they live in France, and that would mean that Brian goes to Beaux batons school. That would explain things like him knowing who you are. Do the rest of them know what magic is mum and dad?" Hermione asked and smiled knowing that they all would know.

"Yes they all know about it, they didn't want to say anything before so that you wouldn't think it is strange. I think that we should go out and let them know that you know now." They left the kitchen and went back into the living room.

They let the others know that they were also witches and wizards. The rest of the day was spent talking about different things and all. Brian and Harry got into a heated conversation about Quidditch and which were some of the better teams in the world. They were all happy to be able to discuss wizard things without any problems. Harry had brought out his guitar when they were getting into Christmas Carol singing, and having a fun time of it.

That night they went out looking at the different light displays put up by their neighbors and all. They had hot chocolate by the fire as they talked about anything and everything. They were discussing the differences in the teaching styles between Hogwart's and Beaux baton's and the different teachers that they had. They were joking about the ones that they liked and the ones that they hated. Brian was a first year this year, while Hermione and Harry were third years.

The rest of the holidays went by rather quickly, and they all had fun. They all went to the Burrow for Boxing day, and Harry introduced his family to the Grangers and others. He told them that they all knew about magic, because Hermione's cousin Brian also was a Wizard, and that he went to Beaux baton's in France. They played Quidditch in the backyard pitch, and completely enjoyed themselves. Harry and Hermione stayed for the rest of the holiday, and they had invited Brian to stay also, but he kindly declined but he said maybe another time.

They spent the rest of the holiday playing Quidditch, getting their homework done, and just relaxing and having fun. New years' eve was an interesting one, and they had fun ringing in the new year.

A/N: Ok I changed my mind, I said that I was going to put each one of the sets into two chapters. Well I decided to put them in one chapter each, to cut down on the chapters. Please read and review as always. —Donald


	69. Christmas with the Longbottoms

**Chapter 69**

Christmas with the Longbottoms

When Ginny got off of the train at Kings Cross with Neville, she said good bye to the rest of her family and friends. They walked over to the older looking lady in the flowered dress. Ginny stood there demurely beside Neville, acting like a proper lady in front of his Grandmother. "Good evening Mrs. Longbottom, I'm Ginny. Thank you for allowing me to join your family for Christmas vacation this year." She gave her a bright smile and offered her hand to the elderly Mrs. Longbottom which she took with a smile herself.

"It is a pleasure to meet you young lady. It is my pleasure to have you with us this holiday. I have wanted to get to know you better, ever since I had heard that you and Neville got closer. Well shall we go? We will be flooing from the floo network that is set up here on platform nine and three quarters. If you two will follow me, Neville be a gentleman and help her with her trunk." She cast a feather light charm on the two trunks to make it easier for Neville to move them, but still had Neville take the two trunks while she talked to Ginny on the way to the Floo. "So Ginny, I know your parents and some of your brothers. It is nice to meet the youngest of the family. How has your school year gone so far?" She actually seemed to be interested in what Ginny had to say.

"Well school has been great this year. We seem to have an interesting pair of DADA professor's this year. The former escaped convict Sirius Black and his friend Remus Lupin are teaching this year, and they are great." Ginny was enthusiastic to talk to the older witch, and genuinely liked her. It seemed that the feeling was mutual, and Ginny could actually see herself one day possibly becoming part of this family. "So what is Christmas like around your house Mrs. Longbottom? I know what wizardring Christmas is like, at least in a big family like mine, but I don't know what it would be like in a smaller family like yours."

"Well Ginny, we will be doing little differently this year, but we will be visiting Neville's parents at St. Mungo's, and maybe doing some shopping afterwards. We will then get a tree, and set up some decorations on and around the house and it. I will read the poem twas the night before Christmas on Christmas eve, and we will have a small dinner before going to bed that night. Christmas day will be a bit hectic, but I guarantee that you will have fun. We will be opening presents in the morning, and having an early dinner before going to church in the evening for Christmas service. Then the rest of the day is for you two to do what you want, and if I understand it right, you and Neville will be spending Boxing day and the rest of the holiday at the Burrow with your family. Well here we are at the floo, shall we get home?"

They took the floo network to Longbottom house, and Neville showed her to the guest room. Ginny gave him a kiss on the cheek and said. "I'm going to take a quick nap before dinner Neville, will you let me know when it's ready please?"

"Of course Gin, have a good nap. I will let Grandma know that you were a little tired from the train ride, and wanted to take a nap before dinner.

Ginny lied down, and was fast asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She was having sweet dreams about meeting Neville's parents finally and how she would handle it. Neville had explained to her what she should expect, and that they wouldn't know who she was, but that they would like to meet her still the same. She thought that it would be nice if there was a Christmas miracle this year, and maybe Neville's parent's would come back to them. She didn't know it, but there was someone up there that was listening to her, and decided that the family needed a Christmas Miracle this year, and that they would come back to their senses this Christmas. There was a small voice that no one could here, but it was whispered into the air. "Sleep well young one, your Christmas wish will happen this year." Ginny slept well, and was awakened a couple of hours later by Neville for dinner that night.

The next day found them going into Muggle London to go see the lights, and do some more shopping. While they were out, they found their way to some of the more fashionable stores along one of the main streets. As they were eating lunch, they heard a 'hello' from a table next to them. When they looked over, they saw Draco, Pansy and Draco's parents eating lunch at the table next to them.

"Good afternoon Mr and Mrs. Malfoy, Draco, Pansy. Are you all out shopping also?" Mrs. Longbottom didn't know that they were all friends with the Malfoy's now, and was a little surprised that they were civil to them.

"Hey Ginny, Neville, and this must be Mrs. Longbottom, how are you all doing? Yah we're just out doing some last minute shopping ourselves. Mrs. Longbottom, I don't know whether you know my parents or not, but these are my parents Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy, and this is my girlfriend Pansy Parkinson." Draco seemed like a very nice young man, much more friendly than Mrs. Longbottom had heard them to be. She thought that it must be true that they have changed.

"It is nice to meet you Draco, Mr and Mrs. Malfoy, Pansy. I'm glad that we were finally able to meet. I like to meet the family of friends of Neville's." She was courteous and friendly to the Malfoys, and Pansy. She genuinely liked these people now that they weren't sworn enemies of her or her family's. "Won't you please join us for lunch today?"

"It would be a pleasure, please call me Lucious, and my wife is Narcissa." They sat down and had a pleasant lunch together. If any other witches or wizards were to come across this scene that didn't know the situation, they might have thought that they had lost their minds. They seemed to get along like old friends.

After lunch that day, they promised to get together again sometime to talk about different things. Neville, Ginny and Mrs. Longbottom finished their shopping for the day, and then decided to visit Neville's parents before they went back home.

What they found when they got to St. Mungos would change their lives for ever, and for the good. They walked into the room and found Frank and Alice Longbottom sitting up chatting with each other and the nurses. When they walked in, they turned towards them and smiled. "Hey Neville, mom. Look it's a miracle, we woke up this morning with our minds back. Oh who is this young lady Neville, she looks a lot like one of Arthur and Molly's kids, is this their youngest." They smiled at them and hugged them as they ran over towards them.

They spent the rest of the day with the Longbottoms, and then made their way back to the house. The Longbottoms were released that night, and there was joy all that Christmas, and the holidays went quite well. Ginny went home to the Burrow, explaining why Neville couldn't make it but without any sorrow. Everyone was happy for Neville, and sent their congratulations to the Longbottoms for the recovery of Frank and Alice.


	70. Christmas with the Lovegoods

**Chapter 70**

Christmas with the Lovegoods.

Ron walked off of the train holding hands with Luna as they walked through the barrier, they were met by Luna's father, and led out to his car. "How has your year gone so far Luna?" Her father seemed like a nice enough fellow, even tho he was dressed a little weird for the train station. He didn't seem to care that people were looking at him with wide eyes at the clothing style that was around 30 years out of date.

"It was great dad, oh and this is Ronald Weasley. I asked if he could spend the Christmas holidays with us remember, I asked if my boyfriend could spend it with us?" She smiled sweetly at her father, and he just laughed at that.

"It is nice to meet you Ronald. Luna has said a lot about you in her owls to the family. If I remember right, your family lives just down the road from us, am I correct?"

"That's correct sir, and please call me Ron, Ronald seems to formal. I also thank you for letting me come and stay with you for the holidays. I understand that Luna and I will be going back to the Burrow for the rest of the holidays the day after Christmas. Is there anything that I can do to help out around the house to get ready for the holidays?" Ron was trying to impress Luna's father, for he didn't want a pissed father after him for doing something wrong.

"No need to do that Ron, we have our ways in which we celebrate the holidays. I do have something that you can do if you like tho. How would you like to make a little money this holiday by helping Luna and myself at the Quibbler during the day? It will make you about 20 galleons a day. You two will be basically runners for the staff and helping out doing whatever they need. You will learn a lot about the business, just in case you would like to get into that kind of work when your done with school. In fact if your any good, I might have a spot for you during the summer months also, with a bit of a raise for during that time. Also with doing that, you can spend more time with my daughter." He laughed at the look on Ron's face when he said that. He knew that Ron would love to do that, if not for any other reason than to spend more time with his daughter.

"That sounds great sir, I would love to do that. Doesn't that sound great Luna, we will be working together at the Quibbler during the holidays." He gave her a warm smile, and a small kiss. He didn't want to give her to much of a kiss in front of her father. "When do we start sir?"

"That's great Ronald. I have been doing that work alone ever since I started at Hogwart's. It will be great to have someone to help me out, and ... did you say 20 galleons a day father? That makes it even better Ronald, that's a pay raise for me. I was only making 10 galleons a day before this." She smiled at both her boyfriend and at her father. She gave Ron a bigger kiss than he gave her, she wasn't embarrassed to show her affection to her boyfriend in front of her father.

The look on Ron's face when she did this was priceless. He turned beet red, but still enjoyed the kiss. He calmed down quite a bit when her father seemed to not care that he was kissing his daughter.

The next couple of weeks went by quite well, Ron was spending the days working at the Quibbler, and the weekends with Luna shopping or just plain having fun. Christmas eve came quickly, and they spent the day decorating the house and having fun. They had fairies decorating the trees, and just having fun. They were caught a couple of times under the Mistle Toe, and were seen snogging a couple of times without the Mistle Toe.

Christmas day they woke up to snow on the ground, and presents under the tree. Ron got a lifetime subscription to the Quibbler from Mr. Lovegood, and a bunch of sweets, along with a signed team poster of the Chudley Cannons from Luna.

Ron got Mr. Lovegood a book on the history of the different wizardring publications around the world, and a watch that was like his parents Grandfather clock that had all three of their names on it and different places that they could be. He got Luna a pair of beautiful earrings that looked like they were made of bottle caps, but were made of crystal. They both got, along with all the other Girlfriends, Boyfriends and their parents, a hand for the Weasley clock so that it would be known if something was amiss. Luna and her father both had tears in their eyes at this, for they were proud to be thought of like this in the Weasley family.

They had a quiet dinner that night, and sang Christmas Carols around the fire late into the night. They fell asleep with a smile on their faces, and were in for a great surprise the next morning when they got to the Burrow.

When they got up the next morning, they weren't quite sure what was going to be happening that day, but they could feel it in the air that something special was going to happen. They got dressed and gathered up all their stuff, then went down to have breakfast with Mr. Lovegood before they went back to the Burrow. "Do you feel it sir, there is something that has happened, but I don't know what it is. I can just feel it in the air, something special has happened."

"Well your right that something special has happened, but this feels like something else. Neville Longbottoms parents have been cured somehow, so he won't be joining you yet at the burrow. I just got an owl from your mother telling me this. But your right, there is something else that I can feel in the air. I wonder what it could be. Will you owl me with whatever has happened when you find out Ron or Luna?" He was as excited about whatever it was as the teenagers.

"Of course sir, I will let you know whatever it is. Did you say Neville's parents were cured? That's great to hear. We should send an owl to them to congratulate them Luna. Why don't we send Pig with it before we go!" Ron had a glint in his eyes that showed his happiness.

"Ok Ronald, we can do that right now." She picked up a piece of parchment from the writing desk that was in the dining area for such occasions, and started writing.

Dear Neville, and Mr., Mrs, and Ms. Longbottom:

My father, Ron and I would like to send our congratulations on your recent recovery Mr and Mrs. Longbottom. Neville, have fun with your parents, and enjoy your holidays. Merry Christmas, and it looks like you got your Christmas Wish.

All our love and friendship

Luna and Mark Lovegood and Ronald Weasley.

They sent off the letter with Pig telling him to come back to the Burrow when he got done, for they would be there when he got back.

"Well shall we get going now that's done? I can't wait to see what is going on over there." Luna was almost as excited as Ron was. They grabbed their stuff, and thanked Mr. Lovegood for his hospitality, and said that they would see him when school was out for the summer. Ron was really happy, because he did so good this holiday that he and Luna were offered positions at the Quibbler during the summer at 30 Galleons a day as full time gophers for the staff and personell. They were promised that when they became old enough to legally work, they would become full time workers for the paper during the summer, with proper pay.

They skipped off to the Burrow, and what they saw when they walked in made their jaws drop. For whom they saw sitting on the couch in the living room were none other than ...

A/N: Ok I don't do cliffhangers that much, but this will get you interested in reading more. You will find out exactly who they are in three chapters. The next two chapters will be still Christmas with someone. Next will be Christmas at the Malfoy's. Then it will be Christmas with the Dursley's, meaning Marge and Dudley, with their guest Pavarti Patil. Please read and review, and that will get me to bring out chapters quicker. ----Donald


	71. Christmas with the Malfoys

**Chapter 71**

Christmas with the Malfoys

A/N: I know I left you with a cliffhanger last chapter, but you will not find out who they are until chapter 73, and also you will find out how the Longbottoms came back to their sense in that chapter. This is a season of miracles people, so please enjoy.

Pansy and Draco were met by Lucious and Narcissa Malfoy at the train station. When they came off of the train, they found them chatting with the Weasley's friendly, and having an interesting chat about what was going on in the ministry now that Fudge was gone. "Ah Draco, Ms. Parkinson, are you two ready for the holidays now?" Lucious still had a bit of snobishness in his voice, but that was the way he was raised.

"Yes father, we are ready to go. We will see you guys on the 26th, Merry Christmas to you all." Draco shook hands with everyone wishing them happy holidays, and then he and Pansy followed his parents off to their Luxury car and to Malfoy Mansion.

"Pansy, your family is going to be joining us for Christmas dinner, but you two will have the rest of the time to yourselves to go shopping and whatever. We have a few family traditions that we have been following again since we have sided with the light side again. You will find that we like going and getting toys and clothes and stuff for a couple of the Orphanages around London and England. My family usually picked one Muggle and one Wizardring Orphanage, and we have decided to do this again for this year. This year we will be helping the Wizardring one in Manchester, and the main muggle one in London itself. You will find that it is a fulfilling thing to do. We will be going shopping for them this weekend, and we will be having fun with the shopping in London proper for the Muggle Orphanage. Now we should be home any minute now, and you two can take your stuff to your rooms. Oh and please remember, no sharing a bed or room until your fourth year. Remember even Slytherin's have morales, and third years are just to young to do that yet." Lucious slapped Draco on the back with a laugh. He might be with the light side now, but he was still a Slytherin true and true, and he still has his ideas on sex and love in which he has instilled into his son.

"Yes father, we understand the standing rules of the Slytherin house completely. In fact we have helped enforce these rules, and were glad to be on Professor Snape's good side for our whole time there. Now do we have all our decorations up now, have Dobby and the other House elves been working good and hard on the holiday decor?" Draco was excited, he always loved the way that the House Elves have decorated Malfoy Manor for Christmas Holidays.

"Yes, it's all been taken care of. You will love what our elves are capable of with their decorations Pansy, they are great." Lucious was just as happy as his son for the same reason.

The rest of the ride went smoothly, with Draco and Pansy doing some Snogging while riding in the back. They found that the lights and sounds of London were very decorative and pleasing for the holidays. "Ain't it beautiful Draco, I always have loved the holiday lights in this town." She was practically jumping up and down in her seat as she saw the lights.

"I agree Pansy, they are great. Wouldn't some of the people at Hogwart's think differently if they saw us now. I mean, we Slytherins put on an air of superiority with the others, besides our friends that is, but we can still be excited teenagers over little things." He smiled and kissed her again, as they sat back and watched the scenery.

The next couple of days were spent shopping and doing little things around the house to their own rooms. Pansy found that her room was next to Draco's, in fact their room were connected by a adjoining door. They did their shopping all over London, both Wizardring and Muggle parts. They went to the Orphanages playing Santa Clause, helping out with both toys and clothes. They spent Christmas Eve Caroling with some of the other families in their neighborhood, and then coming back for hot chocolate with Marshmallows. Of course the House Elves weren't to be seen anywhere in the area when the Muggle Neighbors were around afterwords, but otherwise it looked like a well off family in a affluent neighborhood of London.

Christmas found them all getting up early and going down to the Christmas Tree, and opening presents. Lucious got the biggest surprise of his life from Harry and the rest of the Weasleys. He and the rest of the family got not only Weasley sweaters, but he also got an appointment to the undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley. "My of my, I didn't think that they had made that decision yet. It looks like I got a raise at work guys, I'm the new udnersecretary to the Minister of Magic." He smiled as he sat there and watched everyone else open up their presents.

"That's great dad. It looks like we are truly being trusted by the Wizardring world again. I'm happy for this, for it shows that even people thought to be evil before, can change their stripes, and people will trust them again." Draco was smiling.

"Let me tell you something Draco, a story about what our family was like back before your Great Grandfather took up with Grinwauld during WWII. Our family was fighters for the light side, and was a well trusted family. This shows that some people still remember what the Malfoy family was like back then. It took a lot to do, but we are slowly bringing our family name back into the light side. So are you all done with your unwrapping? If so, let's get all these wrappings taken care of, then we can go have some breakfast, and have the rest of the day to yourselves before your parents come Pansy." He looked out over everyone, and then clapped his hands, and Dobby came in and took care of the wrapping paper, along with making sure that whatever they wanted to be taken up to their rooms was done.

They then went into the dining room for breakfast, and then spent the rest of the day enjoying themselves talking and reminiscing about the past.

Dinner that night went well, with the adults chatting about what they had done, and the kids running off and going flying in the back yard after dinner. The conversation between the adults was mostly on Lucious's appointment to the undersecretary to the minister, and how proud Narcissa was of her husband. After dinner there was a commotion near one of the fireplaces as there was a floo call made from it to Narcissa. She went in to check on who was calling her on Christmas night, and was quite surprised to see who it was.

Sticking their head through the fireplace was none other than Sirius Black asking permission for coming over with another member of the family to see them for a little bit. When Narcissa went back to ask Lucious if it was ok, he nodded, and went in to wait for them with her.

Sirius Black, Nymphadora and Andromeda Tonks popped into the living room and gave Narcissa Black-Malfoy a hug and wished her and her family Merry Christmas. "It is great to see you well Cissy. Thank you for allowing us to come over to wish you and yours Merry Christmas." Tonks said with enthusiasm. She was glad to be able to come here without any problems coming from them being on the dark side. She remembered that the Malfoy family used to be on the light side a long time ago. The Blacks haven't always been with the good side, but Sirius, Nymphadora and Andromeda were ones that were happy to be there. Now they were thinking that there was only one more to bring to the light side. They were all thinking that if she ever did come over, it might help her out.

"So Tonks, have you heard from my other sister any time in the past? I mean she hasn't shown her face around since Lucious has come to the light side, and I am getting a bit worried about her and her husband. Do you think that they might someday join us on this side of the law?" Even tho she didn't mention her name, everyone knew that she was talking about Beatrice Lestrange-Black, and her husband Aldolphus.

"No we haven't heard anything about her or her family in almost 4 years, I am beginning to get a bit worried also." She was about to say something else when Draco came in at that time and rushed her.

"Tonks, it is great to see you. How long have you guys been here? Merry Christmas. He hugged her and his Aunt Andromeda, then looked at the man that was with them. "Good evening Professor, how has your holiday been?" He was serious now, even tho he liked his DADA professor's, and new that this one was related to him, he was still thinking of him as his professor right now.

"I am doing great Draco, while we aren't at school, you can call me Sirius." He smiled down at the younger man, and shook his hand. He gave a small laugh at the look of relief on Draco's face. "That goes for you to Ms. Parkinson, I don't want you to think of me as a Professor when we aren't at school." He gave out a small laugh again, for the look on her face was priceless.

"Thank you Pro... Sirius, thank you for allowing us to address you by your first name. It is a privilege to do so." Draco and Pansy said this pretty much at the same time, being the proper young people that they were raised to be. They smiled at each other, and hugged Sirius around the waist, forgetting that they weren't usually allowed to do such things to the male population of the family.

Sirius was a bit surprised at this action, but soon was hugging them back. He was smiling over at the other adults as they were chuckling at Sirius's plight.

They spent the rest of the night catching up with the others, and getting packed up for the trip to the Burrow the next day. Sirius stayed the night for he was also going to the Burrow the next day, and decided to take the teenagers with him. What he didn't know was that he was going to be in for a big surprise when he showed up at the Burrow the next day.

They flooed over as soon as they had breakfast. They came out into the kitchen at the burrow, and heard noises coming from the living room. Thinking that everyone was up already, and in there, they made their way to the door to the kitchen when Sirius stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong Sirius? What did you hear?" Draco was worried now, for all he heard was what sounded like a man and a woman talking in the living room with the other Weasley's. he didn'tk know who they were, but it sounded like the other Weasley's knew them.

"No it can't be, it can't be them can it. Draco, do me a favor and look in there and tell me what those two people look like please. Hurry up and be quick about it." Sirius looked as white as a sheet, so Draco did what he was asked and came back in.

"There is a man and a woman in there. They looked like they were in their mid twenty's, the man was tall with black hair, and the woman looked like she could have been another Weasley with her red hair. I couldn't tell anything else about them at that point, for they had their backs to me. What is it Sirius, do you know them?" Draco was getting a bit nervous now, not wanting the Weasley's to be in trouble if these people were the enemy.

Sirius took a deep breath, and looked out the door quickly to see what he could see about these people. He saw exactly what Draco saw, and then went to floo Remus to get him there quickly. As soon as Remus had come through the floo, Sirius asked him to look and make sure that it was who he thought it was. Remus looked out the door with a strange look at Sirius saying "what is up with you Sirius, I mean I was just sitting down to a late breakfast when you called me over. I mean they can't be anyone dangerous, so why ..." With this Remus pulled his head out and nodded to Sirius, at which time they both fainted.

A/N: Ok, I think you can figure out who the two visitor's to the Weasley's are. You will find out for sure in two chapters, I swear. I have one more couple to go through in their Christmas doings. Please read and review. —Donald


	72. Christmas with the Dursley's

**Chapter 72**

Christmas at the Dursley's.

Parvarti was nervous to say the least. She was meeting her boyfriends guardian and staying at their house for the Christmas Holidays. She wasn't sure about this, but she had agreed to do this so that she could meet his family. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a white sweater along with a pair of tennis shoes. She knew that Ms. Dursley knew about magic, for she was a Squib herself. It seemed, as far as she could find out, that Dudley had been the first non-squib in the family in a couple of generations. She also knew that he was Harry's cousin, and that Harry didn't know about them before Dudley started at Hogwart's. She was happy to go meet them for the first time, but still was a bit nervous. When they met Marge Dursley at the train station, she was a nice enough person and Pavarti got along with her right away.

The ride to her house went peacefully enough, and they talked about the different things that they were going to be doing this holidays. Dudley was telling her that they usually had a large tree, and a few friends of his Aunt come over for dinner. They stopped off at a nice restaurant to have dinner that night on the way home, and had some nice quiet conversation while there.

"So Pavarti, Dudley tells me that you have a twin sister that is in his house. Do you have any other brothers or sisters? What do your parents do? How has your school year been going so far?" She wasn't being nosy, just trying to find out about this young ladies family.

"Yes Ms. Dursley, my sister Padma is also a Ravenclaw with Dudley. We have two younger brothers and a older sister who graduated from Hogwart's three years ago, she works for the ministry as an Auror and is married with two kids. My mum runs a clothing store in Hogsmeade, and my father works in the same department that the Minister of Magic use to run. That is the Department of misuse of muggle artifacts." She smiled at the older woman as they talked, and they had a nice meal.

When they got to the house, Pavarti met the dogs that Ms. Dursley had, and she loved it. She had always loved dogs, and seemed to always to get along with Fang, Hagrids pet Boarhound. She was telling Ms. Dursley about the large dog and they were having a few laughs about him. Dudley was telling them about a couple of his exploits with the dog, and how he had been down to have tea with Hagrid and Fang before, and nearly got knocked off his feet before.

They spent the next couple of days joking and visiting with the different neighbors, and enjoying the holidays. They went shopping for different things, and the day before Christmas was spent wrapping presents, and the evening was spent at Christmas Eve Service. Pavarti's family wasn't particularly religious, but she didn't mind going to the church service with them. She had enjoyed the songs, and joined in with the singing.

The youth group from the church went out caroling afterwards, and she gladly joined in with them along with Dudley. They found themselves caroling down in Little Whindig, around Privet Drive, near where Dudley used to live. They were going from house to house singing carols, and having a good old time. They came across an older lady that had a lot of cats and Dudley immediately recognized her as Mrs. Figg. Unbeknownst to the church group, or Dudley or Pavarti, Mrs. Figg was a Squib also. When she saw them she was smiling, and slipped a note to Dudley telling him to open it when he got home. They continued with their caroling and having a great time with the night.

When they got home that night, it was nearly midnight. Dudley and Pavarti went in and sat at the dining room table looking down at the note in Dudley's hand. "Well we better open it and see what she has to say." Pavarti was smiling and holding Dudley's hand when he opened the letter.

Dear Mr. Dudley Dursley:

You probably remember me as the crazy cat lady neighbor that you had when you lived with your family, but I am so much more. I am a squib like your parents were, and also your aunt Marge. I was just giving you this note to let you know that I am proud of you, and wish you and your young lady friend the best of luck in school at Hogwart's. Yes I know about Hogwart's for I had family that went there themselves. If you ever need anyone to talk to about anything, let me know, you know how to get a hold of me through owl. Take care and Merry Christmas. Tell your Aunt I said hi also.

Arabella Figg

"Hmm that was interesting, I didn't know that she was a squib also. I will definitely keep in touch with her. Well I think we should get to bed, for tomorrow is Christmas." He gave her a small kiss good night, and walked her up to the guest room. "Good night Pavarti, I will see you in the morning." He gave her another kiss and a hug, then went to his room for the night.

The next morning they told Marge about the note, and she agreed to keep in touch with Mrs. Figg during the year and they had breakfast and then went to open presents. There was squeals of delight when they opened up presents, and everyone got what they wanted.

The day was spent with friends and family, and the rest of the holidays went quite well. Pavarti and Dudley met up with Seamus and Padma at the Burrow the next day where they found out about Neville's parents, and met with a surprise when they walked into the living room and found ...

A/N: Ok, I'm done with the Christmas ideas, and we will finally find out who they are that have shown up at the Burrow. Like you didn't know already, but you will find out for sure next chapter. It will be called Boxing Day of Surprises and Miracles. We will also find out how Neville's parents got cured. Please read and review, and I hope you like these little surprises and the Holidays of Miracles this year. ----Donald


	73. Boxing day of Surprises and Miracles

**Chapter 73**

Boxing Day of Surprises and Miracles

A/N: Ok here it is, finally we find out who the surprise visitors are. I know you probably have figured it out already, but this will make it official. –Donald

Remus came out of the living room and when Sirius asked if it was them, he just nodded, then the two of them fainted. Draco and Pansy looked at the two men, then went into the living room to see who was there, and why they would make the two DADA teachers faint. What they found when they walked in was a man with messy black hair, that looked like an older version of Harry, and a red haired woman with his Green eyes. "Please excuse us for interrupting you all, but Remus and Sirius have passed out in thedining room after seeing you two for some reason. May I ask who you are?" Draco was looking confused when he saw the smiles on the faces of the two people.

"Well young man, how should I put this. I am James, and this is my wife Lily Potter. We are Harry's parents. I know that we were killed 14 years ago, but by some miracle, we have been brought back. Now did you say Remus and Sirius are in the kitchen, we must wake them up now mustn't we." James had a wicked smile on his face, and went into the kitchen dumping a bucket of ice water on them. They waked up with a start and looked at him with joy in their eyes.

"Is that really you James. We thought you were dead. Are you and Lils really back?" Sirius was shocked to say the least, to see the two people that were friends of his for many years while he was in school, alive and well after they were killed so many years ago made his mind go blank. Remus wasn't that much better, but he still had a smile on his face.

"Welcome back Prongs. It is great to see you two again. We have missed you so much, Dawn will be happy to see you two again. Of course I have told her all about you two, just one thing, she doesn't know her Brother is still alive." Remus was smiling, and greeting his two friends with a big hug.

"Dawn doesn't know her brother is still alive, well you better get her here then, because I'm sure she would love to meet her brother, and see her parents again. I think that Harry and Hermione should be back at any time."

As if on cue, the front door opened, and in came Harry, Hermione, Ron and Luna at the same time. They looked at the two people that were standing in the living room now, and Harry dropped his bag, rubbed his eyes, and then ran to them hoping that his eyes weren't deceiving him. "Mum, Dad, what are you two doing here. Not that I'm happy that your back, but I thought you were dead." He hugged them close, and then went over to Molly and hugged her also. "Uhm, this is going to be difficult. Mum, Dad. Mum here has raised me as part of her family since you died, and it's not that I don't appreciate you being back and all, but I am part of this family now." Harry looked down at his feet and hoped that he didn't make his biological parents sad at this.

What he heard next, made his heart sing. He heard James and Lily laugh out loud. "Don't worry Harry, we won't take you away from the Weasley's, we just want to be a part of your life again tho. So how about we all be your parents, but you still live with them? We appreciate that you have grown up with them, and love them with all your heart, and we don't want to take that away from you. But we can discuss this another time, there is someone that we want you to meet, and we would love to know who this young lady on your arm is." James and Lily had smiles on their faces as they were introduced to Harry's girlfriend Hermione Granger. "It is a pleasure to meet you Hermione. We have heard a few things from Molly and Arthur since we got back about Harry and how he has grown up, and you have been a part of it since 1st year. Welcome to the family, as I can see that Harry has already given you the Promise Ring that is being worn on your finger." Lily gave her a big hug, and James shook her hand.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Potter for your kind words. Yes I have been wearing this ring for the last 5 months or so now, and Harry and I are a couple as you can see. I see that the potion I got Harry for his birthday worked, and granted the one wish that he has always wanted, for you two to come back. Now who is this other person that you wanted Harry to meet?" Hermione was great at changing the subject when she felt like it needed to be changed.

"That would be me Mione, Harry's Twin sister." Hermione looked up to see her friend from school, Dawn Lupin standing next to her DADA Professors.

"Did you say Harry's Twin sister? How long have you known? Why haven't you said anything before?"

"Yes I'm his twin, and I just found out myself that he was my twin today. That's why I haven't said anything before." She ran over and hugged her brother and his girlfriend and they sat to talk for a few hours as everyone came home again.

A/N: I know that I said that we would go into how Neville's Parents were cured in this chapter, but this seemed like a good place to stop, so we will go into that next chapter. Please as always, read and review. ---Donald


	74. SISTER

**Chapter 74**

**SISTER**

"Who is his sister?" Hermione asked this of the men who had said this, and was surprised when it wasn't one of them that answered her, but a voice of one of her friends that she had been rooming with all this year, who had just walked in behind her from the kitchen.

"That would be me Mione, I'm Harry's sister." Dawn Lupin had just walked in and came over to hug her brother and her parents. She had been told earlier that day that she had a brother, and that he was Harry Potter. She had always wondered where she had gotten the scar that was on her shoulder in the shape of a lightning bolt, and her adopted father had told her this morning. He had explained that he didn't want to tell her before they came here for the school year, and just now had the chance. She had forgave him of this for she knew that he had been through a lot over the years.

Harry was hugging his sister that he didn't know he had, and his parents that he was glad were back. "I didn't know about you Dawn, or I would have come and looked for you before. I always knew that there was something missing from me, but I was never sure. Mum and dad are back, can you believe it, their back alive." He brought Hermione over and into the hugs of his family. "Your part of my family also Mione, so you might as well get used to it." He smiled at the look on his girlfriends face, but she also had a smile after a while.

"So Harry, who is this young lady that you seem to be so close to?" James and Lily asked their son with a smile.

"Mum dad, I would like you to meet Hermione Granger, she is my girlfriend. We have been a couple since the beginning of the summer officially. Hermione, this is my mum and dad, James and Lily Potter." He was smiling his lopsided grin at the thought of his girlfriend meeting his parents.

Molly and Arthur walked over and hugged Harry saying. "We're glad that your parents are back Harry, what do you want to do about legal things. We officially adopted you those years ago, but we don't want to keep you away from your birth parents. We would hope that you would still be part of our family, but that's up to you." Molly was crying now, but was keeping up a good front no matter what Harry decided.

Harry looked over at the only parents he had known for the last 12 years and smiled. "Don't worry Mum and Dad, they are my birth parents, but I will never forget what you and your family have done for me the last 12 years. You will always be my parents along with them, and one day Mr and Mrs. Granger I hope." He blushed a bit when he realized that he said this out loud. He kissed Hermione's hand when he said this, and looked at both set's of his parents.

"I feel the same way Dad, you will always be my dad that have raised me, along with them being my birth parents." Dawn said this to Remus with a sweet smile. She gave him a hug, and they got together to discuss what have happened in their lives over the last 12 years.

"Hey Ginny, wasn't Neville going to join us for the rest of the Holiday's? I hope everything is alright." Harry looked at his younger adopted sister, wondering why she was all smiles that her boyfriend wasn't here for the rest of the holidays.

"Oh it is wonderful news Harry. We went to visit his parents at St. Mungos over the holiday just before Christmas, and we found them sitting up and chatting along with the healers. They have been cured of whatever it was that had made their minds close up. The family is back at his Grandmum's house getting along great again. I am so happy for them." Ginny was crying a bit, but tears of joy.

"That's great Ginny, we should owl them to give our congratulations to them. We should also let them know that we're back also. Sirius, we know it wasn't your fault that we were killed, what ever happened to the Rat anyway?" James smiled at his friends and family, and gave his wife a kiss whispering something into her ear.

"Well Prongsy, we have great news on that front, he was caught last summer, and given the Dementor's kiss. We will never have to worry about him anymore. In fact Remus and I have been teaching DADA this year. Now what are you two going to be doing now that you are back alive?"

"Well first off, we need to get a couple of wands, and then we will have to get it told that we are alive again. That means we have to talk to the arse of a Minister of Magic again. Boy I hate Fudge, why is he still the MOM anyway. Hasn't anyone defeated him, or made him resign yet?"

Everyone smiled at him, and clapped him on the back. "Don't worry Prongsy, you don't have to worry about Fudge being Minister anymore, he was shown to be a Death Eater last summer, and even tho he escaped, he is no longer the MOM, Arthur Weasley here is the new one." Everyone had a good laugh at the look on James and Lily's face.

"Congratulations Arthur, I guess that this means that we can be officially declared alive again, and given our stuff back, including Godric's Hollow?" He was happy as a child at this, and picked Lily up and swung her around kissing her good.

Everyone was able to see the little belly that Lily was sprouting at this time, and looked at them with a look of what?

"Hey Prongsy, Lils, is there something you haven't been telling us? I mean it looks like Lil's is pregnant, but that can't be right, considering you guys just got back." Remus asked this with a smile.

Lily blushed when asked this, but smiled also. "Well guys, while it's true that we just got back to the land of the living, I was pregnant when we were killed, and for some reason, when we came back, I came back just as pregnant as I was when I was killed. Looks like our daughter was brought back also. Harry, Dawn, you two are going to be Brother and sister in about 5 months to a little sister." She smiled as everyone congratulated them on the upcoming birth.

"That's great mum, congratulations to you both. Well I guess I will be a big brother to another sister." Harry smiled at this, knowing from what he had been told earlier that he was older than Dawn by about 10 minutes.

"Yah mum and dad, I am so happy to have another sister. So what are you going to call this one mum and dad?" Dawn was smiling at the thought, she was truly happy for her parents.

"Well we thought about calling her Angel Marie Potter. Angel because she is going to be our little blessing that we weren't expecting, but will love just like our other two children. Marie after my grandmother." James said this with a smile. Then he got a strange look on his face and looked at Hermione with an interest. "Excuse me Hermione, but did Harry say that you last name is Granger?"

"Yes sir, why do you ask?" Hermione was getting a little bit nervous now, but saw the look in his eyes that had her trusting him. "Their names are Frank and Jane Granger, their muggle Dentists."

James looked at Lily with bewilderment in his eyes, and then let out a laugh. "Please did you just say that they were Dentist?"

Lily had a little giggle at that also, for she knew who they were and thinking that those two being dentists made her giggle.

"Yes, why do you know them? But how, their muggles, and never had heard of the magical world before, aren't they?" Hermione was getting a little worried right now, but was thinking that she was a little powerful for just being a muggle born.

Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione, and held her close. "Don't worry Mione, I am here, and we will find out what they are going on about together." Harry gave her a kiss and held her hand.

"Don't worry you two, it's nothing bad. Hermione, will you please go use the floo and have your parents come here by way of the floo please. Tell them James and Lily are back, and they will come right away." Lily said this with a smile for the younger girl and Hermione went to do as asked.

She stuck her head in the fire after throwing in some floo powder and yelled out, "Granger household." When her head quit spinning around, she saw her parents sitting there in the living room reading some books that she thought she had seen the titles before, but they couldn't be, they were magical books of hers. "Mum dad, I have a few friends that have asked for you to floo to the burrow right away, they want to see you again." She almost fell through the fireplace when she saw her parents look at each other and ask.

"Who are they Hermione, we are kind of busy at this time."

"James and Lily said that they want to see you again, Lily said that you would come right away if I told you that." Hermione did fall out of the fireplace back into the burrow when she saw the excitement in her parents eyes.

"We will be right there," they told her as she left through the fire.

"They said that they will be right here Mr and Mrs. Potter. May I ask how you know them tho?" She was about to ask again when she heard a couple of pops in the living room right behind her and she turned around looking at her parents who had just obviously aparated into the burrow.

"That would be because we are a witch and wizard Hermione, and no your not a muggle born, you are quite definitely a pureblood." Her mother smiled as she saw Hermione faint dead away into Harry's arms, and Harry smiled up at them and fainted also after he realized what they had said.

A/N: Ok I hope that you don't kill me for the last surprise of the season in the story. I promise that there will be no more surprises in this story this year. Please keep up the reading and reviewing. I am telling you this tho, I am shortening the story to around 200 chapters, maybe a few chapters longer. I plan on having year three end on or around chapter 80, and then year four around chapter 100. The last three years will be 30 chapters each, with five chapters for each of the summers between years five and six, and years six and seven. Please read and review, and let me know what you think. –Donald


	75. You're What

**Chapter 75**

You're What?

After Harry and Hermione were revived and given some pumpkin juice, they began their story. "Hermione, we're really sorry that we hadn't told you this before, but we were under the same type of Fidelius Charm that James and Lily were in. We wanted to tell you, but the headmaster suggested against it til you were older. Don't worry, there isn't anything else that will surprise you that I know of." Helen Granger looked around the room to see her old and new friends that she hadn't seen in quite a few years.

"Are you really Dentists, or have you been running a healing office out of your office all these years? I have always wondered why I seemed to heal so quickly, and without going to the doctors. I always thought that I had something wrong with me, but I guess that one of you two always did the healing on me. Don't worry, I'm not mad. I'm actually quite happy that you two are part of my world actually." She smiled at her parents, and hugged them close.

"Your right Hermione, we aren't really Dentists, even tho we have done muggle dentistry as a side of job for the people that were recommended to us from the Ministry of Magic. We helped a lot of muggle born witches and wizards. Now there is one other thing that we should tell you, your going to be a big sister. I'm pregnant Hermione, about 2 months along. We just found out that you going to have twin sisters in about 7 months." She smiled and hugged her daughter to her close. The whole family was happy, and Harry got caught up in the excitement also. Everyone congratulated the family, and Draco even came up to give his apologies to Hermione.

"Hermione, I am so sorry for calling you a Mudblood before we became friends. I now know that this isn't something that needs to be said, but I feel sorry about it." He returned the hug that Hermione offered, and she said that it was all right, that she understood.

"Well Harry, we have something to tell you also. It seems that the Grangers aren't the only ones to be expecting a baby. It seems that the baby that we were expecting when we were killed, was also brought back at the same time we were. You should be expecting a little sister within the next 5 months." Harry and Dawn looked at their parents and smiled. Everyone could now see that Lily was getting a belly and beginning to show in her pregnancy.

"Well everyone it seems that there is many things to celebrate this season. Now let's get the teenagers and the new mothers some pumpkin juice, while I break open a bottle of Ogdens for the rest of the Grownups." James smiled as Sirius said this, and broke out one of the bottles that he had always been known to carry.

They had a toast to the new parents, and had a good laugh before everyone went off to bed. The rest of the Christmas season went quite well. They enjoyed the New Years Eve celebration, ringing in the new year with the rest of their friends in Diagon Alley. It was a brilliant celebration, with fireworks, and a great countdown. They were all the invited guests of the Minister of Magic, who just happened to be Arthur Weasley. They had a great time, and the couples each shared a magical kiss to ring in the new years.

They had run into Neville and his parents at the celebration, and were all glad to find out that they were all doing good. There was a tearful reunion between the Grangers, the Potters and the Longbottoms. There were hugs and kisses going around. "It's great that we are all back together now. We should get together and do something this summer as a group. Why don't we all go to America this summer for a vacation in Hawaii or someplace like that. We could have a great beach vacation and the kids can get a great tan for the new school year." When James suggested this, the teenagers were all ecstatic about going to the American Island State for the summer. They were making plans on what they were going to be doing, and the rest of the gang were quickly invited to go along with them that weren't part of the family. They were planning for a huge group going, so they decided to start making plans while the kids were still in school.

The teenagers went off to school the next day and had no problems on the train ride over. Former Minister of Magic Cornelious Fudge surprisingly gave them no problems on the way over, and they enjoyed their trip reminiscing about the holidays, and talking about what they were going to be doing this coming summer. "So Hermione, are you going to be getting a new swimsuit for the summer, or wear the same one you wore last summer?" Draco asked this innocently enough, but there was a smile that crept across his face when Hermione blushed at that.

"I don't know Draco, but I do know one thing, the only one that will get the chance to help me decide is Harry here. You might be able to see me in it, but remember you have your own beautiful girlfriend that will be with you. In fact I think I will take the girls shopping before we go, to get us all the same kind of Bikinis. Maybe we will get you guys your own suits as well, will you trust us in that?" She gave him one of her innocent smiles, and all the guys groaned. They knew that they weren't going to win this one, and if they wanted to see their girlfriends parading around in that kind of swimsuit this summer, they would have to let them choose theirs also.

The guys just nodded their agreement, and wondered what the parents would think about what they were thinking about doing. They were talking about the different places that they could wear their new suits around Hawaii, and how that they would look great in them. All the girls were beginning to get good figures, and the guys all played Quidditch, and were getting great bodies. Neville even started to bulk up in the muscle department, even tho he didn't play.

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter is so short, but I had to re-set my computer, and when I did, I lost one file of my story, and this was it. I had to rewrite the whole chapter, and I know that this is different from what I originally wrote. Don't worry, for those of you that love long chapters, the next one will delight you. I am already more than half way through writing it, and I'm already like 7 pages in. Please as always, read and review. –Donald


	76. The Rest of the Year

**Chapter 76**

The Rest of the Year

A/N: For those of you that love long chapters, this one will be for you. I promise that this chapter is going to be at least 12 pages long, for it's going to cover the last 6 months of the school year. I am planning to have each month take up at least 2 pages, so sit back and enjoy. Don't worry, it will make sense, I just want to get done with the third year, I think I have spent enough time in it already, and I am trying to give some time to year 4 also so I can have both done by chapter 100. Please as always, read and review. —Donald

A/N 2: Here's a poll for you. Should I put the story on hiatus once I get done with year 5, if I get it done before the HBP comes out, or should I just keep going. I was thinking about putting it on a short hiatus til it comes out, so I can have year 6 in this story follow cannon, but that's up to you faithful readers. I may have put my own spin on things in this story, but I have followed cannon pretty much, at least for year 1 and 2. I am going to warn you, year 4 is going to be off cannon a bit, in where the tournament is only going to be a background story with the year, I'm thinking that with the way that I have things set up, Harry won't be part of it. Well there's poll two for you, should I still have Harry be part of the Tri-Wizard Tournament in year 4? As always read and review. —Donald

_**JANUARY**_

The month of January found the third years going through much more studying and reviewing for upcoming tests and learning. They were reviewing what they had learned the last few months, and having fun in their classes. Potions was even getting more fun since Professor Snape had forgiven the Marauders when they came up to him and apologized for their antics when they were teenagers. This was quite a site, when James, Sirius and Remus came one Friday night for dinner after the new year started. They sat down at the head table at the urging of the headmaster, and they were talking for a bit. All through dinner you could see Professor Snape looking at them with disgust and contempt as if he was saying. "How dare you come to the school again Potter."

When the three of them followed Professor Snape out of the Great Hall that night, James called out. "Hey Severus, can we talk to you for a few minutes please?"

Severus Snape turned towards the man that he had hated from his school days, and sneered. "You have 5 minutes, then I have detentions to go do this night."

James looked him over and saw that Lily was right in that what they had done was completely wrong in their actions against him so many years ago. "Well Severus, we were wondering if you wanted to help us drink a couple of bottles of Ogden's tonight, while we tried to apologize for our actions while we were teenagers. We know now that what we did back then was totally wrong, and Lily would like to have her friend back that she had when she was a teenager." Severus could tell that he was serious about this, and he just nodded, and led them down to his quarters in the dungeons to have a talk and a drink.

Before he left, he yelled into the Great Hall, "all detentions that were with me tonight have been rescheduled for Monday night. Have a good weekend." The students gasped when they heard him say this, but weren't going to argue. There was a great cheer coming from the Great Hall, and Snape was shaking his head as he went down to the dungeons.

The next day found a smiling Professor Snape, Lupin and Black along with a smiling Mr. James Potter as they left the dungeons laughing and having a good old time when they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. No one could tell that they had gone through a case of Ogden's firewhiskey, for Snape had a bunch of anti-hangover potions ready for it. What did surprise everyone in the Hall was when he stood up and announced. "I would like to apologize to all the Gryffindor's, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, for being a unfair teacher, just because I have had a grudge against some people. All detentions with me have been cancelled, and the last 200 points that I have taken from each house have been reinstated." He sat down to the open mouthed stares from the students. There was a loud cheer coming from the whole student body, and a standing ovation for their potions master.

Dumbledore had his constant twinkle, for he was happy that everything had gone well the last night between the Marauders and the Potions Master. "Well it looks like we are going to have something to celebrate today, there will be a unannounced Hogsmeade trip today, with all students being allowed to go today if they would like. All students that are under year 3, will be taken in groups by house by a teacher. Their will also be a celebration tonight of dinner. The house elves will put up a great feast, so make sure your there for it. Thank you and all of you have a great day today." Dumbledore sat down to the applause of all the students. The professors looked at him, and he just smiled. "If you don't want to take a group of student's, I won't force you. I will be taking a group of them myself, and plan on having a great time with them this day."

"Excuse me Headmaster, I know I'm not considered a professor officially, but may I take a group of the students also today?" James was looking like he was going to burst with happiness at having a new friend around here. He knew that Lily and Severus had been friends for years, and that she was sad that James and him didn't get along.

"Of course James, I was going to ask if you would like to teach anyway. I have finally persuaded Professor Binns that he was dead, and he has decided that he was going to go off to his final reward once I found a replacement for the History of Magic position." Dumbledore had a smile on his face when he saw that James was nodding his head in agreement to do so.

"Thank you Headmaster, looks like the Marauders will be teaching the students of Hogwart's now." He smiled down at the students and had a laugh.

Professor McGonagall had a worried look on her face, but knew that Albus knew what he was doing. "Welcome to the staff James, I'm glad to have someone that the students won't fall asleep to in the class." She smiled at the man, and was actually happy that he was going to do this.

"Attention students, I have two other announcements to make today. One, I am glad to announce that Professor Binns has finally figured out that he's dead, and will be going off to his great beyond once I announce who the new History of Magic Professor is. The second announcement is to tell you who your new professor is. I would like to introduce you to the new professor of History of Magic, Professor James Potter." There was an uproar of approval for the new Professor, and of good luck to the former one.

"Well this school year has just gotten more interesting. I think that I'm going to be liking the History of Magic class more now. Now should we get ready to go to Hogsmeade guys?" Harry was smiling at his friends and girlfriend.

The rest of the month went by without any problems, and had been a very happy one for everyone. Harry and his friends introduced Lightning and her mate and foal to both James and Lily, who were surprised to hear about how Harry had come up with the Unicorn. They spent the day with them and had a nice little picnic.

_**FEBRUARY**_

February brought on unseasonably warm weather. There was some reports of the former Minister of Magic's actions with Voldemort's former Death Eaters going out after some of the Muggles in Europe. While they weren't as organized as they were when Voldemort ran them, they were still wreaking havoc on both the Magical and Muggle world. Harry was a little worried, but knew that if the Auror's couldn't handle it, then he wouldn't be able to, at least at this time. He decided that he would talk to the headmaster about the possibility of him and the others training for the possibility of a fight in case they came to the school. He also decided that they wouldn't do it until possibly next year.

The middle of February brought around Valentine's day, and a ball for the school. The teens got together with their partners to decide to go to the dance together. The girls were giggling and having fun getting ready for the dance. It was decided that it would be a romantic type where everyone would get all dressed up in a twenty's style clothing. They went down to Hogsmeade the weekend before to get their costumes and have fun. The girls all got their flapper outfits, and the guys got zoot suits for the occasion.

The dance was held on a Saturday night, and the guys were downstairs in the respective Dorm Common rooms waiting for their dates to come down ready for the dance. The guys all looked great in their suits, even tho some of them looked a bit out of sorts, considering that they were pure bloods, or half bloods that weren't sure about what was so big about these muggle clothing. They all had a smile on their faces tho when they saw the girls come down in their outfits.

The dance went quite well, with some of the teachers putting together a big band with some help from people from Hogsmeade and around different areas and the Ministry. The kids were having fun with some of the stranger types of dances.

The rest of the month went with little or no problems. Remus and Sirius started to teach them about Boggarts, and how to defeat them. "When you face a Boggart, you must remember to think of what you fear most, and then think of the most ridiculous thing that you can think of. The spell that you shout at it when you face one is, Ridiculous, and then it will turn into the thing that will have it looking like what you won't have a fear of it anymore." He then told them to line up in front of the box, and then when the first one came up, he opened up the box, and the Boggart came out.

Ron faced the box, and a giant spider came out. Ron was shaking in his shoes when it showed up, and he was stuttering when he saw it. He finally thought of it with tap shoes on and doing a stupid tap dance, and shouted 'ridiculous', and the spider sported tap shoes and started to a silly tap dance, sending everyone into fits of giggles.

"Very good Ron, 10 points to Gryffindor for that. Who's next, let me see. Draco Malfoy, let's see what it is that you fear."

Draco came up and when the Boggart faced him, it turned into Voldemort coming at him to place the Dark Mark on him. He thought of the most silly thing that he could , and shouted, 'ridiculous', with that, Voldemort turned into a little kitten being chased by a big snake.

"Very good Mr. Malfoy, 10 points to Slytherin. Next we will Hermione go at it."

Hermione came forward and faced her worse fear. It was the headmaster telling her that they made a mistake about her, and breaking her wand, then sending her home. She thought of something silly, and shouted the spell. The headmaster turned into a little baby wanting his mommy, and a younger version of McGongall came up and picked him up cuddling him.

"Interesting outcome there Ms. Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor."

The rest of the class went like that and Harry having the class end when a Dementor came out for him, but the Professor stopped it before he could do anything. "Class dismissed, homework is 2 feet of parchment on the different ways to defeat a Boggart.

Harry was asked to stay back for a few minutes after the rest of the class was dismissed. He told Ron, Draco, Pansy, Dawn and Pansy to go ahead to lunch, and that he would be right down. He gave Hermione a kiss and waited for them to leave the room before going up to the two professors and asking what was up.

"Well Harry, we were thinking that since you have a thing with Dementor's from the looks of your Boggart, we thought we would teach you the Patronus Charm. It's the only spell that will take out both Dementors and Lethifolds. It's a rather easy spell to cast, just a hard one to master. We will start after dinner tonight, so if you would please come to the classroom for an hour directly after dinner, we will begin." Remus smiled at his best friends son, and let him get to his friends for lunch.

Harry agreed to doing this, and went down to his friends at the Great Hall. He told them what was going on, and they agreed that he should go through with learning the spell. They also thought that he could teach those that would want to learn, just in case Fudge decides to come at us with them.

"Looks like they might be agreeing with you Bro, I hope that you learn it fast, I hear that it's a hard spell to master." Dawn smiled at her twin, and gave him a pat on the arm before going back to her lunch.

"Well I'm sure that I can probably handle it, so I'm not worried. On another note, have you noticed that the headmaster has been looking at us rather weirdly Dawn?" Harry looked up at the headmaster just as he was looking at the two of them rather interestingly.

"Yah I know what you mean Harry, but I'm sure there is nothing to worry about. Come on guys, it's time to go to class. We have Charms next, and I don't want to get Professor Flitwick mad at us. At least we have a fairly fun class after that, in that we have History of Magic." She smiled at the thought of her father teaching the class and wondering if he would be more interesting than Professor Binns was.

They went about their classes that day, and Harry picked up the Patronus spell after quite a bit of practice. He learned that his patronus was a stag, which is his fathers ani-magi form. Remus and Sirius were both a bit surprised when that happened, but were happy to tease James about how his son's Patronus was his father's ani-magi form.

The rest of the month went by rather uneventfully, and they all had a good time. Harry and Dawn found out why the headmaster was looking at them with such interest so much, they found out that he was their Great Great Grandfather when he approached them one day.

"Harry Dawn, can I speak to you for a minute please. Your friends can come along also if they would like, for they will find out soon enough if I know enough." They followed him into his office where Lily and James, Molly and Arthur, Remus, Sirius and The Headmaster were waiting for them. "Harry Dawn please sit down, this is something that you will want to be sitting for. I might as well get this over with, I am your Great Great Grandfather on your mothers side. You haven't been told before because she didn't know at the time, and so no one else knew." He smiled at his two students and they all shared a hug along with congratulations on the reacquainting of the family.

They had a quiet amount of work for the rest of the month. They had spent a couple of weekends with their family, both new and old, getting to know each other better. The whole group got together and spend time with the Unicorns in the forest, and had a good time playing with the new ones. Lightning was proud to show off her newest foal to her father and his friends. They named him Mystic after the color of the grey he was. It was a mystical, favorable coloring for the Unicorn's of this area. They were told that only 1 in a million new foals were colored in this way, and the ones that were, were enchanted in a way where they were smarter, and more favored by the Unicorn Gods. It is said that the next one would grow up to be the leader of the Unicorns. They were all proud of Mystic and his family.

_**MARCH**_

March was found to come in like a lion, and there was storms coming. They found that they couldn't have their COMC classes outdoors, so Hagrid taught them in the Great Hall with both smaller and bigger creatures. One of the more interesting creatures that they found that they had tho, came when they were able to go outside again. They found that they were facing a Hippogriff named Buckbeak. They were told that they had to approach Buckbeak with caution, and bow to show respect. Harry was one of the only ones that were able to approach him and have him let him ride him.

They found that they were going to have a great day, and great times when they found that they were going to have fairly easy going at tests this year. The professors decided that they would have it easy this year, because next year they were going to be starting getting ready for their OWL'S in their 5th year. They were learning different things about spells and potions for the upcoming years. Professor Snape started teaching them about the different types of healing potions more. He had been asked by Madame Pomphrey to teach them how to make their own healing potions starting in their 3rd year. They were told that they should keep stock of a few healing potions with them at all times.

The students were excited to learn that as of now, the law against underage magic use has been lifted. Minister Weasley had decided that with the threat of the former Minister of Magic out there, that all students should be prepared to defend themselves while out of school. The students received the news through owls from the ministry that morning, as well as learning about it through the Daily Prophet.

The History of Magic class soon became one of the favorites of the students, instead of being the one where everyone slept through it. Professor Potter was an interesting story teller, and everyone learned to love the class. His classes turned to be interesting even more once the students learned that when he was dead, he had learned a whole lot from the famous witches and wizards that they were learning about. He taught them things about the founders that they didn't know, but were fascinated to find out about. They found that while the founders did fight a bit, they were truly friends even after the fall out between Gryffindor and Slytherinn. They also found that Rowena Ravenclaw was not only married to Gryffindor, but was also an elf. There were so many elves back then, that they were around for everyone to know. The descendants of Ravenclaw were elves, but didn't know it. They also found that Helga Hufflepuff was the motherly one of them, and was always seen handing out cookies to her students for merit along with house points. The Hufflepuffs in the class were happy to hear that what they had always heard stories of was actually true.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was turning out to be an interesting one this year. They had started up the dueling club again, and were in the middle of a tournament. Harry was one of the leaders of his year, and having fun with it. He had to face Draco and Hermione still, but didn't really worry about it.

Harry had an interesting duel with Hermione, that ended up with them each casting the Expleriamus spell, and Harry being able to keep a hold of his wand, while Hermione's went sailing into his hand. She granted one wish to Harry for the win, and he took his wish and kissed her completely right there in the middle of the dueling ring, then handed her the wand back. He was going to give it back to her anyway, but the kiss was nice. "Thank you Hermione, that was a great way to celebrate a win. I would have done the same for you if you would have won." He smiled his lopsided grin at her, and gave her another kiss.

"Your welcome Harry, if you thought that was great, wait til you beat Draco." She gave him a wink and went back to the side of the dueling arena to watch the last match. She saw that she had the exact effect on Harry that she was hoping for. He was blushing brighter than any of the Weasley's hair. She blew him a kiss wishing him good luck and sat down. She knew what she was doing in distracting him, but it would make him work harder for the win. She gave a laugh as she saw Pansy tell Draco basically the same thing, and saw Draco blush just as much. The girls knew that they were going to congratulate their respective boyfriends whether they won or not, but just had to get them to thinking. They were going to congratulate them that way for this was for the championship match. This was for first and second place. She smiled as Harry took his place on the podium to start the duel.

"Ok welcome to the final match of the third years in the Dueling tournament. This is for first and second place among the third years. In this corner, weighing in at 140 pounds of muscle from his seeking ability's and training, Harry James Potter-Weasley wearing the Red and Gold Robes. You all may know Harry as a Weasley, but ever since his parents came back to life during the Christmas Season, he has decided to take their last name also." Sirius gave a smile as he said this, and then went on with the introductions.

"And in this corner, weighing in at a swelt 135 pound, in the Silver and Black robes of his house the noble house of Slytherin is known as the Prince of Slytherin, Draco Lucious Malfoy. Draco as you know is the son of Luious and Narcissa Malfoy, and the Seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch team."

"Now Duellers, take your position. On the count of three, you will turn, take ten paces and then turn, bow and duel. Remember no unforgivables, and please don't kill each other. Madame Pomphrey has been notified that there might be injuries, and is waiting for either or both of you in the Hospital Wing. Ok, ready set, One . . . Two . . . Three." With that Harry and Draco turned, walked ten paces, turned back towards each other, bowed and started casting spells at each other.

The duel went on for a couple of hours, with neither of the duelist's getting an upper hand on the other. They showed why they were the best in their class. None of the others wanted to face them, for the rest of the classes were there watching, and none of the other matches lasted any where near as long as this one did. They were throwing curses and counter curse and jinxes that were at least a couple years ahead of them in their studies. Draco almost had Harry down, when he cast a Jelly Legs Jinx and Harry didn't put up a shield in time. Luckily for Harry, he was able to cast a counter charm to it before Draco was able to disarm him. Harry cast a Bat Bogey Hex on Draco which actually distracted him long enough for a disarming spell that had Harry win the match. He casts the reverse of the spell on him and they shook hands to the loud applause of the crowd. Hermione and Pansy rushed the stage and after they were given there prizes for winning their respective places in the tournament, they were dragged off to their respective broom closets for a few hours of intense snogging. When the boys and girls went down to breakfast the next day, they each had a smile a mile wide on their faces, and were whistling a tune that no one knew the words to.

A/N3: Ok I know I said that this would encompass the rest of the school year, but it was taking me way to long to write, so I decided to cut it off right here, and do the rest of the school year next chapter. Please read and review, this is one of my longest chapters yet. ---Donald


	77. The Rest of the School Year Part 2

**Chapter 77**

The rest of the year part 2

A/N: I have reached a milestone with this chapter, I have reached 100,000 words somewhere around the second or third paragraph. Woo-hoo for me. Please read and review. –Donald

_**APRIL**_

Ginny had been sitting with Neville having lunch when her brother and her best friend Luna came in holding hands and laughing up a storm. They sat down next to Ginny and Neville and said 'Hello'.

"Hey guys, how has your day been? We were just talking about going down to Hogsmeade after lunch for a little while. Harry and Hermione, Draco and Pansy have already left for there, and said if we're down there, to meet them around 2 p.m. What do you think, should we meet the three of them at the three broomsticks?" Ginny was smiling at her brother and his girlfriend as they nodded their agreement.

"Sounds great Gin, are you two ready?" Ron completely forgot about lunch, which was a first for him when she said that. He was still eating a bit, but it was left pretty much untouched when she had asked him that.

They met everyone down at the three broomsticks for butter beer, and to talk. When they had walked in, they were waved over to the table that had the other at it. "Hey guys, glad that you could join us. We were just discussing what we were going to be doing today. How does going to the Shrieking Shack to check it out first, then a walk around town sound?" Harry was smiling as he talked to his friends. He was happy to have both friends and family again. They didn't know it, but he was thinking about this summer a whole lot. He knew that he was in love with Hermione, and he wanted to do something special for her this summer. It will be their one year anniversary this year, and they were happy with each other. Oh they snogged a lot, and she even let him go further a couple of times, where he had definitely got a good feel for those breasts of hers. Yes they were totally in love, and he knew that the others were also. He even caught Draco and Pansy going at it one night while he and Hermione were looking for a good snogging spot. He knew that they had gotten around the same place that he and Hermione were, and he was glad that it seemed normal for teenagers around there age. He wasn't going to push Hermione to do anything that she didn't want to do, but was sure that she had the same ideas that he had. He was definitely looking forward to seeing her in another one of those bikini's this summer. He smiled as he listened to what the others were talking about.

"Sounds good to us Harry, why don't we see if we can get a picnic from Rosemereta for us, and we can have lunch over there." Ron was beginning to think about the lunch he had abandoned now, and the other had a little laugh at the rumbling that was coming from Ron's stomach. While the others agreed and had a little laugh, Ron went up and ordered the Picnic for them for later.

It was a beautiful day in Hogsmeade that day, and the friends walked up to the Shreiking Shack for the picnic and have a look around. Harry had Hermione in his lap with his arms wrapped around her, and kissing her while Ron had Luna, Draco had Pansy and Neville had Ginny in their laps doing the same thing. They then enjoyed their lunch, and had fun for the rest of the day.

Professor Dumbledore looked out his office window watching them as they made their way back to the castle, and smiled at the sight. "Well Fawkes, it looks like they are doing great in their relationships, and they are having a great time. It looks like my plans are coming together. They must never know that their friendship was a plan to keep Voldemort or Fudge from bothering the wizardring community ever again." He smiled his twinkling eyes, and continued looking out the window.

The next weekend found Gryffindor facing Slytherin for the Quidditch house cup. They were going to having an interesting face off this year. Harry and Draco were shaking hands with each other, and Marcus Flint was giving Draco a glare for being friends with the enemy. Harry knew that Flint was one of the dirtiest players in the game, and he had to keep his eyes on him. He knew that he no longer had to worry about Draco, Crabbe or Goyle, for they were his friends now, and they wouldn't play dirty with him or the other Gryffindors.

"Captains, Alicia Spinit and Marcus Flint shake hands in the middle of the pitch, and then Madame Hooch calls for the team members to mount their brooms and take to the air. These teams have been having a battle all year over who was going to be holding the cup this year at the end of the year. There is less than 10 points separating the two teams, so this match will decide the winner. Now the Gryffindor Lions take the field behind their beautiful team captain Alicia Spinit, who is one of the chasers, along with Angelina Johnson, and Katey Bell. The Weasley Twins, Fred and George have taken up their spots as Beaters, and the new Keeper Ron Weasley takes his spot. Then there's the star of the team, Harry Potter-Weasley who is the teams Seeker, rumors have it that he will be the team captain when Alicia graduates at the end of this year. And then here comes the Slytherin Snakes, led by Keeper and Captain Marcus Flint, followed by Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini and Milicent Bullstrode as Chasers, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle as Beaters, and Draco Malfoy as Seeker. Let's here it for the two teams today, may this one be a fair and great match."

The match went back and forth for a couple of hours, with Harry and Draco looking for the Snitch all the time. Draco was the first to see it, but Harry was closer. He had hoped that he was going to get close enough before Harry got to it, but he was losing a battle that he knew that Harry was going to win. He looked up at the score of the game, and gasped. If he catches the Snitch now, there will only be a 10 point difference between us, and there will be a tie for he cup. He hoped that if he was going to lose this game, that they wouldn't score another score before he caught it. He held his breath as he went swooping after the elusive golden snitch, and saw that Harry had seen it also. He was speeding along and not noticing that Alicia had the Quaffle, and was heading towards the Slytherin goal posts to score. The roar of the crowd was deafening, and he wasn't sure whether or not that it was for Harry catching the Snitch, or for a goal that might have been made. When he landed, he went over to Harry and congratulated him on a good catch, and a good game. He then looked up at the scoreboard and noticed that the score was made at the last moment, and let out a groan. "You know Harry, that it was really close, if your Chaser hadn't scored right before you caught the snitch, that the two teams would have been tied for the cup." He smiled at the look on Harry's face, but he was happy that his friends team had won, like he had known that Harry would be as happy if they had won.

_**MAY**_

The month started out quite well for the group of friends. The found out from Professor Potter that they would have to get something called a passport for their trip this summer, and that they would be going to get them the next weekend in London. Of course the only ones that didn't have one already were, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Seamus and Dean. The others had explained that they had already had them from their travels with their families.

The trip to London turned out to be interesting to say the least. They were all fascinated by the person taking their photographs, and even more surprised when they didn't move. What floored them most was when Dean asked the man, "why don't they move?"

The man didn't even blink when he answered. "Son these are muggle photographs, and they don't move like ours do." He smiled at the flabbergasted students and winked. "Don't worry, I'm also a wizard. I graduated two years after you two did, James and Lily. Names Charles Creevey, you guys might know my sons, Colin and Dennis. I believe they go to school with you all." He had them fill out all the paperwork for the passports, and when he was sure that no muggls were watching, he took out his wand, and with a flick of his wrist, their passports were ready. He handed them to there respective person, and smiled saying. "Have fun this summer, and don't go getting yourselves into trouble this summer. Tell my boys hi for me when you get back to school, ok."

They nodded and thanked Mr. Creevey for his help before walking out of his shop and headed to the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley for lunch. They had a fairly quiet lunch discussing their day so far, what they wanted to do after lunch and the upcoming summer vacation.

"I will tell you what, I see where both Colin and Dennis get their love of photography. It seems that Mr. Creevey passed it down to his son, and they had picked it up quite well." Ginny was chatting with her friends about the elder Mr. Creevey, and before they knew it, they were done with their lunch.

They decided to do a little shopping while they were there, and then have some ice cream. They went to a nice clothing store in Diagon Alley, and the girls told the boys to go wait for them at the ice cream parlor, while they shopped for all of their swim suits.

The boys remembering what they had told the girls about that, nodded their agreement before walking over to the ice cream parlor.

The girls giggled and shot looks at each other as they began taking out bikini's for the summer, and then trunks for the boys. They didn't go to far out, for hey were still young, but they did get a little risky in their choices. The boys trunks, while they fit, were still tight, and the girls had picked out some nice string bikinis, and smiled as they went up to the sales clerk to pay for their purchases.

They met up with the boys, and gave their respective boyfriends a kiss on the cheek. They each ordered their favorite sundae, and ate in peace.

"So when do we get to see our suits? Or do we have to wait til the summer?" Ron asked the girls while trying to look into the Luna's bag.

Luna slapped his hand away saying. "You will see them this summer. You do trust us, don't you?" She and the other girls looked at their boyfriends with a look that said. 'You better answer the question right, or no snogging until this summer.'

The boys let out an audible gulp that showed that they knew what the girls were implying with what they asked.

Harry, the ever brave Gryffindor that he was, answered for the guys, and they all could be seen nodding their heads in agreement with him. "Of course we trust you girls, we were just wondering is all." All the guys let out a loud an audible sigh of relief when the girls all smiled at them, and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Very good, you passed the test, but you still don't get to see yours til this summer. If you guys are good, we might model our suits for you in the room of requirements tonight. But that will only happen if you boys are good for the rest of the day." Luna and the other girls nodded to this, and they had secretly already agreed to show the boys tonight. They were going to tease them some, but were still going to show them. Hermione had come up with the idea, and all the other girls agreed.

"Well we might as well see if we can get them to concentrate on us for once on a Saturday night, instead of talking about Quidditch or something else that they weren't that interested in talking to them about." She and the other girls smiled as they thought about that and agreed to what Hermione had suggested.

The guys were doing great for the rest of the day. They spent the day spending time with their girlfriends and talking about what they wanted to talk about. They held their hands while walking everywhere, holding doors open for them and even pulling out their chairs at dinner that night.

The girls were appreciative of the concerted effort that the boys were putting out, and rewarded them handsomely that night. The guys were told to meet them in the Room of Requirements after dinner that night, and they happily obliged.

When they walked in, they found a runway like those used by models during their shows, with seats on either side of the runway for them to sit. They each were carrying a dozen roses for their respective girlfriends, and they went to sit down.

Once they were seated, soft lights came on, spotlighting the runway, and music started playing. The first to walk down the runway had Harry's jaw dropping.

Hermione had a small bikini on, that was an emerald green that matched his eyes. She sauntered down the runway with her usually bushy hair up in a ponytail, and it showed off her burgeoning figure. All the guys, save Harry, let out appreciative wolf whistles at Hermione. Harry helped her down near him, where he gave her the roses and a kiss. "You are beautiful Mione. It shows off even better than the one last summer." He gave her a lop-sided grin and another kiss.

She sat down next to him as the next girls walked down the runway. To say the least, when Luna came down the runway, Ron almost fainted. Her bikini was a red color, with splashes of gold going through it. She flashed a brilliant smile at everyone, then plopped down into Ron's lap. He handed her the roses and gave her a kiss.

"Wow Luna, you look spectacular. You should show off your figure more often, actually scratch that, I don't want other guys trying to steal you from me." He blushed a little bit as she gave him another kiss.

"That's so sweet Ronald, I promise that the only one that I will go flaunting my figure to is you." She kissed him again and leant back against him watching the other girls come down the runway.

The rest of the girls went and strutted their stuff for the boys. They all did the same thing with them, with sitting in their laps once they were done with the show. Each girl was wearing a revealing string bikini, with the colors of their Boyfriends Hair, Eyes, Favorite, or house colors. The rest went like this.

Ginny: Tan, with Red streaks through it.

Pavarti: Golden color with Purple stripes

Pansy: Black with Silver streaks through it

Dawn: Red and Gold

Padma: Green

The rest of the month went quite well, with them having their finals, and getting ready for the end of year and going home and on vacation together.

_**JUNE**_

The month of June went by rather quickly, and they found themselves at the leaving feast again. The headmaster had a few announcements before they were aloud to eat.

"Student's, I would like to award the Quidditch Cup to Gryffindor, with a hearty congratulations to both Gryffindor and to Slytherin for the closest results in the history of Quidditch. It was 10 points separating the two houses, and they had a great final match, that should go down in the history books for the school. Also we would like to award the House Cup which would normally go to the Quidditch cup winners, but it was really close this year. It is actually a tie between Gryffindor, and Slytherin, so the house cup goes to both houses. I would also like to congratulate both Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff for making this so close, in fact there was only 5 points separating the houses." There was a great uproar of applause from the hole student body at the announcement, and they congratulated each other.

They had a great feast, and said their goodbyes to everyone as they made their way up to their dorms for a good nights sleep. The ones that were going on the vacation to America this summer, were all staying in the Room of Requirements that night, for they would be leaving very early the next day, meeting the adults at the Leaky Cauldron through the floo network and then going to the airport from there. They were all excited, and were up talking most of the night. In fact, they didn't sleep at all that night, and were a bit tired when they made their way into the headmasters office the next morning.

"Have fun you all, and don't worry about what is going on this summer. You will be having a new recruit to the Auror's joining you on this trip, she's a great woman, and not that much older than any of you. You probably might even recognize her when you meet her, for she graduated the year most of you started. I won't tell you her name, but she will be meeting you with Charley Weasley, who will also be joining you for the summer." He smiled at the students and let them go through the floo to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with their group. James had already left the night before to get things sorted, and to make sure that everyone was ready.

A/N: Ok, that is the end of Year Three. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Also who is this mysterious young Auror that is joining them, well I'm not going to tell you, but if you leave me a review of who you think it is, I will let you know next chapter whether you were right or not. I might be wrong about when she graduated, but I have always read that she is seven years older than the golden trio, so that would make her about three years out of Hogwart's at this time. I am not going to give you a hint, ok I will. She doesn't show up in the books until the 5th year. Now here's an interesting fact, I am going to tell you who all is going on this trip, and I am saying that the summer chapters will only take three chapters up, so it will either be one long one on the vacation, or I will split it up to all three. The ones going on the trip are, and yes I am sending more adults than just Lily and James with them.

Teenagers.

Harry Potter-Weasley and Hermione Granger

Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood

Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley

Dudley Dursley and Pavartti Patil

Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson

Seamus Finnegan and Dawn Potter-Lupin

Dean Thomas and Padma Patil (I put these two in with the group, because I figured that the Patil twins wouldn't go without the other one coming also.)

Adults

James and Lily Potter

Frank and Alice Longbottom

Helen and Frank Granger

Charley Weasley and The new Auror (sorry, I told you that you would have to wait to see who she is. MWA HAHAHAHA,. Ain't I mean.) They are going as representatives of the Weasley adults, because Arthur couldn't get away from the Ministry

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin

Well this is the longest chapter that I have put into this story, and I am proud of how it turned out. Including the Author's Notes, it is 7 pages long.

Remember what I said a long time ago in a chapter, once I reach 500 reviews, I will give you a preview of the last chapter, or of the sequel, which I promise you there will be one. I am getting a little disappointed from the amount of reviews I am getting, I mean I have my core group of readers, and I love them, but I only have a little bit over 200 reviews for this story, and I am already into the 77th chapter of it. Well I am not like some author's, in that I don't blackmail my readers into giving reviews, I don't say I won't update til I get a certain amount of reviews. Even tho, I am averaging 5 or 6 reviews of each chapter, but if I was to do what some do, I would have given you the preview around 20 some chapters ago. Have a great day, and please read and review. —Donald


	78. Summer Part 1

**Chapter 78**

Summer Time Part 1

A/N: I would like to first congratulate all of you who answered my question last chapter. Yes, as you will find out this chapter, the mysterious young Auror, is in fact one Nymphadora Tonks, and yes she and Charley Weasley will be a couple in this story, you will find out how in the first ten paragraphs. Please as always, read and review. One more thing, I am going to try writing really long chapters for you all, and have this story over 200,000 words by chapter100. —Donald

The student groggily made their way down to the Headmasters office in the morning that they were going to be leaving. When they walked into the office, the headmaster met with them and smiled. "Good morning everyone, did you all get enough sleep last night?" He had one of his all knowing twinkles in his eyes, that said that he had already known the answer to that. "Don't worry to much about that tho, you will be traveling a very long time today, so you will be able to get sleep on the plane. For those of you that don't know what a plane is, it's a muggle way of transportation that takes you up in the air and takes you someplace really fast. While it's not as fast as floo or portkeying, it is faster than any broom. I hope that you all finished your summer assignments since you got them last week, for you won't be with your trunks for the summer. They will be at your respective homes, or with the Weasley's for those of you who's respective parents are going with you. Now the adults will be waiting for you at the Leaky Cauldron when you floo there, so please leave your trunks here, and have your luggage for the trip ready to floo with you."

"We have gotten it done Professor, I made sure that everyone had everything done last night. It seems that we all were excited about this trip, and even those that usually wait til the last minute to do their summer homework got it done before summer." Hermione smiled at the headmaster and then nodded towards some of the others that were looking sheepish at what she was saying, but they even nodded that they got it all done.

The sixteen students that were going on this trip, gathered around the fireplace to start their trip to the Leaky Cauldron. They were going to meet up with the adults and then get some breakfast before heading to Heathrow Airport for their trip to America.

What the teenagers saw when they flooed into the Leaky Cauldron gave them all a chuckle. They were met by a lady, that they all assumed was the Auror that was accompanying them on their trip, by how close she seemed to be to Charley Weasley. She had Bubble Gum Pink Hair and Green eyes, she had walked up to them and said. "Wotcher everyone, names Nymphadora Tonks, and I am your Auror escort on this trip. Don't worry I'm not a person to spoil everyone's fun. By the way, call me anything besides Tonks, and you will find what it is like to have a woman mad at you." She smiled at the teenagers and laughed at their looks.

"Oh common Nymphy, why don't you let all the kids get through the fire so we can get going." A man with a deep voice that she instantly recognized behind her, she turned around with a smile on her face.

"Siri, Remy, I didn't know you two were coming along also. Nor you guys should know these two, they were your DADA professors this past year and all. Well along with that, Sirius here is my cousin. Now are all the living marauders going to come, or did James not be able to come?"

A deep laugh came from behind her again, and she was encompassed in a big hug. "Of course I'm going Tonks, so is Lily. Now how are you and Charley getting along? Has he decided to make an honest woman of you yet?" James had only been kidding with that question, but when both Charley and Tonks blushed, the rest of the group cheered.

Hermione got a weird look on her face, one of concentration, where she was thinking of something, and couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"What's wrong Mione? You look like you are thinking of something, but couldn't figure it out." Harry gave her a smile when he asked this.

She looked up at him with a smile, and it clicked in her mind. "Do you know who she is Harry?"

"I'm sorry Mione, but I don't. Even tho she looks young enough to have gone to Hogwart's just a few years ago." He thought a second, and then it clicked. He got a wicked grin on his face, and turned towards the young Auror. "Hey Tonks," he said sweetly.

Tonks turned towards him and said. "Yes Harry, did you need something?"

Harry smiled and said. "I don't need anything, but I was just wondering, didn't you used to be a Blonde, then a Brunette, no wait I remember, one day you were a beautiful Weasley redhead, but now you have Pink hair, what's up with that. Also, are you still clumsy?" He smiled sweetly as he saw the shock on her face. "Yes I remember you now, you were in the 7th year when we started." He gave her a lop-sided grin and laughed at the looks on their faces.

"Ok you caught me Harry, or was it Hermione who clued you in? I am the same person, and yes I did have the colored hair and unfortunately yes I can still be clumsy. The hair color was different each time, depending on my mood. To explain that, I'm a metamorphagus, or in other words, I can change my form pretty much at will. Now onto your other question. I guess I can call myself officially a Weasley now. We got married last night in a private ceremony, we're sorry that we didn't invite any of you, but we just had a really small ceremony, and part of the reason that we're going with you is because it is also going to be our honeymoon." She blushed but was happy.

"Congratulations you two, but are you sure you want to be help watching 16 teenagers while on your honeymoon? I mean it's not like there won't be other grown-ups around, but still." Harry asked seriously, but smiled when he saw the look on her face.

"I told you Charley that we picked our two teenagers right. Don't worry about that Harry, we have split the teenagers up into groups of either two or four, each with a set of adults. You and Hermione are with Charley and I. Dudley and Pavarti and Dean and Padma are with Frank and Alice Longbottom. Ron and Luna, and Draco and Pansy are with, now perish the thought, Sirius and Remus. Seamus and Dawn, and Lavender and Blaise will be with James and Lily. And finally Ginny and Neville will be with the Grangers. That way no one will be directly supervised by family, well except you Harry, but then again, we will be to occupied to supervise you to much. Now you two better not do anything that will cause us to lose trust in you two while your pretty much on your own on this vacation, you hear?" She smiled at the two teenagers as they quickly agreed that they would behave. "Now I said nothing about behaving, this is your vacation after all. Just don't do anything that will get the American Police or Aurors after you, but on that end, you don't have to worry about not using magic while on this vacation, for you two, and the rest of the teenagers, have been given permission to use magic while on this vacation from Dad. Now while this Is only a temporary thing, if you don't abuse the ability, Arthur has said that he might make it permanent. You also don't have to worry about using magic in front of the muggles, for we are going to a wizards resort. We are also flying on the Wizard Airlines, it just started up. It's for witches and wizards who want to try traveling the muggle way." She smiled when the teenagers all cheered at this, and went to meet up with their assigned adults for the trip.

They had a couple of hours before they were to be at the Airport, and already had a Port-key set up for them to get there, so they decided to do a little bit of shopping before their trip. They went into Diagon Alley after they had breakfast, and got some money, and stuff for the flight. They knew that they had around a 15 hour flight to Hawaii, and that they were only going to be able to get a few hours sleep on the plane. They picked up some light reading and stuff for the trip, and had some fun along the way.

A/N2: Ok the next chapter will be on the flight to Hawaii, and their vacation there. I know that they seem to be placing their trust in Harry and Hermione, but Charley and Tonks figured taht they probably would be the most responsible of the 16 teenagers, and that they could trust them while they had their honeymoon also. Please as always, read and review. —Donald


	79. Summer Part II

**Chapter 79**

Summer Part 2

A/N: There was a question on whether Arthur and Molly Weasley, along with Tonks Parents had known about them getting married, and the answer is yes they did, and they were some of the few that were at the wedding. This was just to clear that up, I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. —Donald

The plane ride went quite interestingly, considering that some of the teenagers have never flown on one before. They were having fun for they were booked into the first class section of the airline, and since they were such a big group, they had it to themselves. The stewardesses were having fun with treating the large group to showing them around the plane, and making sure that they had enough snacks for the long trip. Most of the teenagers had brought along reading material, and some had even brought along muggle CD players to listen to music on the way. They slept part of the way there, and 16 hours later they were landing in Honolulu Hawaii. It was early morning when they got there, and they found that they had cars there waiting for them.

The cars took them to the small Wizardring resort that was near the main part of town, and on the beach. They all went to their separate rooms, each teen set with the adults that were to be their guardians for the summer. They decided to spend the day just relaxing in their rooms and on the beach. They looked like a bunch of bleach white teenagers, that people could tell that they were from someplace that didn't get much sun, when they got there, but by the time they had spent 2 weeks there at the resort, they were all well tanned, and toned from swimming and having fun.

After two weeks of tanning and sunning on the beaches of Honolulu, the teenagers got together at breakfast one morning to discuss what they wanted to do sightseeing wise, and maybe learn some more about the ancient Hawaiian magical cultures of the Polynesian islands. While that was mostly on Hermione's mind, most of them had agreed with her that it would be interesting to learn about. They decided to take the last two weeks of their vacation to look into the culture and Polynesian magic of the islands. The next three weeks were going to be spent relaxing and having fun sightseeing. There was one other thing that was brought up that they were going to be doing, but that wasn't brought up around Harry and Neville. For in a couple of weeks, the two of them were turning 14 on consecutive days, and they were going to be celebrating both their birthdays on the 31st of July this year. They were planning on having a surprise party for both the boys, and had booked the hall at the resort for the occasion. They had made a few new friends while they were there at the resort, and the new friends were invited to join them at the party.

They spent the first couple of days exploring Maui, Honolulu, and the other surrounding islands, learning about the various tourist spots, and what they had in common with the Magical world. They learned that Mauna Loa was actually a nice goddess, that had blown her top every once in a while, just for show for the tourists. They spent the day talking with her and learning about the different types of creatures that were living on and around the islands. They were introduced to the Unicorn leader of the island after they accidentally showed one of their amulets to their tour guide. He had smiled at them and asked how they had been blessed so much as to get the blessing of the unicorn gods.

They explained that Harry had helped a Mother Unicorn in his 1st year in the forbidden forest while on a detention, and helped her deliver her daughter before she passed away from loss of blood. "I had raised the young foal from newborn and have seen her have her own newborn foal just this last year, along with her mate. I am a proud father of a Unicorn, and grandfather of another one. It was a blessing that I took on with all my heart, and had been blessed in many ways." Harry was humble in this, and was a bit shocked when he was told that they were going to be introduced to the leader of the Unicorn's of the Hawaiian Islands the next day.

They teenagers were all excited about this, and were proud to be known as Harry's friends. Not that they were proud to be known as that anyway. They spent the rest of that day telling the adults about what they were being given the privilege to do the next day. All the adults were proud of their charges, and asked to be filled in on the details when they got back.

The group spent the rest of the day on the beach relaxing, and enjoying the sun. They went to a louao that night and while enjoying the food, they also enjoyed the companionship. The girls got the guys to go up and learn the different types of dances along with them, and they all had a good time of it. Tonks, it turned out, was quite a good dancer, and wasn't that clumsy while out on the dance floor.

They had a great time, and there was fun and laughter had by all. They fed themselves until they were full, and had fun with the dances and music. They showed some of the others some of the dances that they knew, and learned a bit about the Hawaiian culture while with the groups. They retired for the night with dreams of coming in contact with the Unicorn leader the next day, and about the dancing that they did that night.

They woke up early the next day, and were greeted by the sunshine as they made their way out towards where they were going to meet the leader. They found themselves surrounded by a large herd of Unicorns, but not being threatened. They all understood what was being said to them, and they all smiled. "It is good to meet you all also. It is a pleasure to be able to come to meet your leader. My name is Harry Potter-Weasley, and these are my friends and family. Where do we go from here to meet the rest of your herd and leader?" He smiled and bowed to the obvious leader of the group that met them.

"Come with us Harry and friends, we will take you with us to our leader. She is waiting to meet you all. It is a privilege to have a large group of humans be called friends of the Unicorn, and of course we have heard of you from our friends over seas. Now you will be meating with the leader of our herd, and she will be welcoming you as friends of the Unicorn. Thank you for being able to join us in this venture, and I hope that it will be helpful to all." The young unicorn that was leading them was happy to be able to talk to the young humans without any problems. She had never been able to do this before, but knew that these were special young ones, and that they should be treated as friends of the Unicorn, which they wouldn't have been either able to talk to them, or wear the special amulets of their herd.

Harry and the others smiled as they followed the Unicorn into the forested areas around the Hawaiin area that they were in. They walked for a little over an hour, and were pleased to see among other things, different types of Magical Creatures that they would have had to wait til at least their 5th or 6th year to see through Hagrid. When they reached the clearing that the Unicorn's called home, they were pleased to see so many of them there gathered. Harry and the others walked up to the leader of the group and bowed to her. "It is a privilage and a pleasure to meet you ma'am. I am Harry Potter-Weasley, and these are my friends and family. Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Dudley Dursley, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown, Padma and Pavarti Patil, and Dawn Potter-Lupin, my twin sister. It is our pleasure to be allowed to have this conversation with you." Harry smiled at the elder Unicorn, and sat cross legged telling the others to do the same. They had a wonderful meal with them, discussing their plans and what they had done with their lives up to this time.

They made it back to their hotel rooms with plenty of time before dinner. They had told all the grown ups about what their experience was like, and were chatting happily with them over dinner. The rest of their vacation there was spent on the beach sunning, and having a good old time with sightseeing and exploring.

A/N2: I hope that this wasn't to disappointing to you, but these summer chapters are just for filler chapters. There is one more chapter to the summer, then we go back for the fourth year. Yes I know that I missed one of the boys, but I couldn't remember who I had hooked up with the extra girl, so he was back at the hotel miserable being sick. He insisted that his girlfriend go anyway and have a good time. Please as always read and review. I should have chapter 80 posted by the end of the weekend. --Donald


	80. Summer Part III

**Chapter 80**

Summer Part III

They had really enjoyed their trip to Hawaii, and were making plans on going back again one day. While they were discussing this, Ron, Draco and Harry were Passing notes among themselves and the other Marauders on the flight. They were making plans on pulling an all out prank on the twins when they got back, for all their pranking that they had pulled on everyone over the years.

"What do you think about using magic to strip them of their clothes, then dropping them into the pond behind your house. We can then take all their clothes and changing them into women's clothes before they get back." They were looking at Draco with awe when they heard his ideas.

"Now that is an interesting idea Draco, it sounds like it would be an interesting prank. What do you think Dad?" Harry had a little chuckle as he passed the note to his father next, and saw the look on his face.

James snorted a small laugh as he saw the prank that they had planned, and he, Remus and Sirius all had a strange look on their faces as they thought about what would happen when they got back home. "I think that you three have thought this out in the best way. Now if you three are able to put this together without them getting mad and even with you, you three will have proven yourselves to become the next Marauders of Hogwart's. Now we know that you all consider yourselves that already, and your group of friends are going to have fun over the next few years. Now that you have the Marauders together again to bring you through your years, beware Hogwart's for the Marauders are back. Mwahahahahahaha." The six of them were chuckling to themselves about what was going to come about, and the ladies, and the others that were with them over this trip were giving them strange looks.

"What are you guys laughing about? Is there something that you would like to share with us?" Hermione was looking at Harry with looks of what are you doing, and I will find out what is going on.

"Nothing is going on love, but we would tell you if there was. Now if there might be something that we are talking about, then you might find out about it when we get home. Ok fine we are planning a big prank against the twins for all the pranks that they have pulled on us before. We are planning on stripping them of all their clothes, dropping them in the pond behind the house, and then changing all their clothes into womens clothing, what do you think?" Harry couldn't lie to Hermione ever, so it just came out of his mouth.

All the others were laughing their heads off when they heard the idea, and were quickly agreeing to help out with what they were planning. They had started with the plans that they were planning and were talking about doing it as soon as they got home, for they didn't have much time left before the school year started.

"Well as soon as we get home, I think that we should put our plans into action. So Dad, you Remus, and Sirius will do the magic to put them into the lake naked, and the rest of us will take care of their clothing. So girls, what kind of clothing shall we give them, maybe something cute, and little. Something that will make them stop pranking us for a while, and to keep them from retaliating. You know they can't retaliate using magic, for I don't think that this dispensation that we got, extends to them, but we might want to discuss that with Dad before we act." Harry was having some weird thoughts going through his head while discussing that.

"Well I think that they would both look good in pink, with sweaters and short skirts. Maybe get them some knickers also, and make sure that they have the complete outfit. We are going to have to put it so it will wear off in a day or so, so that they can go back to school without being embarrassed or having to buy new clothing. But we should leave them with a little bit of the clothing that won't change back, until they wear it for one day at school where everyone can see it."

They all got a laugh at that, and were still making plans for the prank as they landed at Heathrow Airport. They flooed to the Burrow from the Airport's Magical Fireplaces that were set up for that and landed in the living room where everyone was waiting for them. Harry immediately went to Mr. Weasley to talk to him about what they were planning, and hoping that it wouldn't get them to lose their privileges of using magic out of school. He told him that he loved the idea, and not to worry. He had heard good things about how well they acted in Hawaii and that they weren't going to lose the privilege. He wished them luck, and said that he wouldn't say a thing.

Harry went back out to the living room and told the others. The twins hadn't heard a thing about any of this, because they were off on a errand at this time and away from the house. They planned on doing the prank that evening once they got back from their errands.

Once Fred and George got back from the errands and had their dinner, they made their way up to their rooms, saying that they had some things that they needed to work on. They locked themselves into their room and went to work. What they didn't know was that the act of going into their room, set off a port-key that sent them to the middle of the pond naked. When they were plunged into the pond naked, they were screaming bloody murder, especially when they found that they didn't have their wands with them either. They made their way back to the house quickly, trying to cover themselves up as much as they could. They made into the house quite easily, and were surprised to find no one there. They made their way up to their room, to find it painted pink, with ruffles and all their clothing to be pink and girly. They looked around and then at each other before putting on some clothing that was jeans and blouses. They found that their boxers were even women's knickers. They laughed at the predicament that they were in, and just shrugged while they put the clothing on. "Well George, looks like we have been pranked. I wonder how long we will be with the pink and girly room, along with the girls clothing?"

"I don't know Fred, but I must salute whoever did this, they had to have been working on it a while. They had a Port-key set up on our room, and then had the time to come in here and do this while we got back here. There must have been more than one of them. Shall we go down stairs and face the music?" George smiled at his brother and they went downstairs laughing at their predicament. When they got downstairs, they found the rest of the household with cameras and laughing at them. They bowed to the assembled crowd, and thanked them for the outstanding prank, and promised that they would get back at them sometime for it.

The rest of the summer went quite well, and the twins were biding their time before getting everyone back for the ultimate prank. They had declared a prank war, and it was looking to be becoming an interesting year ahead for them.

A/N: I hope that you liked the summer season, and we are going to be starting the fourth year for our group. I am going to be doing the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but Harry won't be part of it. It will just be a background thing, and other things will be happening. Thank you to the reviewer who told me in my first review I got for chapter 79 that the other boy that was with them in Hawaii was Blaise. Please read and review. —Donald


	81. 4th year beginnings

**Chapter 81**

4th Year Beginnings

An owl came for Ginny Weasley one morning about a week before school was to start. She opened it up quickly when she noticed that it was from Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She saw that it said that the same notice was going out to a few of her fellow third years. She saw the list of people that it was going out to also, and noticed that it was going out to the ones that were in the group of friends, and a couple of others also. She read the note and smiled before running up to show her mother what was being offered to her and some of her friends.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her daughters enthusiasm and said. "Well looks like a great opportunity for you and some of your classmates. Do you want to do it?"

"Oh mum, you don't know how much I want to, but it's going to be so much more work. I know that we can do it, because we will have Harry, Ron and them helping us out. Can I please have permission to go for it?" She was practically bouncing on her heels as she waited for the answer from her mother.

"I don't have a problem with you doing it, but we do need to ask your father. Don't worry, I don't think that he will have any problems with it. Why don't you go floo him and tell him about it, and I will get things together for you to go to Diagon Alley again to get the extra books and supplies. Why don't you floo your friends also and ask if they want to go with us to go." She smiled as Ginny went flying to the fireplace to check with her father and her friends. "Albus, you are one smart cookie. Thank you for bringing that group together into the same year." She said this as she looked down at the letter that her daughter had just got and smiled as she read it again.

Dear Ginerva Weasley:

I'm sorry that this is getting to you so close to the start of term, but we didn't want to bother you or your friends while you were on vacation. This is to inform you that you and a few of your fellow upcoming third years, are being offered the opportunity to go into an accelerated third year that will have you finishing it over the Christmas Holidays. You will then be joining your fellow fourth years after the holidays. You will be taking your third year courses in the evenings, and taking the fourth year courses along with the other fourth years. Please send a response via owl if you are interested in doing this.

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Molly quickly sent a message to Minerva saying that Ginny would do it as she waited for her daughter to come back. When she next saw Ginny, she was followed by a couple of her friends that weren't staying at the burrow for the summer, along with the ones that were staying there.

"Mum, dad said that it was ok that I can do it. I need to send a note to Professor McGonagall saying that I will." She looked around for a piece of parchment while her mother handed her a note that she had wrote out for her, and she signed it. The others sent off their own notes also with the owl to the school saying that they would do it.

The trip to Diagon Alley was fun for the whole group, and they spent the day shopping and having fun. They stopped at the ice cream parlor for ice cream and lunch. They were talking a bit about what it was going to be like going through the accelerated third year. They all knew that it was going to be hard, but they also knew that they were going to have the support and help of their friends and family.

On September 1st, they made their way to platform 9 3/4 and the Hogwart's Express. They all said their good byes, and made to find compartments for the ride to school. They were all excited about the new year, and Hermione was found with Harry and Draco helping their friends that were going to be joining them in their year learn some of the what they were going to be learning in the accelerated 3rd year. The ones that weren't with them on vacation, were given special dispensation to use magic for the rest of the summer, and were all staying at the burrow and were learning about the year, and also learning now on the train ride. They were picking it up rather quickly, and were happy to learn that they were probably going to be done with the third year work by Halloween instead of Christmas.

When they got to the school, they all got carriages, and made their way to the school, and into the Great Hall for the feast. The feast was quite an affair for the whole school. They were sitting and had the sorting where there was an equal amount of people sorted into each house. Then the Headmaster dropped the bomb onto the whole school which had them talking all night about it.

The headmaster tapped his glass, and the whole of the Great Hall shut up quickly. "Students and professors alike, I have a major announcement to make. One is that there won't be any official Quidditch this year." After the moans of the whole school, he went on. "There is a good reason for this, and I hope that once you hear my reasoning, you will all get excited. Instead we will be hosting two other schools from Europe here for a once in a lifetime tournament called the Tri-Wizard tournament, that will be starting in a couple of months. We will be hosting Beauxbautons from France, and Durmstrang from Bulgaria. The Tri-Wizard Tournament is a three event style tournament for 6th and 7th years only. There will be sign ups once the other schools get here. There will also be spells to keep those to young from signing up, so don't think that you will be able to." He looked at the Weasley Twins when he said this in particular, and the whole school had a laugh when he said this. "While there won't be any official Quidditch, we will be having a small tournament in April between the three schools. They will each put up a all-star squad to play in it. If your interested, please put your name in with your head of house. Now that everyone is finished with their dinner, and I am done with my speeches, prefects take them to your dorms, and good night all." The students went off towards their respective dorms, and started talking about what they had learned before they went to bed that night.


	82. MadEyed Moody

**Chapter 82**

Mad-Eyed Moody

"Albus, are you sure about this guy for a DADA professor? I mean he might scare the students more than teach them." Minerva McGonagall was putting out the concern that all of the Professor's have had about their new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor that the Headmaster had hired for this year. They all had known who Mad-Eyed Moody was, and were afraid that the students would be scared of his appearance.

"I know what everyone is going to be thinking about this assertion, but since Sirius and Remus weren't able to come back for the next couple of years to teach, I had to get someone to come and teach. He has agreed to teach these next couple of years, and this first year will be having him analyze what students that he will be bringing into his special program starting next year. I know that the students don't know about this yet, but that is one of the reasons that we have brought some of the third years up to fourth year this year. Yes that is one of the reasons, even tho from what I have heard, they are going to do good in the fourth year. Harry, Ron, Hermione and some of the other fourth years have been teaching them during the last week of the summer to help get them caught up. I think that this was a good idea. Now we need to go greet Alastar before breakfast this morning. He is sorry that he wasn't able to make it to the sorting feast last night, but he has sent me an owl saying that he will be here this morning."

Minerva McGonagall stood up and walked out of the headmasters office with a small smile on her face. She knew what Albus was talking about with next year, and she was looking forward to it. She was also looking forward to the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year. She knew that it was going to be interesting, and that the students will be looking forward to meeting their counterparts from around the world.

Alastar "Mad-Eyed" Moody was sitting in the three broomsticks waiting for his new employers for at least the next couple of years. He had his trunk with him, and nursing his hip flask while looking out the window through his ever revolving eye. He was an interesting site to behold when you first see him. He was scarred all over his body, had part of his nose missing, a wooden leg, and one of his eyes was a magical one that was swiveling around and looking all over the place. He was a retired AUROR, and people respected him along with fearing him. When he saw the headmaster and the deputy headmistress walk in he greeted them with a gruff "hello, your late. Well are you ready for me up at the school or not?"

"Good morning to you to Alastar. Yes we are ready for you, shall we get going. The students are awaiting their new DADA professor with great anticipation. They haven't been told that their last ones aren't returning, so this might be a bit of a surprise. I hope your ready to teach young ones." Albus had his sparkling eyes going, and he knew that the old Auror would be the best to teach the students.

"Sure am headmaster, do they know about what is going on next year yet?" He knew that they weren't supposed to know, but wasn't sure if any of them might have figured it out or not. He had heard about Harry Potter-Weasley, and his girlfriend Hermione Granger, being a couple of the smartest in their years. He also knew that if they were given any clues, they might have figured it out. It's bad enough that they will probably figure it out by Christmas. He had made up his mind that if they had figured it out, that they were going to be told everything. He also knew about the younger ones that are being advanced into the next year so that they could be eligible to qualify for his special training next year would be a bad thing, but then they are doing good from what he has been told. Of course he was in contact with the Minister of Magic, and he was the father of one of the younger ones, and he had learned about their extra training. "Ok, let's go and get this started. I am happy to be here, and am wanting to get things started." He gave one of his rare smiles as he said this, and followed them up to the school to get started. After all the introductions and his first day of classes, he knew that this was going to be an interesting couple of years.

The students were waiting at breakfast that morning, for they were told that they were going to be meeting their new DADA teacher this morning. They all looked towards the main doors when they opened, and were a bit surprised at the person that walked into the Great Hall with the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress. He was what most of them would call a grizzled old timer, and they hoped that he was as good at teaching them as their last teacher was. The most disturbing part of him that most of the students were looking at, was the swivelling eye that seemed to follow everyone's movement, and was trained on anyone and everyone at the same time. When dumbledore came to the front with him, he tapped his goblet and announced. "Students, may I have a warm Hogwart's welcoms for Professor Alastar "Mad-Eyed" Moody, he is going to be teaching your DADA class for the next two years." With the thunderous applause that was given to the old man, he bowed a bit, and sat down taking a swig from his hip flask before eating his breakfast.


	83. Constant Vigilance

**Chapter 83**

Constant Vigilance

"Now you bunch take a seat." Professor Moody was watching as the fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherin's were making their way into the DADA classroom. He was looking for ones that were making mistakes in their attention span, and he noticed one thing immediately. "Potter-Weasley, come here right now." He bellowed this at the young man, and watched as he blanched as he came forward.

"Yes Professor Moody, did I do something wrong?" Harry was really nervous right now, he didn't want to be getting into trouble on his first day in one of his favorite classes. He looked up at the ragged old AUROR with a small smile, hoping to break the tension that was going on between them at this moment, hoping that it will keep him out of detention.

"What are you smiling at Mr. Potter-Weasley? You don't have anything to be smiling at right this moment. Where are you keeping your wand at sir?" He looked at Harry with a look like he had done something wrong with where he kept it at. He wasn't sure how the man had known that he had kept it in his back pocket, for his robes always covered it, but he answered the man without any problems.

"I keep it in my back pocket Professor, is there a problem with that?"

"Is there a problem with that? What kind of question is that? Now what would you do if a Death Eater was to jump you in surprise, and you weren't able to get your wand out because it was in your back pocket under your robes. Also do you know what the number one accident that they see of accidental wand injuries are? Well I will tell you, it's when a young witch or wizard such as yourself, has their wand accidentally go off while in their pocket, and blows off their buttocks. Now go back to your seat, and make sure you keep your wand out of your back pocket. That goes for the rest of you also. Now for your first lesson of this year will be this. 'Expelliarmus.'" He had shot the disarming curse at Harry while he was sitting down, and grabbed his wand as it flew into his hand. "Now can anyone tell me what was the problem with that, and why I was able to get that curse off on Mr. Potter-Weasley there?" He looked around the room and noticed that there were a couple of hands up, but one of them that he noticed was the young lady that was sitting with Harry. He thought to himself that she must be Ms. Granger. He nodded to her and said, "yes Ms. Granger, do you have an answer to my question?"

"Yes Professor, if I may say this, I think that Harry wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, and was complacent with his surroundings. So he was easily disarmed with the spell." She smiled and was rewarded with nod from Moody.

"Very good Ms. Granger, that will be 10 points to Gryffindor for the outstanding deduction. Now Mr. Potter-Weasley, you can come up and get your wand back, and then I will explain a few things." After Harry got his wand back and sat down, but not before keeping an eye on the professor, Moody went on with his class. "Now as Ms. Granger so put it, Mr. Potter-Weasley wasn't completely paying attention to what was going on. Now there are two words that I want you all to remember, 'Constant Vigilance.' Remember those two words whenever you are out and about. You must remember that Death Eaters won't be casting simple disarming spells at you, and will more than likely cast the killing curse at you as blink. Now there is going to be something that you will be learning more about over the next year, and the next. You will be tested and possibly brought into a special training pact for the next year. We, meaning Professor McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and myself, will be checking you out for the special training that will be offered to the fifth years and above next year. Yes that is one of the reasons that some of you have been offered the opportunity to advance into the fourth year this year. Now while I can't tell you what this training is about, I can tell you that you will learn more about it by the end of the school year. Now for your homework, I want you to do three parchment full on the history of the AURORS and about why you should be in constant vigilance. Now as since the class hour is about over, I will dismiss you early. Class dismissed."

The students made their way out of the classroom saying their good-byes to the professor, and a bunch of them made their way up to the library to get started on the homework, since this was their last class of the day.

Moody made his way up to the Headmasters office after the last of his classes for the day to meet up with the headmaster and the rest of the staff that will be assisting in his decision. When he got there, he found that he was the last to arrive. "Well I see everyone's here now, I hope that I didn't make you all wait for long." The old Auror gave a slight chuckle at the looks that the others were giving him.

"That's ok Alastar, I see that you were able to make it to this meeting with out a problem. Now that we're all here, how does our fourth years look to you?"

"Well from what I can tell, you were right about the group, and there are a few others that I find will do good from the training. I would like to know whether they are doing good in the other classes that are going to be needed for them to become AUROR's before I make my final decision tho. How are their Potions grades doing Severus?" Moody looked over at the Potions Master with interest in what he had to say.

"Well I must admit that I didn't really like a couple of them at first, but those were for personal reasons. As soon as they started in the class tho, they began proving themselves quite well, and I would be proud to approve them all for the training. Now for the few that you have seen that would be good, you would have to give me some names, but if their any good like the others, I shouldn't have any problems with them." He gave one of his rare smiles instead of a scowl and sat to hear what the rest had to say.

"Thank you Severus, that has made my thoughts on this quite better. Minerva, how are their Transfigurations classes going?"

"Well I will agree with the Potions Master in that they all have been doing great, and they seem to be the leaders of their school year. I wouldn't be surprised if they were the top of their class this year also. I would definitely recommend them for the training." She smiled a genuine smile, like she was proud of her students.

"Now for the trifecta, how are they doing in their Charms work Fillius?"

"Now I may not be the one to ask this about them. I am proud of all my students, but they seem to be picking it up quite well. The ones that have been moved up to the Fourth year, are proving themselves quite well in that they are picking it up quite well, and getting the third year stuff down well also. So I would definitely recommend them." He smiled and the little man just sat there with his hands folded in his lap.

There was chatting over tea for the rest of the evening about how they were going to proceed with getting them ready for the training of the next year. They were discussing who they might bring in for their training, and whether they might not have them be separate from the other fifth year and above for the one year of training. They decided that they wouldn't separate them, but give them private lessons on the Junior AUROR training sessions.

A/N: Just a quick note what the next few chapters are going to be about. The Junior Auror Training will be next year, and this is just a set up year for things. Harry will not be part of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, for there is no reason for it. This years chapters will be covering the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the coming of the schools, the champions, and the Quidditch Tournament, so this isn't going to be a big thing about Harry and the gang, even tho I will be having them doing things, that will be shown through their eyes. Please don't shoot me, or stop reading this story because of that. I promise that the stories year four will be interesting, and you might find out some interesting things that I came up with about the different participants to the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Yes there will be a Yule Ball, no Hermione will not be going with Krum. Remember she has been with Harry for the last year, and they are committed to each other. On that account, I am warning you of something right now. Even tho I won't be having any of the girls becoming pregnant, and I won't be going into details, for rating reasons. They will all be losing their virginity to their respective partners in the fifth year. Please as always read and review. —Donald


	84. The Arrival of Beauxbatons

**Chapter 84**

The Arrival of Beauxbatons

The headmaster announced the morning of October 1st, that the students from the other schools would be arriving over the next couple of days. All the houses are expected to line up in their house orders outside the castle to greet them when they arrive. Beaxbatons will be arriving first tomorrow, so classes were canceled for the day and the next couple of them for the weekend was coming up.

The students were excited about the upcoming arrival of the other schools. Harry and the gang went down to the Forbidden Forest to visit with Lightning and her herd to tell them about what was going to be happening over the next couple of days. They spent the day with the herd of Unicorns and with telling them about their trip to Hawaii, and meeting up with the group of Unicorn's over there.

Lightning was telling them about what was going on with the other groups around the forest area, and how that they were finally accepted into the lair of the Unicorns around here. The herds were combined, and was one big family unit. They gathered around and were accepted into the unit as one and all. They were recognized as Unicorn Friends for all the Forbidden Forest. They left the forest with smiles on their faces, and a song in their hearts.

The next day found them with their respective houses outside the castles front doors after dinner that day. They were a bit nervous of the people that they were going to be meeting this day, and found that they were all going to be interested in finding where they would be staying at the school. They were looking all around to see how they were going to be arriving, and were surprised when one of the Prefect's yelled out. "There, look in the sky, it's a carriage being pulled by giant winged horses. That must be the students from Beauxbatons." All the students were looking at the strange site that was coming down and landing in the courtyard of the castle. It was a huge beautiful carriage, and it was being pulled by quite a few huge flying horses.

When the carriage landed, the horses gave a snort, and the door opened to revealing a large women that had to be the headmistress of the school. She stepped out and was followed by her students, who stood in lines behind their headmistress looking at the students of Hogwarts. All the students from Hogwarts were watching the students with a bit of uncertainty, but they were a few smiles among them. One of the female students from the visiting school stood out to the whole student body as one of the most beautiful females that they had ever seen. "Look at her Harry, she is beautiful. I know that I have Luna, but she is still beautiful." Ron was looking at the young lady, but also looking over at his girlfriend with a reassuring smile. He mouthed to Luna not to worry, he was still hers for now and forever.

Luna gave him a slight smile and a nod at that, and stood there with the rest of the Ravenclaws while mouthing to Ron, I know and thank you.

"Monsiour Dumbledor, I am Madame Maxine, and these are my student's. We present ourselves to your school for the Tri-Wizard Tournament." She bowed to the headmaster, and he took her hand and slightly kissed it.

"It is our privilage to have you at our school Madame. Welcome to you and your students to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. May your stay here be a fruitful one.Some ofmy students and teachers would love to show you all around, and answer any questions that you might have. Now would you all be staying in the castle, or have you made alternate arrangements for your stay. I assure you that there is plenty of room in the castle for all three of the schools to stay in the castle." He had his constant twinkle to his eyes, that made people like him instantly.

"That would be kind Dumbledore, but no thank you. We will be staying in our carriage for the duration while we're here. We didn't bring that many students with us, and it's plenty big enough. We do thank you for your offer to show us around tho, and accept the offer." She smiled, and clapped her hands telling her students in French to cast the translation charm so that they could communicate with the students and staff of Hogwart's. They cast the spell, and then the students and staff got together for a small get together and get to know each other session.


	85. Beauxbatons

**Chapter 85**

Beauxbatons

&Spoken in French&

The students were looking all watching what was going on when the students went into the school for the opening get together. Harry noticed that there was one young lady that didn't look like she was old enough to even be in school yet, but was also one of the other students sisters, he could tell for they looked so much alike. He walked up to the young lady and introduced himself. "Good evening Madammoiselle, my name is Harry Potter-Weasley. I thought that I would come over and introduce myself to the youngest of the ones from Beauxbatons." He smiled at the young lady who obviously didn't understand much about what he was saying, because she wasn't old enough to cast the translation spell, and no one had bothered to cast it on her yet.

"Harry Potter?" The next thing that she said was in French. "&I am Gabrielle Delacour good sir, it is nice to meet you. I of course have heard of you before, and it is my pleasure to meet you.&" She smiled up at Harry, and even tho the only thing that he understood was his first name, he was glad that she had a smile on her face.

Harry waved Hermione over and asked. "You speak French don't you Mione?"

When she answered in the affirmative, he asked her to tell Gabrielle here that he was going to cast the translation spell on her, so that she could be able to speak to the other students.

"&Hi Gabrielle, I'm Hermione Granger, and my boyfriend here has asked me to let you know that he was going to cast the translation spell on you, so you can communicate with the other students with no problem.&" She smiled at the young lady with a genuine smile, and after Gabrielle nodded her head, she nodded to Harry to go ahead.

Harry waved his wand over Gabrielle and smiled at her as he said. "Hello Gabrielle, did it work?" He smiled as she nodded her head and gave Harry and Hermione a big hug. "It is good to meet new friends, and I hope that you will be friends with us. Are you the sister of one of the Beauxbatons, or maybe the daughter of the headmistress."

"Oh no monsieur, the headmistress doesn't have any children, I am the sister of the one Fluer Delacour. She is one of the last year students from the school, and was given special permission for me to come with her. She is hoping to be picked as the champion of her school, but there are so many others here that could also do good, it doesn't really matter. Would you all care to meet my sister and the headmistress?"

"That would be a pleasure Gabrielle. When can we meet them? It sounds like some of them are an interesting group. Maybe sometime during the time that you're here, we can introduce you to some of our magical creature friends. Let's go meet your sister and her headmistress now, while we have the chance during the meet and greet." Harry and Hermione were excited about doing this, and meeting new people.

When they were brought before the beautiful French girl, Harry had to take a double take, but then remembered who he was standing next to, and smiled. "Fluer, I want you to meet a couple of new friends of mine. This is Harry Potter-Weasley and his girlfriend Hermione Granger. Harry cast the translation spell on me, since no one seemed fit to remember that I was with you guys, and he was the first to come up to me to make friends. Harry, Hermione, this is my sister Fleur Delacour, last year at Beauxbatons." Gabrielle smiled at her two new friends, and was glad that they were secure enough in their relationship to be able to talk to her sister without any problems.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Monsieur Potter-Weasley and Madamemossiele Granger. I thank you for befriending my sister, and also for casting the spell on her. It isn't like we forgot to cast it on her one purpose, it's just that with the excitement of coming here, and meeting all the other students, that we forgot about it." She got a far away look in her eyes, then they came back into focus the next second. "Did she say Harry Potter-Weasley, are you the one who defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes that was me. I finally defeated him for the last time in my second year, when he had used his spirit of his younger self to try to get his body back and open the Chamber of Secrets. I see that you don't see me as The-Boy-Who-Lived, but as an equal Madamemossielle Delacour, and I am happy for that. I am tired of people looking at me when we first meet, and looking directly at my scar, and asking to see it. Thank you, and I hope that the four of us could become friends while you are here at Hogwart's." He held out is hand, and when she took it to shake, he bent his head and kissed her knuckles instead. She blushed a bit, but was happy to have people around that knew manners along with being friendly. She could tell that these two were soul mates, and that they wouldn't go after her in anyother way than friendship. She smiled and went with them to introduce her to the Headmistress of her school.

When they walked up, she said. "Excuse me Madame Maxine, I have two new friends that wanted to meet you before we went back to the carriage tonight. This is Harry Potter-Weasley, and his girlfriendHermione Granger. Harry and Hermione, this is Madame Maxine, the Headmistress for Beauxbatons School."

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you. I have heard of you Harry, and it is great to meet you. Are either of you going to be trying for the tournament?" She was wondering, she couldn't quite put their age to their faces.

"No we aren't Madame, we are only fourth years, so we are to young to do so. I hope that sometime in the future that the schools will do this again when we are old enough to participate. It is also a pleaure to meet you, I have heard many good things about your School, and hope that one day when we are in France, we might be able to come by for a tour of your fine school." Hermione said this and smiled at the older witch.


	86. Showing the new students around

**Chapter 86**

Showing the new ones around

The next day at breakfast the headmaster announced that the other school would be arriving this evening, and we would be gathering to greet them again like the night before. "Now make sure that you are all ready to be meeting and greeting the group from Durmstrang after dinner again, and today will be used to show around our friends from Beauxbatons. Now I know that some of you have already made easy friends with some of the students, and I would like the ones that have made friends to show them around and also a few other of the students and teachers. If you can, I would like to have some of the other students take tour groups around the school and Hogsmeade. Yes that means that there is going to be an unannounced Hogsmeade trip today, and that all students are able to go on this trip today." Headmaster Dumbledore sat with a twinkle in his eyes, as the student body from both schools applauded the announcement. He was happy that there was going to be general happiness, and fun among the students this year.

Harry and his friends were all sitting together right now, talking about what they were going to do, and decided that the group of 16 of them would split up into 4 groups of four taking four other groups in tours of the castle and Hogsmeade. They decided that the groups would be Harry, Hermione, Draco and Pansy in one group that would have Fleur and Gabrielle along with around six other Beauxbaton's students and teachers. The second group would be Ron, Luna, Dudley and Pavartti, taking their own group of eight around. Then there was Dawn, Seamus, Lavender and Blaise taking the group that included Madame Maxine in her group with seven other students, and finally there was Ginny, Neville, Padma and Dean taking the last group of eight. They decided that they would meet up at the Three Broomsticks for a drink and lunch.

Harry took his group and showed them around to the different towers and where the different students houses were at. The only ones that he was able to get into were Gryffindor and Slytherinn, so the students were able to see some of the differences between the houses and how they were set up. Hermione was giving a running commentary with a history lesson of the school and the different houses as they were touring around. They found that the library was a bit smaller than their school, but still quite big. The last thing that they showed them before heading out of the castle to Hogsmeade was the Room of Requirements. The students from the French school were quite pleased with what they were able to have the room do, and were having fun with the different things that they were able to do. They left the ROR and headed out of the school, and before heading to Hogsmeade, Harry led them to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and using his mind link, asked if Lightning would come out and meet some new friends. She said that she would be out in a few minutes, and said that any friends of Harry's were friends of hers. "Now I have a special treat for you. In my first year, I was doing a detention in the forbidden forest here, when I came across someone that was attacking a Mother Unicorn. Unfortunately, they had killed her, but I was able to save the foal, and I raised her as my own. She and her herd are now living here in the forest, and I had asked her if she could come out and meet you. She has said that she would love to meet you, and would be out here in a few minutes." As Harry was talking, the other three groups came out of the castle, and noticed that Harry's group was at the forbidden forest, and decided to join them.

"What's up Harry?" Ginny asked this, but she had a pretty good idea what was going on.

"Oh hi guys, I was just going to introduce our new friends here to Lightning. Why don't your groups stay, and they could meet her also, then we can go down to the three broomsticks for lunch." Harry smiled at his sisters, and they all stood there waiting for the young Lightning. When they were about getting tired, the unicorn came out of the forest, and nuzzled Harry's arm.

Harry pet Lightnings muzzle and introduced her to their new friends from Beauxbatons. They all came up and petted the unicorn, and thanked her for letting them see her. "She is beautiful Harry, you were so thoughtful of taking her in when that happened." Gabrielle said this with a tear in her eyes. She was admiring the unicorn with awe, and was happy that she was able to be this close to one.

"Thank you Gabrielle, that was thoughtful of you for saying that. She is one of the main ladies in my life. Right up there with Hermione, Ginny, my adopted mother and my birth mother. Thank you Lightning for letting these friends to meet you. You can go back to your herd now and tell them that I will be coming to see them again later in this year." He patted her head, and let her go. Then he turned to the others and said. "Well shall we go get lunch, and then go take a look around the village?" Harry had one of his smiles that lit up a room on his face.

They spent the rest of the day exploring the different parts of the village called Hogsmeade, and having a nice lunch at the three broomsticks. They were talking about what the Tournament was going to be bring, and how it is going to be fun for whoever is going to be the champions. They walked back to the school in time for dinner, and then out to the courtyard to meet the students from Durmstrang.

A/N: Next chapter we meet the students from Durmstrang as they arrive. Like last chapter, we will be meeting the headmaster, and the champion, even tho they don't know their the champion yet. Please as always read and review. I am not one to beg for reviews, but I am in my 86th chapter, and I only have 240+ reviews. If everyone who has read my story had reviewed the chapters they read, I would have, according to the number of hits that this story has had, over 14,000 reviews. I don't expect that many, but I would like to get over 250 reviews before I get done with the 4th year. Thank you again for reading my fine story, it seems that I have quite a few fans of this story. —Donald


	87. Durmstrang

**Chapter 87**

Durmstrang

The students of both Hogwart's and Beauxbatons were out on the front stoop and courtyard of the school awaiting the arrival of the students from Durmstrang. They weren't sure how they were going to be arriving, but were pretty sure that they would be arriving in the same fashionable way that the French Students arrived. When there was a light mist that began to cover the grounds and the area of the lake, they all turned towards the lake to see what was going on. What they saw made some of them gasp in awe, and a lot of them to applaud the eccentricity of the students from the school in Bulgaria. They had arrived in a beautiful boat that was coming out of the lake it seemed. It settled in at the shore of the lake, and a gangplank lowered showing the sight of the multitude of students standing at attention awaiting their headmaster to depart and be greeted by Dumbledore.

The man that came down from the boat first was an interesting man to say the least. He walked up to Dumbledore and introduced himself. "I am Igor Karkaroff, the headmaster of Durmstrang. It is a pleasure to meet you Albus Dumbledore, and we thank you for allowing us to come to your school for this tournament. Ahh, Madame Maxine, it is so good to see you again also. I assume that since you are here, that your students have arrived already?" This was said more as a statement than a question, when he said this he took her hand and bowed and kissed her knuckles.

"It is so good that you have made it Headmaster Karkaroff. Was your trip uneventful, I hope?" Dumbledore had a twinkle to his eyes still, and looked at the man with admiration as he shook his hand.

"Yes our travel was good, and we had a long one. Now may I introduce my students, and let them come and meet and greet?"

"Yes yes, we are having a social to have the students meet your students in the Great Hall, and have the three schools meet and get together. Now if you would have your students come off the boat, and follow me, we will be going to the Great Hall, and the Minister of Magic sends his apologies for not being here right when your two schools got here, but he has said that he would be joining us tonight at the meet and greet. He will be having a couple of his sons with him, one is going to be one of the handlers during the first task, and the other one just wants to come and visit his family." Dumbledore led the three heads of the schools, and the students from Durmstrang towards the Great Hall, and smiled as one of his younger students saw who was in the crowd of students, but kept his distance for now, even tho he is a great fan of his.

"Harry did you see who is in the group of students from Durmstrang?" Ron was so excited, but Luna was holding him back so that he didn't make a fool of himself.

"No I didn't Ron. Who is in the crowd of students that has you so excited?" Harry was laughing a bit about the antics of his brother.

"It's Viktor Krum. You know that along with cheering for the Chudley Cannons, that he is one of my favorite Quidditch players of all times. I hope that I will get a chance to meet him tonight, or sometime during the school year. I wonder if he is going to be trying to get into the Tournament. If he is, and is chosen, then I don't know who I will route for, him or our schools Champion. I know, I will route for our champion, and if it turns out that when it comes down to it, that it comes between the student from Durmstrang and the one from Beauxbatons, if it's Viktor, I will route for him. I hope that he doesn't take that wrong. I am a big fan of his, he is one of the youngest Seekers on the Bulgaria National Team. You remember, they won the world cup this last summer. Well I guess you might not have known, but I had heard all about it since we got back from Hawaii this summer." Ron followed the rest of the students into the Great Hall, holding onto Luna's hand, and walking towards where the rest of the Durmstrang students were sitting, and getting ready to meet people. He walked up to Viktor Krum, and waited his turn patiently, which was something for Ron. When it was his turn to meet him, he introduced himself and Luna along with Harry and Hermione. "Excuse me Mr. Krum, I know you probably get this a lot, but I am a big fan of your Quidditch playing. It was a great game that you had in the finals of the Quidditch World Cup this year. Congratulations to you and your teammates. My name is Ron Weasley, and this is my girlfriend Luna Lovegood. These other two are my two best friends, Harry Potter-Weasley, and his girlfriend Hermione Granger." Ron stuck out his hand to the young Bulgarian, and smiled one of his winning smiles.

Viktor looked the four of them up and down, and gave what might to them look like a scowl, but to him was actually a smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Weasley, Potter Weasley, Ms. Lovegood and Ms. Granger. I thank you for your fandom of my playing, do you play yourself?"

Ron was flabbergasted at the thought that he might actually be friendly to them, but smiled as he went on. "Oh yes, I'm the reserved Keeper on our house team, and Harry here was the youngest member of the house team when he made Seeker in his first year. We are with the House Gryffindor, Hermione is in our house also, but Luna is in Ravenclaw. We are all fourth years, your in your final year aren't you?"

"Yes I am. Do you like going to school here? Wait did you say that your name was Harry Potter-Weasley, as in the same person that defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort?" He was intrigued now to meet the person that had defeated him, and hoped that they might become friends.

"Yes I am, but I don't like talking about it. Names Harry." He smiled his lopsided grin, and shook Viktor's hand.

"You all can call me Viktor, may I call you by your first names also?"

"Of course you can Viktor, it's great to meet new friends, especially when your new to an area. My name is Hermione, and this is Luna. But we have already been introduced." Hermione smiled at Viktor, and blushed a bit as he bent down and kissed the back of her hand and did the same to Luna.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. Ron, Harry, Luna and Her- Her- Hermione. It's an interesting name, for someone who looks to be an interesting person. You are a lucky man Harry. If you two weren't already a couple, I would probably have asked her out myself." He gave what they could tell was a genuine smile now, and started talking to some of the other students from around the area.

A/N: The next chapter will be the Goblet of Fire coming into being seen and the students putting there names into it for the tournament. It will also be showing who the champions are, and I am telling you now, that Harry is not going to be one of them. Pleas keep on reading and reviewing. —Donald


	88. Goblet of Fire

**Chapter 88**

The Goblet of Fire, and the Champions

Once all the schools students came in the next morning for breakfast, in which there were two new tables, one for Durmstrang, and one for Beauxbatons. They were all eating a quiet breakfast when Dumbledore tapped his goblet with his wand. "Attention students, faculty and guests. I welcome you to the first day of the Tri-Wizard Tournament at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This tournament is open to students who are at least 16 years old or older, and that will be strictly enforced. The large object that you see in the front of the staff table is the Goblet of Fire, and it will be the ultimate say in whom the champion of each school is going to be. After lunch today, it will be in the main hallway, and those that are of age, will be able to go up to it, and place your piece of parchment, with you name, school and age on it, into the goblet, and it will store it. The goblet will make it's decisions in one week in which time we will officially announce the champions, and have the dedication to the beginning of the tournament. Now for those of you that think that they can sneak their way into the tournament by fooling the goblet, there will be very powerful spells put on the goblet, and an age determination line around the goblet, to make sure only witches and wizards of age will be able to put their name into the goblet." He looked directly at the Weasley Twins when he said this, and everyone else got the idea also.

The twins for their part, were trying to make plans on how they were going to outwit the line and spells and to get their names into the goblet. They had heard about how much the winner would get, and were really in need of the money. They were making strange quiet conversation with Lee Jordan about how they were going to be doing this.

Dumbledore gave a smile as he sat down and the conversations around the Great Hall came back up to full volume about the tournament and who was going to be entering for each school. They figured that all the students from the foreign school were going to be entering, for they only brought the older students with them to the school. There were rumors about who in Hogwart's were going to try to get in, and whom was going to be their champion.

The students made their way to their morning classes after breakfast and were still talking about what was going on. Classes went quite well, and the fourth years were beginning to learn the spells and potions that they were going to need to learn for their upcoming Ordinary Wizardring Level tests that they were going to be taking in their fifth year next year. They were learning more and more advanced spells, and were getting used to the extra homework.

"Can you believe that we are already getting ready for our OWLS next year. I thought that they would be getting us ready for it, but not this early. I am going to have to get our schedules ready for extra studying, your Quidditch Practices, Homework and time spent with our significant other and friends into this year. This shouldn't be a problem, and we are just going to have to get used to staying up a couple more hours each night. Then we will also have to figure in time for the Tri-Wizard Tournament cheering on the champion from Hogwart's." Hermione went into her study mode, and Harry just smiled. He gave her a kiss and just nodded in agreement with everything that she said. He was truly proud of her, and her organizational ways. He was happy for this, for she kept him at the top of their class for the boys, like she was the top of the class for the girls. They were the top students of the fourth years, and were already talking about what next year was going to be like, for they were pretty sure that they were going to be the Prefects. Harry was going to recommend Ron for the Captaincy of Quidditch if it was offered to him, for he didn't think he was the right person for leading the team. Ron was the brains of planning for the inevitable in strategy and that stuff.

At the Hufflepuff table that afternoon at lunch there was a young man that had many things on his mind. He was pretty sure that he was going to try to become the champion for the school, he just didn't want to let people know that he was going to put his name in. He decided that since he was a Prefect, that he would put his name in during one of his nightly patrols, when no one else was around to see him. Cedric Diggory wasn't a person to brag or show off. He was a great Quidditch player, and loved to fly. He hoped that he would be able to become the champion, and to show what he could do. After lunch, he walked off with his girlfriend, Cho Chang from Ravenclaw. They walked off hand in hand to advanced Potions and then to deal with Professor Snape one more time. They were talking a bit about what they were going to do after they graduated from school, and were talking about their future. Cedric loved her, and was glad that he got the girl. She was talking about maybe trying out for the tournament, and Cedric confided in her that he was going to try out also. They wished each other luck, and walked into the Potions classroom.

The situation outside the Great Hall right before dinner was one to make someone laugh when they saw it. Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan were all unconscious from the spell that found them not to be of age for the tournament. It looked like they had tried to use a aging spell with also a bit of polyjuice potion to get past the line, but it didn't fool it. They were a mix of different hexes and spells that had them unconscious, with boils and bat wings all over their face and body. The next thing that everyone saw after they saw this, was a lineup of students from both Beaxbatons, and Durmstrang walking up one at a time to place their name into the goblet. As they went to put it up, they then went into the Great Hall to sit at their respective tables to eat their dinners after the rest of their schools came in also.

"Well that proves that all the other schools students were of age. I'm glad that it isn't going to be a fix up with students that aren't able to do well by themselves. Let's go sit down and get ready for dinner, I think that your brothers and their friend are going to be spending time in the Hospital Wing for the next couple of days Harry. Hopefully they will have learned their lesson. Now there are some that I hope will become the champion from our school, I wonder if Oliver Wood is going to be trying out, isn't it his last year here?" Hermione was really excited about what was going to be going on this year, and was learning a lot through reading and what she could gleam from the professors.

"Well I heard from him that he was going to try for it, in fact I just saw as we walked in, him go up and put his name into the goblet. There could be a lot of people that would do good in it from our school. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if some of the Quidditch players tried out for it, for they have the flexibility and ability to think on the run. Hmmm, I wonder, maybe Cho Chang, and Cedric Diggory would do good to try out, but then again I don't really know." Harry was thinking about this as dinner was finished up quickly and they made their way up to their dorms for the night.

The rest of the week went well, and their were only one more try by the twins to get in, but it seemed that the hexes and spells were twice as bad as before if you were stupid enough to try a second time. They made it back just in time for the ceremony that announced the champions for the school.

Minister Weasley stood at the top of the table with the headmasters/mistress of the three schools ready to have the goblet make the announcements for the champions. It was brought up by Hagrid and placed on the table and the room fell into silence as the Minister spoke. "Welcome to the Tri-Wizard Tournament's selection ceremony. Tonight we will find out whom the goblet has picked as the three champions for the schools." He tapped the goblet three times, and all went quiet as the goblet glowed a brilliant red and gold for the tournament then pushed out a slip of paper with a name on it for the minister to announce. "Attention please, once I read the name of the person that is on each slip of paper, they will stand, and adjourn to the Anti-Room to the front of the Great Hall behind the head table. The first champion that is to be announced will be for Beauxbatons, and the champion is, Fleur Delacour." Fleur stood and bowed to each of her fellow students, then made her way out of the Great Hall into the Anti-Room behind the table to the cheers of her fellow Beauxbatons students and the rest of the students as well.

The goblet waited for the applause to calm down, then spit out another slip of paper for the minister to read. "Ahh, the champion for Hogwart's has seemed to be picked now. Will Cedric Diggory please follow Ms. Delacour to the room for you are the champion for this school." He made his way back there to the cheers of all the students and professors alike, just like the champion of Beauxbatons. After the cheers and applause calmed down, the goblet glowed one last time, it spat out one last slip of paper, and the Minister read it with a smile. "The final champion from Durmstrang is Viktor Krum." Krum got up to the applause and cheers of everyone and made his way to the back. He was followed by the minister of magic and the heads of the schools after the rest had been dismissed to their dorms and wherever for the night.

As Harry and the rest got up to go to their respective dorms, he heard a scream that immediately had him running to the head table along with all his friends, for they knew who the voice belonged to. When they got there, they found...

A/N: Ok, I'm not one for Cliffhangers, but here is one for you. I'm sure you might have figured out who it is by now, and I am sorry that I had forgotten about it til now. We will find out for sure next chapter. I know I said that they were only going to be in 4 or 5 months, but since I forgot about them, they were just coming now. Please as always read and review —Donald


	89. Potter Twins

**Chapter 89**

Potter Twins

A/N: Ok there is one thing that I meant to tell you in last chapter, I plan on having this story completed on the day before Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince comes out on July 16th 2005. This means that you are going to be getting four or five chapters a day until then. That is so that I can get the story up to the 200 chapter, or 112 chapter in 29 days, so you do the math. –Donald

The scream came from the one and only Lily Potter, or the Charms Professor that everyone at the school liked. They had known that she was close to term in her pregnancy, and that they were probably going to have to do this at some time. Harry and his friends made their way up to the head table in time to grab hold of the Port-key that James had for this occasion, and felt the tug behind their navels taking them to the Hospital Wing where Madame Pomphrey and a Mid-Wife from St. Mungo's were waiting for them. The Mid-Wife was there because she knew that Mrs. Potter was going to be going into labor at any time. They were led into a private room, and Harry and his friends waited outside the door with some of the other professors as they waited for the outcome. They were hoping that everything was going to be ok, and were pacing as much as anyone was. "How long did it take for your brother to be born Neville?" Harry was asking this of his friend for the upteemth time since they got there, and this was out of pure desperation and nervousness.

"Like I told you Harry, my mum was in labor for about 6 hours with Marcus, but it went without much trouble. Once she started pushing, it went quite quickly, it was just the contractions that made it take so long." Neville wasn't to bad in this, for he had just gone through this himself a couple of weeks ago.

"Thanks Neville, you are a great friend. I don't know how women do it, but I don't think that I can ever do it. Hermione honey, I promise that when we have kids, I will do anything to make you comfortable at all times. I don't think I could take it if you were hurting like my mum is right now." He hugged his girlfriend to his chest, and wiped away some of the tears that were coming from her eyes, for she had just realized what he had said to her.

"Do you really want to have kids with me Harry? I mean we have never discussed this before, but I'm sure that I want to have your children someday. Not until we are married, and finished with school tho." She smiled as he hugged her closer and kissed her soundly.

"Of course I want to have kids with you Mione. That ring I gave you wasn't just a trinket, I meant it when I gave you my promise ring. I promise you that one day we will get married and have as many kids as you can handle bearing." He smiled his crooked grin, and just held her as he waited for his new sibling(s) to come into the world.

In the private room, Lily was telling James exactly what he could do with himself before he can even think about touching her again. "I swear James Potter, that you will never be able to touch me again, let alone come near me again. You did this to me, and I am going to remind you of that each and every time that you want to shag me. You are going to be sleeping on the couch until I am ready to allow you to sleep in my bed again." She screamed out in pain once more when a contraction hit her, and she broke James hand when she squeezed it. "I'm so sorry James, are you ok?" She was crying a bit as she realized what she just did.

"It's ok Lils, I will be ok. It's not that bad, it can't be as much pain as your going through at this time. I will live, and it will be fixed when this is done. I love you Lily, and I am here for you. Harry, Dawn and their friends are out there waiting to see who is the new additions to the Potter family, and I bet that they are worried about what is going on in here." James glanced at the door, wondering if his son and daughter were doing ok. He knew that they were out their with their loved ones and friends, so they weren't alone.

Lily was thinking the same thing about her other children, but was right now worrying about the pain that she was going through. She had already been in labor for six hours, and was not any further than when she started, at least that's what she thought. When she heard the Mid-Wife tell her to push, she pushed one last time, and the mid-wife tell her that she had a beautiful healthy baby girl. "Oh James, we have another little girl, does she look like you or me?" She let out another scream after she asked this question, and the Mid-Wife looked up at her.

"Looks like it's twins Mrs. Potter, and the other one is ready to come out and meet the world. Are you ready for one more push to bring the other one out to the world?"

"Yessssssssssssssssss, please just let this be over quickly." She panted a bit then pushed when she was told to, and ten minutes after the first one was born, a second little girl was born, identical to the first with a wail.

"They look just like you Lil's, right down to the red hair and the green eyes. They are so precious, shall we let the kids know that their here?" James was beaming as Madame Pomphrey fixed his hand and then he went out to get the other kids and let them all know that they had identical twin girls.

"That's great dad, so I now have four sisters." He smiled as he thought of this, and how he was a big brother to the four of them, even tho Dawn and him were twins, he still thought of her as his little sister.

"Yes you do Harry, they will be called, Lilly Anne Potter, and Megan Morgan Potter. The look just like your mother, red hair and green eyes. They are beautiful, and are going to grow up to be beautiful just like their mother.

A/N 2: I hope that this wasn't a disappointing chapter for you, it was just a filler chapter, since I forgot to put in the birth of the Potter twins before now. Please read and review. —Donald


	90. The First Task: Taking of the Egg

**Chapter 90**

The First Task: Getting the Egg

A/N: Ok, here is the first task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I am telling you that Harry is just going to be a background character during the actual tournament, but will be having his own chapters that he is the main thing also. This is a Harry Potter fiction, not a Tri-Wizard Tournament Fiction. Please read and review, this is going to be an interesting tournament that I promise you, there will be a few surprises. –Donald

The students were gatheres in stands out behind Hagrids hut about a mile away in a clearing that none had known of before. What they saw when they got there was something to behold, there were three fully grown dragons, and they all looked like they were guarding a nest of eggs each. There were dragon handlers around each one, keeping them as calm as they could. Harry and his friends recognized one of the handlers, and waved hello when he was looking their way. Charlie Weasley waved back to his family, and their friends before quickly going back to handling the Chinese Fireball that he was helping out with. They watched in awe as the dragons were chained at a leg each, and were watched over like a hawk until the tournament started. "I see why they only have advanced students doing this guys, I don't want to think about what would happen to the younger students that didn't know what they were doing with Dragons, or whatever else that they might throw at the champions. Well let's just watch and see what they are having the champions do, this might be interesting." Harry was talking to his friends while having his arm wrapped around Hermione's waist and smiling.

The champions were waiting in a tent that was set off from the crowd without any windows, or anything that would let them know what they were going to be facing. Headmaster Dumbledore, Karkaroff, and Headmistress Maxine were there along with Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley explaining to them what they were going to be facing in the upcoming test. "You will be taking a figurine out of this bag, and it will show you what you are facing. You will be going up against the creature and trying to get a golden egg from them.Now once you see the figurine, you will know what you are facing, I must assure you that these creatures are full grown, and highly dangerous, so I wish you the best of luck." He handed around the bag for each of the champions to pull out of, he clapped his hands, and the figurines that they each pulled out, revealed themselves. Cedric Diggory had pulled out the Chinese Fireball, Fleur Delacour had pulled out a Hungarian Horntail, and Viktor Krum had pulled out another Fireball. "As you can see, you will be facing fully grown Dragons, and have to take a Golden Egg from the nest that they are guarding. You can do any type of spell of other way that you can think of to get it, but you can't use Unforgivables on them, like it would work on them anyway. Good luck on this, and may the best person win. You will be scored on a hundred point basis on how good you do by a three person judging panel." Minister Weasley shook hands with each of the Champions, and the heads of the schools before heading off to the stands to judge the contest.

The champions were talking with the heads of their respective schools quietly for any advice that they might be able to give them. While they weren't able to help in any way, except to give small encouragement, told them all good luck. The champions waited at the entrance to the arena where they were going to be going out to face their respective dragons. They had told each other good luck, and waited in silence while wondering how they were each going to be doing this. Cedric was called first, and he walked out to face the Fireball that was waiting for him, and he could tell that the dragons weren't held down by anything but a long chain so they wouldn't go after the other students. He could tell that they were still able to fly up and have maneuverability to get at the champions. He decided to try his Quidditch skills to get it, so he Accioed his broom, and took to the air. Being a Seeker, he had the quick thinking skills, and the ability to fly in different directions without getting to hurt. He flew around a bit, and took to diving between the Dragons legs and then flying up just before the Dragon could bite him. He tried tiring out, and seeing what the Dragons strategy in protecting her clutch was. He watched her and noticed that no matter what he tried, she wouldn't fly more than 10 feet from the nest. He decided that he would fly hi above her, and do a move that he saw at the world cup this last summer, and had been practicing ever since. "Thank you for showing people this so well Viktor, I should remember to thank him for that next time I see him." He flew up into a hi flight above the dragon, and when he got behind her, he dove down into a Wronskey Feint, and grabbed the egg like a snitch, then flew out of the way with it to the cheers of the crowd. He flew off towards where the keepers were directing him to go away from the mad dragon, and landed waiting for the score of the judges.

Mr. Weasley was looking at the different judges, and they were discussing what they were going to do about the score. They were talking for about ten minutes before they came up wtih the score. "Mr. Diggory, that was a fine show of flying, and we appreciate your use of the broom for your task. We are awarding you 95 points as your score for this task, and it will be kept down, and added to your scores for the rest of the tasks. You can join the rest of the student body to watch the other two champions go at it if you want, or you can go back up to the castle." Mr. Weasley smiled as he announced this to the champion of Hogwart's.

Cedric bowed slightly to the judges and went to sit with Cho to watch the rest of the champions to see what they decide to do. He hoped that they did just as well as he did, but not as good, so he had the lead in the tournament going into the second task. He smiled as he saw the next champion come out, and watched as Fluer Delacour went up against her Dragon.

Fluer was the next one to come out, and she was surprised to find that she was facing the mate to the same dragon that Cedric had faced. She thought she would try her Veela charms on it just in case it would work. She turned on the charm, and walked up to the Dragon and went to stroke it's snout. To everyone's surprise the Dragon let her and then let her walk past him to get the golden egg. She walked over and waited for the judges decision after turning off her power after making sure she was out of the way of the Dragon, and smiled up at the judges.

"Very good Ms. Delacour, that was the fastest we thought that we would see that done. It was an interesting use of your natural powers, and we will give you 95 points for this also. You may join your classmates, friends, or family in the stands to see how Viktor does, or go back to your carriage for the remainder of the day." Madame Maxine told her that, and she just smiled and joined her sister in the stands.

Viktor Krum had one of the most unusual ways of handling his dragon, he went up to it, and changed into another dragon, and wrestled it to the ground before grabbing the egg and getting it out of the way before changing back to his own form.

"Very interesting Mr. Krum, that will be 95 points for you also. You have all done good with this task, and you will be informed of your next task in a couple of months. Now the scores are tied, and it is turning out to be an interesting tournament. Thank you all for your attendance today, you may all go back to the school now for dinner and bed." Headmaster Dumbledore said this, and all the students left for the school.


	91. Yule Ball

**Chapter 91**

The Yule Ball

The next day at Breakfast Dumbledore made an announcement that made the older students take notice. He announced that there would be a Yule Ball this year on Christmas Eve, and those students that would like to go both to the ball and home for Christmas must let their Head of House know, so that things can be planned with Port-Keys or flooing or whatever.

That was told to them on Halloween, and the friends were talking about who they were all going to be taking. It was decided that they would each go with their respective partners, like there was any question to that happening. They had also decided that they all would go home for Christmas, and leave the Ball early so that they wouldn't be getting home to late. Harry was invited to spend Christmas with Hermione of course, and he accepted with haste. They decided that they were going to be only making a slight appearance at the Ball, for neither of them were one of the Champions, but would at least dance two dances before going home. The rest of the friends decided to stay until 11 in which time they were all going to be taking a Port-Key to the Burrow, and have Christmas there. Harry and Hermione sent there regards to Mr and Mrs. Weasley saying that they were going to be spending this Christmas Vacation with her parents.

The group of friends took the next weekend, which happened to be a Hogsmeade Weekend, to go do their Christmas Shopping. They decided to do all the shopping, and like the previous year to have a small get together before the ball to exchange gifts. They went out to a lot of different shops, and Harry managed to get away from Hermione for a few minutes to get her the gift that he wanted to get her this year. He got her a nice looking necklace, along with a pair of pearl earrings to match the pearl necklace. They met up at the three broomsticks for a drink and talking about what they were going to be doing for the rest of the day. "Did you get the rest of your shopping done Mione?"

"Yes I got mine done, how about you?"

"I got it done with the last gift that I had just gotten. What shall we do for the rest of the day? We're in our fourth year right, and we have been going out since the summer before last. Wouldn't you consider us both exclusive with one another, dating wise I mean?"

"Yah, I think that we would be considered exclusive in our dating, and I'm happy, why?"

"Well I was just wondering what you wanted to do once we got out of school in three years. I mean we start our OWLS year next year, and then NEWTS. I don't know about you, but I was thinking about going into either AUROR or Teaching. Maybe teach DADA somewhere. Have you thought anything about what you want to do after Hogwart's?"

"Of course I have thought about it Harry, but I didn't know you have been thinking about it so much. I don't care what I do, as long as I am around you to do it. I know it might sound like I'm a hopeless romantic or something like that, but I know already that I'm going to marry you one day. I know a few people might think that we're to young to be thinking about that kind of stuff, but I know that I love you, and also that you love me. So why not think about our future together? I am going to keep you to your promise you made me when you gave me this ring." She smiled at him and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Harry smiled at this, and just sat there thinking that he had found the most perfect girl of his dreams. She made his life, and he was definitely looking forward to spending the rest of his life with her. "I plan on keeping that promise also Mione. Once we graduate, we are going to get married. Heck, if it was possible, I would marry you once we get done with our sixth year. I don't know what the law is like in the muggle world, but in our world, I think that the age of adulthood is 16 in the wizard world." He smiled at her and took a drink of his Butter Beer.

"Well in the muggle world it's 16 also I am pretty sure. Are you sure you would marry me while we are still in school, I mean that might make a few things weird with people around the school. I guess that there might have been married students before, and that we wouldn't be the first, so let's let our families know that we are wanting to get married in the summer of seventh year." She kissed him again, and they walked back to the castle.

When the Yule Ball came, they were all sitting in the Great Hall waiting for the Champions to get there with their dates. Harry and Hermione decided that they would go home after a couple of dances and the Champions got there. Cedric and Cho were the first to be announced and they entered dressed in their finest as they swooped into the hall to the applause of the students and teachers alike. Cedric had worn black robes with the colors of his house asa fringe around the collar and sleeves, while Cho wore Midnight Blue with silver highlights. They looked great together, and everyone could tell that they were in love.

Viktor and his date came in next. He had taken another student from Durmstrang, and they were both looking splendid in Black. They came into the room with a cheer and applause also. They went and stood with Cedric and Cho waiting for Fluer to get there with her date.

No one knew who Fluer was taking to the dance, but they all knew that whomever it was, was a lucky guy. There had been quite a few guys that had tried to get a date with her, but none were able to get close enough to ask her without getting tongue tied, and walking away frustrated. When she walked in with her date, there were quite a few gasps of surprise and awe at whom had finally got the guts to ask her out.

A/N: Ok it's a cliff hanger, but this date of hers is a set up for later in the story, don't worry you will find out in year 5, so don't worry. Just say that the dance went quite well, and I can't go any farther into this chapter without telling you the big secret. Mwahahahahaahha. Sorry, please read and review. ---Donald


	92. Christmas

**Chapter 92**

Christmas Time

Harry and Hermione landed in the front parlor of the Granger home through the Port-Key that they just took. They had quite a few packages, and were greeted by Mr and Mrs. Granger smiling faces as they were hugged, and relieved of their packages. "Go get some sleep you two, tomorrow is going to be a big day. Oh and by the way, it is still seperate rooms. We know you two are close, but not until we see at least an engagement ring on her finger Harry, not the little Promise ring." Mrs. Granger smiled at Harry and his blushing face. "Don't worry Harry, we know that you are serious with our daughter, but your still only 14, and we still think that that's a little to young."

Harry and Hermione were hiding their embarrasment quite well, and smiled at her parents. They didn't know how they knew about the promise ring, but they knew that Harry was serious about her, and they approved of him. Hermione was smiling widely as she led Harry up to his room. He has stayed there so much over the last couple of holidays, that they had to make one of their other extra bedroom into a guest room, because this was Harry's room, until he and Hermione got married, or at least engaged. She gave him a nice good night kiss, and they went to their seperate rooms to sleep. They both dreamed of each other that night, and were ready for the next day bright and early.

Harry woke up with the sensation of being in a waterbed, even tho he was on a regular bed. "Hermione, I'm awake now." He got up and started tickling her senseless. He kissed her silly, and then got up to go get a shower and get dressed. He watched as Hermione sat on his bed and waited for him to get back from the shower. "What are you doing Mione? I need to get dressed." He raised an eyebrow when he saw that she wasn't moving. "What do you think your parents would say if they came in here seeing me only in a towel, and you sitting on my bed?"

"We would say that we trust our daughter, then ask her why she was sitting on your bed when you were in the shower when she knew you were in the shower?" Mr. and Mrs. Granger were laughing a bit at the look on Harry's face when he realized that he had left his door open when he came back from the bathroom. "Come on dear, drop the towel." At the look on Harry's face, Mr. and Mrs. Granger said. "Just kidding Harry, we just wanted to see the look on your face when we said that. Now come on Hermione, let's let Harry get dressed so we can open up presents for Christmas. Come on now young lady, you have seen enough of his finely muscled figure to last you until this summer." Hermione blushed a bit, but just smiled at Harry.

Harry had thought that he had gotten off scot-free when Hermione was walking out of the room, but didn't think she was that close, and was caught by surprise when she grabbed his towel, and tugged it off of him as she went laughing out of the room. "Nice body Harry, you better get dressed."

There was a low wolf-whistle from Mrs. Granger as Harry blushed and she said. "Don't worry Harry, I can still appreciate a nice young body, and you definitely have a nice young body there. Don't worry, we know that you two wouldn't do anything to disrespect our trust, so we will let that little bit of play there go for now. But you two better not let our trust go to waste. Now get dressed, and come down to open your presents." She gave his arse a pinch before she left the room to let the young man get dressed. Harry could here the three of them laughing a bit about the look that was on his face. He had to admit that it was probably something funny to see, and he promised that he wouldn't have their trust misplaced. He was falling in love with this family as much as he loved his own parents. He was definitely in love with Hermione more, and definitely was glad that she agreed to be with him.

He quickly got dressed in some jeans and a pullover shirt along with a pair of trainer, before running off down the stairs and joining the family in the living room. It was just the four of them this year, but there still was plenty of presents. Harry had guessed that since he and Hermione were together for over a year now, that he was part of the family, if not officially yet. So Harry got his own gifts from the family members, and he had made sure that he had gotten them all something also.

The holidays went quite well, and Hermione loved the jewelry that Harry had gotten her, and got him some stuff for Quidditch and different things that were for studying and getting ready for the upcomming OWLS that were starting next year. All the Grangers had gotten Weasley Sweaters from Mrs. Weasley and they all enjoyed them immensely. "You have to thank her for us Harry, she makes quite comfortable sweaters there." Mr. Granger said this to the young man and he smiled.


	93. Valentines Day

**Chapter 93**

Valentines Day

Harry had made some interesting plans for his and Hermione's second Valentine's day as a couple. They were going to be going to Hogsmeade for a special dinner, then a carriage ride around the villiage. He had told his other friends not to mention it to her, for it was going to be a big surprise. He made reservations, with a little bit of help from his name, which he didn't like but what is a guy to do, at a posh new restaurant in the village called the 'Mystical Wand.' He had heard that it was a really hard place to get into, but it was nice and posh. He told Hermione to dress up for a night on the town, and that it was formal wear for where they were going.

Hermione for her part was excited that Harry was thinking about her enough to take her someplace where she would be able to dress up in her finest. She was getting excited and was talking to some of the other girls that were in the girls dorm room with them, wondering where Harry was going to be taking her. She had asked where the others were going to be going for Valentines, and they all said that they didn't know, but weren't told to dress up, so they figured that they were going to be doing something special around the school. "Don't worry about it Hermione, Harry loves you so much, and he is probably taking you someplace really special, and then to do something special also. Just have fun, and enjoy yourself." Ginny knew how to calm her friend down, and was proud of her older brother for thinking of something so special for his girlfriend. She knew that she didn't have to worry about doing something special, because Neville had told her what they were going to be doing, they were going to have a nice picnic out by the lake and a walk around, all by themselves. She was happy with doing just that.

Hermione found herself getting ready three hours before she was supposed to meet Harry in the common room. She was having Lavendar, Ginny, Pavartti and some of the other girls help her get ready for the night out. She was wearing a nice green dress that was strapless, with her hair falling in curls down the back of her head, with a few stray bangs going over her eyes a bit. She had the pearl necklace and earrings on that Harry had gotten her for Christmas, and the other girls were ooing and awwing over the gift the she had gotten. She had on the little bit of make-up that she ever wore, and a sensible set of heels. "You look beautiful Hermione, you will knock Harry's socks off. Now just a little bit of perfume to add a little flare to you and your ready for a night on the town. Now we want details on what you guys did tonight when you get back, or in the morning when you wake up." Lavender smiled at her friend, and helped her to her feet and walked down the stairs where Harry was waiting for her. Harry was wearing three piece suit that was in the same color of her dress. He held out his arm, and said.

"You look beautiful Mione. Shall we go?" Harry smiled at her as he bent to give her a kiss before they left. Once they were outside the portrait hole, Harry looked at her and changed into his Phoenix Ani-Magi form, and took them both to the restaurant and turned back into himself. "Ok Mione, here we are, the Mystical Wand. The newest, hottest restaurant in Hogsmeade. We have reservations in five minutes, so we better go inside and let them know we are here." He offered his arm to her, which she gladly took and walked into the restaurant and told the Maitre-d that they had reservations under Potter-Weasley.

The host checked his list and nodded to Harry and said. "Right this way Mr. Potter-Weasley, your table is right over here near the window as you requested. Is this your first time to our restaurant?" He led them to their table, and pulled the chair out for Hermione, which she took and thanked him as she sat down.

"Yes this is our first time, but I have heard some great things about your restaurant from a friend of mine, and thought I would take my girlfriend here for Valentines day. Is there anything that you can recommend for tonight? Anything that is really good on the menu?" Harry was smiling at Hermione and listened to the host as he told them about the different things that were on the menu that night, and recommended the fettuccini alfredo, which they both ordered without any problems. They both loved pasta, and had that with a nice salad and rich chocolate cheese cake for desert. "Well this is a beautiful place, don't you think Hermione? I love the atmosphere so far." Harry looked over at her with a smile, and they talked quietly about the restaurant and different things about school, what they wanted to do after they got out of school, family, friends, and some darker things, like what they were going to do about Fudge, now that they didn't have to worry about Voldemort.

"Thank you for bringing me here Harry, this was a perfect night. Is there anything else that you have planned, or are we going to walk back to the castle in quiet contemplation." Hermione didn't really care, as long as she spent the time with Harry. She wouldn't really care if they were just to go back to the common room, and spend the rest of the night snogging on the couch in front of the fire, or doing homework. She smiled at the thought that she thought about snogging before homework, she was thinking that she was growing up more, and was beginning to act more like a teenager than a bookworm.

"Yes there is one more thing that I have planned for tonight after dinner. I have a open carriage waiting for us to take us on a horse drawn ride along the countryside to check out the sights of Hogsmeade and the surrounding area, and then to take us back to the castle where we will be going down to the kitchen to get some hot chocolate and then back to the common room to finish our date." Harry smiled at the look of happiness on her face. He knew that she loved horses, and that she would love the carriage ride, and then the late night visit to the kitchens to warm up before going to bed.

They made their way out of the restaurant after Harry paid for their meal and a tip, and made their way towards the front of the place where a carriage was waiting being pulled by a beautiful white horse. They climbed up into the carriage with a bit of help from the driver, and took a leisurely ride through the beautiful countryside. Neither of them had ever been to this part of the village or valley, and were loving it. They had a quiet ride of kissing, and watching the countryside while talking quietly. They made their way back to the castle later that night, and went down for the hot chocolate before heading to bed after a beautiful good night kiss that lasted for about 10 minutes before they said their good nights.

A/N: Ok, I hope that your liking some of these interludes that I am putting into this story during the tournament. Next chapter will be the second task, and then we will only have three more chapters of this year, then we head into the summer. To answer some of the questions. No Voldemort is not coming back, he is dead, and since Wormtail has been captured and some of his other ones that had been helping to bring him back at the end of book four are actually on the side of good, he has none that are smart enough to bring him back to his body. Don't worry, there is someone that has taken his place, but he is easier to kill, they just don't know where he is. Thank you all for the kind words that I have been getting, and you will see that I am putting some ideas that people give me into this story, starting with year five. To Wytel, you are one of my most reviewed people, and even tho I would have to admit that what you said in your last review would have been easier to do to have this done in that amount of time, I am writing the story still, and plan on writing five plus chapters a day to get it done by that time. Also one of your ideas is coming in year five. Please as always read and review. —Donald


	94. The Second Task

**Chapter 94**

The Second Task: Saving the one you care for

The second task was scheduled to take place right after Valentine's day, and would be taking place out on the lake. The champions weren't told much, but were given an egg, and told that they had to figure out what it was about, that it would give them a clue about their tasks. They had all figured out that they would have to figure out a way to save someone out in the middle of the lake, under the waves, and had to figure a way to be under for many hours to find them. The three of them all had different ideas on how they were going to be doing this, and they were all really nervous about whether or not they would be able to last long enough to find the thing that they were after. They had decided that they could do the bubble head charm as a backup, but also wanted a main way to do this.

Viktor Krum had decided that he would do a transfigure spell on himself to do this task, like he did the first task. He was looking up ideas about what he was going to have to transform into to be able to do this, and smiled when he found the perfect thing.

Fleur Delacore had decided that she would call on one of her friends that she had made while here, and ask her if there was a way that she could transfer her ability to her. She talked to the young mermaid that she had befriended from the lake, when she helped her out when she had gotten sick, and was floundering on the lake side when the Giant Squid accidentally put her up on the shore. She had helped the young lady, and made sure that she made it back to the lake safely. Yes she would her friend if she could get the ability one last time to breath water like she could for a short amount of time.

Cedric Diggory did the one thing that he could think of, he went to one of his more interesting teachers and asked if he could get him some Gillyweed to be able to breath underwater. Professor Snape looked at the young man and just nodded. He said, "you know I'm not supposed to be helping you with this, but if I just turned my back to say look at some papers over on my desk, and my storage locker just happened to be open, you could get it, and I wouldn't no the better." The professor sneered and turned his back on the student, and Cedric took the hint, and got it quickly before leaving.

"Thank you for telling me that sir, I'm sorry for bothering you and I will find another way to find it." He wasn't beyond doing this, and was happy that no one was around to see him getting help from the professor.

Snape just waved at the student and turned watching him go. "Good luck Mr. Diggory, we are hoping that you will bring the win to the school." He said this as the champion was out of hearing, and went back to what he was doing with the papers, and stirring a cauldron that had a healing potion in it. He was happy that he was able to help, and that the Hufflepuff had the nerve to come to him, instead of his own Head of House for the help. "You would have made a great Slytherin my boy, I wonder why the sorting hat put you with them. I guess I will never know."

The champions were meeting with the heads and the Minister of Magic going over what they were going to be doing this task. "Ok, you each have someone down there that means a lot to you, and they are waiting for you to go and rescue them. Don't worry, they are in no danger, they are under a sleeping spell, and a breathing charm. There is nothing that can happen to them, you just need to go find them and rescue them. You have two hours to find them and bring them back. Don't worry, they will be under the breathing charm until they come back up even if you don't find them in time. Now do you all understand what you are supposed to be doing? You will all be doing this at the same time, and will be going against each other against the clock. This will be scored on how much time it takes you less than the two hours. Good luck, and have fun." Arthur smiled at the champions before shaking each of their hands, and going back to the stands with the other heads, leaving the champions to themselves.

When Minister Weasley raised his hand to signal them to start, they all went to the edge of the water, and dove in. As soon as he was in the water, Cedric took the gillyweed and stuck it in his mouth starting to chew it, finding that it worked fine and was able to breath under water easily. Viktor changed his head into that of a shark and had an easy time of breathing also, swimming off towards where he thought they would find whom they were looking for. Fleur was met by a mermaid who gave her a hug, and then blew something into her face so that she could breath underwater. Cedric and Fleur followed Viktor down into the depths, and were soon seeing different types of sea creatures, and the Giant Squid lazily watching them with his eye. They decided to follow Viktor to see if he had any idea about where they were supposed to go, and were soon awarded by the sight of a beautiful underwater city of gold. They saw that it was a city of the merfolk, and Fleur asked one of them if they knew where the people that they were looking for were.

The guards of the folk told her that they didn't know, but they had heard rumors that they were being held in a deeper part of the lake near the bottom.

She thanked her new friends and started heading down towards the bottom where they were directed while the other two were looking also in different directions. She was the first to find the person that was down there for her to find, and was surprised to find her little sister, Gabrielle. She went down to where they were and found that they were held with a simple locking charm on the chains, and she easily freed her sister, before heading back to the surface. She passed the other two, and laughed a bit when she saw they were looking in the wrong direction. She decided that this was a tournament, and that it wouldn't be right to help them with what they were doing. She swam up to the surface and once she broke the surface near the stands, there was an uproar of applause and cheers as Gabrielle woke up and looked at her sister. She smiled and thanked her for rescuing her, and they were both checked out by Madame Pomphrey to make sure that they were all right. She found that it had only took her 1 hour to find her, and was happy to have a high score of another 95 for her effort. She bowed to her supporters, and smiled as she went off to find her friends to see how the others were going to do.

Cedric was the next to find his target, and smiled as he saw his beautiful girlfriend Cho Chang tied there, and he quickly undid her, but not before giving her a kiss and then swam up to the surface with her still unconscious body in his arms. He was happy that she was still alive, for she was still breathing. He came up just as Fleur was sitting down, and found that it had taken him 1 hour 15 minutes to rescue her, and he was given a score of 90 for the task. He went and got checked out and kissed Cho again properly this time that she was awake now and congratulating him on rescuing her. He sat down with her next to Fleur and Gabrielle talking quietly as they watched out for Krum and when he would be coming up.

Viktor himself was having a bit of a problem finding his target. He of course had seen the other two come back with their packages, and wondered briefly on which way they had come from. Then he decided to go ahead and follow the way that they had come from. Eventually he found where they had gone, and found the young lady that he had taken to the Yule Ball waiting for him down there. He quickly freed her, and swum up to find that he had just barely made it under the 2 hour mark. He was given an 80 score for the effort, but found that they were going to be close to this anyway. He was cheered as were all the other champions, and found himself changing back as soon as he came out of the water. He went with the other champions, and awaited the next set of instructions.

"Well done champions, well done. Now the next thing that is on the schedule for the schools, is the school Quidditch Tournament. While this isn't officially part of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, we have discussed it, and since your scores are so close, we will be adding points to your score for the tournament. 300 points for the first place team, 250 points for the second and 200 for the third place team. This will mean that there will be some interesting ideas on how this is going to work out, and the champions will be the ones that will be captaining and choosing their house team. The third task will take place at the end of the year, and will culminate in the award ceremony for the champion of champions." Arthur smiled at this, and then sent them all off to the castle for a well deserved rest.

Harry groaned now. He knew now that he wasn't going to be on the team, at least not as the starter, for Cedric was a good seeker, and they wouldn't need his skills as one for a starter. He walked up to Cedric and asked. "Can I speak to you a second Cedric." When he nodded, they walked a little bit back from the others and Harry voiced his opinion. "I know that your good, and I wouldn't want to be taking this away from you, but I was wondering if I could be the back up seeker for our team for the tournament?" Harry looked up at the older boy with hope in his eyes.

"Well Harry, I know exactly how good you are, but there are probably going to be a lot of people trying out for the team. I know that I am the one that's in charge of it, but I don't know who to pick. I know that I want your brothers Fred and George as Beaters, that's a given for they are the best in the school, but the others I don't know. I will tell you what, I will make you the reserve, because you are that good, and I will let you know when the practices are. Don't worry Harry, I was going to ask you anyway." Cedric smiled at the younger boy, and slapped him on the back. He had always liked Harry, for not only was he a good guy, but he was also a damn good seeker. They made their way back to the castle, and walked silently to their own dorms. Harry thanked Cedric again and made his way to the portrait of the fat lady before making his way inside to sleep after saying good night to his friends and kissing Hermione.


	95. Quidditch Tournament

**Chapter 95**

Quidditch Tournament

The teams were being set for the upcoming Quidditch Tournament. Each team would put up a main team, with a full team of reserves. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had their teams picked before they got to Hogwart's, and Hogwart's had pretty much their team, there were just a few that needed to be put in.

The tryouts were grueling, and the people that were going out for the different spots knew that some of the spots were already filled. They knew that both Seeker Positions were filled, and thy knew that Cedric knew who he wanted for the Beater spots, but was still having tryouts for the positions. He had approached the Weasley Twins about whether or not they wanted to be part of the team or not, and they agreed that they would help out, and thanked him for thinking of them. Now all it was to choose was the backups for the Beaters, and the main team and backups for the Chasers and Keeper. He also knew that he didn't have to really worry about jealousy from his girlfriend on the part of not making her the back up seeker, for she started out as a chaser, and she would try out for that instead. He also knew that he was going to need to put someone from each house onto the team, not that it was required, but he thought that it would be a good idea. He had a few choices that he was thinking of from the Slytherins, and he was happy that he would be able to choose.

"Well Cho, what do you think? I know who are my Beaters, and also my backup, but I need to come up with the rest of the team. I'm thinking about putting the two Keepers from the Gryffindor team, both their main one, and their backup. Do you think that having two fourth years from that house on the team will take us down?" Cedric was asking his girlfriend for her advice, for she was the assistant captain to the team, even if she doesn't make the team, he would still ask her advice.

"As far as the keeper position, your choices could have been worse. Oliver is a good choice, and Ron Weasley has been learning under him rather nicely, and doing well when needed, so they are a good choice. Who have you chosen from the Slytherin house for the team. I would choose Crabbe and Goyle, they seem to be pretty good as Beaters, and they would be great backups for the twins. Also I would choose Draco as a Chaser backup along with another couple of people. Now the problem is, you only have 1 Hufflepuff, and 1 Ravenclaw so far, so who are you going to be putting in from our houses?" She smiled at him, and told him not to worry about it.

After three days of tryouts, Cedric was able to pick his team out and he thought he had picked a good one out. On the Hogwart's Quidditch Team area.

Keeper Main Oliver Wood 6th Gryffindor

Keeper Backup Ron Weasley 4th Gryffindor

Seeker Main Cedric Diggory6th Hufflepuff

Seeker Backup Harry Potter-Weasley 4th Gryffindor

Beaters Main#1 Fred Weasley 5th Gryffindor

Beater Main #2 George Weasley 5th Gryffindor

Beater Backup #1 Gregory Goyle4th Slytherin

Beater Backup #2 Vincent Crabbe4th Slytherin

Chaser Main #1 Nellie Cash7th Hufflepuff

Chaser Main #2 Cho Chang5th Ravenclaw

Chaser Main #3 Howard Candaded 7th Slytherin

Chaser Backup #1 Katie Bell5th Gryffindor

Chaser Backup #2 Angelina Johnson5th Gryffindor

Chaser Backup #3 Alicia Spinnet 5th Gryffindor

Now that the teams were set, they had 2 weeks of practice before the tournament began. Team Hogwart's were having practices twice a week, and all the teams were pretty much keeping to themselves along the lines of the practices, and having the other teams coming and spying on them.

The night before the tournament, the teams were getting together for a quiet dinner at the Three Broomsticks for them held by Madame Rosemerita, as a get together and to go over the rules of the tournament, and how it would go down. It was decided that it would be a Round Robin style Tournament, where each team would play each other once, and it would be decided on the win loss record on the places. If there was a tie, there would be a tie-breaking game for that place. The three teams seemed satisfied by this, and were excited about going for this. It was also decided that each of the backups would have to be put in at some time during any of the games, for this was going to be a friendly game, but still for points.

After dinner, the teams were sitting around talking and having a Butter Beer, while interacting with each other. Each of the team members were talking with their respective member on the other teams. Harry and Cedric weren't letting anyone other than the ones on their team know that Cedric had taught Harry the Wronskey Feint, but told him not to use it, unless absolutely necessary. Harry had agreed on this, and was looking forward to playing a little bit against the other foreign teams. Cedric had promised him that he would be able to get in a bit because he was just as good, if not better, than he was. Cedric wasn't stupid, he knew who the better players were on his team, and wanted to win this tournament. He wasn't going to be going on a ego trip, and not let a better player play just because he's a backup. He was happy to have such a strong team, and if it meant that they were mostly Gryffindors, then so be it.

The teams went back to their respective dorms, or wherever they were staying early that night, for the tournament was going to be starting early the next morning, and was going to be running for two days. The first match was going to be Beauxbatons vs Durmstrang, followed by Hogwart's vs Durmstrang after lunch. The next day will find the final match of Beauxbatons vs Hogwart's, then a celebration dinner after words. They all went to bed and had dreams of flying and having fun.

The match between Durmstrang and Beauxbatons was a rather close one, but the French flyers were fast and scoring goals left and right, and even tho Krum had caught the snitch at the 5 hour mark, they were still 10 points to little when it was caught, so it was Beauxbatons 600 Durmstrang 590, the crowds cheered the two team with gusto for the well played match. The two teams were tired, but flew down and both Viktor and Fleur shook hands congratulating each other on a well played game.

They teams and the schools went down to lunch that day with high spirits, and were looking forward to the Hogwart's Durmstrang match that afternoon. Cedric had decided to play his backups in the second game the next day. He told all of them to sit and watch, and be ready just in case, but that they would be starting against Beauxbaton's the next day. They had agreed, and were going down in their house Quidditch robes, but with the Hogwart's Crest as part of a arm band to unify them against the other team. Cedric and Viktor shook hands on the Quidditch Pitch wishing each other good luck and a well played game that day. What the Hogwart's students didn't know, was that the Durmstrang students had gotten together and decided that they weren't going to be embarrassed like that again, like the last game. They had decided that they were going to win at all cost.

The game started with a nasty bash of the quaffle at Cedric, which he barely ducked while watching for the Snitch. The Chasers for Hogwart's were playing like a well oiled machine and scoring off and on, while Durmstrang was answering with their own goals, but they were also being blocked by both Keepers rather well. It was turning out to be a low scoring game, and they could tell that it was going to be going down to who catches the Snitch first.

Viktor decided that it was time for him to take out his opponent's chance at winning. He went into the dive like he had saw the Snitch. He dove for the ground, and Cedric had a bad feeling about this when he went into the dive to follow, he knew that this was probably the Wronskey Feint, but the score was so close, that he didn't want it to end with them winning just because he didn't believe that he would be doing this during the game. So he dived after Viktor, and just as he was about to go into the last 30 feet of the dive, he saw something out of the corner of his eye, and pulled out of the dive to go get the Snitch that was only 10 feet away from him to his left. Viktor hadn't seen it as he was going into his dive, and thought that Cedric was following him, and as he pulled out of the dive of the Wronskey Feint, he heard the roar of the crowd, and the call of the game, saying that Hogwart's wins from Cedric catching the Snitch.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, that was a quite interesting end to this match. Cedric Diggory had at first gone for Krum's Wronskey Feint and followed him, but at the last minute, he caught site of the Snitch, and pulled out of the dive, and went and caught it. He caught the Snitch just as Krum had pulled out of his dive. Way to go Cedric, and good game to both teams." Lee Jordan had been brought in to call all games, and was doing a fair job for all the teams.

When Cedric flew down to the ground to congratulate Viktor and the Durmstrang team, he stuck out his hand and said. "That was a great match Viktor, you almost had me there in that Feint. You probably would have had me, if I hadn't had seen the Snitch at the last minute." He smiled as he shook his hand.

"You are right Cedric, that was a great match. The Wronskey Feint isn't meant to be used in a match like this, and doesn't usually have the Snitch cooperate for the other team like that. We will get you the next time we play tho." He also smiled as he said this, and they went their separate ways for dinner that night.

Harry and the other backups played a very close game against Beauxbatons the next day, and had fun with it. They won handedly tho, when Harry caught the Snitch within 20 minutes of the start of the game, and went to shake hands with the other team.

The celebration dinner that night was loud and happy for the three teams. Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley stood up and made the announcement of the results of the tournament so far, and the standing for it at this time. "Welcome and this is turning out to be a close match up in this Tri-Wizard Tournament. The scores from top to bottom so far are as follows. In first place, Cedric Diggory with 485 Points. Second is Fleur Delacour with 390 Points, and Viktor Krum with 280 Points is in third place. Keep up the good work all of you, and the final task will take place in one month just towards the end of the school year. Good luck and have fun." He sat down to the applause and cheers from throughout the Great Hall.

A/N: I hope that you liked what I did for this. The people that you don't recognize as players are people that I made up, because they never say who most of the older players are, or I don't remember names, so I brought people in. Please read and review, I am over 300 now thanks to a few people. I would like to thank all my reviewers, good and bad reviews, I love them all. –Donald


	96. The Third Task

**Chapter 96**

Third Task: The Maze

The champions were getting anxious now, for there was only less than 100 points that separates first from second. Viktor knew that he was in last place, and that it would take a miracle for him to win the tournament, but was happy for Fleur and Cedric. Headmaster Karkaroff wasn't the happiest with his champion, but knew that he did his best. He was so far behind in points, he wasn't even in the running for second. He was of course going to go ahead and take part in the third task for the fun of it, and have fun in doing it.

The third task was a maze set up on the Quidditch pitch, and was going to be set in an all out race. The person who got to the center and got the Trophy wins the tournament, unless of course it's Viktor. If he get's it, there will be a duel between Cedric and Fleur to decide who is going to be the winner.

The third task was set to take place in the month of May, and have the champions take the whole of one Saturday to do this. The three competitors were preparing for the different types of creatures, spells, pitfalls and whatever else that the person that was setting it up would throw at them. They were also preparing, for they knew that they were going to be going against each other, and were researching spells about the different types sleep, stunning, or other type of binding spells that they could use.

Viktor had decided that he would try to take the other two out as quickly as he could, for even tho he couldn't win the tournament, he wanted to win this part of it. He decided that he would go into the maze last and follow the first person to go in, then go after the other one. He decided that he was going to be stunning them, or putting them to sleep in some way.

Cedric decided that he was going to try to get into the maze first, and to be as quick as possible. He was going to be heading towards the center of the maze in as much a straight route as possible. He knew that at least one of his opponents was going to try to get to him and the other one as quick as possible, and he was pretty sure that it was Krum, for Fleur seemed at complete peace with winning this tournament. He was spending the night before the final task with Cho in the Room of Requirements having a quiet dinner, and discussing what they were going to be doing with the money that he could win with this tournament. He had decided that he was going to ask her to marry him when she got done in school the year after he did, and that he would get the ring with the winnings of the tournament, if he won. He was smiling as he was making plans with her, and they were sharing a nice Snogging session before going to bed that night.

Fleur was sitting in a room at one of the Hotels in Hogsmeade with her new Boyrfriend, talking about their future. They weren't doing anything wrong, just talking in the room he was staying in while here for the tournament. She had decided that she would move to England after the end of the year when she graduated, and get a job with the same place where he worked. They talked a bit, and snogged a bit, before she said her goodnights, and he led her back to her Carriage in which she was staying with the rest of the students from her school. He smiled as he gave her another kiss, and walked back whistling an interesting tune.

The next day at the Quidditch field found the stands full of students, and the three champions sitting at the entrance to the maze wondering what was going to happen once they got inside. They were getting a bit nervous, and Minister Weasley walked up to them telling them that everything will be alright, and to do their best.

They thanked him and started to get ready for their task ahead. They each had their wands out, and at the ready before they went in at the announcement from Minister Weasley. Cedric was the first into the maze, followed by Fleur and then Viktor. Viktor went immediately after the Hogwart's champion following which way he went quite easily by the louder footfalls that he had going than Fleurs. He caught up to him as he had finished off a Blast Ended Skrewt, and decided to allow him to take out the critters and problems, and then to make himself known and knock him out. He had hoped that Fleur wasn't able to get to the center before they do, but was willing to take the risk. Cedric had faced a Accramantula, and a couple of Vampires and a Boggart before seeing the cup in the middle of the maze. He was about to go for it, when Viktor called his name, and when he turned around to see what was up, he was stunned out cold and the Bulgarian Champion waltzed up and took the cup becoming the winner of this task.

The three of them were immediately brought back out to the entrance, and Viktor was declared the winner of this task. "Since Viktor was the winner, and Cedric was the second closest, with Fleur so close behind him, there is a tie for first place, with Viktor 100 points behind them still. So it has been decided that the winner of the tournament will be decided by a Duel between the two champions that are tied for first place. Ennervate," he said over Cedric, and the maze was cleared away, and a duelling platform was now in the Quidditch pitch for the final showdown.

Viktor took his seat up in the stands with his schoolmates, to their congratulations to doing so good, and their condolansces for not winning the whole thing. Then they all looked down and watched the unfolding drama of the final showdown duel. The Hogwart's and the Beauxbatons champions bowed to each other, and the duel was on. Cedric was put on the defense right away having to put up shield as shield and dodging Spell after Spell. He eventually got a tickling spell in, and then a disarming spell to win the match. He handed Fleur back her wand, and bowed to her before being declared the Tri-Wizard Tournamen Champion by Minister Weasley. The crowds went wild, and he was hefted onto the shoulders of his well wishers. He smiled over to his girlfriend and mouthed, 'I Love You'.

A/N: Ok, cookies for anyone who can tell me who Fleur's mystery Boyfriend is. I will give you the only clue that would make it so that it wouldn't be obvious who it is. You will find out for sure who it is before chapter 100, but let's see if you can figure it out. Your clue, he was mentioned at least one time by name in this year of the story. Thank you for all your reviews, and keep on reading. --Donald


	97. Crowning of a Champion

**Chapter 97**

Crowning the Champion

When Cedric took Fleur down in the final duel, he was declared the Champion, and was taken back to the castle on the shoulders of his friends and school mates. Fleur congratulated him on a great duel, and smiled sweetly at him then went to her new boyfriend for comfort. The gentleman on Fleur's arm was kissing her softly on the well fought duel, and congratulated Cedric on his win, in which Cedric said. "Thank you Bill, it means a lot to me that you have said that to me. I wish you two the best in the world, and hope that Cho and I get invited to the wedding when you two eventually get married. Good duel Fleur, this has been a great year that the three of us have had in these tasks, and you and Viktor both have proven to be worthy champions of your schools." He gave the French girl a friendly hug before going with Cho to the Great Hall for the celebration and the crowning of the champion.

"Your quite welcome Cedric, and we will definitely invite you two to the wedding, when it happens that is, as long as you two invite us to the wedding when you get around to asking her." Bill gave Cedric a pat on the back and laughed a bit at the look of bewilderment on the look of Cho.

Cedric took Bill to the side for a second as thegirls kept walking. "Hush about that Bill, I know that I told you what I was going to do if I won, but she doesn't know yet. Don't worry we will invite you two to the wedding, but still got to keep it quiet until then." He slapped Bill on the back and they caught up with the girls.

When they walked up to the Great Hall, Cedric and Cho were lead up to the head table where they were seated next to the Headmaster and the Minister of Magic where he was the guest of honor, and he was chatting happily with the Minister and having fun. He was listening to the luminairies that were saying speeches about how well the tournament went, and how they were thinking about having it again in a few years. Each of the Heads of the schools spoke about their agreement to have it again in five years at Beauxbatons, then again in another five years and every five years after that at first Durmstrang, and then starting at Hogwart's again.

Minister Weasley then stood up and started his speech and the giving of the prize money and trophy to the champion. "Dear friends, relatives, and distinguished guests, we are here to congratulate the champion of this years Tri-Wizard Tournament, Cedric Diggory. It was a well fought battle between the three champions, that ended with a well fought duel between the champion of Hogwart's, Cedric Diggory, and the champion of Beauxbatons, Ms. Fleur Delacour. It was a well fought duel, and in the end Cedric finished her off with a well shot stunner spell. I want to congratulate all three of the champions for representing their schools and their countries in this tournament. To end my speech, I will ask Cedric to up and receive his trophy and prize money, come on up here Cedric, and if you could, would you please say something to the people that are here." There were a huge round of applause and cheers as Cedric stood, gave Cho a kiss, in which there were many flashes of cameras, and came up to receive his award and to make a speech.

He took the money and trophy and started on his speech. "Thank you Minister Weasley, Headmasters Dumbledore and Karkaroff, Madame Maxine, friends, family and distinguished guests. I am proud to represent my school and county in this tournament, and thank you for giving me the chance to participate in this. I'm not the only one who this belongs to tho, but the other two champions fought just as well, but there can only be one champion so thank you." He sat down to the applause and cheers of the people, and he ate his meal and had a good night.


	98. Closing Feast

**Chapter 98**

Closing Feast

The final feast of the school year was a mighty one that had shown the students what house and school unity was like. The students weren't sitting at any one house table that night, and were conversing with each other with great pride of being friends. Cedric had his own spot along with Cho up at the head table and was happy to be up there as the guest of honor really. When they were talking with the headmaster about what he was going to be doing when he got out of school. He also showed him the ring that he was going to be giving to Cho that night and asked his opinion about it.

Albus was chuckling at the nerves that the young man was having, and smiling, remembering what he was like when he was his age. He was remembering the last time that the Tri-Wizard Tournament was going on, and he had been one of the champions, in fact he had also won it. He also remembered that he had asked his future wife to marry him right after he had won also. He told Cedric to go ahead and have some fun, and not to worry about what she was going to say about it, that she loved him, and that they made a cute couple.

"Thank you headmaster, it means a lot to me that you have these words for me. I think that it is time, now that the closing feast is over." He got up and walked in front of Cho kneeling in front of her. He pulled out a ring box from his robe pocket and took her hand. "Cho Chang, I have loved you for the longest time, and we have been going out for a couple of years now. You made me one of the happiest men at this school when you agreed to go out with me, and I am hoping that you will make me one of the happiest wizards in the world by agreeing to be my wife." He opened up the box, and took out the ring to show her.

Cho started at what Cedric had said, and had tears in her eyes, when he asked her and said. "Yes Cedric, a thousand times yes, I will marry you." She got up and dragged him into her arms after he put the ring on her finger and kissed him fiercely.

The students cheered and applauded the new couple as they kissed in the front of the hall. The teachers all looked on with pride for them. They knew that these two were never going to go to the dark side, and would be good for each other.

"You know Albus, I'm glad that he did this, it will make it so much easier for her to get through her final year, now that she knows that he will always be there for her. They will be a powerful force for the light side." Sybil Trelawney smiled as she said this, and looked like she had a far away look to her face.

"Are you forseeing the future Sybil, or is this just a hope for the future?" Albus smiled as he asked this, for he knew that she wasn't the fraud that some think she was. He knew that she did have a bit of the gift, and was able to use it in many ways.

"Just a hope for the future Albus, this isn't any prediction this time. I just have a feeling, and it's a good one."

He smiled and they watched as all the students were chatting and having fun while saying their goodbyes for the summer. He also knew that some of them had their own plans, and were going to be having fun while doing it. He had one last announcement to make this night, and he was about to do this. He stood and tapped his glass for quiet so that he could make one last announcement.

"Students, I have a couple of announcements to make for the end of year feast. One, Professor Moody has agreed to come back next year to continue teaching DADA." The students cheered this, for they liked the old AUROR who taught them Constant Vigilance. When the headmaster took a look out over them, he smiled started with his second announcement. "Well the second announcement is that starting next year with a select group of fifth years each year, we will be starting a junior AUROR program, where you will be trained in the AUROR way. The students that were recommended and are chosen will be receiving a letter this summer that will tell them that they were chosen and they will be coming in two weeks early to begin their training. Don't worry, they will be allowing 6th and 7th years also starting the next year, and next years 7th years will be allowed to come back if they want to do the training also. Now off to bed you all, for tomorrow you go home." He smiled as the students were dismissed.

The friends that were going into their fifth year next year were talking loudly as they went to their respective dorms and were talking late into the night about what they were going to be possibly doing the next year. They were excited and got to bed late that night. When they woke up the next morning, they were going down to breakfast after making sure that their stuff was all packed, and ready for the house elves to take their stuff down to the train for the ride home. They were having small talk during breakfast when they were approached by Professor McGonagall telling them. "Have fun this summer you all, and I hope that you will all do good in your summer homework." She smiled at the looks on their faces as she left back for the head table.

"What do you think she has up her sleeve? She seems to think that she knows something about this training this next year, and wants to tell us, but can't. Well for one, I hope that at least some of us are chosen, so that we can get the training, and have the fun while doing it." Hermione smiled and gave Harry a kiss before they got up from breakfast, and met up with the rest of their friends to head down to the train station and head on home. Harry and Hermione were going to be spending more time together at her house, and just be teenagers having fun this summer.

The train ride was rather quiet, well except the constant games of chess and exploding snaps. They were having small discussions about what their 5th years were going to be like, and who they all thought was going to be the Prefects for their year. It was thought at least through everyone but Harry and Hermione that Harry and Hermione were going to be the Prefects, and none of them thought anything about it, for they all thought that they were the leader types.

A/N: Woohoo, the end of another year at Hogwart's. Ok, I have a few announcements about the next year. Along with the Junior AUROR training, there will be sex, even tho I won't go into it for I want to keep my rating as is. Please as always read and review. ----Donald


	99. Summer at the Grangers

**Chapter 99**

Summer at Hermione's

When Hermione and Harry left King's Cross with her parents the next day, they were chatting amiably about what had happened during the last school year, and having laughs with Mr and Mrs. Granger about how their year had been. They decided that they were going to be getting dinner out that night, and had stopped at a fairly nice restaurant after stopping off at home so that Harry and Hermione could grab quick showers and changed into appropriate clothing for dinner that night. They had a fairly nice dinner that had some good conversation and talk about what the Grangers were doing now that they were back in the wizardring world.

"Well Harry, Hermione, we have been working for the Ministry in the department of Mysteries doing research work. There is something that we need to discuss when we get back home later, that might have dire consequences on your school year next year. But not to worry at this time, for we are having a night out and you two look like you might be a bit tired." Mrs. Granger smiled at the two teenagers that she could tell that they were very much in love, and would be together for quite some time to come. She couldn't wait for the next four years to go by, so she could start making the plans for their wedding. Heck, if he had asked her after their fifth year, they probably wouldn't have a problem with letting them get married before their sixth year, or at least before their seventh year. She had already discussed this with her husband, knowing that they had been together for going on three years now, and you couldn't separate them during holidays, and he agreed with her on this. They had decided that they would allow the two of them more freedom in what they wanted to do this summer, and see how well they handled the adult responsibility and freedom. "One thing we would like to discuss with you is that we are going to be gone for a couple of weeks this summer, and we have decided to let you two stay by yourselves at the house this summer. It will only be for two weeks, and we trust you two. We are trying to see how well you two can handle adult responsibility at your age, with both being alone together, and with seeing how you handle it." She smiled at this when she saw both Harry and Hermione look at each other and blush as well as smile.

"So if I get this right Mr and Mrs. Granger, you are going to trust the two of us to be left alone in your house for two weeks this summer while you two are off doing something for either work, or maybe a second honeymoon?" Harry smiled as he thought about those two going off on a vacation by themselves.

"That's right Harry, and you were right with your second option there, we are going on a second honeymoon, now that Hermione is old enough to stay by herself for a couple of weeks with just someone coming in and checking on her once or twice a week. Don't worry, it will be someone from the ministry that you both know. She said that she would be glad to come in and check on you two while we were gone. You two remember Tonks, right, she was the one that you two were with during last summers vacation, her and her husband Charley. Well you two will be glad to know that they are expecting their first baby in a couple of months, and she will be showing quite a bit, considering that she's like seven months along, but don't worry, she's not due until well after we will be getting back. Don't want you two to have to worry about her going into labor while she's checking up on you. Just in case this happens though, the floo network will be opened for you two to get her to St. Mungos and to contact Charley to let him know." They smiled at the two of them as they finished their dinners up.

After dinner they made their way back to the Grangers spacious house in the country, where they were going to be staying for the summer. They were pleasantly surprised to find that they were on a lake and around 400 acres of English countryside. "Wow, I didn't know that you guys had this much acreage Mione. This is a beautiful place." Harry smiled as he said this to the three people that he was with awe.

"Well Harry, I didn't even know about this place, it must be someplace that my parents had either picked up during the last school year, or something that they have been keeping from me." Hermione smiled at her parents with a questioning look.

"Don't worry Hermione, we have been keeping this from you for a good reason. We haven't been able to come here while we were under hiding, and since we have come out of hiding, we have opened up this place as a summer place for the family to use. There is 400 acres and we also own the lake. We have around 30 horses, and riding trails. You will both have to pick a horse that you can ride around, and if they wanted to Harry, your Unicorn and her herd can come and live on this estate, it's big enough for them without them worrying about being around humans. We already have a bunch of different magical creatures that have come to live on the acreage since we opened it back up. We have a herd of Centaurs out in the woods around back, some merfolk in the lake,a flock of Phoenixes have nested in the trees out there also, and the most interesting group that has made a home on the land is a tribe of wood elves that have taken up residence in the 200 acres of woods that you see back there. They come and keep in touch, and we have made friends with them. They are some of the guardians of those woods, and have accepted us for who we are." Mrs. Granger smiled as she had been reminiscing about who and what they were meeting over the last couple of months. She knew that Harry and Hermione were going to love coming here during the summers, and maybe come here to live once they got married. She was hoping that they would get married, even tho she could tell that they were meant for each other.

"That's great mum, I can't believe that there are Elves living on this land. It is so beautiful, and I can't wait to go riding around, and swimming in the lake. Oh Harry, isn't it wonderful, I haven't ridden a horse since I was a little girl, and you will love it." Hermione was sqealing and kissing and hugging Harry as she was looking out over the property.

Harry just held her and watched the countryside as he thought about the Grangers offer about letting Lightning and her herd come to live on their land. He would have to talk to them when he got back to school after this summer vacation. He knew that they felt that they were giving him a good idea, and he was sure that the herd would love to have a wooden area of their own. "Hey look guys, there's Tonks waiting for us at the house entrance. Wow, she must be having twins, look how big she is. Way to go Charley." He smirked as Hermione smacked him on the arm playfully at that remark.

She could see it also that Tonks must have been having twins for she could see the size she was getting to for only being seven months along. "Well let's go and greet her, so that she won't have to come to us. How long before you guys are going on your trip Mum and Dad?"

"We will be leaving in the morning. We asked Tonks to come and get herself settled in and stay with you for a couple of days before we let you on your own. Don't worry, you won't have much to worry about, we understand that you three are friends, and that she would be fine with you two around." She gave her daughter a hug, and they walked to the house and greeted Tonks.

The next couple of days went well with Tonks telling them not to worry, and she wouldn't bother them to much. She did take Hermione aside for a couple of hours one day to have a girl talk, while Charley had come over to have one with Harry. The two teenagers were a bit red when they next saw each other, but they were well informed and smiled at each other.

When Tonks and Charley had left, Harry and Hermione were left on their own, and were sitting down to tea when Harry smiled at her and bent over and kissed her. The kissing got a quite heavy, and they soon found themselves up in their bedroom doing what hormone crazed teenagers who were alone in a big house would do sometimes. The next morning Hermione was sore, but smiling. She and Harry had a nice rest of the summer, agreeing that they would definitely do that again sometime.

A/N: Ok, I hope that you like that chapter. When I said that there would be sex in the upcoming year, I didn't know that it would be that quick, but it seemed to be set up that way. Don't worry, it won't be going above the rating with the way I described it, I hope. Please keep on reading and reviewing. Next chapter we will see what happens at the Burrow during the summer, and it will mark the Half-Way mark of the story. ---Donald


	100. Summer at the Burrow

**Chapter 100**

Summer at the Burrow

A/N: Ok this marks the half way point of the story, and I will be getting into year five in a couple of chapters. Thank you for your reviews and for reading my story. 100 chapters to go everyone, so please stick with me. —Donald

When all the others got off the train, they headed to the Burrow through the Floo Network, and landed in the living room with a thud and shouts of move out of the way. While Ron helped Luna out of the way of the fireplace, they watched and laughed as they saw the rest of the group come flying out of the fire floo. First came Draco and Pansy, then Neville and Ginny, and then came Dawn and Seamus, Dudley and Pavartti, Padma and Blaise, Fred, George, James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, Fleur and finally Bill. They all dusted themselves off, and then went to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen waiting for them with dinner on the table

After dinner they were all sitting around the living room talking about what they were going to be doing this summer. They were talking about learning about different types of Quidditch moves, doing homework, having fun, swimming, going to the movies in the village of Ottery St. Catchpole They were also talking about what their other friends and family were doing at this time, and wondering if they were having a good time. Ginny said that they should send them a letter to them telling them that they made it home in good health, and having a good time, but still missing them. They all agreed and sent a letter out with Pig after the first week.

They got a letter back rather quickly, and were surprised by some of the news that they had received. The letter was addressed to all of them, and Ron sat down and addressed the assembled friends and family. "Well we just got a letter from Harry and Hermione letting us know how their summer was going so far, and since it is addressed to all of us, I thought that I would read it." Ron smiled and knew that there was a few things that he would leave out, and tell some of the friends, but not the adults later.

Dear Friends and Family:

"We have arrived at our destination quite nicely, and found that we are to be spending the summer at the Grangers Summer Estate, which is on 400 acres in the English Countryside." Ron leaves out the next part about them spending a couple of weeks alone, just supervised by a pregnant Tonks once or twice a week. "We are looking forward to seeing you all over Harry's birthday, we were thinking about inviting you all to the place for his birthday, and you all can see the lake and the countryside. We have met some nice Elves that have taken up residence in the forest on the land, and have become friends with their tribe. We also have all kind of magical creatures around the land, and you all will love coming and seeing it all. Hopefully you all can come and stay for the rest of the summer from Harry's birthday on, or at least stay for a couple of days."

All our love

Harry and Hermione

"Sounds like they are having fun, and it would be fun to check out the country side everyonce and a while." Ron said this and then looked at his older brother Charley with a questioning gaze.

Charley looked at his younger brother wondering what he was looking at, then remembered that Tonks was going to be doing, and it dawned on him that they hadn't told the family about Tonks's pregnancy yet. "Well I have an announcement everyone, Tonks and I are expecting Twins in about 2 months. Sorry we haven't told you before, but we were keeping it quiet from everyone." He looked sheepish at his family and smiled as they all cheered and congratulated him and Tonks. Tonks wasn't there, but Charley said he would let her know, and that she was off on a light assignment to help a friend. He knew that Harry and Hermione didn't want the family to worry about them being alone for two weeks pretty much, and he also knew from experience last summer, that they were responsible, and wouldn't do anything foolish. He also knew that just in case they decided to act on their feelings for each other, that they were prepared for it, and wouldn't end up in the same condition that he and his wife were in at this time.

Bill stood up and addressed the crowd also. "I know that Fleur and I have only been seeing each other since the beginning of the last school year, but we would like to announce our engagement." He bent down and kissed the beuatiful French girl and the family and friends congratulated them.

"Well well, it seems that we have a whole lot of stuff to celebrate this summer. This is good news all around. My wife and I congratulate the two couples in their happy announcements, and invite you all to stay up for all the time you want, and help us celebrate." Mr. Weasley said this, and conjured Butterbeers and brought out a bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey for the adults. The drinks were passed around to those who wanted to join in, and there were cheers and congratulations all around.

The rest of the summer went quite well, with Swimming, Quidditch, Movies, and fun all around. They got their letters and found that they were going to be having an interesting year next year, and told their parents and or guardians about what they were going to be doing next year with the Junior AUROR trianing.

A/N2: Ok, that is the 100th chapter to this story, half way there. I have posted the original Final chapter to this story as a seperate story, please read and let me know what you think. That is not how this is going to end, as you can tell from some of the things that are going on in it, so please enjoy.


	101. Prefects and Captain

**Chapter 101**

Prefects and Captains

Hermione, Ron and Harry all received basically the same letter from the head of their house saying that Harry and Hermione were made the fifth year Prefects for the house, and that Ron was made the Captain of the house Quidditch Team for his useful ness for tactics and planning, he was also brought forward to become the main Keeper, since Oliver Wood Graduated. Harry and Ron exchanged letters right away letting the other know what had happened. Harry and Hermione were sitting with her parents talking about what was going to be going on next year, and were happy that they were named the Prefects together, that way they were good to be the Heads of the school in a couple of years, little did they know. They had also received the owls letting them know that they were chosen for the Junior AUROR training program this next year, and informing them whom the others were going to be also. They found that they were going to have to go back to school the third week in August to start their training, and to get their new rooming assignments. They weren't going to be rooming in their dorms anymore, but still have their responsibilities for Prefects. They found out that the other 5th year prefects were going to be, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin, Dudley Dursley and Padma Patil of Ravenclaw, Susan Bones and Justin Finch Fletchley (sorry about the spelling) of Hufflepuff, and Harry Potter-Weasley and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor. The head boy and girl are Mike Manjory of Slytherin and Cho Chang of Ravenclaw. "Well at least he is one of the nice guys in Slytherin, I know I don't have any problems with Mike. Do you Harry?" Hermione was trying to put something of a happy thought to that.

"No I don't have any problems with Mike, he's a great guy, a little ambitious, but that's what probaby what got him into Slytherin in the first place. I know he is a really nice guy, and Draco looks up to him. His family never followed the dark lord when he was around, and he is just he." Harry smiled at the look that Hermione gave him, and he gave her a quick kiss, before they went back to their homework that they had for the upcomming year.

"How do you think that they are going to be doing the rooming assigments Hermione, I mean look, the ones that are in the groups, are all couples that are friends of ours. It says that we will be assigned a Trainer, and they will also be our mentor for the training. I wonder who will be ours." Harry was thinking about this when they got a owl from Ron telling them about his becoming the Quidditch Captain, and congratulating them on the Prefect positions. Harry decided to send an owl out to Ron also, congratulating him on the Captanaincy and also for the getting into the group for the training.

They were getting ready for the others, who would be arriving in a week for Harry's and Neville's birthday party. They were planning a big picnic type party out on the lawn with the Elves and a few of their other new friends that were there. The elves were planning a surprise for the Birthday boys, and weren't telling anyone about it.

"So Harry, what do you think the Elves are planning for this birthday ceremony that they are doing for you and Neville?" Hermione was hoping that he had an answer to this, for she hadn't been able to get anything from the elves, besides that it would be a surprise, and not to worry.

"I know nothing Mione. I mean you are the one that is into the research all the time, I haven't been able to get hide nor hair from their leader. He did say that we aren't to worry about it tho, and I am tempted to believe him, for his tribe seem to be trustworthy with this. I am just going to sit back and enjoy this while I can. Now what would you like to do today, we have the house to ourselves for the next couple of days, for Tonks was just here yesterday. Did she look ok to you, she seemed to be having some troubles with walking around, and being in some pain the last time she was here. I hope that she isn't having the kids to soon, or is 2 months early to soon?" Harry was really worried, for she was his sister-in-law, and Charley would kill him if he let something happen to her and the babies.

"Don't worry Harry, I don't think that she was going into labor already, even tho from what I hear, 2 months early isn't that bad for twins, especially if their really magical, or if she is farther along than they have been saying. I don't think that is the reason tho, for they had been married for almost 4 months before she got pregnant, so why would they lie about something like that. Now the twins were probably just kicking, and they will calm down pretty soon." She smiled at the worry that Harry had over Tonks and her kids. She knew that he would be a great father to their kids some day, preferably after they get done with school. She knew that they had done that already a couple of times this summer, but they were careful and she wasn't worried about becoming pregnant anytime soon. "Why don't we go down to the lake and go swimming for a while, then we can come back for dinner, and maybe go see a movie. We still have a couple of days before your guys birthday, so let's go have some fun before we have to get set up for the party." She smiled at the look on his face when she had said this, and gave her a quick kiss.

"Ok," he said this next part with a wicked grin on his face, and a crooked lopsided grin. "With or without suits today?" He smiled innocently at her, and she had to laugh at that one.

"Well I think that we could go with suits today, for it is getting a bit late out, and also a bit cold. Don't worry, we will go without again sometime this summer." She smiled shyly at him and gave him a quick kiss before running upstairs to get into her Bikini.

Harry looked a bit disappointed, but not too disappointed as he watched her run up the stairs. He ran up behind her and headed into his own room, and slipped into his trunks before grabbing his wand and a towel and heading downstairs, where she was waiting for him. "Ready to go love?" Harry asked her with a smile.

"Yep, lets get going, this is going to be a quick dip only, for it is getting a little late." She didn't want to tell him the real reason that she was taking him out to swim for a couple of hours. The rest of the guests were coming for the party tonight a couple of days early, for the Elves had told them that their celebration was going to be a all day thing, and not to have anything else planned. They had decided to have it now, and to have a early Birthday party for the two of them.

They made their way down to the lake for a swim. Hermione dived in quickly and splashed Harry making him jump in also and splash her back. As they were having a bit of fun in the lake, the rest of the guests, minus Ginny and Neville were potkeying and aparating into the house to get ready. Mr. and Mrs. Granger also came home early, or in all actuallity they weren't coming home early, they were coming home right on time, just telling the kids that they were going to be later so that they could be there for the surprise party.

A/N: Ok, I think that I am going to end this story here, and start on the Sequel when I get some time. This story has gone on for way to long, and the first of two sequels will start with Harry and Nevilles Birthday Bashes, and then cover years 5, 6, and 7. Please if you don't like this idea, just think that it will be cutting it up into two stories. The sequel is one that I have an idea for a title, but if you have one that sounds better, let me know. My idea is to call it Harry Potter and the Order of the Half Blood Teacher, incorporating the titles of year 5 and 6 and what year 7 is going to be partly about, thank you for reading, and giving me great reviews. I will be starting on the sequel pretty quickly, but don't know when it will be started. Donald


End file.
